


航入靜夜

by mazz133tw



Category: Interstellar (2014), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Body Horror, Eating Disorders, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, M/M, Memory Loss, PTSD, Panic Attacks, Torture, interstellar au, reference to suicide
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazz133tw/pseuds/mazz133tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>史蒂夫．羅傑斯已經活得太久了—久到可以望進世界的盡頭．英雄已逝，地球正把僅存的人類推向深淵．</p>
<p>但是，當一個七拼八湊的團隊從灰燼中出浮現，一個神秘的現象把史蒂夫帶到他們眼前，他不禁要懷抱著希望．當他們最後一次航向星際，史蒂夫將會發現未來也僅是過去的回聲．</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 窮途末路的智者

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3121055) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> 感謝Nonymos同意讓我把這篇文章翻譯成中文與更多同好分享，如果文字上有任何錯誤都是屬於我的．

_生活_ ，史蒂夫想著， _將會是我死去的原因．_

 

*

老實說，死亡已經從邊緣靠近．很久以來就是這樣了．史蒂夫可以從滿載沙塵的風中嚐到，可以從煙霧瀰漫的空氣中嗅到．每次要在餐桌旁坐下用餐時，他可以從佈滿砂礫的桌面上看到．門緊閉著，窗戶也是，但是塵埃就是有辦法進到屋內來．它們像時間一樣的隱藏著，永不休止的流入．它們來敲響最後的喪鐘．

史蒂夫每次用餐時，仍然會擦乾淨桌面，每天也仍舊用掃把清理自己的門廊．這些儀式是他繼續活著的原因．他有時候會懷疑，自己到底從哪裡得到繼續下去的力量．今年是2097年，他已經活得很久了．

他常常覺得，答案應該是慣性．他已經...習慣活著．或者是他年輕時為了活下去，掙扎得太用力也太頻繁了；也許他已經把打破了求生本能的量表．也許他那時太用力的結果，就是讓量表永遠都卡在紅色區域，動力全開，即使他在幾十年前就該死去．

血清終將會殺死史蒂夫，因為它保証他會一直活著．史蒂夫在戰場上受得傷不夠重，也沒有辦法自然死亡，甚至沒辦法變老．他已經一百七十七歲了—或者你可以說他是一百〇七歲，如果不算冰下沉睡的七十年—他的外表停留在厄斯金博士死去的那天．他和這個世界唯一的聯繫，就是血清；所以血清最後終究會放他一馬，讓他死去．

而且很快就會了．一定要．

空氣中滿是鐵鏽的味道．

史蒂夫是生活在這顆即將死去星球的異鄉人．美國隊長這個名字已經不再對任何人有意義了．這是他自己的選擇，也是最合理的選擇．現下的歷史教科書告訴大家人類從來沒有登陸過月球；所以，英雄？英雄更是不用說了．如果史蒂夫仍是過去的他，如果他是地球歷史的一個活化石，他也會被終結，不管用什麼方式．他選擇靜默，他選擇離開．

_我知道，我知道，美國隊長從不放棄．_ 但這就是他的重點，他已經不再是美國隊長了．

他以為自己就算是一百萬年也沒辦法放棄那個星條旗角色，但人們忘記的速度快得驚人．但說實話，他已經一個朋友都沒有了．他的朋友們都離開了，他也讓美國隊長隨他們而去，所以至少一小部分的他可以死去，一小部分的他可以和朋友們同在．

東尼是第一個離開的—居然是該死的心臟病．布魯斯在那之後不久就失蹤了，在沒有人總是纏著他要他放過自己後，順從逃跑的本能離開了．史蒂夫有時會想，如果是東尼，他會不會想到延緩地球死亡的方法．他永遠也不會知道，但是在最後一個史塔克家族的人離世後，地球就開始把人類推向深淵，緩慢而堅定的，就像冰河一樣遲緩而固執．

大氣中充滿了氮．史蒂夫的作物正在死去．

他是個農夫，就像百分之九十的人類一樣．但這樣還是不夠．食物還是不夠．小麥是第一個滅絕的，被野火般的散布的瘟疫擊倒；玉米再過幾年毫無疑問的也會遭受相同的命運．史蒂夫努力的維護他的田地，為了讓人們可以有食物，為了讓人們再爭取一點時間．

克林特是第二個離開的．他死得像個英雄，被他爆破箭射中的飛機引擎炸死，一如以往的白癡—他們當時還在奮戰，英雄的時代還沒有結束．他的死拯救了其他人，他們一直沒辦法原諒他這點．但是史蒂夫除役後，回到他們曾經共度一個夏天的農場—在奧創戰爭中；世界上是沒有永恆的，納塔莎在那個時候就已經這麼說—他想，如果自己到死之前都要照顧一塊田的話，他可以留在這裡．

開始的幾個月很艱辛，但是過了一段時間，連回憶都知道要放過他．

史蒂夫一直和山姆，和雪倫，甚至尼克和瑪莉雅—全部的人保持聯絡，直到他們死去的那一天．但是他沒有結婚．他沒有小孩．他想自己是有點自私，也有點懦弱，但是他無法想像自己看著他們死去．他沒有辦法忍受看著他們長大，變老．

現在他是真正的獨身一人了，他不再計較帶他遠離朋友們的每一秒鐘．年份變得模糊．日子每天都一樣．這樣比較簡單．史蒂夫不想要接近別人，也不想別人接近他．他應該要死去的，但仍在等候，耐心的等著，就像伊努特人等著永不落下的太陽．

有一天終究會發生；到時候永恆的夜晚就會降臨．也許，他就可以安息了．

在此同時，史蒂夫拿著他的人造啤酒，坐在門廊上，看著他垂死的玉米們延伸到地平線的盡頭．一團糟的大氣層帶來最美麗的夕陽．滿滿的紅色．

納塔莎是自然死亡的，在八十一歲的時候，這是她從未想過的．史蒂夫幾乎可以說是高興了—她比任何人都值得這個結局，她漫長而艱苦的生命中不斷的被每一個她遇見的人塑造成別人的樣子．至少她擁有死亡．她是個優雅的老婦人，在離開之前，吻上史蒂夫的臉頰．她在遺囑中留給他四個字： _繼續下去．_

回想起來，英雄的時代有點混亂，有點慌張，當時這時代似乎永遠都不會結束．史蒂夫是開啟這個時代的人，第一位復仇者，然後就像雪球一樣越滾越大．這麼多不同的力量，這麼多不同的超能力，這麼多不同的意外，就像持續爆炸了三十年的火藥桶—直到它突然熄滅，被自己的震波淹沒．變種人瘟疫是第一個跡象，史蒂夫到現在還是認為這是他最大的失敗—他曾經可以阻止它，他曾經可以預見這件事情，這場瘟疫被人精心設計，武器化，把Ｘ基因變成一個污染血液的定時炸彈．變種人一個接著一個死去，人類隨著星球演化的最後一絲希望也隨之消逝，而現在全人類都必須付出代價．  
布魯斯並不真是第四個離開的，但是史蒂夫在納塔莎過世之後開始真正的擔心起他來．在這之前，他們一直以為布魯斯並不想被找到；但是當他沒有出現在納塔莎的葬禮時，就像他沒有出席克林特的葬禮一樣—當英雄時代開始結束的時候—史蒂夫了解到事情也許並不簡單．他開始搜索，翻開每一顆石頭，也在這個過程中目睹許多醜陋的事情；但是布魯斯從未出現．浩克也沒有．最後，史蒂夫用盡了所有的線索．

_不知道_ ，這件事情讓他很痛苦，沒有結果這件事就像是在他已經發炎的傷口啃噬著．他已經讓他失望了嗎？他應該早點開始找他嗎？他們兩個人從來都不算親近．只有東尼算是布魯斯的朋友，但是史蒂夫的罪惡感卻悄悄地從一種被背叛的感覺中生根．

最明顯的徵兆是亞斯加德的毀滅—在同年稍晚，索爾墜落在新墨西哥的僅僅五十年後．沒有人預見到這件事—沒有人可以；即使是現在；他們還是不知道 _什麼_ 毀滅了那個星球．海道爾給了他們最後的訊息，裡面只說： _諸神的末日._ 然後一切都只剩下空寂的星星．

索爾有好幾個星期都不願意相信，絕望地尋找一個解釋，一條回去的道路，一個出口．他堅強的面對自己母親的逝去，兄弟的背叛和死亡；但是 _這個_ 損失真的太巨大．他沒有辦法理解． _我應該要在那裡_ ，他一直說， _我應該要在那裡_ ．

史蒂夫盡他所能的幫助他．他多少可以體會失去一整個世界的感覺．但是就算他幫助索爾度過了除了黑暗還是黑暗的幾個月，他心裡默默地思索著他們還能忍受多少，何處才是他們的滿溢點．其他的人類也不歡迎這個消息．突然間，人類退回到宿命的那一天之前，當洛基來到地球並且在天空開了一個口的那天．回到孤單的活在一個莫不在乎的宇宙中—在一個不再是他們家鄉的星球上．

_當事實顯示出舊敵已經離開—HYDRA解散了，AIM破產了—史蒂夫告訴索爾，他可以停止戰鬥了．他告訴他，他們的時代已經成為曾經．他們是異類了．外人．他們應該縮進陰影中，投入他們一直逃避的正常生活．索爾一開始不同意，他說他們是同袍兄弟．但是史蒂夫堅持．他跟索爾說，他已經不再是復仇者了．告訴索爾，他甚至也不是亞斯加德人了．是到了該放手的時候．是時候—史蒂夫怎麼說的？ _是善待你自己的時候了．_ _

索爾最後接受了他的建議；他給了史蒂夫一個擁抱，大力地感謝他，慎重的，跟他說下次再見．

他們再也沒有見面．他回到珍身邊，當時已經高齡八十九，並且就在那兒待了下來；就史蒂夫的理解，他對她的愛在世界上是無人能比的．接著，就在短短的四個月後—那一年是2070—她在睡夢中逝去，而索爾自殺了．

史蒂夫之所以會知道，是因為新墨西哥州打電話請他來辨識屍體．他看到那抹笑容，在索爾毫無血色的平靜臉龐上．我叫他停止戰鬥．警察是在家中的電腦找到史蒂夫的名字和地址；索爾和珍一直計劃著要來拜訪他，但是從來沒有付諸實行．索爾留給他一張字條，上面寫著史蒂夫的名字，所以警察把這張字條交給他．

_史蒂芬，_

_不要輕柔的航向靜夜．_

史蒂夫不確定這句話的意思．他留下來參加葬禮，他不知道身體裡的空虛感是因為他感到悲傷，還是他終於失去了所有的感覺．

隔天，天色剛亮，史蒂夫就回到了克林特的農場，對著藥櫃裡的刮鬍刀片沈思．他拿起它，放在掌心，冰冷而尖銳． 

_不是今天_ ，他腦海裡有個聲音說． 

他沒有問自己， _為什麼不是？我到底在等什麼？_ 因為他已經思考這問題太久了．像這樣的活著就是他的煉獄，跳動的心臟是他的枷鎖和鐵鍊，追逐著他沒辦法給自己的死亡． _不是今天_ ，就像他還在等著什麼，但事實是死亡已經滿滿的寫在乾涸的地球上． 

但是他沒有辦法殺死自己．這將是對所有早逝的人的侮辱—所有他沒辦法拯救的人． 

史蒂夫希望自己是第六個離開的，但是他知道自己不是．他知道第六個人會是現在還在地球上的幾百萬人，埋葬在灰塵下，因為氮氣而窒息，飢餓而死．史蒂夫唯一的希望是自己可以跟隨他們而去．當最後一個關上門的人． 

一定—他一定至少贏得了這個權利． 

＊ 

史蒂夫睡得並不多—也吃得不多，幾乎把所有的收成都賣給附近的小鎮．他有時會想，這也是一種隱性的自殺．他知道自己緩緩的挨著餓；他一天比一天消瘦，他的飢餓感是在他下腹一種持續而翻滾的疼痛．但是他還是有吃東西，規律的，即使不是很多．他還過得去． 

然而，失眠的夜晚卻越來越長． 

他對於在半夜醒來已經不再感到驚訝；讓他驚訝的是這回真的有什麼事情驚醒了他．一個悶悶的沈重聲響，像是東西落在硬木地板上的聲音．他豎起耳朵，但是再也沒有其他聲響． 

_盜賊？_ 他迷迷糊糊的想著，但是這不太可能．除了外面的玉米，他沒有有價值的東西．誰還會說 _盜賊_ 啊，天啊． 

揉揉眼睛，他起身．外面的天空是帶著橘色的灰．像氣喘般咻咻作響的風已經在傢俱上披上薄薄的灰，史蒂夫的腳印一路留在前往階梯的地板上．他慢慢地走上樓梯，拖著身子走向放滿紀念物的房間．他已經很久沒有上來了． 

架子上放滿了書、人偶、複製品、簽名，這些都是史蒂夫的人生並不只存在於他腦袋裡的證明．鷹眼的幾支箭整齊的放在一個木製平台上；另外一個真品—史蒂夫的盾牌在好幾年前就賣掉了，和東尼．史塔克的盔甲一起—是索爾的錘子．他在去找珍之前留在這裡，為了證明他的確停止戰鬥． 

但是它不在原地了．它從架子上掉了下來． 

史蒂夫瞪著它． 

他極其緩慢的跪在灰塵中，握住錘子的把手，用力一拉．錘子一動也不動．它已經失去了被史蒂夫舉起的原因，或者被任何人舉起的原因．亞斯加德已經不在了．也沒有需要它的戰爭了．而史蒂夫，他沒有辦法拯救索爾也沒有辦法找到布魯斯也沒有辦法阻止Ｘ大屠殺．錘子一動也不動． 

“來吧，”史蒂夫低語，喉嚨發緊，許久沒用的聲音低沈．“好傢伙，別待在地板上，拜託．”他再次用力，但是錘子不動如山． 

史蒂夫將手上的灰塵撢在睡褲上，正當要站起來時，他看到了．數字和字母，在灰塵中，就像是一隻隱形的手指將它寫在錘子旁． 

他希望這些字沒有任何意義，但是他骨子裡的訓練告訴他，這些字是什麼． 

_座標？_

史蒂夫吞了口口水，朝上看了一眼，環顧四周．他想要大喊，也許喊索爾的名字，但是這太愚蠢了．索爾不在這．索爾割開自己的手腕，用縫針固定傷口讓血流乾．這個房間再一次回到黑暗和安靜． 

這裏沒有別人．史蒂夫是孤單的． 

他已經自己一個人過了將近三十年． 

他再次看向那群數字． 

＊ 

他開車開了一整夜，但這樣的距離並不是非常遠．夜空被雲朵和塵埃掩蓋，就像百鬼夜行．史蒂夫繼續前進，在方向盤上的手微微顫抖．許多年來他第一次感受到自己的心跳． 

沙塵暴突然降臨在，史蒂夫被逼得不得不停在路旁．風中現在帶著砂土，像暴雨一樣打在擋風玻璃上．史蒂夫希望玻璃可以承受；這是一台很老的卡車了．也許他應該回頭．這從來就不在他的計畫內—在結局到來之前，什麼都不應該發生．  
收音機自動開啟．沒有音樂也沒有廣播；只有一個冷冷的、滑順的聲音，史蒂夫不由得感到似曾相似． 

_“不要輕柔的，”_ 它說， _“航向靜夜．”_

史蒂夫的心跳一瞬間停止，下一秒才繼續規律的跳動．他小心翼翼地伸出手，把音量旋鈕調高．在這片沙塵暴中只有雜音． 

“你是誰？”他的聲音微微發顫．他突然想到，自己很有可能是瘋了．但是這感覺並不像．為什麼是現在？為什麼不是二十三年前，當他從索爾和珍的葬禮上回到家中，望著鏡中的自己，最後把鏡子轉向牆壁的時候？ 

那聲音接著說． _“老者對末日的來臨應該要憤怒、燃燒．憤怒，對死去的光感到憤怒．”_ 收音機吐出雜音，然後完全無聲． 

史蒂夫望向窗外，心跳加速；沙塵暴還在肆虐著，充滿憤怒的力量，但是那些話語在史蒂夫的腦中盤旋． 

他咬緊牙根，大力地轉動方向盤，回到馬路上． 

他在狂嘯的風和蜂擁的沙塵中開了一個小時；跟風暴比賽誰比較頑固，終於風暴慢慢的平息了，對著他吐出陣陣血紅色的沙土，然後完全安靜下來．天空變得晴朗；史蒂夫還能看見幾顆害羞的星星．在安靜下來的夜晚他繼續前進，直到眼前浮現一個巨大的黑影他才停下． 

在他眼前的是一個十呎高的鐵絲圍籬，還有在黑夜中浮現的一棟扁平建築． 

史蒂夫熄火，下車，用力地關上車門．空氣就像往常一般充滿了鐵鏽味．他走向圍籬的時候腳下的碎石發出聲響；這圍籬高而堅固，但是完全沒辦法阻止他．他繃緊肌肉，一躍而起，抓住鐵絲網；他用蠻力往上爬，靠著自己手臂的力量把身體往上拉，一隻腿從上方跨過圍籬，然後直接跳下去．他輕輕的降落，先是維持蹲下的姿勢，再穩穩的站起身．厄斯金博士的作品真的很完美．  
有這麼一秒鐘，全世界都靜止了；然後一陣強光狠狠的打在他臉上． 

＊ 

史蒂夫放棄抵抗．他根本就不知道他面對的是誰，這裏又是哪裡；這些人連手銬都沒有拿出來，除了手電筒之外，也沒有拿出任何武器威脅他．他的好奇心讓他安靜地跟隨他們走進建築物中，穿過一個昏暗而滿是陌生人照片的走廊，進入一個小房間，他們請他坐下，在這裡等待． 

過了一會兒，門再度打開，一個年輕的女人走了進來—史蒂夫愈發懷疑這房間是個臨時空出來的儲藏室．她穿著金色的高領毛衣和黑色的牛仔褲；側面的金髮剃光，剩下的頭髮撫在她臉上，是個隨性的莫霍克頭． 

“卡蘿．丹佛，”她伸出手說． 

“很高興認識你，”史蒂夫回答． _你是我二十三年來第一個交談的陌生人．_ “我是史蒂夫．” 

他的握手堅定而有力，但他仍然感覺到自己在顫抖．他在賣玉米的時候也要和人們交流，但是這完全不同．這太不尋常，太親密，太 _真實_ 了．他已經忘了要怎麼集中精神．開始喘不過氣；丹佛的手掌溫度太高，讓他的手微微發麻． 

他想到掉落的錘子，想到收音機裡清冷的聲音，深深地吸了一口氣． 

“史蒂夫，”她的聲音和藹，但史蒂夫可以聽到背後如鋼鐵般的意志．“說說你是怎樣找到我們的？”  
”我遇到了一個沙塵暴，“史蒂夫說．”我試著找到回家的路，然後...” 

看到丹佛的笑容，他住了口．他想到納塔莎，她也有這麼一個該死的笑容，清澈的雙眼閃爍． _你是個非常糟的騙子，史蒂夫．_

他已經太久沒有想起納塔莎了．他眨了眨眼，吞了口口水，才說，“好吧，不騙你．但我先說在前面，女士，真實更是荒謬．” 

“這由我來判斷，”丹佛客氣地回答． 

“有人... _有東西_...在沙上寫下這個座標．在我的房子裡．我知道這聽起來很誇張—但是—我聽到...”他閉上眼睛．他感覺到自己在震動著，不安又焦慮．人群對史蒂夫有負面的作用．他們讓他察覺到自己是活著的，太真實了，將沈睡在他骨頭裡的悲傷喚醒．“什麼不要輕柔的航向靜夜．” 

當他張開眼睛時，丹佛正用一種奇怪的眼神看著他． 

“怎麼了？”史蒂夫小心翼翼地問． 

“史蒂夫，”她說．她張著嘴巴，看起來像是在腦袋裡和自己不斷的對話著．“史蒂夫，你知道這裡是哪裡嗎？” 

史蒂夫搖頭． 

“這裡是SHIELD，“她謹慎地說，就像是在測試湖泊的水溫般． 

史蒂夫只是對著她眨眼睛．已經有多久沒有聽到這個名字...天啊，他都不想數了．“SHIELD?”  
他不可置信地說．“家園策略阻擾….?” 

丹佛的瞳孔擴張，嘴唇微微的開啟，好像她正在看著什麼美麗的事物．令人不可置信的事物．但她的視線卻停留在史蒂夫身上． _“史蒂夫，”_ 她重複．“史蒂夫，你到底是誰？” 

史蒂夫沒有回答．他的腸胃在腹中翻攪著，雖然他不知道原因，他的身體正在為接下來的行動做準備．“這是考試嗎？”他問． 

“我想你應該跟我來，”丹佛果決地說，在史蒂夫作出回覆前就站起來． 

史蒂夫緩緩地起身，跟著她走出小房間．丹佛的步伐短促而自信，史蒂夫在充足的光線下觀察她，他可以斷言她曾經是軍隊中服役—也許現在也還是；她那麼年輕．但這還不足以讓他相信她的話．SHIELD為何在他們監控的英雄都消失後繼續存在？見鬼，它應該在很久之前就解散了 —應該是在2014年HYDRA重新復活的時候．這一切在現在看來都是古老而無謂的歷史，甚至有點幼稚，在這個風中帶著塵土而玉米化為灰燼的時代． 

丹佛推開一扇門，史蒂夫發現他們走在一個天台上，引導他們走向一個巨大而明亮的房間，裝滿了穿著白色實驗袍的人們在下方忙碌，圍繞著一個像是... 

“…一艘火箭船？“史蒂夫喃喃的說． 

那是一艘巨大，銀色而流線，指向夜空的船．史蒂夫在SHIELD下工作時看過許多不同的飛行器，但這長得和它們一點都不像．這看起來更嚇人，沈重，反射著周遭的人影，就像是一個佛陀的抽象概念一樣充滿了意念．丹佛正準備回答他時，玻璃碎裂的巨大聲響讓整個房間頓時靜止． 

在太空船四周奔跑的科學家停下腳步，全部的人都看向那個滿臉驚愕看著天台而鬆手打碎器材的男人． 

當史蒂夫看清那個人時，他失去了思考的能力． 

“等等，”在他抓住天台的欄杆時丹佛試圖阻止他，“你可以走樓—“ 

史蒂夫在意識到她的話語之前，發現自己早就越過了欄杆，直接躍下天台．這次的降落比早前翻越鐵圍籬時笨拙，但是他仍舊像是被蚊子叮了般絲毫不在意．他現在什麼都不在意．他站起身，踉蹌前進—有一瞬間他猶豫了，因為他們從來沒有 _那麼_ 親近；但是當布魯斯張開雙臂時，史蒂夫不假思索地緊緊擁抱他． 

“我以為—“史蒂夫直起身時結結巴巴的說．“天啊，布魯斯．我以為...我以為你早就死了．“ 

”我，“布魯斯聲音沙啞，眼框含淚．”我也以為你早就死了．“ 

他顫抖著手指還緊緊的抓著史蒂夫的衣袖．史蒂夫覺得好像有什麼東西在他的腦袋裡炸開，把早就搖搖欲墜的麻木打破，碎片插在柔軟的組織上，讓他的思維慌忙地轉向一個熟悉又痛苦的新方向—他已經很久沒有真正的 _情感_ 了．現在它們全部都湧現，他覺得難以呼吸． 

“你發生了什麼事？”史蒂夫激動地說．“布魯斯，發生什麼事？我—我們...到處找你．索爾和我．但過一陣子後，我開始想，你不希望...你不希望被找到．我—“ 

史蒂夫開始過度換氣，他深吸了幾口氣冷靜下來．這一切發生得既突然又龐大．布魯斯就在他眼前，真實，溫暖， _活著_ ，史蒂夫不由得想要親近他，即使對他來說是充滿了懾人的痛苦—他想要把臉埋在他的頸窩間，呼吸他的味道．他的皮膚因為渴望接觸而發癢，深切的祈求著一個認識他的人的碰觸．一個沒有遺忘他的人．一個曾經 _存在_ 的人． 

“我以為只剩下我了，”他說，喉嚨發緊． 

布魯斯的臉頰顫抖著．他沒有放開史蒂夫的手，好像不確定他是真的．他一點都沒有變老．老天爺，他一點都沒有變老，這讓史蒂夫想哭又想笑． 

布魯斯似乎也想著同樣的事情；嘴上掛著一絲微笑，微皺的雙眼中閃爍著三十年的孤寂．遺跡，他們兩個都是，古老時代的遺跡．英雄不再，人類孤單的面對死亡，無人守護．還有少數像他們這樣的異類一起．像該死的恐龍一樣等候隕石雨的來臨． 

“不只有你，”布魯斯喃喃地說． 

他垂下頭，重重地吐一口氣，像是怕自己再次擁抱史蒂夫那樣的後退一步．史蒂夫幾乎可以感應到布魯斯的外表下跟自己一樣的飢渴，痛苦又尖銳，渴望著碰觸；這也讓他想後退，因為這種感覺就像是被冰凍多年之後站在火焰前面．太多，太明亮，太突然．他幾乎要想念起那空虛的麻木． 

“我有—好多事情要跟你說，“布魯斯有點結巴的說．”天啊， _史蒂夫。_ “他看著他的樣子就像是第一次看見他—就像丹佛剛剛的眼神一樣．“所有的事情都不同了．” 

“別太興奮了，教授．”旁邊一個帶點幽默和惱怒的聲音說． 

史蒂夫轉身面向卡蘿．丹佛，她像個聰明人一樣花了點時間走樓梯從天台下來． 

面對她臉上那個慧黠的微笑，他發現自己的困惑多過惱怒．“有人可以告訴我現在的情況嗎？”他說． 

“當然，隊長．” 

史蒂夫眨了眨眼． 

丹佛已經轉過身．“跟我來．” 

* 

_“教授？“_ 史蒂夫小聲地詢問布魯斯，他們正隨著丹佛回到史蒂夫不到一小時前經過的昏暗走廊． 

布魯斯給了他一個羞赧的微笑．”我很早已經就已經擁有兩個博士學位．你怎麼稱呼我都行．“ 

“那...”史蒂夫吞了口口水．“布魯斯．那 _浩克_ 呢？” 

“說來話長．”布魯斯臉露倦色．“我們還是以丹佛上校的事情為優先吧．” 

所以她 _是_ 軍方人士．史蒂夫感到一陣噁心．“她把你囚禁在這嗎？” 

布魯斯對著史蒂夫眨了眨眼；接著寵溺的笑了，史蒂夫再次被一波需要接觸、安慰、被朋友的碰觸的渴求淹沒． 

“你一點都沒變，”布魯斯的聲音充滿了溫暖．“不，史蒂夫，謝謝你．那些日子...—你不需要聽到我說那些日子已經過去了．幾乎所有知道浩克的人都已經逝去了．“ 

” _丹佛_ 知道嗎？“ 

”我父親是歷史學家，羅傑斯隊長，“丹佛大聲的說．”我對你們的了解比這世界記得的還要多．“ 

”顯然是這樣．“史蒂夫不開心的說． 

丹佛轉頭對他微笑，然後在長廊上的第一張照片前停下腳步，她的手指親暱的撫過玻璃相框． 

她接著走向下一張照片，但是史蒂夫還是把握時間端詳了一下—那是一個有著開朗笑容的年輕男人，穿著紅色的太空裝． _彼得．奎爾_ ，下方的說明寫著． 

我們已經不是國土策略局了，”丹佛說．“SHIELD現在代表的是太空安居，星際搜尋和光年探索．“ 

史蒂夫忍不住嗤笑一聲．”太棒了．這名字幾乎有了意義．“ 

”其實，“布魯斯的聲音中也帶著笑意．”原始的版本也沒什麼邏輯性．SHIELD這個名字都是來自於佩姬．卡特．“ 

經過了如此漫長的時間，失去了無以計數的人，聽到佩姬的名字對史蒂夫已經沒有那麼痛苦了．這只讓史蒂夫更體悟到自己深入骨髓的疲憊，而這無法解釋的神奇的一天可能很快會結束，回到被灰塵覆蓋的日常中． 

”好吧，“他說．”那...上校？這一次 SHIELD的目標是什麼？“ 

”跟過去一樣，“丹佛語氣平穩的說．”人類的存活．“ 

她看向牆上懸掛著的一排照片．”我們從很早以前就知道地球不再歡迎我們居住．在亞斯加德毀滅後，我們很清楚要離開，我們只能靠自己．人類是在地球上出生的，但，“她微笑著說，”人類的宿命並不是死在這裏．“ 

“就我所知，”史蒂夫說，“光速旅行是違反物理法則的．” 

東尼在很久很久以前就離開了，但是史蒂夫仍記得他在工作室裏沮喪的皺著眉頭，當他看到史蒂夫時轉變成微笑．他用一個手勢讓眼前的全息投影開始旋轉． _“沒辦法，隊長，用光速旅行就是不符合物理法則．至少不符合我們的物理法則．”_

“你願意放棄地球？”布魯斯好奇地問． 

史蒂夫聳聳肩．”我想她也被我們折磨得夠久了．“ 

丹佛轉向他．”我們找到方法了，隊長，“她說．”亞斯加德已經解決了這個問題；他們有彩虹橋．表面上看起來它似乎是把人投向宇宙，但事實上它是把宇宙折疊—在亞斯加德人的周邊扭轉．透過第五次元製造一個蟲洞．“ 

”一個蟲洞，“布魯斯說．”在八年前出現在土星旁．“ 

史蒂夫感到一陣暈眩． 

”什麼？“他輕聲的問． 

他看著那兩人．他們只是回望著他． 

”但是彩虹橋已經消失了．亞斯加德— _亞斯加德_ 也消失了．“ 

他想到索爾的錘子．索爾留下的話． _不要輕柔的航向靜夜_ ．收音機裡的聲音聽起來不像他—或許有一點像？只是比較嚴肅，比較失望？ 

“也許那不是來自亞斯加德，”布魯斯用疲憊的聲音呢喃．“我們不知道來源．但是它的確出現了．” 

“為什麼是 _土星？_ ” 

“十二個星球？“史蒂夫復述．”你們—你們已經送人穿越裂口了嗎？“ 

”是的，“丹佛回答得簡單． 

史蒂夫順著她的目光看向一整列的照片．十二位太空人，如此年輕，帶著微笑穿著紅色的太空服． _彼得．奎爾，亞美利加．夏維茲，大衛．亞連，凱特．畢許，達肯．章宏，維若第．威利，亞瑪迪斯．周，索拉雅．卡迪爾，艾比蓋爾．波林，艾莉．布萊德利，市來．久子，珍．伏克特．_

”其中三位送回正面結果，“丹佛說，”奎爾，夏維茲和達肯．“ 

”其他人？“史蒂夫問． 

”他們在出發前都很清楚，自己可能再也看不到其他人類了．“ 

史蒂夫沈默不語． 

”你看到的太空船，“布魯斯說，”是 _永續號_ ．嗯—其實應該說，那是 _遊俠號_ ；它是用來停在我們稱為 _永續號_ 的太空站上，它現在正在我們上方環繞著地球運行．我們會讓它穿過裂口，在最適合的星球上開始殖民．我們有冷凍的胚胎、生長激素、人造子宮．“他的聲音中帶著疲憊． 

”教授提供我們很多幫助，“丹佛語帶尊敬． 

史蒂夫看著他．”布魯斯？“他說，”那在這裏的人類呢？“ 

”移居是我們的B計畫，“丹佛替他回答，”我們希望以A計劃為優先．“ 

布魯斯咬著嘴唇．”我—“他停頓了一下．“我曾經和東尼一起工作．還有珍．佛斯特，他們教導我...很多，他們是我現在有能力協助這個新SHIELD的原因．他們將所知的一切都教給我．而他們知道很多．我也變老了—我有時間自己去學習更多．” 

他看著那排照片．“但是還不足以破解重力方程式．如果我們—如果我，”他難過的改口，“如果我可以破解它，我們可以讓任何大小的太空船升空而不用擔心油料．我們可以讓他們在太空中航行好幾百年．我們可以建造一個太空站，拯救全世界的人．” 

“但是你還沒找到解法，”史蒂夫說． 

布魯斯看著他．“我可以找到，”他輕聲的說，“但不是在這裡．” 

他話中隱含的意味讓史蒂夫打了個寒顫． 

“布魯斯，你的意思是？” 

丹佛幫他回答．“奎爾、夏維茲和達卡的星球圍繞著一個名為巨大的黑洞，“她說．”你知道黑洞是什麼嗎？羅傑斯隊長？“ 

”知道，我—“ 

“不，你不知道，“她打斷他．”沒有人知道．這就是問題所在．在黑洞的中央是一個充滿重力的單件物體．它沒有體積，是一個永恆的量體．“ 

”那...聽起來很不可思議．“ 

”是的，“布魯斯安靜的說．”如果我們可以觀察它—如果我們可以理解它運作的原理，我們就可以知道重力的秘密．我們可以破解這個方程式．問題是沒有任何進入黑洞的事物出來過．“ 

”布魯斯，“史蒂夫不由得緊張起來，”你的 _意思是？“_

_”永續號_ 有三個任務，“布魯斯的臉上帶著一個危險的微笑．”拯救存活的其他太空人；在新地球上重新繁衍人類，這是Ｂ計劃；還有把我投進巨大裡．這是A計劃．“ 

史蒂夫臉色發白，布魯斯舉起手讓他先聽自己說完．”我有機會活下來．事實上，我是唯一一個有可能活著經歷過這些的人，因為我有浩克．而因為命運的安排，我也同時是可以理解黑洞內部構造的人．“他聳了聳肩，就像史蒂夫記憶中一樣的安靜而不起眼．”這是唯一合理的答案，真的．“ 

”然後呢？“史蒂夫大聲起來．”你會怎麼樣？你有想過—“ 

_“隊長，這不是你可以決定的！“_ 丹佛低吼． 

史蒂夫嚇了一跳．她非常的憤怒．”班納教授和我，“她的聲音中充滿了巨大的壓力，”已經規劃了非常非常久．當我說，我們已經考慮過所有可能，請你相信我．“ 

史蒂夫羞紅了臉．當然，布魯斯不需要他來跟他說這些．見鬼，他一輩子都被想要置他於死地的人包圍；現在，很諷刺的，他自己規劃了自己的末日．他不需要史蒂夫對著他吼—他在一個小時之前甚至還不知道他要犧牲自己． 

說真的，史蒂夫能說 _什麼？這不公平？_ 公平從來都不存在．這一切根本就都不應該發生的． 

沈默持續了很長一陣子． 

”你在等什麼？“史蒂夫說．”我的贊同嗎？你們根本就不需要．“ 

”布魯斯不會是一個人，“丹佛說，史蒂夫感覺到一點點的安慰，至少她直呼他的名字，這是布魯斯這過去三十年來並不是和一個冷血無情的軍方系統一起規劃自殺的小小證明．”永續號可以承載最多十五位乘客，但是我們沒有這麼多人自願．“ 

史蒂夫抬頭看她．”多少人？“ 

”三位，”她平靜地說．“布魯斯，契可夫，還有你．”她歪了歪頭．”如果你願意加入的話．“ 

史蒂夫眨了眨眼． 

”你—“他不由得感到驚訝．“你希望我加入？” 

“是，”她簡潔的回答． 

布魯斯保持沈默． 

“你需要我做什麼？”史蒂夫覺得疑惑．”我只是個闖入的陌生人．我沒接受過任何訓練．我完全不了解外太空，我不是科學家，我也不是駕駛員．“ 

”契可夫是，“丹佛堅定的回答．”而布魯斯等於是四個科學家．但是我們需要勇氣．我們需要決心．我們需要該死的 _超能力．_ “ 

她的話語中透露出鋼鐵的意志．”據我所知，以前你連在路上跌倒都會撞到一個有超能力的人．但是現在，所有的變種人都消失了，超強力量也不像感冒一樣流行．你是一個遺產，史蒂夫，”他的名字在她口中聽來直接又清晰．“你是一個 _珍貴_ 的遺產．布魯斯也是．契可夫也是．而不知為何，你找到了我們．” 

她直視著他．“任何的預兆我都樂意接受．我們已經用盡所有可用的資源．這是我們最後一次航向星際．你要加入嗎？” 

＊ 

他們讓史蒂夫用一個晚上思考答案．他們讓他住在一個空房的空床裡—很顯然的，這棟建築可以容納更多人，但這裏並沒有．房裡有兩張上下舖；他在最靠近自己的下層躺下，對著空盪的上鋪發呆了兩分鐘，再度起身． 

他很容易就找到屋頂的入口．現在難得的沒有風，也沒有雲．地平線的末端隱隱露出銀色，黎明將要到來；但是星星仍舊在他頭頂閃耀著． 

“我猜你會到這來，”一個輕緩的聲音說． 

史蒂夫走到布魯斯身旁，不發一語得倚在欄杆上，肩膀靠著對方．布魯斯沒有閃避，甚至還朝他微微靠近．史蒂夫凝視著玉米田上懸掛的迷霧． 

“聽起來很蠢，”布魯斯小心翼翼地不讓聲音顫抖，“但是我會想念這裡的．” 

史蒂夫好想要緊緊地抱住他—安慰他；但是他無法帶來安慰．這一切幾乎讓他無法承受，奇蹟似的找到他，卻知道他很快就要離開這個世界了． 

布魯斯看了他一眼—一個短暫而不帶目的地眼神． 

“你不需要跟來．我了解的．”他聽起來就像史蒂夫—已經用到最後的力氣．“天知道這麼多年來我已經目睹了太多朋友的死．” 

“我當然要去，”史蒂夫說，他不想浪費大家的時間，也乾脆的對自己坦承．“我怎麼能不去？” 

“我知道你會這麼說，”布魯斯笑道．他搖著頭，發出小小的笑聲．“我很遺憾你找到了我們．“ 

_”我不_ 這麼覺得．“史蒂夫這麼多年來，第一次感到自己是 _活著的_ ．他不快樂，也不特別的充滿希望，但是他活著—知道自己還有一場仗要打．知道他還可以改變世界．”我不會讓你一個人去．而且如果我辦得到的話，我也不會讓任何人去死．“ 

布魯斯給了他一個疲憊又饒富興味的笑容．”我也早就知道你會這麼說了．“ 

＊ 

”現在我們要做什麼？“史蒂夫在他們一同下樓時問道．”過去三十年我一直是個農夫．我不可能就這樣穿上太空裝然後飛向星星．“ 

”你在三〇年代的時候受過基礎訓練，對嗎？“ 

史蒂夫正想說史普尼克一號（＊第一顆人造衛星）是在57年發射的，然後突然理解到布魯斯說的是 _二十一世紀_ 的三〇年代，他點點頭．他的確有—他有一次曾經飛到大氣層的邊緣．但那已經是六十年前的事了，他的記憶一片模糊． 

他的大腦並不是真的有記憶的問題，只是一年和一年開始溶在一起．大部份都不再真實． 

”契可夫會幫你想起來，“布魯斯說． 

”他是駕駛員，對吧？“ 

”是的． _永續號_ 在一個月後出發．如果你那時還沒有準備好，我想我們可以延遲幾天，但是—“ 

“我會做好準備．” 

走到樓梯的底端，布魯斯給了他一個微笑．“我得回去工作了，”他說．“到主控室報到．丹佛應該在那裡等你，她從不覺得你會拒絕這個任務．她會派契可夫去找你．” 

他遲疑了一下，接著用匆忙害羞的聲音說，“我剛剛說我希望你沒有找到我們．但是—我—我很開心你來了．” 

史蒂夫還來不及回答他就轉身逃開． 

史蒂夫目送他離開，試著忽視胸口被拉扯的感覺；但是當他環顧四周，他第一眼看到的是牆上並列的十二張照片．史蒂夫看著送回正面結果的三個太空人． _奎爾_ ，金髮，開朗，樂觀的． _夏維茲_ ，深色的眼睛褶褶生輝，她淘氣的笑著． _達肯_ ，嘴唇緊抿成一直線，眼神嚴肅而認真． 

他們全部都航向星空了．史蒂夫很快也會跟隨． 

他出神地看了一兩分鐘．突然他發現照片前的牆上寫著一行字，金色的字體嵌進石面．當他發現這行字寫的內容時，眼睛不由得睜大． 

_不要輕柔的航向靜夜．_

“嘿，”一個在他身後的聲音說，嚇了他一大跳．“你是羅傑斯？” 

史蒂夫轉身，直覺得回答，“是我，”然後才和那人打了照面． 

男人是棕髮，有點長也不太乾淨，凹陷的眼睛，穿著SHIELD的t恤和黑色的褲子．滿是刮痕的狗牌掛在他的頸上，上面寫著， _上士．Ｊ．契可夫．_

他的語調沒有起伏，淡藍色的眼神，還有左臂的義肢． 

“我是詹姆士．” 


	2. 善良的人，最後的波浪

在契可夫回來關掉跑步機之前，史蒂夫已經連續跑了兩個小時．史蒂夫還可以繼續跑下去；他才剛開始流汗，大氣也不喘．他已經很久沒這樣挑戰自己了，任何運動都讓他懷念得要命．

契可夫滑開手上平板的螢幕，往下捲動到史蒂夫的評估量表．自從那天在走廊上認識後，他們彼此之間的交談還沒超過三個字，但契可夫還是可以幫史蒂夫量體重，身高，讓他在許多不同的掃描儀器中站好，最後讓他在健身房裡運動．他拿著一杯冒著煙的飲料；史蒂夫聞到咖啡的香味，他的肚子傳來一陣熟悉的絞痛，他照常忽略它．

“你在逼自己挨餓，”契可夫說．

史蒂夫抬了抬眼，就像個被抓到偷吃餅乾的孩子—現在的情況用這樣形容似乎不太正確．他花了一點時間才結結巴巴地說，“抱歉—你說什麼？“

”你在逼自己挨餓，“契可夫用同樣沒有起伏的音調說．

他的左臂在他拉動捲單時發出微弱的機械聲．”如果你想跟我們一起去，你得改掉這習慣．“

史蒂夫的直覺想叫他別多管閒事．不過—他已經做出承諾．他的身體已經不再只屬於自己了．但是他不懂為什麼自己這麼快就被發現，他自己甚至都還不自知—他還不想承認—他正在對自己做的事情．你甚至 _ **看**_ 不出來．他當然是瘦，但是他的核心肌肉群還是一如往常的強壯又堅固，牢牢的附著他的骨骼．

“改掉這習慣，”契可夫說．他的聲音微弱，而且讓人覺得空洞，沒有任何的音調；但是史蒂夫可以聽到一絲沙啞，好像他必須從身體裡把聲音刮出來．

“遵命，長官．”史蒂夫迅速地回答．

不過他一抬起頭，對自己聲音中地嘲諷就後悔了—契可夫為什麼可以這麼快發現的原因顯而易見．他的顴骨上還有瘦削的痕跡．

丹佛在提到超能力人類的時候， _的確_ 是把契可夫的名字和史蒂夫、布魯斯放在一起．也許他的新陳代謝也相似．也許他也曾經做過一樣的事，在他被選中航向星際之前．

“你是不是—?”史蒂夫遲疑地說． _像我一樣_ ，他想這麼問．

契可夫一點也不在意史蒂夫沒有說出口的問題．事實上，他像凍住一般動也不動，眼睛微微的張大，低頭看著地面，等待他即將要說出口的話．

“算了，”過了一會兒後史蒂夫低聲地說．

契可夫不發一聲的吐出一口氣，肌肉也放鬆了；史蒂夫這才發現他有多緊繃．這很奇怪—但是他沒有機會多想，丹佛在這時走進來，契可夫淡藍色的眼睛馬上回到手中的平板上．

“結果看起來怎麼樣？”她問．

“他會即時準備好，”契可夫冷冷的回答．他以點頭代替敬禮，不發一語的溜了出去．史蒂夫看著他的背影，胸口有一種難以言喻的感覺．

丹佛注意到他的視線，給了他一個大大的微笑．“他是俄國人，”她說，“他們都比較安靜．”

“他的體能被強化過嗎？”

“對，”她說．“我不知道詳情．說真的，我甚至不知道他幾歲．我來SHIELD的時候他已經在這了．我想他在之前是為羅馬尼亞的軍方工作—或是烏克蘭？“她聳了聳肩．”他自願參加．他有這個能力．我知道這些就夠了．“

史蒂夫想要多問一些，想要知道契可夫是否和他一樣長生不死，但是他不知道怎麼開口．他看著契可夫留在跑步機旁邊的那杯咖啡；這才發現原來他是特意為他準備的．他的肚子再度咕嚕了一聲．

”早餐？“丹佛問．

史蒂夫離開的時候沒有忘記那杯咖啡．  


* 

  
進食是一件很累人的事情．一開始，史蒂夫只是不想讓契可夫失望，想到自己才剛認識他，似乎是有點愚蠢．也許他只想證明他是錯的．不過他只吃一口就覺得飽了，連一半都吃不完．丹佛不是沒注意到，就是選擇不提；她問史蒂夫在軍營定居前，有沒有什麼東西要從家裡搬來．

史蒂夫想到索爾的錘子，想到克林特的箭，他說沒有．

他倒是播了電話給自己的鄰居，他們兩個共享一塊田地，跟他說如果想要的話，他可以拿走史蒂夫的田．掛掉電話後，他拿起丹佛為他準備的袋子—牙刷，肥皂，幾件衣服還有其他的生活必需品—然後搬進了前晚他睡不著的房間裡．在他空空的架子上，他擺上契可夫的杯子，即使他無法解釋原因．杯子的顏色是黯淡的紅色，卻還是整個房間中最亮眼的東西．

他的訓練午後才開始，所以他決定去找布魯斯看看．

找到布魯斯比想像中的難．他沒有和其他的科學家一起圍著 **遊俠號** ，這裏的其他房間幾乎都是空的，而且蓋的和迷宮一樣—史蒂夫已經走過十二人的照片三次了．每一次，他的視線都會被牆上的金色字跡吸引．

當史蒂夫念出這首詩的第一行字時，丹佛有所反應—這應該是一首詩吧？收音機裡的聲音讓它聽起來像首詩．但是索爾的紙條呢？索爾的錘子呢？ _為什麼_ 它會從架子上掉下來，又是誰寫下—

—史蒂夫吞了口口水，在昏暗的轉角慢下腳步．這不可能是巧合，絕對不可能．而且索爾的錘子—索爾的錘子被 _移動_ 了．沒有人可以移動它．除了索爾本人．而且索爾也在給史蒂夫的紙條中寫下SHIELD牆上的詩．它們的座標被寫在錘子旁的沙土上．有人廣播這首詩，讓史蒂夫聽見．

所以呢？索爾在主導這一切嗎？難道他和SHIELD一直都有聯絡？他知道他們要到星星中去了？他是為了史蒂夫好才不告訴他，像是布魯斯說的，他希望—

“史蒂夫，哈囉．”

史蒂夫抬起頭，發現他終究是找到布魯斯了—博士一個人站在一間巨大的教室中，在黑板上寫下他無法理解的方程式．他捲起了袖子，頭髮上都是粉筆灰；他看著史蒂夫的眼神有一點點驚訝，也有關心．

“還好嗎？”

史蒂夫的臉色一定是慘白到讓布魯斯即使是在這麼暗的燈光下都注意到了．

“布魯斯？”史蒂夫說．他遲疑了一下，接著問道，“你知道索爾的事情嗎？”

布魯斯皺了一下眉頭，推了推他的眼鏡．“不知道細節．我聽說...我聽說他是自殺的．“

”為了和珍在一起，“史蒂夫說．”是的．“

”新聞上有報導，“布魯斯解釋，”他們...他們沒有提到你．“

”我沒有跟他們住在一起．我只是被叫去指認屍體．“

博士低下頭．他光著腳，即使地板應該是冰冷的．”你昨天問我，我去了哪．我...我想你應該要得到答案,“他嘆了口氣．“但是我沒有什麼好藉口．”

他深深地吸了一口氣，再大力地吐出來．“在—在東尼死去之後，我像往常一樣離開，而我...我根本就沒有想到要回來，直到新聞不再談論你們．我不讓自己閒下來．我永遠都有藉口讓自己晚一點再回家．我以為我還有時間．直到我發現時間已經過去太久了，你們一定已經死了．“

他抬起頭，看到對他輕聲說出的一小段話語毫無反應的史蒂夫，露出悲傷的表情．看到他的表情，史蒂夫才從震驚中醒來．

”你不用道歉，“他說．”我們只是失去聯繫．這沒什麼．何況我也是隔了太久之後才去找你．“

”我應該要知道是你在找我．我應該要知道你不會變老，“布魯斯小聲的說．他的嘴角微微上揚，形成一個悲傷的角度．”我以為只有我是這樣．被詛咒的怪物．“

史蒂夫默默的吐氣．他才剛成形的猜疑已經被解決了．索爾並沒有跟他們聯絡．也許這一切真的 _是_ 一個巧合．還有很多謎團，落下的錘子，沙上的座標還有收音機裡的聲音；但是現在史蒂夫可以肯定，布魯斯並沒有說謊．

“你住在克林特的農場，對嗎？”布魯斯問．

史蒂夫抬起他落在地板上的視線．“對．“

”他是我會來這裡工作的原因之一，“布魯斯說．”我不是真的想回到農場．但是在同一個州工作讓我覺得...有一點欣慰，我想．然後丹佛決定我就是他要的人，整個太空計劃都以我為中心設計．但是你一直都在那裡，我壓根都不知道．“

”我現在在這了，“史蒂夫微笑著說．”我想我應該感謝克林特．“他舔了舔嘴唇，”布魯斯，對不起，但是—我必須要再問一次—“

“浩克？“布魯斯的笑容顯得疲憊．”他還在．就算過了一百萬年也沒辦法擺脫他．“

他轉身面對黑板，思考著一行又一行的方程式．”但我們處得還可以．大部份的時候．我有很多時間去了解他．我想他可以理解我正在做的事．我想他可以接受．“他嘆了口氣．”史蒂夫，你還可以重新考慮．如果在起飛後發生任何意外，你們會無處可躲．“

”這只是我們可能的死因之一，“史蒂夫說．

布魯斯沒有再多說什麼．  


*

  
回到健身房，史蒂夫發現他的新俄國人長官坐在長凳上，腿上放著一台平板，義肢上拿著另外一台，有血有肉的另一隻手在螢幕上把檔案滑出又滑入．他油膩的頭髮綁了個隨性的馬尾．他知道史蒂夫來了，但是並沒有抬起淺色的眼睛；他把另外一台平板遞給史蒂夫時，眼睛還是黏著地板．  
“拿去，”他說．“你可以從這裏開始．把內容全部背起來．”

“會有考試嗎？”

“很多．”

“有什麼建議？”

契可夫聳聳肩，用他平淡的聲音說，”以拿到金星為目標．“

史蒂夫嗤笑出聲．契可夫的眼神迅速的掃上他的臉又回到地上．他仍舊帶著一種令人不安的空洞感，他看起來有點膽怯，緊張；但是史蒂夫心想，這也不能怪他．如果丹佛說的是真的，他的肩膀上也有屬於他自己的沈重包袱．

契可夫的手錶嗶嗶作響．他伸手解開束髮圈，髮絲散落在他的臉龐，接著他站起身．”午餐時間，“他說．

”我才剛吃過，“史蒂夫抗議．

”午餐時間，“契可夫用一模一樣的語調重複，好像一台壞掉的音響—史蒂夫猜想這大概是他的絕招吧．

“好吧，”他說，語帶惱怒．“但是你要跟我一起．”

契可夫馬上繃緊了全身，背挺的筆直，雙手握拳，眼神還是固執地黏在地上．

“你不是我的教官，”他唐突的說．

史蒂夫傻了一下．

 “我—知道我不是，”他說，充滿疑惑．“但是你也要吃東西．而且我們也可以趁機了解彼此，畢竟—“

“好，”契可夫打斷他．“就這樣．”

他用一隻手抹了抹臉，他全身的張力就像剛剛一樣迅速的消失了．他的長髮讓兩人的眼神完全不可能意外交會，史蒂夫心中猜想，這可能就是他放下頭髮的原因．

“好吧．我們走．”

前往食堂的路上他們保持沈默；史蒂夫覺得自己好像得罪了他．其實，契可夫是 _他_ 的教官； _他_ 是這次任務的指揮官．史蒂夫應該要記得他已經不是美國隊長了，即使他以為自己在好幾年前就埋葬了他．但是契可夫沒有多說什麼，只是沈默的拿起一個餐盤和塑膠餐具．

他們在碗裡盛上人造米和雞肉，然後穿過食堂尋找空的桌子．其實這事並不難—這裏幾乎是空的；但是契可夫不願意背對著門，或窗戶，或其他人，所以他們的選擇並不多．在這麼多位子可以選擇的時候，他們花了五分鐘才找到座位，是有點尷尬；而且已經坐下的其他人又用 _非常_ 奇怪的眼神看著他們．史蒂夫心想自己不應該要注意到這些，所以他並沒有開口．

當契可夫的視線維持在地板上，試圖要坐下卻差點跌倒時，史蒂夫忍不住說，“你不喜歡眼神接觸？”

“不喜歡，”他喃喃答道．  
他們在沈默中默默的攪拌碗裡的飯．

“為什麼是你來訓練我？”史蒂夫終於問了．’ _如果你甚至不想看著我’_ 他沒有說出口．”為什麼不是丹佛？我不是要抱怨，但是—“

“吃飯，羅傑斯．“

史蒂夫住了口．他的名字在他的口中聽起來...聽起來好奇怪．很熟悉．這是個很蠢的想法．當然他會覺得自己的名字很熟悉．他努力的嚥下自己的飯和雞塊，味道就像是你想像一個正在飢荒的星球的軍中食堂會提供的滋味．

“丹佛在空軍解散前一直都在裡面服役，然後她親手打造了這個計畫，”契可夫終於開口．“她找來班納解決重力方程式．當他從 **巨大** 中把資料送出時，她是那個負責接收的人；她是那個知道怎麼使用資料的人．當 **永續號** 啟航後，她會繼續培訓新的領航員和新的科學家．她和班納是無法被取代的．”

他沒有停止進食，每一句話中間都會吃兩口．“但我不是．我是個稻草人．他們是大腦我是肌肉．所以我是訓練你的人．我們有一樣的功能．”

史蒂夫眨了眨眼—他說得 _十分_ 直白．契可夫講的並沒有錯，但是他講到自己只有被拋棄的價值時，史蒂夫的胸口一緊．更何況，一個宇宙的領航員實在是很難被稱為是一個 _稻草人_ ．

“當布魯斯看到我的時候，他說一切都會不同了，“史蒂夫辯駁．

”他當然會這麼說，“契可夫默默的說．他的聲音一直都十分的低沈又不尋常的平淡，像是他是有意識的在控制自己的聲音．”一個人的確是可以改變一切．你應該比任何人都清楚， _隊長_ ．“

“不要這樣叫我，“史蒂夫懇求道．”史蒂夫．或—或羅傑斯，如果你想的話．“一隻手耙過自己的頭髮，他的眼神再次掃過契可夫的狗牌．”我可以叫你詹姆斯嗎？“

契可夫愣住了．史蒂夫覺得自己好像不知為何又得罪他了．

”吃飯，“契可夫停頓了一陣子之後說，接下來他們各自吞下一口口彈牙的飯，沒有再說話．

重新開始吃這麼多食物非常的不舒服；當史蒂夫已經幾乎要離開它時，他的身體逐漸真實了起來．他並不是突然的就不吃東西．但是他 _已經_ 開始減少每一餐的份量．他從來沒有真正的 _停止進食_ ．但這麼做讓他可以在悲慘的生活中，抓住些什麼．經過幾個星期，他的新陳代謝開始適應．飢餓不再是一種痛苦；它變成一種飄忽而冰冷的感覺，一種幫助他繼續下去的陌生感．

在這麼靠近邊緣的時候，又再度被拉回來，重頭開始—這讓人十分的沮喪．理智上，史蒂夫知道這對他比較好；但是史蒂夫不由得覺得自己被逼著放棄長久以來努力的成果，像是一個熱氣球被強拉回地面．  
但是，他沒有生契可夫的氣；撇開他實事求是的態度，他只是做他該做的事．而他吃飯的方式，特意的，經過計算的，人工的方式，讓史蒂夫很肯定他一定也曾經教導自己重新進食過．所以他逼自己嚥下雞肉，然後吃完碗裡的飯．

“好吧，稻草人，”他說．“我吃完我的蔬菜了．”

“一顆金星，”契可夫喃喃．

史蒂夫應該要生氣的，但他忍不住笑出聲來．契可夫看起來有點得意—他的唇邊閃過一絲微笑的影子—雖然他很快地就恢復，史蒂夫看見了，他心想他們可以做到．  


*

  
第一個星期算是平靜的過了．史蒂夫接受訓練，用餐，閱讀，然後訓練，然後用餐，然後閱讀，接著花好幾個小時待在醫務室讓人在不甚舒服的部位戳針—但大多數的時間，他都在閱讀． **永續號** 的控制和結構並不特別複雜，考慮到它是一艘這麼巨大的太空站．中央的主要結構是由兩艘船組合而成—笨重的 **降落號** 和輕便的 **遊俠號** —在他們四周環繞著的是一圈模組，持續的旋轉創造人造的重力：居住室，低溫室，引擎，控制中心，醫療中心，還有降落莢．每一個獨立的構造都配備聯氨推進器讓他們有動力環繞航行．

這一切都十分的令人著迷，況且史蒂夫即將要 _住_ 在裡面，還不到一週他就看完了契可夫平板裡的所有資料．規律的生活幫助了他—他又回到軍隊的作息，就像自己從未捨棄它們一樣．他在跑步機上努力的提高自己的心跳，在食堂裡試著吃下健康的份量，即使他覺得自己在啃著像山一樣高的濕紙板．

這計畫簡單的可怕．史蒂夫，布魯斯和契可夫會搭乘 **遊俠號** 離開地球，停在 **永續號** 上，然後滑進他們的冬眠艙．（這部分史蒂夫一點都不期待）他們將花兩年航向土星．他們將會被自動喚醒，繫好安全帶，開著 **永續號** 穿越蟲洞，然後就會抵達龐大無比的黑洞 **巨大** 旁．奎爾的星球是最接近的；他們會先去那裡，然後，如果那個星球無法居住的話，他們會前往達肯和夏維茲的星球；在半路上，布魯斯會爬進一個降落莢中，然後把自己丟進 **巨大** 裡．

這計畫簡單的可怕，史蒂夫討厭它．但是他持續的訓練還有用餐還有閱讀，而且閉上嘴巴．

丹佛只要有空就會和他一起用餐，針對他現在正在研讀的部分提出問題，他每一次都回答得很完美—他的強化記憶很有幫助．史蒂夫還挺喜歡她的；她是這二十年來他見過最樂觀也最有活力的人．她誠實的態度讓人耳目一新．而且她很年輕— _真正的_ 年輕，不是像史蒂夫這樣，在騙人的外表下早已失去活力．史蒂夫發現她每隔一天就會和自己一起在健身房訓練．

布魯斯如果不在空教室裏瞪著黑板，通常就是在她身邊，他也不時會和他們一起用餐．和博士距離這麼近，讓史蒂夫的胸口發緊，一種不是快樂也不是悲傷的感覺—兩者的中間．布魯斯似乎可以理解，雖然他從未躲避史蒂夫，但也不會太接近他．他有很多事情要做．他們都是．

夜晚，如果風勢不大，史蒂夫會走到戶外，望著夜空，試圖說服自己這一切都是真的．他活了很長的時間，也曾經被要求相信很多事情；但好像總在他不預期的時候，新的事物就出現了．  


*

  
契可夫極少露面．應該說，更少—那男人本來就很少出現；以一個長官來說，他的缺席很異常．他只有在別人沒空的時候才會和史蒂夫一起用餐．很顯然的，他不相信史蒂夫可以自己單獨用餐；史蒂夫可以理解，他真的可以，他也試著不要覺得被冒犯，不過他氣的是契可夫在布魯斯或丹佛在場時就 _不會_ 出現．很明顯的，他覺得史蒂夫是他的負擔．

“你搞反了，”當史蒂夫跟丹佛提起此事時，她笑著說．“在這基地裡，契可夫只有不把你當做苦差事．”

史蒂夫挑起半邊眉毛．“感覺起來可不像．”

“因為你不認識他，”她說．“他是一個厭世者．或者是某種隱士．SHIELD以前的檔案幾乎都被銷毀了，所以我不知道他以前的工作或者是他的生活方式；但我知道在地球開始化為灰燼之前，他已經獨自生活了將近十年．他 _有能力_ 和人相處—他在這裡至少做到了—但是他 _不需要_ 別人．這也是他為什麼是深度太空探險的理想候選人．“

_也是丟下班納讓他面對可能死亡的理想候選人_ ，是她沒說出口的，但史蒂夫不禁要這麼想．他想到，如果自己沒出現的話，這個任務會讓契可夫把他唯一的同伴投進黑洞中，剩下他獨自一人，完全孤立的，在距離地球好幾光年的地方．自己單獨重新啟動人類的文明．

那個畫面讓史蒂夫咬緊了牙根．“我不懂你的意思．”

“他和你一起吃飯，”丹佛簡單答道．

“因為他是我的長官，而我不能被信任可以自行用餐，“史蒂夫嘶聲說．

他想要讓她覺得驚訝，又馬上為自己的衝動感到後悔．但是她似乎一點都不覺得驚訝，也一點都不顯得反對，好像這是件完全可以理解，甚至是非常普遍的事情．

”他可以請任何一個人盯著你，“她說．”他卻親自來做．“

”只有在沒人的時候．“

”因為他不 _喜歡_ 人，“丹佛耐心的再次解釋．“很明顯的，你是例外．在你來之前，他 _從來_ 不踏進食堂的．”

嗯，史蒂夫感到困惑． _這_ 倒是解釋了他們第一次來這時每個人奇怪的眼神．

但是，契可夫喜歡史蒂夫在他身邊這樣的想法依然是不可思議的．目前為止，他給他的感覺完全相反．他們甚至不常交談，主要是因為契可夫每次跟他交談的時候都時不時的僵住—好像史蒂夫不斷地踩到地雷一樣．他希望契可夫可以告訴他哪裡做錯了；但契可夫每次都無視他的問題，好像什麼都沒發生，史蒂夫就不再問了．

在第一週結束的時候，丹佛讓契可夫知道史蒂夫已經完全掌握了 **永續號** 的主要功能跟控制方法；契可夫拿走史蒂夫的平板，還給他的時候裡面裝滿了新的資訊讓史蒂夫吸收—從星界名詞的定義到極端詳細的安全守則．

夜晚在一個小時前降臨．史蒂夫整個下午都看著手上的檔案直到他的頭開始嗡嗡作響，他的手開始發抖．當他的視線開始模糊時—他的視線 _從來_ 不模糊的—他想他大概是對自己太嚴格了．是休息的時候了．

在契可夫走進健身房時他正要踏上跑步機．他們互相點頭致意，不發一語．史蒂夫選好他最喜歡的設定，再把速度調高一點，沒什麼特別原因，喝一口水，然後開始跑步．

他跑了十五分鐘又三十二秒，就在跑步機上昏倒了，在倒地之前他已經失去意識．  


*

“史蒂夫．該死， _史蒂夫_ ，醒來．史蒂夫！“

不管這個人是誰，他聽起來既生氣，又快哭了．有個冰冷的東西正緊握住史蒂夫的手臂，大力到發痛．

”史蒂夫，你這個渾球，如果你不醒來，我發誓—“

“嘿，“史蒂夫含糊地說．他覺得好像有什麼東西死在自己嘴巴裡．”那是你對暈倒的人講話的方式嗎？“

那聲音裡的釋如重負和剛剛的憤怒都一樣耳熟．” _天啊．_ “

接下來的語調已經變冷了．“你可以坐起來嗎？”現在變得沒有音調，剩下一片空白．“慢慢來．”

_契可夫_ ，史蒂夫這才聽出來．他應該早點認出他聲音的．握著他手臂的力量減輕了，他知道那一定是這傢伙的義肢．以義肢來說，它強壯的可怕．也該死的冰冷．

但是，史蒂夫覺得很溫暖．契可夫的體溫很高．史蒂夫靠著他，眼睛忍不住要閉上，幾乎要再次失去意識—然後契可夫狠狠地給了他一巴掌，史蒂夫的頭都不由地偏了過去；有一秒鐘他甚至停止呼吸．

“擺出活人的樣子，”契可夫冷冷地說．

“—什麼 _鬼_ ，“史蒂夫抗議，他想把契可夫推開，但是辦不到．他的身體好重，他的眼睛再度閉上．“你...”

他在腦海裡重撥剛剛那兩分鐘發生的事，皺起眉頭． _等等_ ．這和他過去那星期得到的待遇完全不同．

“你...“他試著集中精神．”...你在生我的氣？“

”廢話，“契可夫語氣尖銳．”你上次睡覺是什麼時候？“

_喔_ ．

史蒂夫因為羞恥而全身發冷．他逼自己睜開雙眼，不再靠著契可夫—停止眨眼後，他發現他們兩人都坐在地上，旁邊的跑步機還在全速轉動．他抬頭看著契可夫—他有點驚訝即使是這樣，契可夫 _仍舊_ 不願意直視他．他正瞪著史蒂夫的左邊鎖骨．

“你上次睡覺是什麼時候？”他又開始表演故障的音響了．

史蒂夫不安地吞了口口水；房間正在旋轉．

”我不知道，“他終於承認．”在我來這以前睡了幾小時．“

”那是八天前．“契可夫的聲音平穩的像暴風雨前的寧靜．

”對．“

契可夫沈默了許久．史蒂夫這才想到，他暈倒了，他因為該死的疲倦而暈倒了．他不敢相信，他一點都不覺得累，甚至也沒 _想到_ 要睡，直到他的身體直接放棄運作．

“我撐得住，”他心虛的說，即使他顯然是沒撐住．

契可夫不發一語，但是把長髮從眼前甩開，站起身．他關掉跑步機，伸出手，一聲不吭．

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，抓住他的手—他伸出的是右手；溫暖的那隻手—讓自己站起來．

“我允許你不吃晚餐，”契可夫對他說，“如果你現在馬上去睡覺．”

“我會醒來，”史蒂夫呢喃．“一定會．”

“如果你想的話我可以麻醉你．”

史蒂夫吃驚地抬頭看向他；契可夫顯得緊張，蒼白的臉頰上有非常淡的紅暈，史蒂夫花了好長的時間才明白那是個很冷的玩笑．他還是勾起嘴角給了他一個微笑，看著契可夫默默的鬆了口氣．

“不用了，”史蒂夫說．“我會沒事的．”

“你一定要—“

“我知道．我會好好照顧自己．對不起．“

”你一定要睡覺，”契可夫堅持．

史蒂夫無法克制自己又要閉上的眼睛，他的身體晃了一下．“對不起，巴克，真的很抱歉．我就是沒辦法睡著．”

回應他的是一片死寂．

當史蒂夫抬起頭想知道發生了什麼事情，契可夫的藍色眼睛張得斗大，一動也不動，幾乎要對上他的視線—他們停在史蒂夫的臉頰上．

“你剛叫我什麼？”他輕聲的問．

他在 _顫抖_ ．

“什麼？“史蒂夫只覺得困惑．”我...契可夫？我叫你契可夫．你不希望我叫你詹姆斯．“

”你剛不是—我從沒有說過—“

他沒有把話說完，吞了口口水，蒼白的喉結上下滑動． _他現在說不出話來了_ ，史蒂夫想，他不知所措．他覺得世界像在水中一樣晃動了一下，開始猜想也許這一切都是他想像出來的．  
然後契可夫低下頭，就這樣，一切回到正常．

“算了，”他冷靜，毫無特色的聲音說．“去睡覺，羅傑斯．我們明早再討論”

他輕推了史蒂夫一把．史蒂夫甚至沒發現契可夫一直都沒放開他，他踉蹌的退到跑步機旁．契可夫為了叫醒他而拍打的臉頰發燙；他一定非常強壯．也許和史蒂夫一樣強壯．

“ _去_ ，”契可夫說，聲音中帶著一絲真正的威嚇，史蒂夫顫顫巍巍的離開了．  


*

  
他真的去睡了，而且維持了快四小時，這幾乎要破了他的紀錄．醒來後他還是躺了幾個小時；當太陽把窗戶變成銀色的時候，他起床，換好衣服，去散步．

沒有風把沙土吹到他的臉上，他不由得覺得感謝．他的呼吸在他面前吹出一絲絲蒸氣；空氣向山泉般乾淨而尖銳．它嚐起來像鐵鏽，但史蒂夫只花了一分鐘就習慣了．  
身後傳來微弱的聲音，腳滑過泥土的聲響，他轉頭用眼角確認來人．他一點都不感到驚訝．

“ _不要輕柔的航入靜夜，_ ”史蒂夫幾乎是直覺地說．“聽過嗎？”

如果他在期待像本能反射般的反應，任何給他關於這首詩的線索，他要失望了．契可夫只是聳了聳肩．“當然．丹佛的父親很愛這句話．我想是迪倫．湯瑪斯．“

”喔，“史蒂夫說．也許真的是巧合．索爾過去的確很喜歡讀詩，而剛好這首詩又對映著SHIELD的新標語．

但這不能解釋沙土中的座標，或者是收音機裡的聲音，但是史蒂夫不知道要怎麼詢問其他人這個問題．他不能肯定這一切不是他自己想像的．那聲音聽起來很 _熟悉_ ．也許是因為一切都發生在他的腦袋裡．

“你為什麼沒辦法睡？“契可夫問．他的聲音比平常更低沈，在安靜的早晨中微不可聞．

史蒂夫轉過頭好好的觀察她．契可夫穿著黑色的褲子和黑色的夾克，簡單卻帶著暴戾之氣．史蒂夫突然發現他看起來有多不健康，他的鬍渣，沒有梳理的頭髮，空洞的雙眼和空洞的聲音．

”你比你看起來還要老，“史蒂夫緩緩的說，語調微微的上揚讓他聽起來像是在發問．

契可夫不願意看他，但是史蒂夫還是注意到他臉上微微的顫抖．

”是．“

”你是一個士兵．“

令人驚訝的，他的嘴巴瞬間勾出一個不含一絲快樂的笑容．”是．“

”那你就知道為什麼我沒辦法睡．“史蒂夫歪了歪頭．”嘿，我們見過嗎？“

這個毫不相關的問題似乎嚇了契可夫一大跳—史蒂夫在一週前是不可能注意到的，因為這個男人極端的控制自己的任何表情，但現在史蒂夫卻很快地就看出來了；他的眼睛睜大，他的呼吸停頓．史蒂夫不安的發現僅僅八天他對他就瞭解了這麼多—即使契可夫讓他覺得他從來都不在他身旁．

“你為什麼這麼問？”契可夫沙啞的說．

史蒂夫聳聳肩．“你叫醒我的時候？聽起來不像是個陌生人．聽起來像是你認識我．” _你叫我史蒂夫．_

契可夫緊張的舔了舔嘴唇．他的嘴巴意外的表情豐富；它通常被緊緊的抿成一條直線，但是他現在因為不安而有點失措，真實的情感一點一滴的透露出來．史蒂夫禁不住要去想，他為什麼要花這麼多力氣在維持面無表情上—他現在可以確定契可夫是故意壓平他的音調讓聲音聽起來平板又像機器人；更別提他從來不看史蒂夫的眼睛，這一定是刻意的．

他現在被嚇得不輕，仍舊沒有回話，史蒂夫開始感到一點點愧疚．“嘿，”他說，“我們不用—“

“我認識美國隊長，“契可夫脫口．他閉緊了雙眼，然後用比較緩慢，遲疑的語調說，”我—曾經—是美國隊長的粉絲．“

史蒂夫眨了眨眼．

”喔，“他說．他不知道自己期待聽到什麼答案，但不是 _這個_ ．他再次眨了眼睛，“喔，”重複道，然後突然開始大笑—他不應該這麼做，但是他實在是忍不住了．當他抬起頭時，契可夫並沒有露出生氣的表情；只是一點點緊張，但是基本上是鬆了一口氣的．他甚至試著微笑，但還是不願意看史蒂夫．

史蒂夫很願意回應他的笑容．“所以 _那_ 是我們之間的問題？”他問，“你怕我把你當成怪人？”

那就是—根據丹佛的說法—契可夫看似喜歡他的原因？因為史蒂夫讓他想到他童年的英雄？回想起來，史蒂夫可以理解他為什麼想隱瞞這件事．

契可夫現在看起來有點悲慘．

“沒事的，”史蒂夫安慰他．“我有其他的朋友對—那部份的我感興趣．“想到卡森在天空航母上，他那喜孜孜的，像小孩般興奮的表情，史蒂夫的心臟一緊．那已經是好久以前了．”其實有人...記得我真的很不錯．“

”我記得你，“契可夫呢喃．

他淒慘的樣子讓史蒂夫不禁向前了一步；但是契可夫馬上退後，他的眼神朝上掃了一下—他被困在拒絕和他對視（害羞？是因為這樣嗎？）以及動物本能間．

史蒂夫停下腳步；他不想讓他覺得被困住．

“沒事的，”他說．“真的．沒問題的．”

兩人陷入一陣尷尬的沈默．契可夫仍舊是垂頭喪氣的樣子．也許因為被發現了而覺得不好意思，即使史蒂夫並不在意．

“所以...你 _到底_ 多老？“史蒂夫冒昧的問．

”停止，”契可夫怒斥．

_該死_ ．再度揮棒落空．史蒂夫移動他的腳步，雙手插進夾克的口袋裡，等著契可夫繼續他們的談話—這是他停止說錯話的唯一方法．

“你有睡著嗎？”契可夫終於低聲地問．

史蒂夫再次聳肩．“四個鐘頭？差不多？”

契可夫聽到他的回答一點都不滿意．他思考了幾秒鐘，然後說，“跟別人一起睡會有幫助嗎？”

史蒂夫張大了嘴巴瞪著他，契可夫居然 _翻了個白眼_ ．”不是那樣．我是說不是一個人在房間裡．丹佛或班納應該可以陪你．“

”謝謝，“史蒂夫說，肩膀有點緊繃，”但是我自己可以．“

” _我知道_ ，“契可夫說，聽起來幾乎是不耐煩了．“你不用—“

他突然下；然後嘆了口氣．他的錶開始嗶嗶叫，他按停手錶．當他再度開口時，聲音已經回到平板又空洞．“該吃早餐了．”  


*

  
下午排定了飛行模擬．史蒂夫還不可能取代契可夫成為領航員，但是在遇到狀況時，他應該要知道基本的操作．在啟航前三週開始學習這些的確是很荒謬，但是史蒂夫想，他們已經沒有別的選擇．更何況，他 _的確_ 接受過訓練．雖然是有些時日了，但是太空旅行很顯然地從三〇年代開始並沒有進步太多．

他們給他的太空裝是灰色和白色，當他看到名牌時露出一個小小的微笑． **羅傑斯** ．當人類在月球上踏出第一步時他沒有參與，可是穿上他的第一套太空裝還是讓他感到興奮．

“好吧，”丹佛在模擬室外面說．“各位，熄燈．羅傑斯，契可夫，班納，準備好了？”

“好了，”班納說．

“我們很快就知道了，”史蒂夫回答．

繫緊了安全裝置坐在他旁邊的契可夫，什麼都沒說．

燈光熄滅，螢幕出現畫面．史蒂夫屏住呼吸；即使這是模擬的畫面，地球的樣貌還是令人驚嘆．控制面板在黑暗中發出微光，在史蒂夫的手中既真實又牢靠．

模擬緩緩展開．史蒂夫撥弄著控制台，盡量不要覺得自己像個白癡一樣，幫忙把遊俠號停好在 **永續號** 上，一切進行得很順利．他們毫無問題的進入主控莢．下一個程序開始，假設史蒂夫和契可夫已經坐上領航員的位子，正在控制著太空站，班納坐在後排．史蒂夫檢查所有他能檢查的數據．這感覺很像是在考駕照，只是更刺激．

然後有什麼東西著火了．

史蒂夫得忍住自己跳起來反應的衝動．他看向契可夫．契可夫沒有任何動作．  
“中士？”布魯斯喚著．

契可夫眨了一下眼睛，看起來像是要把自己叫醒．

“確認受損部位，”他說．史蒂夫眨了眨眼．他每天都在研讀安全程序，所以他很確定契可夫做錯了．“先切斷氧氣，”他反駁．

他知道這是個模擬測試，但是在真實的情況下，浩克是他們必須要關心的狀況之一．他必須讓布魯斯分心；最好是給他些有用的工作．“布魯斯，如果接下來五分鐘內我們無法撲滅火源的話，我要你計算重新啟動供氧之前我們有多少時間．”

“好的，”班納柔聲答應．

控制板發出巨大的警告聲，史蒂夫發現丹佛把隕石雨也放進模擬中了．契可夫用俄語詛咒著，然後，毫無理由的，看著史蒂夫．

史蒂夫猶豫了一秒鐘，然後說了，“你來控制方向，我來滅火．”

契可夫沒有回應，但是照做了．史蒂夫起身，轉向輔助控制螢幕．“尋找並隔離受損區域—“

畫面大力的晃動，表示契可夫正試圖避開隕石雨．沒有新的警告音響起，表示他們沒有被撞到．

史蒂夫的注意力回到螢幕上． **永續號** 的環繞帶上其中一個莢閃爍著紅燈．他們在主控室，所以一定不是主控，也不是冷凍睡眠或居住或降落，但—

“引擎，”史蒂夫喃喃自語．他憑直覺操作控制面板，將受損莢兩側的環狀鎖設定自動毀滅．他猛力按下正確的按鈕，故障的模組在一場巨大的爆炸中脫離了太空站，所有的人都僵住了．

他們從螢幕上看到模組旋轉著飛向太空中，冒著濃煙的火焰正舔舐著它的側面，才不到幾秒鐘，火焰就在太空的真空中熄滅了．

“見鬼了？”契可夫說．“你不需要—“

然後模組爆炸了．  


*

  
“為什麼會爆炸？”模擬一結束，契可夫就發問了．“磁等離子體火箭是不可燃的．磁環發電機也是．”

”但是那個模組有附加的推進器，“丹佛說．”聯氨推進器．而聯氨是非常易爆的．“

”我知道！他們應該是防火的！“

史蒂夫從沒看過他這麼生氣．他從沒見過他這麼明白的顯露出任何情緒—除了上次在健身房，史蒂夫昏倒在他眼前時．

“這只是一次模擬，”一個毫無頭緒的實驗室助理說．

契可夫對他 _咆哮．_ “我 _知道_ 這只是一次模擬，”他低吼，俄羅斯口音突然變得明顯，“因為我不 _笨_ ！”

助理夾著尾巴逃跑了，契可夫就像一隻發狂的狗一樣轉身面向丹佛．“我想知道的是，為何面對該死的火災時，正確的程序在太空中丟棄我們的引擎然後看著它爆炸！”

“因為你控制火勢的速度太慢了，”丹佛說．“如果你在隔離受損莢之前先抽出氧氣，火勢根本就不會有時間擴散到聯氨推進器．”

契可夫猛地閉上嘴．他的臉色蒼白，他知道—他們都知道—沒有在第一時間迅速的反應是他的問題．

“你怎麼 _知道_ 要控制火勢已經太遲了？”布魯斯皺著眉頭問史蒂夫．

史蒂夫吞了口口水．“我....不知道，“他說，擔憂的看向契可夫．”我們還有其他三個引擎．我想...我寧可失去四個引擎中的一個，也不要我們一起陪葬．“

丹佛的嘴角勾起．”看來你成功了度過了 _這次_ 危機，隊長．“

史蒂夫眨了眨眼．他Mem>的確是．他接手時完全沒有想到契可夫的經驗比他豐富，也更有資格處理這個狀況．他張嘴，正準備道歉，但是契可夫已經拉開太空裝拉鍊，從衣服裡踏了出來；他把裝備交給實驗室技師，一語不發的離開了．

他們都望著他身後關上的門．

然後丹佛轉身面對房間，拍拍手．“好了，表演結束．沒什麼好看的．重新設定模擬艙．已經拿到需要的資料的人員，可以離開了，給我們一點空間．”

“這很怪，”布魯斯在科學家和技師的討論中自言自語著．他沒有把視線從契可夫離開的門移開．“這不是我們第一次模擬—我們有快十次幾乎要死掉．真正死掉兩次．他從來不會這樣．“

”也許是因為這次的情況是可以被避免的？“史蒂夫猜測．

”這也很怪，“布魯斯呢喃．”他 _的確_ 是分心了．我從沒見過他這樣．“

史蒂夫不知該回答什麼，他開始把模擬時監控他們生理狀況的醫療器材解開．

“讓我有事情可以做這招不賴，”布魯斯一邊解開太空裝，一邊隨意的提到．

史蒂夫的臉更紅了，努力吞下羞赧的情緒．“對不起，布魯斯—我不是有意—“

“不需要道歉，”布魯斯說．“你在這我很開心．知道你了解我的破壞力我很高興．這裏沒有人看過浩克．”

史蒂夫停下動作望著他．“真的？”

布魯斯聳聳肩．“有時候我會想他們應該要認識它，這樣他們才知道自己面對的是什麼．但是大家在我身邊不那麼小心翼翼，對我的血壓有幫助．”他給了史蒂夫一個充滿歉意的笑容．“權衡之下．”

“我相信你，”史蒂夫說．“真的．我想讓你知道．”

“我知道，”布魯斯回答．“我沒有忘記一起當復仇者的日子．你一直都是一個好領袖，史蒂夫．”

不知為何，聽到這些只有讓史蒂夫更覺得愧疚．  


*

  
丹佛和布魯斯晚上不見人影，契可夫晚餐時也沒出現在食堂裡．在他來到這裡後，史蒂夫第一次一個人用餐—應該說他拿著一個空的餐盤坐在餐桌旁，因為他沒有動力把它裝滿．反正他的腸子都打結了；他沒辦法不去回憶契可夫在模擬艙中的憤怒．他為了自己搶走主控權而感到羞愧，但是真正讓他煩惱的是他無法形容的東西．他只知道自己不想再讓他失望．

他一直以為契可夫會來健身房找他，但是他沒出現，史蒂夫獨自地完成了晚間的訓練．他已經獨自一人太久了，他花了點時間才發現，原來他是希望契可夫在這裡．他的缺席令人不快，像是一個發癢的結痂傷口，史蒂夫不知道自己為什麼一下子就習慣了對方的存在，更何況從認識以來他們不斷地擦槍走火．而且是 _該死的十天_ 以前．

史蒂夫淋浴之後，乖乖的在凌晨一點的時候躺上床．他瞪著空蕩的上舖整整一個小時，再一個小時，又一個小時；然後他低低的咒罵了一聲，下床，憤憤地走出房間．

走廊的溫度很低，但是這不是史蒂夫僵住的原因．

契可夫在走廊上．

他正離開史蒂夫的房間，他沒有回頭—即使他一定聽到門打開的聲音—假裝他剛好路過；如果史蒂夫才剛來第一天，他會相信，但是他現在了解基地的構造了，他知道走廊底部的唯一一扇門是通往清潔用品室．

更何況，現在可是該死的凌晨四點．

“嘿，”史蒂夫叫住他．

契可夫停下腳步，然後不情願地轉身．他黑色的迷彩服灰撲撲的，好像他剛才坐在地板上似的，沾滿了灰塵．史蒂夫瞄了一眼門前的地板，沒錯，泥土有被抹過的痕跡．像是某個人匆匆忙忙地站起身．

史蒂夫不知道該怎麼想，但是契可夫那個孤單，駝著背的身影在陰暗的走廊上，讓史蒂夫說出他腦袋裡的第一個問題．“你還好嗎？”

契可夫笑了．那實在不是什麼愉快的聲音．

“不，”他回答．“我並不好．”

“你也沒辦法入睡，”史蒂夫猜測．“是嗎？”

“不關你的事，”契可夫喃喃說道．

“如果一整晚都盯著我的門，那就跟我有關係．”

契可夫嘆了口氣，抹抹臉，手指從他油膩的髮絲中滑過．“我沒有．我只是坐一下．”

“為什麼？“史蒂夫問．

他不回答．

”關於稍早的事情，我很抱歉，“史蒂夫試著說．”我不應該搶走主控權．“

”你拯救了我們的模擬生命，“契可夫陰沈的說．

”但是．我不應該—“

“不，你是對的．當你變成死人之後，指揮系統根本就不算什麼．你控制住情勢，你救了我們．這就是你最擅長的．”他勾起嘴角露出個近似微笑的表情．“沒有人感到驚訝．連丹佛都是，班納更不用說．他們期望你這麼做．”

“我不是來代替你的．”

“是，你是．你是原裝的英雄．第一位復仇者．你是見鬼的希望燈塔．”

“我不想要—“史蒂夫忍住接下來的話．他想要什麼並不重要．這個男人花了好幾年的時間準備，史蒂夫只訓練了一星期就搶了他的工作；這是不對的．

“你希望我退出這個任務嗎？”史蒂夫提議．“因為我願意，只要—“

“對，“契可夫說．  
史蒂夫眨巴著眼睛．”你說什麼？“

”我說對．回去你的農場．“

史蒂夫無言以對．

”你以為我不會接受你的提議，對吧？“契可夫低吼．”以為我太高尚？ _去死_ ，羅傑斯．  
我們沒有你一樣死得很好．“

史蒂夫皺起眉頭． _等等．_

“你是在...“他停頓了一下．他一定誤會了，但是—“你是在 _保護_ 我？“

契可夫深吸了一口氣， _幾乎_ 要對上他的眼睛，在最後一秒煞住了．“什麼？”他緊張地說．“你說什麼—我見鬼的哪裡聽起來像—“

“你認為這個任務註定要失敗，”史蒂夫說．“你試著要保護我．”

契可夫沈默了很久；他像平常一樣看起來面無表情又陰鬱，但是他在黑暗中的呼吸上比平常明顯

“你是不可取代的，”最後他這麼說．

史蒂夫以為他會抱怨自己缺乏經驗和訓練；契可夫憤憤地低喃讓他錯愕．“...什麼？“

”我跟你說過．我們是稻草人．“契可夫嚥下一口水．”你比我好．每一個部分都比我好．我知道．每個人也開始發現了．但是他們以為你只是一個更好的稻草人．他們見鬼的 _錯了_ ．“他的聲音開始發抖．“我們根本就不是同一種人．你不是稻草做的．你是無法被取代的．你不屬於這個任務．”

契可夫心煩到無法控制自己的音調；他的聲音像營火一樣從邊緣開始碎裂，粗糙又沙啞，但是溫度炙熱．他聽起來就像是承受著極端的 _痛苦_ ，史蒂夫幾乎可以感受到痛苦的影子．這讓他不安，在孤獨了三十年之後，有一個陌生人不計理由的這麼關心他．

“然後呢？”史蒂夫說．“我回去照顧我的田，直到天國降臨？”

契可夫沒有回答．

“無論如何我都會死，”史蒂夫繼續說． _我希望_ ，他並沒有把心中想的說出口．“我寧可是為了有意義的事情而死．”

“任務的一部分是把班納投進一個該死的巨大黑洞．”

“任務的一部分是拯救全人類．”

“Я не уверен, что они заслуживают спасения，”契可夫陰沈的低語．

史蒂夫幾乎不懂俄語，但是他猜得到．這一點也不難．

“至少你覺得 _我_ 是值得被拯救的，”他回嗆．

契可夫閉上雙眼，搖了搖頭，好像他已經沒有辦法表達或解釋現在的想法．但當史蒂夫往前一步，他馬上往後閃；這次，史蒂夫不想放棄，他盡所能的靠近對方．契可夫緊張的全身發抖，史蒂夫想要安慰他，但是不知道該怎麼做—甚至不知道他在緊張什麼．

“你可以看著我嗎？”他問．“拜託？“

契可夫吐了口氣，抬起頭，對上史蒂夫的眼睛．

史蒂夫嚇了一跳—他從沒想過這事原來這麼簡單，但是契可夫就像在等著他提出這個要求一樣．

他的眼睛是從未見過的淺藍色．現在他正眼看著他了，史蒂夫可以看到他的臉比他願意顯露的擁有更多， _更多_ 表情．他十分的削瘦，兩頰凹陷，顴骨高聳，但是他有一對豐滿的嘴唇，大大的眼睛在眼角有微微的皺褶．面對他幾乎讓史蒂夫無法承受—就像是直視太陽，史蒂夫的腳步蹣跚．

“聽著，巴基，”他尷尬地說，“我應該一起去．和你一起．我是說．我不能留在這裡．”

契可夫再次閉上雙眼，他五官皺成一團，露出像心臟病發那樣痛苦的表情．史蒂夫眨眨眼，他覺得困惑—他說了什麼？—但是當契可夫發出微弱的笑聲，那是史蒂夫聽過最悲傷的聲音．“不，”他喃喃道，“你當然不能．”

史蒂夫實在是太困惑了，當契可夫的一號表情回到臉上時，他不由得鬆了口氣．“算了．你就照自己的意思做吧．”

他低下頭，快步走開．

“等等，”史蒂夫說，不假思索地抓住他的手臂—契可夫大力的把手 _抽走_ ，史蒂夫幾乎要被甩到牆上．史蒂夫像燙到一樣後退了幾步；他抓住的是契可夫的 _左_ 手，他可以透過夾克感覺到金屬鱗片．

他們互相瞪著對方，過了充滿戒心，呼吸加速的幾秒鐘後，他們都開始了解對方沒有攻擊的意圖．契可夫證實了史蒂夫的假設；他跟他一樣強壯，甚至比他還要強壯．

“對不起，”契可夫小聲的說，別開視線．

“是我的錯，”史蒂夫說，“不應該抓住你．”

又一陣尷尬的沈默．

“我不覺得你是稻草人．”史蒂夫說．

契可夫幾乎是太像人類了．在平淡的外表下，他必須要用力地控制住那些強烈的情感．他是不安，陰沈，又聰明的，他是個厭世的悲觀主義者，但卻要展開一趟拯救人類的瘋狂旅程，光是他一個人就足以讓史蒂夫擺脫長達三十年的麻木．

“我不覺得你是可以被取代的．我不能接受這樣的想法．你在這裡，為了我們奉獻自己的生命．”

他又靠近一步．“我也不相信這個任務註定失敗．我 _不能_ ．上星期，我以為再也沒有任何希望了．現在...現在，我們有一絲機會．一個真正的機會．但是如果你不希望我在這裡，我不可能把自己跟你關在一起．“他知道隊伍會因為缺乏信任而崩解．他知道被關在狹小空間中還有內部鬥爭的危險．沒有契可夫的認同，這一切都沒有意義．”拜託你．我想要參加．不要逼我留在這裡．天啊，不要說是為了我好而逼我留下來．“

契可夫滿臉困惑．”如果我要求，你會留下？“他問．

”求求你不要，“史蒂夫激動的回答．

契可夫直直的看著他—就像他正拿槍指著他，這讓史蒂夫起了雞皮疙瘩，讓他 _無法呼吸_ —然後契可夫垂下雙眼．

“不，”他低語，縮了下肩膀，一隻手抹了抹臉；他垂下肩膀．“不，我當然不會．你是對的．對不起．”

史蒂夫如釋重負，他忍不住展露出大大的笑容．“ _謝謝_ 你，”他說，想讓對方知道他有多感激． 

契可夫的視線再度回到他身上，他也回以笑容，小小的；那是一個虛弱，生疏的笑容，但是十分的真實，他陰鬱的臉幾乎要發甜了—眼角的皺紋都出來打招呼，嘴唇遲疑地上揚，如此的 _真誠_ ．帶著點孩子氣．這笑容轉瞬即逝，取而代之的是無情又疲憊的表情；即使如此短暫，史蒂夫的心臟還是在胸口扭成一團． 

他覺得契可夫並不常笑． 

“但是你每晚至少要睡五小時，”契可夫突然說，“而且吃完 _每一餐_ ．” 

史蒂夫眨眨眼．“…你是在威脅我？“ 

”當然，“契可夫輕鬆的回答．”如果這樣你才聽的話．“ 

”你已經答應我了，你不能收回承諾．“ 

”但是我可以刁難你．“ 

史蒂夫笑開了．契可夫應該要讓他覺得毛骨悚然—史蒂夫還是不知道他在想什麼—但是不管他多努力的要表現的無情又讓人摸不清頭緒，這個男人還是該死的討人喜歡．而史蒂夫無法自拔的想相信他，就像他無法停止呼吸一樣． 

契可夫的手錶發出提醒；他瞄了一眼，按掉它．“走吧，羅傑斯．” 

“我們要去哪？”史蒂夫問，跟著他走向長廊． 

“未來．” 


	3. 狂妄的人，獵捕太陽

未來，原來是從更多食物開始．

現在是早上五點，早餐還要再過兩小時才開始供應；但是契可夫，一如往常的面無表情，輕易地破解廚房的門鎖，拖著興味昂然的史蒂夫一起．他們花了幾分鐘的時間翻查櫥櫃，然後拿著麵包和果醬坐在流理台上，而不是他們平常吃的紙板味道麥片．麵包已經不新鮮，又是從冷凍櫃拿出來的，但在這個時刻，可能比等重的黃金還要寶貴—史蒂夫已經五年沒有看過麵包了．

契可夫毫不在意的打開包裝袋，把它放進微波爐中解凍．

史蒂夫已經太久沒有使用烤麵包機了，他第一次的嘗試烤焦了；第二次也滿糟的，但是烤麵包的香味讓他感到飢餓， _真正的_ 飢餓．麵包酥脆，邊緣被燒得焦黑，而且非常燙手，而果醬冰冷，黏膩又甜蜜，美味到他都覺得世界要顛覆了．

“偷來的更美味，”契可夫淡淡地說．

他看著史蒂夫吃飯的樣子就像是在看著日出．  


*

  
隔天，他們感覺像是停戰了．史蒂夫還在掙扎著了解契可夫，但是他覺得契可夫現在至少願意幫他一把了；他也停止被動攻擊的行為，不管是試圖要讓史蒂夫遠離 **永續號** —或遠離契可夫自己．他努力的敞開心房，你幾乎可以看到他與自己的沈默天性作戰著，但很顯然他討厭談論自己的事．（當史蒂夫問他有沒有到過太空，契可夫乾乾的說，”至少一次，“這答案一點意義都沒有．）

史蒂夫忍不住要覺得契可夫根本沒有任何原因要搞得這麼神秘；然後他就會責備自己—那男人已經很努力了．史蒂夫只是不知道自己憑什麼得到他的配合．也許是因為他們很快就要被關在什麼都沒有的太空中，他們需要好好相處．

真實感越來越強烈—他們將要離開地球．史蒂夫對拯救世界並不陌生，但是這次不一樣．這次他是把世界扛在他的肩膀上，然後一頭栽進未知裡．

他盡力讓自己恢復最健康的狀態．他之前幾乎算是瘦了—以他的身體標準他已經不能再更瘦，他花了很長時間降低自己的新陳代謝．新長出的肌肉讓他覺得不舒服，身體巨大又笨重，像是塞了太多棉花的娃娃．這讓他回想起他注射血清的第一天．丹佛對他的心情轉折一點都不放在心上，在走廊擦身而過的時候對他吹口哨；但這其實幫了他—讓他笑出來，也讓他確定他本來就該是這付長相．布魯斯沒有明說，但是他每次遇見史蒂夫都會給他一點零食．（大多時是藍莓乾—布魯斯的口袋裡好像裝滿了吃不完的藍莓乾，以零食來講還滿特殊的．）

但睡覺，就是另外一回事了．

史蒂夫沒辦法把睡覺像食物一樣塞進自己的喉嚨，然後希望自己不要吐出來．契可夫，沈默而陰鬱的他，不知為何對這事非常在意—又是另外一個謎題．他一直問史蒂夫有沒有睡覺，然後在史蒂夫回答 _沒有_ 或是 _睡了幾小時_ 的時候看起來悶悶不樂．

無計可施下，史蒂夫說他要試著去SHIELD的宿舍和其他人一起睡．契可夫那天看起來開心了一點—真的是很少的一點—但是史蒂夫的計畫一敗塗地．他走進宿舍的時候，其他人不是發出輕笑就是轉頭低語．不管史蒂夫多麼努力，他還是非常清醒地躺了四小時．最終他小睡了三十分鐘，突然驚醒，花了點時間豎耳聽著四周人群熟睡的聲音，忍不住覺得他們在嘲弄他；他溜出房間去迎接日出，即使狂風把沙子大力的往他臉上掃．

隔天，他搬回自己空蕩蕩的四人房．契可夫什麼都沒說．

兩天後，丹佛宣布所有 **永續號** 的組員在啟航前十五天都要睡在同一個房間裡．

“喔，真的？”史蒂夫問．

他瞄向坐在窗邊，抱著雙臂，誰也不看的契可夫．

丹佛把他們四人找到布魯斯的教室來宣布這件事；她坐在講台上，靴子穩穩地踩住椅墊．在他們四人之中，她的色彩是最鮮明的．布魯斯跟史蒂夫第一次認識他時穿得一樣，褪色的襯衫和舊褲子；契可夫只會穿黑色，而史蒂夫自己喜歡穿著白色的T恤和沙色的軍用褲．丹佛不同，她會穿紅色，金色，還有黑色-藍色，右半邊的頭總是剃的乾乾淨淨，金髮從另外一邊傾瀉而下．

“這是誰的主意？”史蒂夫問．

“標準程序，”丹佛愉悅地說．

史蒂夫幾乎可以肯定她在說謊．

“如果我們都搬進你房間，你可以嗎？”她繼續道．“我要睡上舖，教授．”

“我沒意見，”布魯斯溫和地笑著說．“但是你不用跟我們一起睡．”

“雖然我不會跟你們一起離開，不代表我不是這個團隊的一份子．”

這樣安排是合理的，準備要被關在一起的人應該要試著一起睡在狹小的房間內，像是強制親密的訓練；但如果這是個訓練的話，時間應該要更長．史蒂夫幾乎可以肯定這是契可夫在搞鬼．

至少他們可以知道有沒有人會打呼．史蒂夫沒有任何私人物品，只有他的衣服、牙刷，還有他沒有還給契可夫的紅色馬克杯，放在他床邊的小架子上；他沒有任何理由拒絕他們搬進來．

他們當晚全部都搬進來了，用非常不同的方法．

丹佛：她的確睡在上舖，把她的東西都丟在史蒂夫對面的床上，爬上樓梯，只穿著短褲和大件的SHIELD 標誌Ｔ恤．她迅速地跟史蒂夫說了晚安，背對他，鑽進被子裡．她幾乎是一瞬間就睡著了，史蒂夫忍不住要嫉妒她．

班納：一直到凌晨兩點才進房，穿著襪子，沒有帶任何東西；他的樣子比較像是流浪漢而不是個準備要進行星際旅行的人．上床前，他只脫掉褲子，他選了丹佛的下鋪，在平板上工作了一個小時，最後才放下平板去睡．

契可夫：從來沒出現．  


*

  
他第二晚也沒出現，或第三晚．事實上，他幾乎完全消失了．史蒂夫在白天只能偶爾瞥到他，在走廊上相遇或者是在醫護室；但是僅止於此．契可夫又變回一個鬼魂．

史蒂夫莫名地受傷，又對這樣的自己感到厭惡．他覺得被 _拋棄了_ ，這感覺十分的不理性，但是它還是插在史蒂夫的肋骨間，讓他的胸口覺得沈重，隨著契可夫缺席的每個晚上，重量逐漸增加．

丹佛甚至不 _介意_ ．史蒂夫終於找到時間向她提起這件事，當他們在走廊上遇到對方時，她聳聳肩．“我跟你說他不喜歡跟別人來往．”

“我以為這是個必須參加的訓練，”史蒂夫抗議，覺得自己像是個胡鬧的孩子，因為這有什麼 _重要的？_

“聽著，史蒂夫，“丹佛說—史蒂夫第一天就聽過的鋼鐵意志又回到她的聲音中．“詹姆斯．契可夫有深度嚴重的PTSD．“

他不應該覺得驚訝，但是史蒂夫的腸子還是在腹中翻攪．

”一個世紀前，沒有人會讓他加入太空計畫．但是我們可沒有挑惕的本錢．“她威脅的笑著．”而且契可夫是個 _很棒的_ 太空人，史蒂夫．他知道怎麼保持冷靜，他是個很棒的領航員，而且他也知道怎麼和人合作．他就是喜歡盡可能的遠離人群．我沒有阻止他的權力．“

”當我們登上 **永續號** 以後呢？他能逃去哪？“史蒂夫問．這是個合理也符合邏輯的抗議，但是他覺得自己比剛剛更荒謬了．他不應該要這麼在意的，他真的不應該．

“有兩個居住莢，”丹佛聳聳肩．“我說過， **永續號** 本來的設計是要容納十幾個人的．如果他想要躲起來，你們有足夠的空間．”

_但是他出的主意讓我們睡在一起的_ ，史蒂夫氣呼呼地想．他不應該知道這件事—他做的蠢事已經夠多了，所以他只回答，“是的，女士．”

“很好，”丹佛的語氣輕鬆．“回去做你的事．”

她迅速地轉身離開．

不過史蒂夫從沒學會放棄．契可夫又恢復到一開始的機器人模式—甚至不看史蒂夫的眼睛—更是沒有幫助．

當史蒂夫忍無可忍的時候，他們已經三天沒有說話了．契可夫可能有PTSD，契可夫可能是個該死的厭世者，但是這都無法解釋他對史蒂夫的態度—敞開心胸一天，隔天又緊緊關上．史蒂夫已經厭倦被每個人當作是無法適應環境的孩子，這裏有問題的不只他一人．

反正史蒂夫還是沒辦法入睡；他寧可把晚上拿來做些有用的事情．  


*

  
丹佛一如往常的一眨眼就熟睡了．布魯斯花了比較長的時間，但最終也睡著了．史蒂夫只能假設他在睡—他已經一個小時都沒有動靜了．史蒂夫安靜地掀開被子，走出房間，赤裸的腳掌完全沒有發出聲音．

他有一整個晚上可以找契可夫．他不確定找到後要怎麼辦，但是他不能再忍受另一個失眠的夜晚，躺在那裡懷疑對方的去向．

走廊黑暗又空曠．砂礫沒有辦法像在克林特的農場那樣輕易地滲進基地裡，但是地板上還是有一層薄薄的灰塵；他的腳掌踩在上面覺得既平順又粗糙．憑著直覺，他走向布魯斯的教室．

門緊閉著；史蒂夫極度小心地打開它，小心到花了他一分鐘的時間—但至少他維持了完美無聲．房間籠罩在月光下，投射出方正的影子．史蒂夫站在原地，豎耳傾聽，但這裡的風聲比較大，窗戶被吹得喀噠作響．過了一陣子，他開始相信這裡沒有別人．他轉身，走向下一個轉角．

然後他停下腳步，看著地板．

地板上有靴子留下的腳印．比丹佛的更大，而布魯斯不穿靴子—他不是赤腳就是穿著襪子．

史蒂夫轉身回到教室．門還是半開著，他毫無困難地推開門板，溜進房間裡．

_桌子底下_ ，他想， _他最喜歡躲在桌子底下_ ．這怪異的想法好像從他的爬蟲類腦中跳了出來—像呼吸一樣的本能反應，古老又自然．

他像夢遊般走向桌子，然後輕輕的繞過它．

契可夫就在這裡．他蜷著身體躺在地板上，一隻手枕著頭．他還穿著全套的衣服含靴子．他睡得像戰場上的士兵，安靜無聲．

他看起來年輕的可怕．

史蒂夫突然感到不安，像個變態一樣的偷看他睡覺．他想要叫他的名字，至少讓他知道自己在這裡；但是有一瞬間，他完全 _想_ 不起來，好像他的腦袋裡有兩種語言在打架，好像他的嘴巴想同時叫出兩個不同的名字．

然後契可夫睜開了雙眼—他又是契可夫了．

“Твою мать!”

他猛然起身，史蒂夫後退撞到掃除用品櫃，幾乎要把櫃子撞翻了．一隻手試圖扶住櫃子，另一隻手擋在身前表示他沒有惡意—他突然忘記自己見鬼的在想什麼了．他在幹麻？契可夫對他並沒有 _那麼_ 友善—事實上他表明了自己不喜歡被打擾—所以到底 _為什麼？_

史蒂夫好像從夢中醒來，他現在記得他不 _認識_ 契可夫，而且契可夫也不欠他什麼．

“媽的，“契可夫用英文再咒罵一次．他嚥了口口水，試著安撫自己，然後咆哮出聲．”嚇死我了．“

”對不起，“史蒂夫結結巴巴地說．他羞愧到全身漲紅．”非常抱歉．我是—我只是—“他縮了一下．“我在找你．”他沒底氣的說．

契可夫久久地看著他．他沒有生氣的樣子．只是累到骨子裡．

經過一陣沈默，他甩甩自己的長髮，退後點讓出桌後的空間．“史蒂夫，過來，”他疲憊的說．

他不經意的叫出他的名字應該要讓他覺得奇怪，但是並沒有—他的胸口像被人抓住一樣緊的發痛，像飢餓，像渴望．史蒂夫默默的在他旁邊坐下．契可夫看著他，史蒂夫不應該要覺得如釋重負，但他就是，可悲的緊緊抓著契可夫願意施捨給他的一點關注．他完全不了解自己的感覺．

“對不起，”契可夫突然說．“我知道你很困惑．我也是．”

一隻手梳過他凌亂的長髮．

“我知道我不是一個容易相處的人，但我在努力了．”

史蒂夫覺得自己是全世界最混帳的傢伙了．“不是你的問題．”他遲疑地說，想了想，事已至此．“老實說，我喜歡待在你身邊．”

“你有很長一段時間都是自己一個人，”契可夫面無表情，“你的標準不可能高到哪裡去．”

史蒂夫努力擠出一絲笑容．他接著嘆了一口氣，背靠著桌子，看像被月光照亮的天花板．他想起山姆．威爾森，那是八十多年前的事了．

“床太軟了？“他說．

”地板也太軟了，“契可夫說．

兩個人久久不語．

”我們要飛到星空中了，“史蒂夫緩緩的說．”再兩週我們就要離開地球．我從來沒有想過這事會發生在我身上．“

”相信我，“契可夫默默的說，”我也是．“

史蒂夫再次看著他．他覺得自己的身體裡又有什麼在拉扯，他的直覺叫他用手臂環繞他的肩膀．分享他們的體溫．這傢伙老是看起來很冷．

”你，嗯．想溜進廚房嗎？“史蒂夫提議．

契可夫抬頭看了他一眼，有點驚訝；接著一個微笑的影子出現在他的嘴角．”好，“他小聲的說，”走吧．“

廚房並不遠，開鎖和往常一樣容易．現在這時間稱為早餐又太早了，而他們當然也都不餓．所以他們泡了熱巧克力，這是史蒂夫喝過最美味的東西．

他們在互相陪伴的沈默中默默的啜飲著，然後史蒂夫清了清喉嚨．

”我必須說—我覺得你好像還在保護我遠離什麼．“

”我是，“契可夫說．

他的直白讓史蒂夫鬆了口氣．他點點頭，然後說，“聽著，我不會問你原因．我...我相信你，你知道？但是我可以照顧自己．我想也許—也許你該讓我自己來．你不用一直照顧我．“

契可夫看了他一 _眼_ ．”你讓你自己挨餓，“他說．”你讓你自己挨餓，你沒辦法入睡．“

他聽起來既心碎，又生氣，惱怒—但是全部的情緒都被壓抑著，調低音量，就算是現在他也還在控制自己．

“你不用看顧我，”史蒂夫複述．

契可夫沒有否認自己的行為．又是一陣沈默，比剛剛的更長更沈重．然後他用非常低沈的聲音說：“詹姆斯．”

史蒂夫眨眨眼．“什麼？”

“如果你要稱呼我的話，”他舔了舔嘴唇，“就叫我詹姆斯．”

接著一片沈默．

然後契可夫—詹姆斯—說，非常緩慢的，“你的上舖沒有人睡，對吧？”

史蒂夫試圖忍住即將在臉上綻開的巨大微笑．“恩—對，“他說．”你要人幫忙把床墊拿開？“

詹姆斯好像沒料想到他會這麼說；但是他聳聳肩．”好啊．“

他們回到寢室．史蒂夫有點興奮，雖然他不知道理由．丹佛還在熟睡，發出小小的呼聲；史蒂夫不確定布魯斯的狀態，但如果他是醒著的，他沒讓他們知道．床墊被搬開，詹姆斯不發一語的爬到史蒂夫上方的床舖，在光禿禿的木板上躺下．他沒有脫掉衣服或鞋子，只是蜷在那裡，保持靜止．

史蒂夫在自己的床上躺下．”謝謝你，“他小聲說．”晚安．“

經過一陣靜默，契可夫沙啞的聲音帶著猶疑回應，”晚安．“

史蒂夫閉上雙眼，心想不知道丹佛早上看到他們會怎麼說，可是他還來不及等到她的反應，因為他突然就睡著了．  


*

  
當他第二天早上起來時，明亮的天光從窗外射進來．史蒂夫迷迷糊糊的花了好幾分鐘才想起來發生了什麼事．布魯斯坐在自己的床位上面對著他，用平板工作著；他給了史蒂夫一個微笑．

“什—“史蒂夫坐起身，眨巴著眼睛．

”現在幾點了？“

”早上十一點，“布魯斯開心的說．

史蒂夫驚訝的張開嘴巴．”你就這樣讓我 _睡_ ？“

“對啊．順便說聲，生日快樂．”

他又花了一分鐘才理解他的意思．

天啊．他都忘了．今天是七月四號．他今天一百七十八歲了．再過十三天，他就要啟程前往太空航向通往另外一個銀河的蟲洞．

布魯斯丟給他一個小塑膠盒子．“你的禮物．”

史蒂夫打開它；裡面裝著一個銀色的mp3播放器，還有一組耳機．

“我自己做的，”布魯斯說．“這是東尼以前的設計．你可以用體溫充電—只要放在衣服口袋裡就可以了．還有，恩，裡面已經有兩兆元的音樂．“

史蒂夫愣愣的看著他．

”布魯斯，“他說，不知所措．”謝謝你．“

布魯斯笑著說．”朋友是做什麼的？“

他解開盤起的雙腿，從床鋪中起身．“說到這個，”他說，“契可夫說打擾你睡覺的逞罰是死刑，過去三個小時他已經嚇跑了很多實驗室技師．你該去解除他的任務了．”  


*

  
詹姆斯在情況好的日子也幾乎是個啞巴，但是他至少在 _那裡_ ，堅定、安靜、史蒂夫身邊不變的存在，史蒂夫對此十分的感激．好久好久以來，他的手指第一次有了想拿起鉛筆的衝動．他發現自己只要一有機會就看著詹姆斯，他的眼眉，他的步伐，他頭髮散落的角度還有他自持的姿態．想想自己這麼做似乎不太應該．

大多數的SHIELD也同意．他們顯然無法理解為什麼他喜歡這個陰沉又邪惡的人作為他的同伴．契可夫是他們的基地鬼魂；沒有人跟他說話，他也不跟任何人說話．

他們不知道，晚上的時候，史蒂夫把一邊的耳機舉高到上舖，會有一隻金屬手臂伸出來接著；他們不知道史蒂夫聽著牛仔褲藍調的緩慢節拍入睡時，詹姆斯也在另一端聽著．他們不知道晚上的廚房劫案，或是深夜的健身房訓練．他們不知道詹姆斯冷爆的幽默感，他們不知道史蒂夫因為他才能睡一整個晚上．

但他們最不知道的是，詹姆斯對史蒂夫已經麻木的情緒造成的影響．那是種血液流回麻掉四肢的感覺．刺刺的，對，不舒服，有時候怪怪的，但最重要的是這感覺無法承受的 _好．_

詹姆斯是 _對_ 的人．他是—他是真的，不像其他事物或其他人．史蒂夫覺得自己幾乎可以 _感覺 _到他，就算看不到他，他也可以感受到他的存在引發的共鳴．任何和他有關的事情都更鮮活．也許這就是他為什麼要壓平聲音，迴避視線的理由—他怕其他人被自己高溫燃燒的核心燙傷．這聽起來愚蠢又狗血，但史蒂夫忍不住要這麼想；他知道每次詹姆斯直視著他超過兩秒， _他___ 就覺得自己要燒起來了．

史蒂夫 _知道_ 自己對詹姆斯的執著很糟糕—那感覺跟發瘋有點類似．但是他一直跟自己說不要反應過度了．見鬼，也許之前說的是真的．三十年的孤獨會把即使是最沒有意義的友情放大解釋．

反正詹姆斯看起來並不介意和他一起消磨時間．  


*

  
起飛前的兩星期是史蒂夫經歷過最混亂的時期—而他可經歷過很多場戰爭．三位太空人都表現得很好—詹姆斯和平常一樣安靜又可靠，布魯斯根本就是禪的寫照—但是其他人都 _歇斯底里_ 了．史蒂夫的訓練加強到每天十六個小時；他現在穿太空裝跟裸體一樣自在，而且他很確定自己在睡夢中都可以把 **永續號** 拆解再重組．

然後冷凍睡眠測試的那天來臨了．

史蒂夫很早以前就知道這一天會到來，但是他一點也不期待．他知道冷凍睡眠是太空旅行不可或缺的．他知道這一點都不像被困在一台下沈的飛機裡，冰冷的海水緩慢又無情的淹沒他．

但是．

這對每個人來說都是一個重要的里程碑，好像改變太空人的身體狀態會讓他們更接近綴滿星星的虛無．當史蒂夫起床的時候—布魯斯跟丹佛早就離開了—他毫不思索地查看了詹姆斯的床，看到他居然背靠著牆坐在那讓他感到驚訝，他的眼睛張得比平常大，不同的兩隻手都握緊拳頭．

詹姆斯早上從來都不在—他現在睡得比史蒂夫少，而且通常會提早去健身房運動，等史蒂夫起床之後再一起去吃早餐．

”詹姆斯？“史蒂夫問．

他沒回答．

”詹姆斯？你要來嗎？“

詹姆斯的身體縮了一下，低頭看著史蒂夫．他顫抖著吐氣，聽起來像是他剛剛一直屏住呼吸．他緊緊貼著牆壁，縮著頸子免得自己撞到天花板，就像是他想讓自己變得更小一點．他開口想拒絕，但是他根本發不出聲音，只能大力地搖頭．

_深度嚴重的PTSD_ ，史蒂夫腦海裡想起丹佛的聲音．

詹姆斯對醫療人員的戒心很明顯—史蒂夫看過他在牙科的診療椅前猶豫了五分鐘才坐下，每一個穿著白袍接近他的人都會讓他畏卻．他也無法忍受任何人碰他的頭髮或頭部，他痛恨太空裝的頭盔．但是，他的恐慌症從沒發作過．

史蒂夫猶疑著．他知道有些老兵害怕幽閉空間，但是詹姆斯看起來像是只想把自己縮得再小一點，身體越蜷越緊—像是他躲在桌子底下—緊靠著床角．

也許是因為這樣，史蒂夫覺得他應該可以開口問，”我可以上去嗎？“

有好一陣子詹姆斯沒有反應，史蒂夫開始後悔；然後他猛然點頭．

爬上床邊的梯子，他覺得好像退回到久遠的童年．史蒂夫不太記得自己的童年，也很少想到，可是他很自然地就把自己塞進天花板和金屬的床框中間．除非必要，他不想要碰到詹姆斯，只讓兩人的大腿和身側貼在一起．這似乎對詹姆斯有幫助，他再次顫抖著吐氣．

”冬天的任務？“史蒂夫開口問．

詹姆斯吞了口空氣，接著再吞一口空氣．”差不多．“

”我被冷凍過一次，“史蒂夫自己說．

“我知道．”

史蒂夫微微的笑了．“你當然知道．你是我的頭號粉絲，我老是忘記．”

詹姆斯的視線本來一直都盯在同一點，但是他逼自己轉頭看史蒂夫．他的眼睛看起來又大又飽受驚嚇．

“你不害怕？”他用微弱沙啞的聲音問道．

“我害怕，”史蒂夫坦承．“我真的很怕．非常怕．不過太空旅行對我來說反正都很可怕．而且，它們並不冷．那些床．丹佛說的．它們不會冷．”

詹姆斯在發抖．史蒂夫忍不住覺得他真的不適合被塞在太空站中，如果他還在跟自己的過去戰鬥—但是他憤憤地阻止自已．他沒有這麼想的權力，他自己不也是亂七八糟的．更何況 _浩克_ 也會跟他們一起．這跟復仇者一樣，他們是一群不應該成為英雄，但還是變成英雄的人．

更何況，史蒂夫沒辦法想像沒有詹姆斯．契可夫的太空旅行．

這個念頭既沒道理又十分強烈—他才認識詹姆斯— _一輩子_ —三—三個世紀—三年—三秒—三 _週_ ，該死的三週，但是史蒂夫可以晚點再去想那些，因為詹姆斯看起來快崩潰了．

“嘿，”史蒂夫柔聲說．

他小心翼翼地伸出手，在半途停下．沒有人會碰詹姆斯，上次他這麼做的時候結果也很糟．他看著詹姆斯的金屬手臂．今天它全部都露出來了—詹姆斯還是會穿著衣服上床，但是最近他至少會脫掉夾克；他裡面穿著黑色的背心，露出閃亮的金屬手臂還有會發出聲音的鱗片．

史蒂夫閉上雙眼，再度張開．什麼東西在他身體裡蠢動著，像是倒轉的齒輪想要重新咬合．

他看著那隻手臂．這是他第一次看到完整的手臂，這是他從未見過的東西．肩膀的地方被抓過，啃噬過，留下不規則的明亮刻痕．那裡應該有一個設計的．它被刮掉了．那裡曾經有個東西．

“它的星星不見了，”史蒂夫用奇怪的聲音說．

世界在他周圍緊縮成一個無聲的隧道，跟著他的心臟跳動，在他的耳間跳動．他被肩膀上閃爍的反光催眠著．他的頭很痛．

“它的星星不見了，”他重複道，專心的皺起眉頭．他的聲音聽起來像是來自很遠的地方．他就快要想起什麼了—就在他舌尖．偏頭痛越來越厲害了．

有人在對他說話．有人捧著他的臉，逼他移開視線．史蒂夫對直視著他的雙眼緩緩地眨眼—那雙眼睛裡盛滿了赤裸裸的情感，悲傷還有驚恐．

“不，天啊，史蒂夫，不要，不是這樣，”那聲音聽起來破碎又沙啞，哽咽著說，”不要因為 _這個_ ，史蒂夫，天殺的—“

有什麼東西被繃緊了又彈開，史蒂夫眨了眨眼，吃驚的發現自己回到一個廣闊的空間．耳朵裡的嗡嗡作響停止了．詹姆斯就在這裡，跟死人一樣慘白，喘著氣，臉色 _灰敗_ ，好像有人把手伸進他的胸膛裡狠狠地揪住他心臟—他正捧著史蒂夫的 _臉_ ．

“詹姆斯？”史蒂夫緊張地問．“詹姆斯，怎麼了？發生了什麼事？”

詹姆斯瞪大了雙眼看著他；然後整個人癱在他身上，深深地吸氣，發出破碎的笑聲．

“沒事，”他說，“沒事．什麼事都沒發生．”

他的手滑到史蒂夫的襯衫上，緊緊握住．

“羅傑斯，契可夫？”丹佛在房間外面呼喚．“快點快點！”

“詹姆斯，”史蒂夫困惑的堅持想問．

但詹姆斯突然推開他，動作流暢的跨過床欄跳到地板上；然後他幾乎是跑著離開房間．  


*

  
史蒂夫還沒有著裝；他花了一點寶貴的時間穿上他的凍眠裝，及時趕上看著詹姆斯進入冷凍睡眠．

詹姆斯的表情讓史蒂夫覺得害怕．他沒穿凍眠裝—他穿著短褲；他的身體像是已經很久沒見過太陽了．他的表情前所未見的空白，但他的眼底卻像是正在發出尖叫的動物．史蒂夫走進房間時他看了他一眼，然後移開視線，再也不看他，顯然他正在控制自己的呼吸．

當他們讓他在冷凍睡眠床躺下時他沒有抗拒，也沒有退卻，睜大了眼睛瞪著天花板，直到他們像對待一具屍體般拉上塑膠袋．他們說在水淹滿身體前他早就睡著了，塑膠外殼包圍著他．史蒂夫希望他們說的是真的．他覺得噁心，真的想吐，好像他背叛了詹姆斯一樣—好像他應該要阻止這一切發生．

當他們放他出來時，十分鐘都還不到，詹姆斯很久很久都沒有任何反應．史蒂夫想到他身邊去，但是技師們不讓他過去，他如果抵抗的話一定會引人注意，他相信詹姆斯應該是處於震驚的狀況下．

然後詹姆斯突然醒過來，甩掉頭髮上的水，誰也不看的離開了那房間．

突然之間，史蒂夫就和自己的凍眠床面對面了．

“我—“他說，毫無準備．

他以為他可以做到．如果詹姆斯可以克服他的創傷，那史蒂夫一定也可以．但是他以為詹姆斯會在 _這裡_ ．他看著床，看著他們會塞進他喉嚨的呼吸器，看著將會包著他的塑膠袋，他覺得自己已經不能呼吸了．

”羅傑斯隊長，“有人在叫他．

他的腦袋一團亂．他想要回到詹姆斯身邊，問他剛剛在臥室裡面發生什麼事—他恐慌症發作嗎？還是 _史蒂夫_ 恐慌症發作？他真的不記得了—一切都讓他覺得困惑．他現在不想要進行下去，但是他也不能要求他們延後．他們已經沒時間了．他們沒時間做任何事情了．

”史蒂夫，“一個更柔軟，溫和的聲音說．

布魯斯．他一定是第一個進行的；他的肩膀上披著一條毛巾，髮梢還是濕的，表情和平常一樣冷靜．”你需要一點時間嗎？“

史蒂夫用懇求的眼神望著布魯斯．”我—不，“他謊稱．”我沒事．只是...你可以...你會—?”

“我會在這裡，“布魯斯直直地望進他眼睛，冷靜的說．”我答應你．“

史蒂夫嚥了口氣．他這麼做是有幫助的，一點點，但是他更想要詹姆斯可靠的存在—它才夠真實，它像是史蒂夫在時間中的錨，讓他確定自己不會又睡過七十年．

“好，”他說，“好的．”

他拉上自己的凍眠裝，然後小心地踏入塑膠製的床裡．它長得非常像棺材；當他躺下時，史蒂夫努力克制自己的緊張，咬住他們塞進他嘴裡的呼吸器．這感覺很不對勁．他希望趕快結束．

他們關上圍繞著他的塑膠袋，史蒂夫再也無法忍耐—他躲進自己的腦袋裡，對自己說謊，假裝這些事情是發生在別人身上．

過了像永遠一樣的幾分鐘，他身處在黑暗中．他沒有意識，但也不是無意識的．他被困住了，動彈不得．

然後生命流回他的血管，他在醫療照明的明亮房間裡坐起身，水從他的嘴裡滴出來，他們已經把凍眠床打開了，幫他踏出來，布魯斯就在他視角的邊緣，正在問他問題，史蒂夫點頭 _對_ ，搖頭 _不對_ ，不斷的重複說他沒事直到他們放他一馬，他可以走出房間，遠離每個人的關注，快步的走進廁所，跪坐在地板上，對著馬桶嘔吐．

他在那裡待了很久，喘不過氣的哭著，鼻子裡充滿了嘔吐物的酸味．一隻溫柔的手穿過他的髮絲，安撫的揉著他的脖子，不管那個人是誰，他都覺得既羞恥又悲慘的感激．

“嘿，”一個破碎的聲音說．

史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，抬起頭．是詹姆斯，蹲在他身旁．他好 _靠近_ ．突然間他幾乎是太真實了，史蒂夫無法理解，就像剩下的世界都只是煙霧．

“對不起，”詹姆斯低聲地說．紅著濕潤的雙眼．

史蒂夫扭捏的握住他肩膀上的那隻手，握緊．他不管了；他只知道自己很高興他在這裡．當詹姆斯也握緊他時，史蒂夫全身顫抖，舔了舔嘴唇．他想要把詹姆斯拉近懷裏，緊緊的抱著，但是他不該這麼做．

“該死，史蒂夫，過來．”然後詹姆斯強壯的雙臂環繞著他，史蒂夫忍住放聲大哭的衝動．他只是閉上雙眼，藏在他的襯衫裡呼吸．

“對不起，”詹姆斯哽咽地說．

“謝謝你，”史蒂夫輕聲說．“不要走．拜託．我只是—那就像—每一件事都—只要有你在都變得好簡單—我不知道 _為什麼_ ．我覺得我應該—我應該要 _知道_ ．”他緊緊抓著詹姆斯的襯衫．“到底怎麼了，巴克？”他直接的問，呼吸急促，覺得房間在他們四周旋轉．“該死的到底怎麼了？”

詹姆斯抱得更緊了．

“我在這，”他說，沒有回應史蒂夫那些沒邏輯的問題．他聽起來像是在生自己的氣．“我會留在這裡．”  


*

  
那天晚上，詹姆斯沒有徵詢史蒂夫的意見就躺上他的床．史蒂夫沒有抗議，只是在狹窄的床墊上扭動著騰出位子，布魯斯和丹佛忙著假裝沒看見．他們背對背睡，就像保存體溫的士兵一樣．史蒂夫懷著絕望的感激睡著了，靠著詹姆斯的背不時顫抖．

當他醒來時，他的腦袋清醒了點，也覺得比較踏實了．一動也不動的躺在床墊上，靠著詹姆斯，他回想昨天發生的事情．

他記得凍眠床，但是之前和之後發生的事情就剩一遍模糊．好像跟詹姆斯的手臂有關係．他們有一個人恐慌症發作．可能是史蒂夫．他依稀記得自己在嘔吐，胡言亂語．還有詹姆斯抱著史蒂夫時破碎的聲音中那無助的憤怒，當他答應他會留下...

突然間，史蒂夫了解外人是怎麼看他們的．兩個無法解釋的互相吸引的男人，在滿是空床的建築中擠在一張床上．

這想法讓他無法呼吸，主要是因為他從來沒這樣想過，但是在這些情況下，並不是不可能發生．他只是不習慣這想法—他這輩子從沒有花時間想過．其實他也從來沒這慾望．過了些時日後，他開始懷疑佩姬是個例外，也許他不像別人一樣這麼容易有感覺．但現在契可夫讓他重新懷疑自己．  
這會是他們這麼快速就變得熟稔的原因嗎？這一切都可以用這麼微小的一個情緒去解釋嗎？

史蒂夫無意識的靠緊詹姆斯的背，好奇如果轉過身來親吻他是什麼感覺．他會怎麼反應．除了詹姆斯一如往常的死魚眼，史蒂夫實在沒辦法想像他會有其他表情，這讓他的胸口一緊．

這世界要結束了．一點點的親密有什麼意義？所有的事情都比他們還要重要．所有的事情都比這個重要．就算史蒂夫轉過身，嘴唇貼上詹姆斯．契可夫中士乾裂的嘴唇？大氣層也不會停止充滿氮氣，布魯斯也無法逃過命運．這對人類一點幫助也沒有，對史蒂夫失去的朋友也沒有意義．

他閉上雙眼，等著其他人醒來，啟動這一天．  


*

  
但是這念頭沒這麼容易放過他．史蒂夫開始了解詹姆斯在這之前到底有 _多_ 封閉．在他們倆的友情越來越明朗化的同時，SHIELD全員都對他們兩人的情誼感到 _疑惑_ ．

大家本來以為一個憂鬱的老兵和無厘頭菜鳥間會爆發一場衝突．但是，契可夫和羅傑斯居然有那個膽子 _相處融洽_ ．人們在走廊遇見他們竊竊私語，看到他們一起用餐時偶爾會直接用手指著他們．好幾次，熱烈小聲討論的科學家們在看到史蒂夫時會突然噤聲，一轟而散．很明顯的，大家都覺得史蒂夫．羅傑斯和詹姆斯．契可夫睡在一起了．

史蒂夫必須承認在一段突然又莫名的親密關係發生時，這是最合理的結論．他一直在等丹佛找他坐下來談談部內交往規則，可是它一直沒發生．

詹姆斯看起來像是完全不在乎別人怎麼說他．  


*

  
離啟航只剩下六天．

“有要和誰說再見？”布魯斯在中餐的時候問．

今天只有他們兩人單獨用餐；詹姆斯在模擬艙中進行單獨測試．史蒂夫搖搖頭．

“沒有人了，”他說．“我已經跟鄰居說我要離開，他會負責我的田．我沒留下任何人．”隔了一會兒，他問，“你呢？”

布魯斯給了他一個小小的微笑．“我也沒有．”他等了一會兒才柔聲說，“但這其實幫助不大，對吧？”

在山姆死後，他就不再認識新的朋友了，他和所有人保持距離，因為他無法再忍受失去任何一個人．他希望這麼做可以讓他不要自殺，卻又可以保持漠然．但回過頭來看，也許當時他應該要再堅持下去，把自己放在人群中，即使這代表他要一次又一次的哀悼．那至少是比較勇敢的選擇．

布魯斯沒有第二個選擇；浩克不會允許他結束自己的生命．他比史蒂夫還早知道這件事，也許這讓他更早認清事實，一點點—在一百年的孤寂之後，他的情緒被完美的鎖上，史蒂夫完全無法解讀．

“布魯斯，”史蒂夫突然說．

他忍耐了一個月—但現在他無法再保持沈默了．“我知道你不需要聽我說這些，但是我一定要講．我...我沒辦法接受．那個黑洞．你不該承受那樣的命運．“

”你不知道我該承受什麼，“布魯斯冷靜地回答．他遲疑了一下，然後繼續說，”如果我找到我需要的東西，它會幫我脫離黑洞．如果我要把資料送回給丹佛，我就 _必須_ 離開．“

“布魯斯，天殺的！“史蒂夫驚恐的抗議．”那根本就是自殺！你會讓東尼做出這種事嗎？“

布魯斯的面具裂開了一點點，史蒂夫感到後悔．

”對不起，“他說．”但是，布魯斯—一定有別的方法．我不能...“他住了口．如果他做不到，他就沒資格參加這次的任務． _隊長，這不是你可以決定的． ___

但每當他試著想像自己按下那顆讓布魯斯的模組旋向未知的按鈕時，他都感到一陣噁心．

布魯斯嘆了口氣，一隻手梳過他雜亂的捲髮．

“我知道你的意思．我可以答應你一件事．如果我有找到其他方法，我一定會去做．這不是自殺．”他笑道．“這是犧牲．”

好吧，史蒂夫無言以對了，他勾起嘴角給了他一個微笑，像是在說， _你贏了．_ 但犧牲的定義應該是一時衝動而且沒有時間後悔．現在—現在則是緩慢又拖延，這個決定一定是無法想像的沈重．史蒂夫知道 _自己_ 每回想到這件事都要瘋了．

“你和契可夫處得如何？”布魯斯突然問．

史蒂夫眨了眨眼．這是個單純的問題，但是布魯斯直視著他，眼睛裡帶著一絲慧黠，笑意在嘴角若隱若現．

“…很好，“史蒂夫小心地說．”為什麼這麼問？“

布魯斯聳聳肩．”我認識他五年了．你們認識一個月．“

他話中的意思再明顯也不過了，但史蒂夫不想戳破．更何況，布魯斯試圖轉移話題．

”這次的任務本來是只有你們兩人的，“史蒂夫反駁．”對於把你丟進黑洞中 _他_ 是怎麼想的？“

“我不知道，”布魯斯靜靜地說，“我們不太交談．”  


*

  
“人們在說閒話，”有一天晚上史蒂夫對詹姆斯說．

他們肩併著肩坐在史蒂夫的床上，分享他的耳機． _希望你也在這裡_ 在他們的耳邊唱著．

詹姆斯聳聳肩，沒有任何反應．“讓他們去講．我們再兩天就要離開這裡了．”

史蒂夫試著吸收這個資訊，讓它變成現實，但是他辦不到．這整件事一點真實感都沒有，不管他的訓練有多辛苦．當他在這個溫暖的小房間裡時，他無法想像太空的巨大，跟詹姆斯兩個人擠在一張床上，像夏令營的孩子一樣．

“我不想把班納丟進黑洞，”史蒂夫低聲說．“我知道人類的命運危在旦夕．但這是不對的．我們甚至不知道這麼做會不會有結果．”

詹姆斯不發一語．早在史蒂夫出現以前，他就已經接受這個任務了．但是他讓史蒂夫對他抱怨，說實話，這已經是極大的進步．

_我們只是兩個在魚缸中游泳的遊魂，_ 平克．佛洛伊德唱著． _一年復一年．_

“你不想知道他們怎麼說我們的嗎？”史蒂夫問，又回到他一開始的對話—天殺的，詹姆斯總是要對其中一個話題做出回覆．

“我知道他們在說什麼，”詹姆斯說．

“那 _你_ 又怎麼想？”

詹姆斯什麼都沒說．他看著自己送給史蒂夫的紅色馬克杯，仍舊放在牆邊的小架子上；然後他移開視線．

_我多麼希望，_ 歌聲繼續唱著． _我多麼希望你在這．_  


*

  
厄斯金那時對史蒂夫笑著，打開霍華德的機器讓他進去．

在一個半世紀之後，丹佛對史蒂夫笑著，關上 **遊俠號** 的門．他們再也不會看到她了，除非是在視訊上，穿越虛無彼此交談．

這太不真實了．

這太真實了．

史蒂夫活了那麼長的時間，但所有事情卻發生的飛快．他機械化的進行最後檢查，心中默默的感謝他所受的訓練讓他可以不假思索地做出反應．

_“好了，男孩們，”_ 丹佛在對講機裡說． _“開始倒數...”_

**十** ，喇叭大聲地播放． **九．八．**

_現在說要去洗手間太晚了嗎？_ 史蒂夫想著，默默的在頭盔裡露出微笑．

詹姆斯在他的左手邊，呼吸平穩．布魯斯坐在詹姆斯的後方，被塞滿鎮定劑．這一直是程序的一部分，丹佛只是不讓他們在模擬實作．史蒂夫後方的座位是空的．只有他們三個人．從現在開始，也只會有他們三人．

**七．六．五．**

“不要輕柔的步入靜夜，”史蒂夫不假思索地默念．

**四．三．二．**

“這句子 _的確_ 很美，”一個冰冷，滑順， _熟悉_ 的聲音在他的耳畔說．

史蒂夫停止了呼吸．

他往後看．

**一．**

洛基對他微笑，不出聲的說，“啟航．”


	4. 掘墓的人，接近死亡

最讓史蒂夫驚訝的是詹姆斯處變不驚的態度—史蒂夫見識過他的冷血，但不知道他可以做到這種程度．詹姆斯看了入侵者一眼，注意力就回到控制板上．

“這裡是 **遊俠號** 加速前往 **永續號** ，準備釋放第一波推進器．“

加速度帶來的重力已經把他們釘在椅子上，但第一波火箭的發射就像在他們胸口壓上兩噸的鉛塊．史蒂夫就算想要起身也辦不到；但洛基似乎一點都不覺得困擾．他在椅子上傾身—第四個位子，應該要空著的位子—讓他交叉的前臂靠著史蒂夫的椅背，頂著下巴．史蒂夫幾乎要不能呼吸了，也沒辦法思考，在 **遊俠號** 發出怒吼聲奮力的脫離地球的時候．

窗外，藍色的天空變得蒼白，顏色越來越淡直到化為透明，然後突然的，史蒂夫可以看透天空了，可以看到針尖大的星星點綴在寒冷無垠的黑色太空．

“準備釋放第二波推進器，”詹姆斯咬緊牙根說．

“那是巴恩斯嗎？”洛基在史蒂夫的耳畔低語．“天啊，他可長得真大了．”

史蒂夫只依稀聽到他的聲音，第二波的加速就把他 _壓緊_ 在座位上，也把所有的想法都趕出腦海．幾次的模擬有幫他做好某些程度的準備，但真實的狀況總是不同的．他緊閉上雙眼，專心呼吸，直到驚人的加速突然停止，加諸在他的力量瞬間消失．

他緩緩地睜開雙眼．

窗戶外面，地球的曲線緩緩地劃過玻璃，閃爍著藍、白、綠色，龐大又美麗的鑲在銀色圓圈中．

“ _成功抵達軌道，遊俠號，_ ”丹佛透過對講機說．“ _開始停靠．_ ”

零重力讓史蒂夫頭暈目眩，像是他的血液不知道該往哪個方向流．他緊繫在椅子上，沒辦法飄起來，但是洛基把自己朝上推，黑髮飄在他身後．史蒂夫仰著頭看他，隨時準備好要解開扣環開始戰鬥；如果洛基做出任何阻止他們停靠—

但是，出乎意外的，布魯斯迷迷糊糊的伸出手，抓住洛基的腳踝，然後溫柔的把他拉回隔壁的位子，像是一個小男孩牽住氣球．

史蒂夫的血液加速流動— _洛基和班納_ ，他媽的—但是洛基給了布魯斯一個驚訝的眼神，然後聳聳肩，回到座位上．布魯斯還深受鎮定劑影響，可能根本就不確定洛基是不是真的在這裡．

“史蒂夫，”詹姆斯低吼．“我需要你協助停靠．”

史蒂夫轉過頭，他的訓練馬上接手．“糟糕—好．我知道了．“

他啟動自動停靠程序，詹姆斯則操控 **遊俠號** 進入正確的位置；過了一會兒，順利與 **永續號** 銜合後，震波搖動整個船身．

“成功停靠，”詹姆斯簡略的向對講機說．

他關掉對講機，轉頭 _瞪著_ 洛基，在一遍無法呼吸的沈默中，所有人都只是看著他．

“你應該是死的，“史蒂夫終於開口，心臟狂跳．

洛基聳聳肩．”說實在的，你也是吧．“

他看起來很疲憊．像他們一樣瘦削而萎靡，有著被鬼魂纏身的眼神，但是外表仍舊年輕的完美，笑容更是無懈可擊．然後—是他的音調嗎？—史蒂夫突然醒悟．

“等等．是 _你_ ，”他說，雙眼圓睜．“在收音機裡．”

洛基微微皺起眉頭．他看起來不像是知道史蒂夫在說什麼，但是詹姆斯打斷了他們的談話． _“出去．”_

就連布魯斯都露出訝異的表情．洛基只是坐在那兒，露出肉食者的微笑．“你 _確定_ 你要跟我打？”

詹姆斯把自己從位子裡推出來，浮在洛基上方．“我知道你是誰，”他低吼，“我不要你在這裡．你可以去外面碰碰運氣．你一定遇過更糟的．”

“我也知道你是誰， _中士_ ，“洛基冷靜地說．”我可以跟大家分享這些資訊．“

一片死寂．

史蒂夫困惑的想轉頭問詹姆斯他在說什麼，但是他要說的話在看到詹姆斯的表情後就卡在喉頭．詹姆斯的膚色本來就不深，但他現在幾乎是 _透明了_ ．

洛基像炫耀般露出他的白牙．“很好．”

詹姆斯突然一個動作，但布魯斯阻止了他，他伸出手戳戳洛基的胸口．“還活著，”他口齒不清的說，“我就說嘛．”他對詹姆斯揮揮手．“沒事．他在虛張聲勢．他只是害怕，只是...害怕．“

洛基面露慍色的推開他的手．”聰明的人嗑藥之後還滿好玩的．“他抬頭看著詹姆斯．”你剛剛說什麼，中士？“

史蒂夫以為他們第一次的模擬艙操作時，他已經見過詹姆斯生氣的樣子，但是跟現在比起來根本就是小巫見大巫．他氣到臉色發白，下巴緊緊的鎖住，瞳孔因為憤怒而縮小．他瞪著洛基，洛基也瞪著他．

然後詹姆斯退讓了．

他把自己拉回座位上，打開對講機．”這裡是 **遊俠號** ，“他用看似無關緊要的聲音說．”有人搭了我們便車，而且他不打算離開．準備進入 **永續號** ．結束．“

” _什麼？_ ”收音機沙沙作響． _“你說搭便車是什麼意思？”_

詹姆斯已經一蹬離開了座位，飛向空氣鎖．布魯斯緩緩地解開自己的安全扣環．他設計的藥物需要幾個小時才能完全排出．讓人意想不到的，洛基伸手幫他解開扣環，跟著他飄向空氣鎖，好像狀況一切正常．

_“ **遊俠號** ，回話！是外星人嗎？跟蟲洞有關嗎？“_

“我是羅傑斯，”史蒂夫說．“我不知道跟蟲洞有沒有關係．但是亞斯加德人．”

對方陷入沈默．

_“亞斯加德人已經絕種了．”_

“是洛基，”史蒂夫說．

另一端傳來一陣翻找的聲音，小聲的討論和呢喃．

_“他比亞斯加德人死得更徹底．他在八十年前就宣告死亡了．“_ 丹佛對於自己的歷史知識可以被這麼徹底的顛覆覺得焦慮．

”這不用你說，“史蒂夫小聲說．

_”他有敵意嗎？“_

“我真的不清楚，”史蒂夫說．“我會保持聯絡．”

大聲的警告音宣布 **遊俠號** 和 **永續號** 間的空氣鎖開啟了．“往太空站移動．之後再報告．結束．”史蒂夫說，然後把自己推向空氣鎖位處的小房間裡．

＊

**永續號** 的內部和模擬時一模一樣—擁擠但功能齊全．詹姆斯和布魯斯已經脫下他們的頭盔和太空裝，史蒂夫迅速的如法炮製；他馬上就覺得更自在了，但是也更真切的感覺到在他和真空之間只隔著薄薄的金屬牆．

詹姆斯如常的面無表情，漂浮在控制板上方，但史蒂夫了解他—以這麼短的時間來說，太瞭解他了—可以看到平靜外表下他仍舊滿腔怒火．他也很害怕，但這沒什麼好驚訝的．在 _這個_ 任務中抽到一張鬼牌，是他們最不需要的東西了．

詹姆斯動作迅速的啟動環繞莢的旋轉設定，不發一語，也沒有警告他們人造重力即將取代無重力的狀態．

重力的轉換算不上愉快的體驗，但是史蒂夫幾乎沒有感覺，因為他全部的注意力都在洛基身上．看似毫不受影響，洛基走向窗邊看著外面旋轉的地球和星星．

他注意到史蒂夫的目光．“你還在氣曼哈頓的事嗎，隊長？那已經是很久以前了．”

史蒂夫壓根沒想過那件事．“你要告訴我們你在這的原因嗎？”

“你是說在 _這裡_ ，或是我的存在？“洛基微笑道．

史蒂夫瞪著他，洛基舉起手表示投降．”好吧．“

在斯圖加特或天空航母上時，他昂首闊步，像隻獅子一樣在籠子裡漫步，身上的盔甲加寬了他的肩膀，強調他的每一個動作．現在，當他穿過艙房坐下時，他墊著腳尖—好像他怕一不小心就會飄起來．他身上只穿著綠色的連帽上衣還有黑色的褲子；他的頭髮凌亂，還參雜著灰塵．

說到底，他穿得不合時宜，幾乎稱得上樸素了，跟他整個人實在是不搭．加上滿面愁容，史蒂夫忍不住要想他到底 _發生_ 了什麼事．

洛基在椅子上翹著腳，兩隻手一起梳過頭髮，又放回大腿上，對著他們發呆了幾秒鐘．

“我假死，”他突然說．“八十年前．給別人痛快，也讓我開心．”

他再次撥弄自己的頭髮．“至於我為什麼在 _這裡_...“他聳聳肩．”在諸神的黃昏開始時，我人在地球上．從那時開始我就被卡在這了．我想要離開．就這麼簡單，真的．“

”諸神的黃昏？”

“世界末日，親愛的隊長，”洛基的笑容裡沒有一絲開心的成分．“還是你沒注意到？當然，傳說中有提到中庭的毀滅會比較緩慢，但...”

“我們的大氣層中只是有過多的氮氣，”布魯斯緩緩地反駁道．“真菌因此枯萎...”

“是，是，而亞斯加德是被巨大的隕石擊中，”洛基捏著鼻樑說．“我們不用爭辯原因和方法．它正在發生．”

“你那時為什麼 _會在_ 地球上？”史蒂夫問．“你這段時間都去了哪？”

“這跟你沒關係．我現在在這了．”他舉起手，阻止詹姆斯開口．“我觀察SHIELD一陣子了．我知道你們的任務，我知道這艘船可以容納十五個普通人類．這空間對我們四人綽綽有餘．你們最好接受我在這裡的事實．“

詹姆斯移動著腳步．他的動作細微，但帶著冰冷的專業效率，讓史蒂夫背脊發冷．他正在準備發動攻擊．

”詹姆斯，“布魯斯低聲說，手搭著詹姆斯的肩膀．

史蒂夫吃了一驚．他從沒見過布魯斯直接對詹姆斯講話，更別說碰他；而且布魯斯自己也說過他們很少交談．但是現在布魯斯卻傾身向前，在藥物的影響下，他想讓他聽得更清楚．

”沒事的，“他說．”亞斯加德人站在我們這邊是好事．增加生還機會．你知道的．“

他輕聲說著，語氣悲傷，好像他正在跟受到驚嚇的動物或是哀悼死去親人的孩子說話，史蒂夫的心臟一緊．詹姆斯的表情—困惑又生氣又害怕—讓他想要安慰他，但他完全不知道到底洛基帶來的威脅是什麼．詹姆斯和洛基間一定有 _什麼_ 沒說出口的話，但是詹姆斯和布魯斯之間也是，可能甚至是布魯斯和洛基間也有．

史蒂夫覺得自己被排除在一場無聲的對話外，但感覺淡薄的讓他不敢將疑慮說出口．

“好吧，”詹姆斯用平日偽裝自己的平淡語氣低聲說．一隻手扒過凌亂的頭髮．“就這樣．反正我們什麼也不能做，對吧？”

他站起身．“但是你要第一個進入冷凍睡眠，”他說，指著洛基．“沒得討論．”

洛基的嘴唇緊閉成一條直線．他顯然不樂意，但是他早就知道自己不可能是最後一個．

他看向史蒂夫然後開口，“我要你的保證．”

“我的保證？”史蒂夫驚訝的複述．

“你是唯一我相信可以信守承諾的人．你保證我不會一覺到永遠．”

史蒂夫感覺到詹姆斯的目光停在他身上，他忍住與他對視的衝動．那種被蒙在鼓裡的感覺大概是他做出大膽決定的原因．

“好，我保證．”

詹姆斯雙拳緊握，但不發一語．

洛基露出淡薄而奸巧的微笑，史蒂夫一點都不喜歡．“你不會後悔的，隊長．”

 

＊

_“…所以你們要和他一起？我不喜歡，史蒂夫“_

”我也不喜歡，“史蒂夫邊穿上凍眠裝邊說．”但他沒給我們其他選擇．“

丹佛的嘆息透過擴音器聽起來像是一陣風撫過． _“我想布魯斯說的沒錯．在那裡他會是很棒的資源．如果他願意幫忙的話”_

“他是種族的最後生還者，”史蒂夫說．“他不想要在一個陌生的世界孤單地死去．我可以理解．”

_“你太容易相信別人．”_

史蒂夫想起布魯斯的手搭在詹姆斯的手臂上，洛基說 _中士，我知道你是誰_ 時露出偷腥的貓笑．

“不，我不是，”他小聲的說，將拉鍊拉上脖子．“好了，該出發了．兩年之後再聯絡，丹佛．”

_“一路順風．我們會在這裡等著．”_

他關閉通訊；當他抬起頭，詹姆斯站在門邊．他看起來緊張又驚惶，眼神不斷地快速尋找出口，即使這裏並沒有．他每次看到窗外旋轉的星星都別開眼睛．

“詹姆斯？“史蒂夫說，站起身．

”我們讓洛基進入睡眠了，“詹姆斯僵硬地說．”你可能會想當下一個．“

史蒂夫的肚子縮成一團，但是他已經幫自己做好準備了．”好，“他說．”好，我馬上來．“

他走向門口，但詹姆斯無意退後讓他通過，他站在原地，史蒂夫必須停下腳步才不會撞上他．他等在那兒，抬起一邊的眉毛，但是詹姆斯連看都不看他，固執的瞪著地板，憤怒又淒慘的．

”詹姆斯，“史蒂夫柔聲說．

詹姆斯吞了口口水，陰影下的喉頭上下移動著，抬頭看著史蒂夫．他的眼睛和掠過他身後窗外的地球一樣藍．直視他的目光還是讓史蒂夫有點喘不過氣—也許是因為詹姆斯很少直接看著他的眼睛，即使是現在．

“你會想要保守你的承諾，對吧，”詹姆斯呢喃．

“當然，”史蒂夫說．“除了承諾我還有什麼？”

詹姆斯皺著眉頭，好像他早就知道會得到這樣的答案又氣自己猜對了．“ _該死_ ，史蒂夫．“他看起來有點絕望．”他很危險，你知道的．“

”我們都很危險，“史蒂夫聳肩．”不會有事的．“

”他有所隱瞞．“

”是啊，但他也不是唯一有隱瞞的人，對嗎？“

詹姆斯臉色發白；他嚥了口口水，清清喉嚨，別開視線．他看起來像是準備要挨上一拳，這讓史蒂夫一直忍住的沮喪潰堤．

”我跟你說過，“他的聲音更安靜了，”我相信你，我也不會問你到底是什麼事．“

當詹姆斯抬頭用不可思議的雙眼看著他時，史蒂夫才想到自己根本沒有任何理由要這麼相信他；但是他想破頭也找不到原因．他先撇開那個想法．

”但是你不能要求我讓某人進入昏迷狀態，“他繼續說，”只是因為他 _可能_ 會對我 _說謊．_ “

詹姆斯幾不可聞的笑了．”我沒說過自己不偽善．“

史蒂夫覺得既惱怒又鬆了口氣．詹姆斯也許在隱瞞他什麼，但至少沒有當著他的面說謊．雖然他看起來還是很沮喪，好像他真的期盼史蒂夫會同意讓洛基一直維持在冬眠狀態直到時間盡頭．

史蒂夫想他知道問題在哪了，但這實在是有點荒謬—他不可能是真的在想—

“詹姆斯？”他又說，小小的靠近一步．“我 _會_ 沒事的．”

詹姆斯心虛的低下頭．所以那 _是_ 真的．他仍舊擔心著史蒂夫—無法解釋又執著的，也許和史蒂夫擔心他一樣．

他們靠得非常近；史蒂夫忍不住又開始想到—好像他腦袋裡面住了別人一樣—傾身向前，讓他們的嘴唇靠在一起是多麼容易的事．詹姆斯會想要這樣嗎？

（ _史蒂夫_ 想要這樣嗎？)

史蒂夫遲疑地伸出手，時而停住，不確定自己到底在做什麼．詹姆斯的眼睛張大，但他動也不動；只是站在那裡，呆若木雞，視線黏在地板上，讓史蒂夫的手指滑過他的下巴，把一綹頭髮順到耳後．

史蒂夫的心臟狂跳，喉嚨發乾．天啊，這麼做絕對是跨越界線了．對吧？

他現在不知該怎麼辦．他們呆站在那兒，兩個身體間的空隙似乎有自己的呼吸一樣的起伏著．然後詹姆斯後退了一步—突然間，他又是契可夫了，嚴肅又讓人看不透．

“算了，”他小聲說．“走吧．”

 

＊

當他們進入冷凍睡眠莢時，洛基的確是已經在凍眠床上了．史蒂夫可以透過奈米玻璃依稀看到他，黑色的長髮在臉側漂浮著，四肢輕靠著彎曲的壁面．他的皮膚在液體下看起來是藍色的．布魯斯正皺著眉頭檢查他的生命跡象．

“他沒反抗？”史蒂夫問—一部分是因為他是真的感到困惑，一部分是他不想讓布魯斯發現自己的臉有多紅．

“我也很驚訝，”布魯斯柔聲說．他停了一會兒，才繼續講，“而且他在地球上生活了三十年，我們居然完全不知道．”

“那 _真的_ 很奇怪，”史蒂夫同意．“而且在那之前，他在亞斯加德待了半世紀，索爾怎麼可能不知道？”

“也許他知道，”布魯斯說，聲音幾不可聞，要他說出對已逝朋友的疑慮讓他份外痛苦．

那是有可能的．但根據史蒂夫對洛基的了解，他絕不是那種可以隱身在人群中不引人注意的傢伙，不管索爾有什麼秘密沒告訴他們．

而且洛基登船的方式也很怪—在最後一分鐘像個偷渡客一樣的溜上船．像是他實在是太害怕會被孤單地留在地球上，所以他一直等到啟航日，他們沒有別的選擇時才出現．而且，最重要的，他允許他們將他導入昏迷狀態，在他們很可能會就這樣讓他一直睡下去的情況下．

他一定是為了離開 _不擇手段_ ．

“你不相信他吧？”詹姆斯黑著臉問，看著布魯斯．

“不，我不相信他，”布魯斯呢喃．“但是八十年過去了．我不覺得摧毀我們需要這麼麻煩，他在地球上就可以直接引爆 **遊俠號** ．”

詹姆斯發出不屑的笑聲，史蒂夫逼自己看向他．“你 _認識_ 他？“

”我知道他是誰，“詹姆斯只這麼說．

史蒂夫又想問他到底幾歲，但是詹姆斯以前就不回答這個問題，現在也沒理由回答．史蒂夫看了漂浮在藍色液體中的洛基最後一眼，然後轉身走向自己的床，試著表現得勇敢．

”誰—“他清了清喉嚨．”誰是下一個？在我之後的下一個？“

”我會幫詹姆斯一把，“布魯斯向他保證．

那不是史蒂夫要問的問題，卻正是他想聽到的答案．他不知道自己為什麼 _這麼_ 關心詹姆斯．契可夫而且為什麼大家都知道．

他的手指還因為之前那短暫的接觸而發麻．

他再次轉頭．詹姆斯直視著他的雙眼．”我還在這裡，“他低聲承諾．

”好，“史蒂夫深深地吐氣．他擠出一個笑容．”好吧．我們下次見．“

史蒂夫爬進自己的床中躺下．

這次比較簡單，就算是液體湧進艙內，布魯斯將包圍著他的塑膠袋拉起時．史蒂夫閉上雙眼，咬住呼吸器，深呼吸，讓催眠瓦斯充滿他的肺部．

寒冷像個老朋友一樣的擁抱他．他的聽覺是最後消失的．他聽到布魯斯模糊的聲音，詹姆斯低聲的回應；然後他什麼都聽不見了．他在星辰中死去，距離地球越來越遠．

他在作夢．

 

＊

 

_史蒂夫追著冬日戰士穿過DC的街道．_

_他可以看到一絲金屬在太陽下的反光．納也在這裡．他沒辦法醒來，不管在夢裡他的意識有多清楚；冷凍睡眠程序不會讓他醒來．他知道自己在作夢，但是在夢中他忍不住要覺得自己在作夢，即便他知道．這個夢跟金屬上的反光還有面罩下的臉有關係．他想不起來他在面罩下看到什麼_

_史蒂夫獨自一人在克林特的農場中，拿著克林特的刮鬍刀片想要自殺卻下不了手，他不知道原因．  
史蒂夫正接受看不清楚面孔的記者訪問．山姆不在．納也不在．記者請他談談在布魯克林的童年．他說那是段艱困的時期．他猜想自己說的應該是正確答案，但他也驚訝地發現自己根本就記不得了．_

_史蒂夫完全不記得自己的童年．史蒂夫不記得注射血清之前的任何事．史蒂夫幾乎不記得戰時發生的事情．他們說他愛上佩姬，那是真的．他們說他一個人前往HYDRA的營區，那一定也是真的．但這些他都不記得了．他甚至不記得自己為什麼要那麼做．_

_史蒂夫照顧著他的作物，快要死掉的作物．他臉上矇著圍巾來避免吸入風中的沙塵，抬頭看向天空．史蒂夫想要停止呼吸，可是他的肺卻不斷地吸入充滿氮的空氣，吸入又排出，吸入又排出，最後他還是繼續工作．他對自己說，這一切都即將結束．_

_史蒂夫在史塔克大樓裡看著電視．有些頻道只顯示一片藍屏．他問JARVIS原因．JARVIS說因為那些節目的內容可能會誘發他．史蒂夫問它是哪些節目．JARVIS跟他說了．那些都是新聞或歷史頻道．史蒂夫心想東尼的過度保護又發作了．_

_史蒂夫正駕駛著飛機墜入北極海中．在對講機上，佩姬懇求他不要這麼做，他胡言亂語的提到跳舞的事情．他應該要去拿降落傘．他應該要爬進飛機後方的十幾台小飛機裡．他應該要爬起來救救他自己．他留在那裏，讓水淹過生命的火焰．_

_回想起來，他也不知道為什麼．_

_史蒂夫追著冬日戰士穿過DC的街道．視野裡出現的金屬反光讓他覺得心煩．那道反光讓他看到的所有東西都過曝了，他的腦袋，他的全部，只剩下白色的火焰．_

_史蒂夫換著電視上的頻道，螢幕突然變成白色．_

_史蒂夫在接受記者的訪問，但他的臉突然被白色的真空取代．_

_史蒂夫抬頭看著天空，天空是白的．_

_史蒂夫的夢境瓦解了，全部都變成白色．_

_他轉過身看著．_

_史蒂夫的夢中有第五象限．好像他是漫畫書裡的一個角色，卻突然可以看到書頁外的讀者．他應該是沒有能力理解這個象限的，但在夢裡他可以．_

_世界突然劇烈的搖晃，就像失控駛離道路的車子，然後_

_史蒂夫_

_追著_

_冬日戰士穿過DC的街道．_

_這不是夢．_

_這是回憶．_

_他可以在空氣中嗅到太陽，可以嚐到年輕地球的味道．他可以感覺到自己在奔跑，可以感覺到自己踩在地上的腳步，盾牌的重量，在胸膛中大力跳動的心臟．他深呼吸，空氣裡沒有鐵鏽的味道．冬日戰士有一隻金屬手臂和罩住嘴巴的面罩，但當他攻擊史蒂夫時，史蒂夫毫不猶豫地回擊，給了他一個過肩摔，脫掉他的口罩．_

_他是巴基．他當然是巴基．史蒂夫知道巴基是誰，所以他沒有多想．每個人都知道巴基是誰．不是嗎？他沒必要問他自己這問題．一切都是本能反應．這回憶繼續播放著，他的意識也繼續前進．_

_“巴基，”史蒂夫說，但是巴基不知道自己是巴基．他是這麼跟史蒂夫說的，然後試圖殺死史蒂夫，也幾乎要成功了．_

_史蒂夫站在墓園裡，他覺得好像有某人剛死掉，或是剛復活，這兩件事沒什麼不同（這想法多奇怪．）他的手中拿著一個檔案夾．_

_”你要去找他，“山姆．威爾森說，那不是個問句．”我們什麼時候開始？“_

_不到兩週他們就開始了，因為巴基出現在史蒂夫的門前．_

_他看起來糟透了，蒼白又瘦弱，疲倦攀附著他臉上每一個線條．山姆拿槍對著他，他說他很危險，警告史蒂夫不要靠近他．他說也許戰士還在他腦袋裡．他說HYDRA很可能已經找到他了，他可能是陷阱．這些懷疑都很實際．_

_巴基看起來很困惑．他雙手高舉，對著山姆眨眼，像是他不知道為什麼他要拿槍對著他，但同意對方的做法．_

_史蒂夫遲疑了．他知道這可能是陷阱．但是巴基把他從波多馬克河裡撈了出來．_

_巴基抬頭看著史蒂夫，眼神裡滿是懇求，然後問，“史蒂夫？”他悲慘又羞怯的聲音讓史蒂夫推開山姆的槍，迅速走下階梯．_

_擁抱巴基的感覺像是整個世界終於回到正軌．他緊緊的抱著他，呼吸顫抖著，對他說一切都會沒事的．一切都會沒事的．_

_然後有什麼冰冷又尖銳的東西撞進他的肚子裡．_

_他看著巴基．冬日戰士回敬他空白的眼神．_

_那顆子彈震碎了史蒂夫的肋骨，撕裂他的內臟，刺穿他的肺．山姆大叫著．另外一聲槍響，他的叫聲倏然終止．_

_當史蒂夫醒來時，他被綁在金屬椅子上．他的腹部痛得像是有人拿著火紅炙熱的鐵棒刺穿他，又把鐵棒給忘在裡面了．這表示他正在痊癒．他睜開雙眼．_

_冬日戰士在這裡．他站在一個玻璃盒子裡．_

_史蒂夫迷濛著看著他．有人出現在他的視線內，袖子上繡著紅色的HYDRA標誌．他們在他四周走動，用他無法理解的聲音互相討論．他試圖從椅子上掙脫．椅子贏了．_

_在玻璃盒子裡，戰士正看著他．他的眼光呆滯，但是當其中一個人抽了一管史蒂夫的血時，戰士的眉頭困惑的皺起．_

_“什麼，”他說．他聽起來像是不知道該怎麼說話，緩慢又遲疑．他的話語帶著俄國口音．“你們在對他做什麼？”_

_“太驚人了，”某人說．“他已經開始崩解了．他能把羅傑斯帶回來真的完全靠運氣．最後一次洗腦可以持續那麼久根本就是奇蹟．”_

_“我想試一樣東西，”另外一個人說．_

_他們把電擊棒放到史蒂夫的腿間，開啟電源．_

_當史蒂夫停止尖叫的時候，他發現戰士正在拍打著玻璃．玻璃完全沒事．那盒子可能是特別為他設計的．_

_“住手，“戰士結結巴巴地說．他像是被折磨的動物般狂野又驚恐．他很顯然不理解正在發生的事情．但他仍希望他們停止．_

_”再來一次，“其中一個人說．他們再度通電，這次持續了好幾秒．_

_當史蒂夫回神時，巴基在啜泣．他還在敲打著玻璃，但是力道愈趨微弱．他再次要求他們住手，語氣停頓．但他們就是要他看著；這就是他們把他關進去的原因．_

_史蒂夫模模糊糊地想著，然後他們又再次電擊他．當電擊停止的時候，他們問巴基叫什麼名字．_

_他眨眨眼，結巴的說他不知道．他們再度電擊史蒂夫．_

_他們問他叫什麼名字．他說巴基．他們說他作弊，因為是史蒂夫跟他講的．他們再度電擊史蒂夫．  
他們問他的名字．他尖叫著說他不知道，求他們住手拜託住手不要再傷害他．_

_他們再度電擊史蒂夫．他們把電擊棒放到他的大腿間，緊靠著鼠蹊，增加電擊的強度，當史蒂夫掙扎的太厲害時把束縛調緊．當史蒂夫的眼睛可以再度聚焦的時候，他看到巴基拉扯著自己的頭髮．他的眼神瘋狂又野蠻．_

_他不斷不斷的重複．詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯．中士．三二五五七二四一．_

_他一再一再一再的說，然後他彎下腰吐在地板上．_

_然後他抬起頭，擦乾嘴巴，用沙啞的聲音問自己做得好不好．_

_當對方沒有回答時，他問他的任務是什麼．當他們保持靜默，他用俄語重複一次，聲音越來越驚慌．他不斷的道歉，聲音顫抖，眼淚流過臉頰．最後他終於不再說話，坐在那裡，眼睛圓睜，全身發抖．_

_第一個男人聳聳肩然後說反正資產早就已經超過使用效期了．他們爭論著終結他的方法．他們提到瓦斯，然後安全起見再加上酸液澡．然後他們再度聳了聳肩，決定先完成手上的工作．他們說他們對結果感到好奇．_

_史蒂夫無法動彈．他的下半身因為承受持續的電擊而癱瘓．他的肌肉像灘水．當他們為他戴上某種頭套，在他嘴巴裡塞上護齒時，沒有任何反應．_

_當他看到這一切，巴基從麻木中醒來，對著他們尖叫不，跳起來大力的敲打著玻璃，一次又一次又一次，用全身的力量撞向玻璃直到他流血，一邊啜泣一邊哭喊著史蒂夫，史蒂夫， **史蒂夫！**_

_史蒂夫的大腦兩側傳出電流通過的聲音，然後—_

_—史蒂夫在病床上醒來．他覺得不久之前自己做過一樣的事情．_

_納塔莎在這裡．她說山姆因為中槍了所以不在這，但是他還活著．他爬回屋子裡送出警告．他們找來東尼．史塔克幫忙，及時找到史蒂夫，殺了現場每一個HYDRA幹員．_

_然後她直視著他的眼睛說，巴基有三度酸燙傷，但是他們把他救出來了，他也正在恢復．_

_史蒂夫皺起眉頭問，”誰？“_

_史蒂夫在病床上醒來．他覺得不久之前自己做過一樣的事情．_

_有人在走廊上講話．他的頭很痛，那些字在他的耳間迴響著．_

_”他應該要開始痊癒了，“山姆正在說．”他為什麼沒有痊癒？他們必須一次又一次的洗腦巴恩斯是有原因的．因為洗腦的效果無法持續．為什麼在他身上不是這樣？“_

_”一定是心理因素．身心症．我是說，不是—不是身體的問題．我想是一種防禦機制．“_

_”史塔克...“那是納塔莎的聲音，充滿了疲憊．_

_”不，嘿，聽我說．只是看著羅傑斯就可以破壞巴恩斯的洗腦效果，對嗎？那是因為羅傑斯是巴恩斯活下去的原因．閉嘴，我知道這聽起來像什麼．我的重點是—對羅傑斯來說剛好相反．“_

_”什麼？“_

_”巴恩斯是羅傑斯死亡的理由．他已經為他自殺三次了．當他一個人進行拯救107旅的任務時；當他開著載滿降落傘和小飛機的飛機墜落時；還有當他掉進波多馬克河．美國隊長從不放棄，除非原因是巴恩斯中士．他是星條旗盔甲上的破綻．“_

_一片沈默．_

_”你的重點是？“_

_”就像我說的．這是防禦機制．基本的求生本能．血清最主要的功能是最大化生命的可期性．巴恩斯的血清讓他可以對抗洗腦—讓他想起羅傑斯．羅傑斯的血清讓他忘記巴恩斯．這樣他的盔甲就毫無破綻了．“_

_他們沒發現史蒂夫已經醒了，但當東尼講到這裡時，史蒂夫全身開始筋攣，然後他們就注意到了．_

_史蒂夫在病床上醒來．他覺得不久之前自己做過一樣的事情．_

_不知為何，人們被禁止在他的房間內或房間周圍講話．他很快就覺得無聊，所以他打開電視，看著DC事件的報導．他們播放了冬日戰士的畫面，然後—_

_史蒂夫在病床上醒來．他覺得不久之前自己做過一樣的事情．_

_他房間裡沒有電視．_

_”它每一次都會讓他重新開機，“有人說．”你不能一直試下去．已經六個月了．半年來他的生命只是不斷重新開始．你不覺得他已經失去夠多時間了嗎？“_

_”事情有進步．他可以聽到那名字了．他甚至可以看著他的照片．“_

_”但是他還是不知道他在看著誰，威爾森．你做的只是引發減敏反應．這是好事，但是你只治療了症狀．你不能說這是進展．“_

_”那巴—“山姆降低了音量．他不想被聽見．但史蒂夫不確定他們說的是誰．是在說他？已經過了六個月嗎？從什麼時候開始的六個月？_

_”中士，”東尼指出，“同意我的看法．他要你們停止．他說這對每個人都好．”_

_山姆的聲音低沉又帶著怒意—史蒂夫從沒聽過他這麼說話．“那都是狗屎，你也知道．”_

_“我同意．我從來都不相信什麼為了大家好．”史蒂夫也從沒聽過東尼用這種音調說話，安靜又嚴肅．“但是事實擺在眼前，山姆．你讓他每隔一天就失去記憶一次．只是跟他說他得了失憶症就可以讓他發作．一層又一層的困惑讓狀況更糟糕．”_

_一陣沈默過去．然後東尼再度開口．“你必須要放手．這不是你的錯．“_

_山姆的呼吸沈重．當他再度開口時，聽起來疲憊極了．”東尼．史塔克居然是真理之聲？在跟史蒂夫．羅傑斯有關係的事情上？“_

_”看看你的標準變得多低，“東尼笑道，可是他的聲音也透露著筋疲力竭．_

_所以他們是在談論他，史蒂夫想，然後他回想剛剛的談話，然後—_

_史蒂夫在病床上醒來．他覺得不久之前自己做過一樣的事情．_

_他聽到馬文．蓋伊的音樂正在播放著．所有的事情都慢慢地回到腦海中．冬日戰士，對．DC．HYDRA還有其實沒死的傅瑞．還有什麼？他的想法混混沌沌的．這是多久前發生的？_

_”在你左邊，“他跟山姆說．_

_山姆對他笑著．他看起來像是鬥敗的公雞．_

_”你準備好回家了嗎？“史蒂夫問．他本來是開玩笑的，但天啊，山姆看起來比史蒂夫更需要躺在病床上．為什麼他會在病床上？他身上沒有任何傷口．_

_”準備好了，“山姆緩緩的說．_

_他像個老人一樣從椅子上站起身．”好吧，羅傑斯．我們回家．“_

_他們告訴他在DC事件之後他就陷入昏迷．他們問他覺得自己可不可以回到崗位上．史蒂夫說是．他還能做什麼別的？_

_復仇者下一次集結時，事情不太對勁．史蒂夫可能是多想了，但他覺得每個人都在他沒注意時偷瞄他．_

_史蒂夫在睡夢中哭泣．他不知道原因．他再也記不得自己的夢，但是當他醒來時枕頭被淚水濕透了．他有點不好意思，但更覺得困惑，他沒對任何人說起這件事．_

_這情況持續了一陣子，然後就停了．_

_有一天史蒂夫心血來潮的去了布魯克林散步．他們說他以前曾經住在這兒．他在一個陰暗的小巷中醒來，四周圍滿了人．_

_他們說他昏倒了．他們說可能是因為中暑．史蒂夫在注射血清後從來沒中暑過，但他不記得發生了什麼事，也想不出其他的可能．他喝下他們遞過來的水，謝謝他們，然後就回家了．_

_當他終於提起勇氣跟山姆說的時候，山姆疲憊的說這是他昏迷的後遺症，用不著太擔心．還有史蒂夫最好不要再去布魯克林了，但這建議一點道理也沒有．_

_史蒂夫活著．_

_他不可否認，無堅不摧的活著．還活著的人像慶祝戰爭勝利一樣的替他慶祝．但最終沒有人再替他慶祝了，史蒂夫開始不想再繼續活著了．_

_他不覺得那是自殺的想法，他不想要殺死他自己．他只是不想永遠活著．_

_信箱裡堆滿了信件，上面全部都寫著山姆．威爾森的名字．信封上的字跡十分的笨拙，讓人幾乎無法解讀，好像山姆的筆友必須重頭開始學習寫字一樣．也許他們曾經中風，或者他們是殘障的退伍軍人．_

_史蒂夫沒有打開這些信，因為那不是寫給他的，但是他為對方感到難過．最後，他打開了一封，只是為了要看一下來信者的名字，然後他寫了一個簡短的字條告訴他山姆．威爾森在三週前去世了，史蒂夫感到很遺憾．一直到他把信寄出後，他才發現自己根本不記得那名字—他看著它，記住它然後把名字寫在信封上，但馬上就忘了．_

_他從沒收到任何回信，可是信件也不再出現了．_

_史蒂夫在克林特的農場中看著自己的鏡中倒影，手上拿著刮鬍刀片，但是他沒辦法讓刀片碰觸到他的皮膚，他不知道原因．_

_史蒂夫不吃也不睡，他跟自己說這就是自己一個人住的下場，他應該好好照顧自己．但是他需要覺得輕盈一點，如果他無法克制這樣的感覺，那就要靠他的身體來達成．況且他沒有要餓死自己．他還過得去．_

_樓上傳來沈重的悶響，隱形的手將數字寫在沙上．沈重的希望在史蒂夫的胸中，隱形的詩指引他穿過大地．_

_布魯斯．班納出現了，還有十二個人列在牆上．空氣中有個聲音，風中滿載沙塵．_

_在太空中有一扇門．有一艘船指向星空．_

_有個棕髮的傢伙，一隻手是義肢，壓平了聲音，極力的避開他的視線，讓自己變得空白，讓自己變得平凡，喃喃地說，”我是詹姆斯．“_

_有一個男人在玻璃盒子裡大叫著放他出來，大叫著史蒂夫史蒂夫 **史蒂夫** —_

 

”史蒂夫？放輕鬆．“

史蒂夫咳出一口凍眠液．有很長很長的一分鐘，他想不起來自己在哪，發生了什麼事；他盲目的在空間和時間裡尋找踏腳處，絞盡腦汁想找到線索．然後他想起來自己有眼睛，他睜開雙眼．

房間的照明近乎昏暗，讓史蒂夫兩年沒睜開的眼睛不覺得疼痛．凍眠液嚐起來像檸檬汁一樣又酸又刺激．窗外是旋轉的星空，綴滿針孔大小孔洞的虛無旋轉著；然後一個巨大的星球，黃色還有橘色還有白色帶著淺黃色的環，像宇宙鯨魚般跨過窗戶．

史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，仍舊覺得無法呼吸，液體從他的頭髮上滴落．然後他看向布魯斯，正對著他淺淺微笑．

”我們到了，“他用他那柔軟的聲音說．”蟲洞就在幾百哩外．“

史蒂夫吞了口口水，點點頭．兩年過去了．一陣慌張緊緊的抓住他的內臟把它們打成結，但史蒂夫把這種糾結感轉化成期待．甚至是興奮．星球再度跨越窗戶，史蒂夫全心的盯著它．

_土星_ ．

他覺得頭暈．

他別開視線，不這麼做好像就會一直這樣看下去．”嗯，“他的聲音沙啞．清了清喉嚨．他也兩年都沒開口了．”....在哪...“

他皺起眉頭．頭腦發脹，他想不起人名．一陣強烈的疼痛在他的腦袋裡嗡嗡作響．

”…詹姆斯，“他終於想起來．”還有，嗯，洛基？“

”我想先把你叫醒，“布魯斯輕聲說．

_他_ 獨自一人醒來，只能相信凍眠床的定時裝置會準時喚醒他．史蒂夫想到這些就打了個寒顫，忍不住猜想布魯斯是剛剛醒來，還是他已經花了一些時間感到驚慌—或是看著外面彩色的星球發愣．或單純享受這片安靜．

”想幫我把詹姆斯叫醒嗎？“布魯斯問．

史蒂夫對他眨了眨眼，然後點頭．”好，好啊．但是...”

“慢慢來．”

他慢慢坐起身，仍舊覺得頭暈，全身酸痛，但是太空帶來的暈眩感很快就消失了．在他下床時腳步已經穩了下來，他脫下凍眠裝．

在史蒂夫換衣服時布魯斯別開視線，然後遞給他一瓶長得很像開特力的東西．嚐起來像糖漿一樣濃稠又甜膩，但出人意料的解渴，史蒂夫三大口就喝完一整瓶．他擦乾自己的頭髮，跟著布魯斯穿過房間，每走一步都更加清醒．

布魯斯的手放在詹姆斯的凍眠床開關上，然後停下動作．他抬頭看著史蒂夫，張開嘴，遲疑了一下．他柔軟的眼神顯得不確定．

“丹佛有跟你提過詹姆斯吧？”他最後問．

史蒂夫不確定他問的是什麼—那是個開放式的問題，好像布魯斯自己也不確定史蒂夫知道什麼．他想過要裝笨，但最後放棄了．

“她說他有PTSD．”

布魯斯點點頭，打開蓋子，啟動喚醒程序．“兩年的冬眠是很長的時間．他可能需要幫忙．”

“我可以幫他，”史蒂夫在凍眠液流乾的噪音中回答．

蓋子像綻放的花朵般開啟，史蒂夫屏住呼吸．

詹姆斯一動也不動，雙眼緊閉，跟死人一樣蒼白，一半的臉藏在像面罩一樣蓋住下巴的呼吸器底下．史蒂夫討厭看到他這樣．他想把他叫醒．他想聽到他的聲音．

布魯斯緩緩地把呼吸器從詹姆斯的喉嚨中拉出，專注的皺起眉頭．液體從詹姆斯的口中滴下，就樣史蒂夫一樣．

他貿然睜開雙眼．

下一秒，他從床上 _跳_ 起來，然後癱在地板上，凍眠液四處飛濺，他驚慌的後退．

“Оставьте меня в покое，”他低聲說，聲音沙啞又顫抖的幾乎像是在胡言亂語．他縮進牆角，全身顫抖，喘不過氣．“ Пощаде. Нет—неопя́ть．”

史蒂夫完全聽不懂他的話，但從音調中聽出他現在十分害怕．他的視線看著根本不存在的東西，蜷著身體像是期待一陣痛毆．

“詹姆斯，嘿， _詹姆斯_ ，”史蒂夫說，向前一步．“詹姆斯，看著我．”

詹姆斯的雙眼斗然張開，他猛地拉直身體—全身突然充滿了暴力的意圖，史蒂夫不知道自己怎麼從來沒發現詹姆斯受過戰鬥殺人的訓練．他的義肢發出充滿威嚇的機械聲，它不只是一隻手臂；它是一個武器．

“史蒂夫，”布魯斯緊張的說．“小心點．”

史蒂夫不覺得驚訝，也不害怕．他不知道為什麼．但是他不害怕．

“詹姆斯，”他複述，慢慢地跪下，眼神和他相接．

詹姆斯狂野的眼神一路都盯著他．他靜止到微微地發抖，蓄滿了張力隨時準備要釋放．在充滿攻擊性的堅硬外表下，他看起來既困惑又害怕到無法呼吸．

“我們在 **永續號** 上，”史蒂夫冷靜的說，看著他的眼睛．“現在是2099年．你現在的名字是詹姆斯．契可夫．沒有人會傷害你．”

他不知道自己為什麼說 _現在的名字_ —可能是詹姆斯讓他想起納塔莎．詹姆斯睜大了眼睛看著他，胸膛迅速的起伏，掙扎著呼吸．然後他眨眼，然後再眨眼．

”史蒂夫，“他沙啞的說．

”是我，“史蒂夫鼓勵他，稍微靠近他．”巴克，是我．“

他聽到身後的布魯斯倒抽了一口氣—也許他覺得史蒂夫動作太快了，但史蒂夫相信詹姆斯不會傷害他，他無法控制自己．

”不，“詹姆斯結結巴巴地說，背用力靠向牆壁．”不．那是—那是—那是陷阱．他們逼我假裝．他們會傷害你．“

”沒有人會傷害我．“

” _我_ 會傷害你，“詹姆斯用破碎的聲音說，”史蒂夫，他們叫我傷害你，我會傷害你—“

“不，你不會．你看．”

史蒂夫慢慢地伸出手，溫柔的，把詹姆斯的頭髮撥到耳後．

詹姆斯呆呆地望著他，愣在那裏，幾乎連呼吸的起伏都沒有．

”你看．“史蒂夫說．“過來．”他緩緩的把詹姆斯拉向自己，直到他可以握住他顫抖的肩膀，兩個人的額頭輕輕地碰在一起．

在幾個星期以前，他根本不敢這麼做—或是說，兩年又幾個星期以前，天啊—但是他知道詹姆斯需要覺得安心．史蒂夫感覺他有幾秒鐘身體繃得更緊了，好像在等待槍聲響起；然後他發出痛苦又破碎的叫喊，右手緊緊的握住史蒂夫的衣服，金屬手抱著自己的肚子．

這姿勢持續了幾分鐘．史蒂夫的手從詹姆斯的肩膀移到他的頸背，用拇指在上面畫圈．詹姆斯沒有真正的冷靜下來；他抖得像是拼命忍耐著哭泣的衝動．最後，他顫抖著深深的吸了一口氣，抬起頭．

史蒂夫看著他．有那麼一瞬間，他們靠得非常非常近．

然後詹姆斯怒吼著 _推_ 開他．

“該死的．”他的聲音雖然不穩，但聽起來又像契可夫了；他踉蹌起身時瞪著布魯斯的眼神也是契可夫式的．“你應該要先叫醒我的．你 _說_ 你會的．”

“我改變主意了，”布魯斯直視著他說．

詹姆斯用俄文咒罵了一聲，大步走到窗邊看向外面，額頭貼著冰冷的玻璃．他連續顫抖著做了幾次深呼吸，然後慢慢地變得平順．

土星慢慢地劃過，把他變成金色背景中的黑色影子．

史蒂夫在詹姆斯推倒他後就呆坐在那．過了一陣子，他緩緩的起身，看向布魯斯，他對史蒂夫做了手勢讓他給詹姆斯一點時間．史蒂夫耐心的等候，看著站在整個宇宙前的詹姆斯．

詹姆斯沒有動靜，他還是背對著房間，看著外面旋轉的星星．但過了一陣子，他的肩膀慢慢放鬆，看到他的樣子，史蒂夫走向他．他以為詹姆斯會叫他走開，但是詹姆斯讓他靠近，並肩站在窗前．

史蒂夫遲疑的伸出手，讓詹姆斯知道自己的意圖，也給他拒絕的機會．但他沒有，史蒂夫的手停在他背上，直挺又溫暖．他讓手停在那兒一會兒，然後滑上他的肩膀．

詹姆斯的身體發抖，但是他沒有躲開史蒂夫的觸碰．

一陣沈默．

“你有作夢嗎？”詹姆斯低聲問．

史蒂夫開口想說他有；他的夢懸在意識的邊緣，等著被他看見．但當史蒂夫想要去回憶，它就像水一樣從他的指縫間溜走，湮沒無聞．

他的手勢充滿了無助和挫折．“有，我有，但現在...”他搖搖頭．“它消失了．”

詹姆斯看著他的眼神像是有太多話想說；但他不發一語，轉過頭去，看著星辰和金色的星球划過．

“對不起，”史蒂夫貿然的說．他真的感到抱歉，雖然他不確定自己道歉的理由．

“別，”詹姆斯嘆道．“不用...”他搖搖頭．“聽著，我不知道我剛說了什麼，但是不要多想．我只有這個要求．”

“我已經忘記了，”史蒂夫答應他．

詹姆斯充滿恨意的聲音幾乎算得上苦笑了．他別過頭，從史蒂夫的手中溜走，就像他們從未碰過對方．


	5. 而你，在那悲傷的高度

_“很高興聽到你們的聲音， **永續號** ．“_

“也很高興聽到你的聲音，卡蘿，”布魯斯輕聲回答．“我們的進度符合時程嗎？”

_“剛好趕上．”_

“太好了，這樣很棒．”布魯斯暫停了一會兒．“過去兩年有發生什麼事嗎？

_“沒什麼重要的．蟲洞還在那裡等著．記住—你們一旦進去了，你們就只能接收訊息但無法傳送，因為 **巨大** 引力的影響．“_

史蒂夫聽著他們的對話，但其實這對他來說只是背景音而已，詹姆斯從居住莢中走出來，換上了平常的便服．他還在擦乾自己的頭髮．他走向史蒂夫，丟下手上的毛巾，拿起一瓶太空開特力，或者隨便你怎麼稱呼那飲料．

”不要一臉我踢了你的小狗的樣子，“他低語著在史蒂夫旁坐下．一隻手抹過臉．”對不起，好嗎？我有起床氣．而且我有兩年份的起床氣．“

史蒂夫擠出一個不自然的微笑．他沒有說，那不是他想問的．他也沒說，問題是他覺得詹姆斯和自己中間隔著一層玻璃．

”所以我們要把那怪胎叫醒嗎？“詹姆斯繃著臉說．

史蒂夫花了幾秒鐘才理解他的話．”對，“他說，”我答應過他了，不是嗎？“

詹姆斯用牙齒扭開瓶蓋．”那是狗屎．“他狠狠地灌了一大口，像是希望自己灌的是酒．”你知道他根本不在乎任何人的承諾，但你還是落入他的圈套．“

史蒂夫久久不說話．然後他說，”他失去了他的家園然後被困在我們的星球上．“

詹姆斯嗤笑出聲．”就算他經歷過些糟糕的事情也不代表他值得你花時間在他身上．“

史蒂夫聽到這句話轉頭看了他，詹姆斯小心地拒絕對上他的視線．經過了光影變換的一分鐘．又一分鐘．

”你在害怕什麼？“史蒂夫忍不住問．當詹姆斯發出嗤之以鼻的聲音時，他繼續說，”我認真在問的．他為什麼要傷害我們？“

詹姆斯咬著臉頰內側．”也許他想要 **永續號** ．“

”然後開去哪？天啊，巴克，這不是飛俠哥頓的電影情節．“

詹姆斯猛地閉上眼睛，像在控制著眼皮下的自己．史蒂夫不由得覺得自己又在不經意的狀況下說了不該說的事情．他幾乎要知道什麼了，皺著眉頭，努力去想—但是布魯斯加入了他們的談話，打斷了他的思緒．

“丹佛說我們應該把他喚醒．”

詹姆斯重新睜開雙眼，然後用右手抹了抹他的臉，滿臉怒氣．“好，”他說．“好，讓我們先搞定這事吧．”

＊

“為什麼他是藍色的？”詹姆斯問．

史蒂夫張開口，想回答他看起來是藍色的可能是因為凍眠液；但是他想起詹姆斯在塑膠殼裡的蒼白身體，他了解到那些液體是透明的．洛基是 _藍色的_ —冷冷的深藍色，肌膚上浮現奇異的圖案．

他們互看了一眼．

“嗯，他是個可以變形的外星人，”布魯斯呢喃．“他的生命跡象沒有改變．他應該沒事．”

他按下凍眠床的開關，等著蓋子緩緩開啟．沒有半透明的奈米玻璃遮蓋，洛基詭異的顏色更明顯了．他的頭髮還是墨黑的，這讓他的髮際線在深藍色的皮膚上幾乎要看不見了．

“為什麼液體沒有開始排掉？“詹姆斯問．

布魯斯皺著眉頭，接著捲起右邊的袖子將手伸入．他的手一碰到液體，它就開始猛烈的冒泡，像滾燙的水一樣發出生氣的嘶嘶聲；布魯斯痛叫著抽回他的手，倒在地板上．

”布魯斯，“史蒂夫大喊，跪到他身旁．”嘿，你還—“

”我沒事，“布魯斯咬著牙說．

他緊張到衣服底下的肌肉開始糾結鼓漲，而且蜷著身體，臉上帶著痛苦的表情；但他口齒清晰，意識清楚．”給我點時間．“

史蒂夫突然想起浩克， _栩栩如生的_ —他這才第一次真切地體會到布魯斯 _可能_ 會讓怪物跑出來，然後殺了全部的人．浩克是他們的第五位成員．跟他相比，洛基帶來的威脅算得上是可笑了．

“該死，”詹姆斯嘶聲道，史蒂夫聽到冰塊碎裂的聲音他馬上抬頭．

詹姆斯一臉怒氣的甩著他的金屬手臂．他的手指被凍在一起了；金屬鱗片努力地運轉著直到他用蠻力把他們分開，碎裂的冰塊彈落在史蒂夫周邊的地板上．

“發生什麼事？”史蒂夫問，張大了眼睛．

“凍眠澡變成某種液態氮，”詹姆斯說．“它會冷凍所有的東西．”

“天啊，”史蒂夫喃喃．“布魯斯，它凍到你了嗎？”

“—對，“布魯斯回答，終於開始放鬆一點．

他低頭看著自己的右手；他沒像詹姆斯那麼小心，他把整隻手都放進液體中了．現在他的手像是嚴重的瘀青般發藍又發黑．

”我的天啊，“史蒂夫輕聲道．

“已經不會痛了，”布魯斯溫和的說．“但是洛基...”

他們抬頭看他．如果洛基已經在這個變異的凍眠液中泡了兩年，他不可能還活著，不管他的生命跡象是怎麼顯示的．

好像聽到他們的呼喚，洛基咬著呼吸器開始嗆咳，一把抓住它從自己的口中拿出，坐起身，液體在他的身邊晃動著—掉出的水滴在落地時發出小小的嘶聲．他咳了好一陣子，然後吞了口口水，抬頭看著他們，呼吸急促．

他的眼神迷濛又驚訝．而且正散發著紅光．

“什麼？”他充滿戒心的說，聲音不尋常的沙啞．

連詹姆斯都不知道該說什麼．洛基的紅眼睛掃過布魯斯受傷的手，然後馬上回到自己身上．他低聲地詛咒．

抖了抖身體，他踏出凍眠床；他像史蒂夫和詹姆斯一樣踉蹌了一下，但是比他們更快就熟悉週邊的環境．

“很抱歉，”他說，全身閃過微光，皮膚又回復到白色．“我太粗心了．”

他伸出一隻蒼白的手浸到液體中，在他的碰觸下液體震動了一下，然後開始迅速地排出，一下子就見底了．史蒂夫不知道為什麼洛基不受液體傷害，然後他突然懂了： _洛基_ 就是它變冷的原因．它一定是對他的外星人身體構造產生了他們沒預期到的反應．

洛基看起來有點不好意思．他用兩隻手把頭髮撥到腦後，看了仍蜷在地上的布魯斯一眼．

“我可以看一下嗎？”他問．

“我寧可不要，”布魯斯回答，用沒受傷的手把僵硬的手指蜷起．他嘴角掛著的小小微笑，就是他的盔甲．

“我無意傷害你，”洛基僵硬地說．

“我知道，”布魯斯說，史蒂夫聽不出來他話裡有沒有諷刺的意味．他從史蒂夫的手臂中脫出，站起身，把凍壞的手放進口袋裡，面無表情．

洛基沒堅持下去．詹姆斯看著他的眼神比之前更充滿懷疑了，如果他的懷疑程度還能增加的話．史蒂夫不知道該怎麼想．

“他會需要一套太空裝，”布魯斯的語調怪異，突兀的說．“史蒂夫，你可以...?”

史蒂夫看著他眨了眨眼才理解他要他做的事情—還有 _為什麼_ 他要求他去做這件事．”  
好，“他緩緩的說．”當然，跟我來．“他跟洛基說．

詹姆斯突然一個動作，卻被布魯斯完好的手緊緊抓住手腕，在他發出抗議之前就被阻止．史蒂夫假裝沒注意到布魯斯顯然是要擺脫他—剛好他也想單獨和洛基說話．

＊

“你睡得好嗎？”在他們離開冬眠莢前往其中一個居住莢時洛基無辜的問．

”不記得了，“史蒂夫說，拿起一件打底衣，還有一件閒置的太空裝．他看了一眼衣服，然後抬頭看著洛基．”你需要穿這個嗎？“

”總是保險勝過遺憾，我想．“

洛基試著拉開他的凍眠裝，但它就像冰凍的蜘蛛網一樣在他的指尖碎裂了．洛基皺了皺鼻子，然後把整件衣服像包裝紙一樣撕開．

他的身體精瘦又白皙，沒有任何疤痕或圖案；即使史蒂夫沒在幾分鐘前才看到他換皮，他也會猜這是個幻象．他別過頭給洛基一點隱私，看著外頭旋轉的星星．

”你為什麼要隱藏真正的樣子？“他問．

”我被教導要這麼做，“洛基回答．”況且，這比較符合時尚潮流．“

史蒂夫決定當隻上鉤的魚—反正都這樣了．“我知道班納和契可夫沒有告訴我所有的事情．他們一點都不低調．”

“啊，”洛基只這麼回答．

史蒂夫再度瞄了他一眼—他已經拉上打底衣，他穿起來就像是第二層皮一樣，正踏入太空裝中．

“我不會覺得困擾，”史蒂夫說著謊．“困擾我的是 _你_ 為何知道這件事．“

洛基給了他一個大大的微笑．”我無所不知，我親愛的隊長．“

”我不相信．“

”我知道一些事情，“洛基改口．”比方說你親愛的 _契可夫_ 中士．“

史蒂夫不讓自己被這些話影響．洛基一點都沒變—但他選擇在這個話題上挑釁表示史蒂夫和詹姆斯的親密並沒有逃過他的法眼．

“就這樣？”他說．“你並不是很努力．”

“我連試都懶得試，”洛基回答，穿上他的袖子．“我可是帶著善意來到這．”

史蒂夫嗤笑．“我都忘了你多重視誠實．”

洛基得意地笑著，神秘的說，“我相信你忘記了很多更重要的東西．”

他看著自已．“我看來如何？”

“很不尋常，”史蒂夫誠實的說．

看著他穿上太空裝很沒有真實感．他們不像二十世紀時的服裝那麼龐大又笨重，但還是看起來十分的正式，十分的 _人性化_ ，所以洛基穿起來特別怪異．

“說真的，“史蒂夫用份外安靜的聲音問．”你為什麼要來這裡？你這些年又去了哪？“

洛基只是對著他微笑．他看起來累極了．”我為什麼要告訴你？“

”因為你現在已經在這了，“史蒂夫直白的說，”跟我們一起．我們就是彼此唯一的依靠．“

”太感動了，隊長，我真的太感動了．“他戴上頭盔．”但是你不擁有我，我想我也不擁有你們任何一個人．“

他指向門．”我們走吧？“

＊

當史蒂夫和洛基回到主控莢時詹姆斯和布魯斯並沒有在交談；他們都穿上了太空裝，又回到禮貌的忽視彼此的常態．但是空氣裡承載了他們的秘密而變得沈重，史蒂夫幾乎都可以嚐到了．

他咬著自己的嘴唇，長長地吐了口氣．他相信布魯斯，他也相信詹姆斯，但是他們讓他很難繼續相信．不過，當詹姆斯抬頭看著他時，史蒂夫發現自己完全無法相信這男人對他有任何惡意—不管別人說他多傻．

他看著土星划過窗外．他可能永遠都沒辦法習慣這樣的風景．“我們準備好了嗎？布魯斯，你的手？”

“我沒事，”布魯斯輕柔而堅定的說．

“我很懷疑，”洛基低語，但當詹姆斯瞪向他時馬上舉起手表示投降．“好，我什麼都沒說．”

詹姆斯的下顎肌肉抽動，重重的坐下．“走吧．”

 **永續號** 在太空中旋轉，慢慢地把土星拋在身後．過了漫長的幾分鐘，蟲洞出現在他們眼前．

在二次元的世界裡，在一張白紙上，那個通道會是一個洞．在三次元的世界裡，它會是一顆球，像是一顆懸浮的玻璃球，反映著和周邊位置不符的星光．它就懸在那裡，安靜又詭異，無可比擬的美麗．

“所以，”詹姆斯跟洛基說，他的聲音粗野，但緊張的吞了口口水．“有什麼最後建議？既然你曾經在星際旅行．”

洛基原本是要鄙視的嘲笑他，但臉上掛著同樣的害怕和驚嘆．“我可沒經歷過 _這個．_ ”

詹姆斯舔了舔嘴唇，開啟通訊．“我們到了．我們要穿越了．”

_“收到， **永續號** ．記得，你們並不孤單“_

丹佛停頓了一下，然後說， _”布魯斯？“_

布魯斯在座位裡拉直了身子．“我在，”他輕聲說．

丹佛一開始沒有講話，在沈默中流瀉的是他們相識數載的工作和希望和友誼．然後她輕聲但堅定地說，話語中帶著不可磨滅的鋼鐵意志: _”不要輕柔的航向靜夜．“_

布魯斯忍不住露出微笑．“我不會的，”他喃喃的說．“再見，卡蘿．”

然後他們一起抬眼，看著玻璃外穿透宇宙紋理的洞，看著閃爍著百萬星光回望他們的黑色圓球．詹姆斯催動引擎，他們穿過太空，或者是太空包圍了他們，但不管哪個是真的，他們越來越靠近，然後進入，然後進入，然後 _穿越_ —

—穿越一個蟲洞它

其實不是一個洞 _當洞不是洞？當它_

 _是個圓球_ 然後星星開始融化，流動而明亮

白色畫過深沈的黑色太空像流動的顏料然後 _它顛倒了_

他錯了全都錯了它充滿了不可能然後它是顛倒的然後

鏡像又用一種方式翻轉，一種不可能的方式，然後 _船開始彎曲_

喔我的天啊船在彎曲直線開始變捲，跟著其他的空間紋理捲曲，

以他們穿越的單一時點為中心旋轉然後 _所有東西都劇烈的顫動，_

這會讓船開始解體然後那裡出現了 _耶穌基督，那是什麼東西？_ 那裡有

一隻 _手_ ，一個邊緣模糊的洞出現在空間中就像是一隻手的樣子，然後他要碰到詹姆斯 _它要碰到巴基，那是什麼鬼東西，它要碰到巴基了！_ 然後詹姆斯一動也不動

兩隻眼睛睜得大大的，那個懸浮著的模糊物體穿過他的頭盔，穿 _透_ 他的頭盔而且撫過他的下顎，然後它並不痛 _神啊，求求你，讓它不痛_ 然後洛基開口說了什麼，

一首詩 _不要輕柔的航向靜夜，年老者對白晝的逝去應該燃燒且狂暴；憤怒，_

對著逝去的光憤怒然後那模糊的東西消失了，回到虛無中

然後船晃動的非常厲害 _好多星星，好多好多星星，我從不知道，我從不知道_

多浩瀚，多廣闊，那裏有虛無，那裏有我們那裏有他們，他們四個人，外面是絲絨般的黑色扭轉成不可能的角度

 _它展開了，它回到原點了_ 然後永恆變成

有限，然後不可能回到可能

然後他們出來了—

—出來了，面對另外一堵黑色的牆，未知的星象，距離地球和所有的生物好幾光年．

那裏有一顆星星；在星星旁邊是一團黑色的巨大物體被一圈單純的光環繞．那是 **巨大** ．他們到了．

“…對白晝的逝去，“洛基輕聲的說．他露齒微笑，眼睛圓睜，瞳孔放大．

史蒂夫轉頭看向他．”那是什麼？“他用氣音說．

洛基吞了口口水，然後對他笑了．“狄倫．湯瑪斯，很顯然的．”

他指著牆上的一張紙—史蒂夫不敢相信自己從沒發現．一定是布魯斯把紙貼在那兒；洛基只是把它念出來．

“很適合我們現在的情況．”

＊

“你還好嗎？”是在他們解開安全扣脫下頭盔後史蒂夫第一句對詹姆斯說的話．

“我沒事，”詹姆斯說．他看起來有點受到驚嚇，但毫髮無傷．“那是 _什麼_ 鬼東西？”

“它看起來是一隻手．它的形狀像是一隻手．它穿 _透_ 了你的頭盔．“

“我們仍舊不知道是誰創造了這個蟲洞，”布魯斯觀察到．“有可能是創造者，伸出手．不管 _他們_ 是誰．“

”那是什麼感覺？“洛基好奇地問．

詹姆斯看了他一眼，但還是囁嚅著回答．”我不知道．溫暖．“他摩挲著自己的下巴，打了個寒顫．  
”如果他們可以聯絡我們，“史蒂夫說，”為什麼不是現在？“

”也許他們只能在蟲洞裡聯絡我們，“布魯斯低語．”詹姆斯，你可以讓我們停止旋轉嗎？“

詹姆斯不發一語的進行操作，他們的重量再度消失．外面的景象停止旋轉，他們可以把 **巨大** 的全貌收進眼底．它明亮到難以直視，即使是透過抗UV的有色玻璃．在它旁邊的星星看起來既渺小又微不足道．

“不管他們是誰，”布魯斯靜靜地說，“他們都看照著我們．”

史蒂夫無法把視線從黑洞中移開．A計畫．最多再過幾天，布魯斯就會...

那外面由純粹的光圍繞，等著他的是死亡，或比死亡還更糟的結局．史蒂夫沒辦法想下去．最大的問題是他還沒有想到更好的方法．

控制板上某樣東西嗶嗶作響．

“新的資訊，”布魯斯說．他飄過房間，把自己拉到位子上—史蒂夫不禁發現他只用了左手；受傷的手仍舊小心的藏起來．“三個訊號都還在持續發送中．”

“哪個星球是最靠近的？”詹姆斯問．

“奎爾的．達肯和夏維茲在M-616的另一邊．“

”什麼的另一邊？“洛基問．

”M-616，“詹姆斯不耐煩地說．”現在正在窗外的那顆恆星．圍繞著黑洞的那個．“

”我以為你說三個星球都圍繞著黑洞．“

”黑洞會 _吸走_ 所有的光和熱，“詹姆斯的聲音充滿輕蔑．“星球必須要圍繞著恆星才能讓人居住．要不然他們就只是裝滿岩石和冰塊的一顆死球．”

洛基小聲的輕笑．“喔，”他低語，“地球人啊．”

詹姆斯又默默露出想殺人的樣子，史蒂夫正想介入，但布魯斯—他一直都在看資料—突然大聲的說，“完蛋了．”

史蒂夫眨眨眼．這不尋常到連洛基都瞪大了眼睛；但他接著就大笑出聲，讓詹姆斯又開始瞪他．

“ _什麼事？_ “詹姆斯低吼．

”喔，沒事，“洛基咯咯笑著．”我只是以為你們會考慮到時間扭曲．“他飄向布魯斯正在閱讀的報告．”是在講這件事，對吧？”

“布魯斯，他在說什麼？”史蒂夫問．

“相對論，”布魯斯嘆了口氣．他揉著鼻樑．“我以為不會這麼糟，但是 **巨大** 的引力很 _強_ ．基本上，我們越靠近它時間就越緩慢．現在，奎爾星球的一個小時...”他皺著眉頭往下捲動．“...等於我們的七年．“

回應他的是一片震驚的沈默．

”我們不能把 **遊俠號** 停在那裏，“史蒂夫說．”我們不能讓丹佛等那麼久．“

”現在，達肯和夏維茲的星球離 **巨大** 夠遠，所以沒有時間扭曲，”布魯斯說．“但是奎爾送給我們的是非常棒的讀數．他的星球上有水．液態水．”

史蒂夫陷入沈默．這很重要，這是極端重要的資訊，他們都知道．

最後，是詹姆斯安靜地說，“那另外兩個人呢？“

布魯斯面露難色．”達肯的讀數也...很好．夏維茲的沒那麼好．“

”他們的星球都是可以住人的？也在時間扭曲的範圍外？“

”是的．“

”那我們就不冒險去奎爾的星球，“詹姆斯說．”這是最合理的選擇．“

他點開主控版上的數位地圖，迅速的加入布魯斯的資料提供的數據． **巨大** 在地圖中央，藍色的細圈圍繞著它代表時間扭曲的範圍．M-616在它的右邊，三個星球圍繞著它．夏維茲的是最靠近恆星的，然後是奎爾，接著是達肯．

三個星球的軌道都會跟那條主掌命運的藍線交叉；但現在只有奎爾的星球在藍線內．達肯和夏維茲的星球在軌道的另一邊，M-616橫亙在他們和黑洞中間．

詹姆斯敲了敲那個藍色圈圈．“我們繞過 **巨大** ，“他說，”沿著時間扭曲現象的邊緣．我們先去確認達肯的星球，因為它距離最近．我希望你可以跟我們一起去，博士．“

布魯斯靜靜的吸了一口氣才說，”比較快的方法—“

“按照計畫，你跟我們一起要一起去拜訪第一個星球．你現在哪裡也不去．”

當他說話時並沒有看著布魯斯．洛基卻 _看著_ 他，像是他知道詹姆斯話中的隱意．史蒂夫不確定他的理解正不正確—不確定他在地球上監看他們的時間有多久．

“如果達肯的星球不夠好，我們就去夏維茲的．在半路上...”

“你丟下班納，“洛基殘忍的接下去說．

好吧．看來他知道．

詹姆斯面無表情地看著他，這比起滿臉怒意更讓史蒂夫擔心．

”你知道，”他說，“你的命運掌握在我們手裡，但是你卻讓我非常想親手捏斷你的脊椎．”

洛基露出邪惡的微笑．“你沒膽面對自己的決定，是嗎？”

詹姆斯一腳把自己踢出座位，充滿恐嚇意味的飄向他．“這樣好了，”他用異常冷靜的聲音說．“你回去冷凍睡眠．”

洛基瞪著他．臉上的笑容突然消失了．”我不這麼想．“

”好像你有選擇一樣，“詹姆斯說．

他的表情空白，聲調平板．他動了動左邊的肩膀，他的手臂開始自動校準，鱗片從高彈性的排序變成高硬度的設定．”我們要花三天才會到達達肯的星球．我不希望我們睡覺的時候你在旁邊．不管你想不想．“

洛基露出他的前排牙齒，再說一次，” _不．_ “

詹姆斯看起來像是終於等到了他要的答案．他的眼神失去靈魂，全身只剩下冷靜的氣息．一隻腳踩著主控台，然後—

史蒂夫彎下身大力的按下正確的按鈕， **永續號** 開始自轉—猛地把重量還給他們．詹姆斯和洛基，原本越飄越近的兩人，碰然跌回地板上．

“ _冷靜_ 下來”，史蒂夫嚴厲地說．“我們不是到這裡來爭吵的．”

詹姆斯驚訝的下巴都要掉下來的樣子讓他差點笑出來．不過洛基卻沒有笑；他臉色蒼白，眼睛眨也不眨地看著詹姆斯．

“謝謝，”布魯斯刻意禮貌的說，好像史蒂夫在化學研討會上介紹他上台發言一樣．“詹姆斯：謝謝你的關心，但我可以搞定洛基．事實上，”他笑著說，“我可以跟他睡同一間房．”

洛基一心在防備詹姆斯的攻擊，所以來不及偽裝自己圓睜的眼睛．“ _抱歉，你說什麼？_ ”

“你沒辦法傷害睡眠中的 _我_ ，“布魯斯近乎開心的說．”我也剛好可以看著你．這樣沒有人需要回去冷凍睡眠，每個人都可以睡個好覺．“

不管是詹姆斯還是洛基對這提案都不怎麼起勁．布魯斯看起來一點也不在乎．他給了史蒂夫一個小小的微笑，對於他的存在，史蒂夫突然覺得由衷感激．

＊

自動駕駛可以帶著太空船繞過 **巨大** ．安全程序規定太空人在離開冷凍睡眠後必須盡快休息，讓生理時鐘恢復．吃完冷凍乾燥餐後—詹姆斯 _還在_ 用眼角觀察史蒂夫進食，自以為沒被發現—就熄燈了；布魯斯帶著一臉陰鬱但認命的洛基去了第一個居住莢，把第二個房間留給史蒂夫和詹姆斯．

在小房間裡有兩張床，狹窄但功能齊全．史蒂夫和詹姆斯只是交換了幾聲咕噥；他們安靜的一動也不動的躺著，試圖入睡．

只過了三十分鐘史蒂夫就覺得要窒息了．

他猛地從床上跳起來，滑開門回到凍眠莢，大口地吸著氣． **巨大** 從窗外划過，讓整個空間充滿不可言喻的白色光線，然後回到黑暗．

史蒂夫閉上眼睛．汗水沾濕了他的太陽穴，他的手梳過頭髮，深深的，慢慢地呼吸，覺得自己好像又回到瘦小，飽受氣喘困擾的日子．

（以前，他怎麼可以獨自存活那麼久—?)

當他慢慢的重新睜開雙眼，他的眼角發現一絲微光．轉頭查看他才發現通往另外一個居住莢的們並沒有完全關上．金色的光芒從縫隙透出．他可以聽到安靜的對話．   
“—因為我沒有別的選擇．但是我絕不會再回去人工睡眠．他想把我留在那裡．“洛基聽起來像是在自言自語，布魯斯只是剛好在那兒．

”我希望你可以告訴我們你真正的目的，“布魯斯的音調如常的謹慎．”至少會讓詹姆斯安心一點．“

洛基嗤笑出聲．”博士，巴恩斯根本就不在意我．他只是沒有地方發洩他的挫折感；那才是真正的原因．“

巴恩斯，史蒂夫不出聲的說．洛基上次也這麼叫他．那名字聽起來...

頭痛從他的右眼後方襲來．史蒂夫按住他的太陽穴，朝著光源移動．

“你 _怎麼_ 知道他是誰？”布魯斯問著．

“噢，別裝笨，你一點都不適合，“洛基嘆道，聲音模糊，像是他正揉著自己的臉．”索爾跟你們說過我死亡的時機，剛好和奧丁改變統治方法的時間一致．你早就知道了．“

布魯斯對於洛基的猜測只說，”這並沒有解釋你為什麼會知道詹姆斯的事情．“

史蒂夫發現自己忘記呼吸，深深吸了一大口氣，但下一秒他又停止了．他的生理本能開始失常．他必須要逼自己記得呼吸，眨眼．他要記得...

 **巨大** 再次照亮整個房間，為房間染上不屬於晚上，也不屬於白天的顏色．然後黑暗再度籠罩．史蒂夫的視野開始浮現黑點．他眨眨眼想要擺脫它們．他大口吸氣；然後毫不自覺的停止呼吸．

“我一直看著你們，”洛基疲憊的承認．“我一直看著我的臣民，直到 **諸神的黃昏** 降臨．我看到你試圖給巴恩斯一個活下去的理由．“

他移動身體，床單發出沙沙聲響．”羅傑斯的回歸一定是他嘗過最甜蜜的毒藥，“他說．”如果他怪—“

“你在做什麼？“詹姆斯小聲的說，雙手蓋住史蒂夫的耳朵．

史蒂夫應該要被嚇到的，可能，應該要轉過身推開詹姆斯的手；但是他覺得自己像是被催眠了，站在一個像外面的黑洞一樣巨大而可怕的邊緣．一陣尖銳的疼痛刺穿他的腦袋．

“我...“

他顫抖著．他的腿快站不住了．腦袋劇痛．一道亮光射進房間裡，刺向他的瞳孔，再度淡出，使他色盲又頭暈．

”過來．“詹姆斯溫柔地把他往後拉，回到他們自己的居住莢，安全的避難所；他讓史蒂夫坐在床上，然後用腳關上門，沒有開燈．房間一片黑暗—就連史蒂夫強化過的眼睛都沒辦法看到任何東西．

他感覺詹姆斯的手從他的耳朵滑下，捧著他的臉頰．這房間這麼小，兩張床的距離這麼窄，他們的腿互相碰撞著．史蒂夫睜大了雙眼，但是他什麼都看不見；他只感覺到詹姆斯的溫暖還有他的存在代表的現實感．

“嘿，”詹姆斯悄聲說．“跟我說你的名字？”

“我—“史蒂夫吞了口口水．”史蒂夫．史蒂夫．格蘭特．羅傑斯．“

”今年是哪一年？“

”一九五—“他嚥下一口空氣．想了想．”二〇九九．“

”我們在哪裡？“

他的聲音在黑暗中冷靜又平穩．讓他覺得安心．

”在...“史蒂夫一陣顫慄．”在 **永續號** 上．”

“我是誰？”

他試著找到在沒察覺的時候逃跑的理智．完全的黑暗應該要讓事情變得困難，但是詹姆斯的雙手溫暖而堅定，拇指輕撫著他的臉頰，讓他停在這一刻．

“詹姆斯，”他悄悄地說．

“詹姆斯什麼？“詹姆斯問，聲音輕到史蒂夫幾乎聽不見．

他的聲音沙啞，安心，又熟悉．史蒂夫遲疑了很長一段時間，雖然他不知道原因．

”…詹姆斯．契可夫，“他最後說．

他仍舊看不到任何東西，可是他感覺到詹姆斯顫抖著吐出一口氣．

史蒂夫吞了口口水，不斷的眨著眼睛，不過黑暗仍舊籠罩著他們．詹姆斯就在這裡，他的大腿靠著史蒂夫，捧著他的臉．史蒂夫希望自己可以看到他的眼睛；他現在只能感覺—褲子的粗糙質地，金屬手掌的光滑和另一隻手的溫暖．

“我剛剛...“他再次吞了口空氣，試著要整理自己的思緒．”我剛剛恐慌症發作了嗎？“

”類似的東西，“詹姆斯輕聲說．

他沈默的摸著史蒂夫的臉頰．然後吻上他．

史蒂夫完全沒意料到．這個吻柔軟又溫暖，嘴唇輕輕的相碰，但在這一瞬間，這就是他全部的世界—不管太空有多大；對他來說他們嘴唇相處的交接點就是全部．

當詹姆斯退開時，他輕聲說，“對不起，”史蒂夫可以感到同樣的字就在他的嘴裡．然後詹姆斯的手放開了—他的手和溫暖都消失了，然後一陣床單的沙沙聲，史蒂夫知道他在床上躺下了，背朝著他．

他坐在那裡很久很久，愣愣的．

最後他因為冷而把被子披在身上．最後他因為全身僵硬而側身躺下．最後他覺得累所以睡著了．

＊

當他醒來的時候，燈光已經打開，人造重力也關掉了．他飄浮在距離床墊兩吋高的空氣中，纏繞在被子裡．詹姆斯正在刷牙；他朝史蒂夫點點頭，然後吞下牙膏—在太空可沒地方讓你吐掉—然後喝了口水來涮牙刷．

“班納想要仔細的觀察 **巨大** 的吸積盤，所以他們關掉自轉，“他解釋道．”接著．“

他把牙刷丟給史蒂夫；它慵懶的游過小小的房間直到史蒂夫抓住他．一杯水和一管牙膏跟在它後面．他也抓住它們．

”睡得好嗎？“詹姆斯問，沒有看他，把長髮束起．”我聽到你半夜起床的聲音．”

史蒂夫傻傻的看著他．

他非常緩慢的理解到，滿心驚恐，他不知道昨晚模糊的記憶是不是一個夢．詹姆斯跟往常一樣面無表情，好像什麼事都沒發生過．而那可能是真的．史蒂夫根本 _無法分辨．_

他幾乎要問他． _到底發生什麼事？_ 但是他無法承受那不明究理的眼神，無法承受自己對詹姆斯著魔到產生幻覺．

他看著他飽滿的嘴唇，在蒼白的臉上太鮮艷了．他看著他臉上尖銳的線條，和他表情豐富的眼神相對照．他身體中蘊含的力量，他的意志力，還有埋藏在深處的爆發力—跟他不修邊幅的頭髮和鬍渣也很衝突，看著他無心的照顧自己．史蒂夫突然很確定詹姆斯在懲罰他自己，這讓他胸口一痛．像史蒂夫一樣，當他不吃也不睡的時候．懲罰自己做得不夠多．懲罰自己的缺席．懲罰自己讓痛苦和死亡發生，沒辦法拯救重要的人．

 _對不起_ ．史蒂夫還可以感覺到這些字的氣息飄盪在他的唇間． _這_ 是他想像的嗎？他夢到的？

如果不是呢？

那就表示詹姆斯當著他的面說謊．希望他可以說服史蒂夫這一切都是他的夢．或—史蒂夫不確定哪個比較糟—他真的相信史蒂夫已經把事情都忘光了．

“我有起來嗎？”史蒂夫問，裝作不在意，打開牙膏．“我不記得了．“

詹姆斯聳聳肩，別過身．他的眼神變得呆滯又疲倦．

＊

到頭來，史蒂夫的疑慮讓他保持靜默．也許這樣最好．他們有任務要完成；就算選擇攤牌，史蒂夫混亂的腦袋和錯綜複雜的情緒一點幫助都沒有．所以他一句話也沒說．

在簡短的討論後，他們決定繼續關閉自轉，因為零重力並不會讓任何人覺得困擾，而且他們可以盡情欣賞 **巨大** 恐怖的美麗．史蒂夫試著把它畫下來—他帶著筆記本和幾支鉛筆—但最後的成果是四處飄散的橡皮擦屑屑包圍著挫折的他．所以他改畫人像；他們的魅力一點也不輸給黑洞．在三天的旅程中他就這樣打發時間．

他先用記憶中的人打草稿．山姆的臉還牢牢的記在心上，隨著年紀增長，心胸寬大的他還是那麼容光煥發，他的短髮變白，他的眼睛有了皺紋，悲傷又和藹，他痛苦的畫下每一筆．佩姬已經變得抽象，但是留下了深深的痕跡．他畫年輕的她，深色的嘴唇，看透人心的眼睛，捲髮披散在臉頰旁．然後是東尼—眼中的笑意，永遠比他嘴上透露的更慈愛．翹翹的頭髮，傻乎乎的山羊鬍，皮膚上的油漬．克林特，有牙沒眼的笑著，總是比自己想像的更快樂，伸手到背上拿箭．然後納塔莎．她一直都是最難畫的，幾乎是不可能複製的微小表情，但是史蒂夫還是努力嘗試，失敗，再嘗試，草稿上留下比蜘蛛網還纖細的線條．

史蒂夫不畫索爾．想到他，腦海裡就只會看到失去生氣的眼睛和沒有血色的皮膚．

取而代之的是丹佛，她的莫霍克頭還有亮色的衣服，她如太陽般放射的精力還有鋼鐵般的意志．然後他畫布魯斯，孤獨的漂浮在狹小的太空莢裏．圍繞著他的太空一路漫延到頁緣，他躺在中央就像是等待引爆的炸藥，或者是子宮裡的嬰兒．接下來他畫洛基，整頁都塞滿他的半身像，他的頭髮黑到鉛筆都短了半吋，皮膚無瑕到只有空白的紙頁可以形容．他沒有笑，看著窗外—看著頁外，看著沒有人可以看到的東西．

然後他畫詹姆斯．

他讓他直勾勾的盯著每一個拿起畫的人．他的眼神清晰又懾人，好像背後透著光；他的面容線條俐落乾淨，沒有任何猶疑，飽滿的嘴唇因為怒氣而發緊，臉頰因為飢餓而消瘦．他在下巴上加上鬍渣，眼睛下畫上疲憊的陰影，但是他不想用長髮蓋過任何一部分，所以他畫上短髮．

那是一幅兇暴的畫，充滿強烈的意圖，史蒂夫在完成之後發現自己沒辦法直視它—就像他無法直視太陽．當布魯斯召集他們來觀察達肯的星球時，史蒂夫如釋重負的放下素描本，但又覺得嚮往—像是他千鈞一髮的逃過一件極端危險卻非常吸引人的事情．

他推著自己飄過主控莢，來到布魯斯所在的窗邊．當他發現布魯斯的右手還是藏在連帽衣的口袋裡時，心中一痛．他不肯讓任何人看到．

史蒂夫知道問他也沒有用，所以他只是順利地停在他身旁然後問，“在哪邊？”

“就在那，”布魯斯說，“看得到嗎？”

洛基和詹姆斯靠近了點，洛基停在布魯斯的右側，詹姆斯在史蒂夫的左側—至少他們知道要保持距離．當 **永續號** 慢慢接近，他們可以看到黑色的虛無中飄浮的銀色球體，就在更大更亮的M-616旁．

“它為什麼這麼亮？”詹姆斯問．

布魯斯過了幾秒鐘才承認，“因為它被冰塊掩蓋．”

當洛基和詹姆斯同時瞪著他時，他縮了縮身體．“這不是我的錯．它是離恆心最遠的．但是達肯的資料顯示星球表面適合居住．”

洛基發出討人厭的笑聲．“你們真是走投無路了．”

“對，”詹姆斯低沈的說，“大概就跟你一樣．”

洛基假裝沒有聽見．他看著銀色星球的眼神如常的冰冷又兇狠，就像史蒂夫前幾天畫的一樣．他的決心讓人感到不安—因為史蒂夫搞不懂他背後的意圖．

＊

“關於那些冰，我真的很抱歉，”當他們各自飄開準備著裝時，布魯斯小聲的對史蒂夫說

史蒂夫淺淺的笑了．“沒事，我會習慣的．”

”是啊，“布魯斯嘆道，”你總是會．“

他話中的悵惘讓史蒂夫衝動的握住他的手臂，拉過他沒有重量的身體．”布魯斯，“他說．”你有事瞞著我．“

布魯斯沒有否認，就像詹姆斯一樣．他看著他，不閃避他的視線，也不道歉．就像面對詹姆斯時一樣，史蒂夫的不耐突然就消失了．”只是—“他懇求道，“至少跟我說你有一個好理由．”

“我不確定那理由好不好，”布魯斯靜靜地說．“但是我們沒有其他選擇．”

該死的，史蒂夫相信他．布魯斯先喚醒他而不是詹姆斯，然後請他幫忙詹姆斯克服凍眠兩年的驚恐．即使結果是失敗的，他這麼做一定有他的意圖．史蒂夫感到沮喪，不是對布魯斯或詹姆斯甚至是洛基，但是對他自己—他覺得自己像是隻被關在迷宮的老鼠，像是被期待要完成什麼但他卻不斷的撞牆．

“我沒有放棄，”他說，不確定他話中的警告是針對什麼．

然後他放開布魯斯，推著自己穿過房間去找他的太空裝．

＊

他們四個人穿著全套太空裝進入 **遊俠號** ． **永續號** 停靠在達肯座標的上方；它會在這裡等候．透過擋風玻璃，星球發出銀色的光芒．

不發一語，詹姆斯斷開 **遊俠號** 和太空站的連結，駛離太空站．然後他把推進器動力全開航向達肯的星球，M-616在一旁發光， **巨大** 在他們背後．

史蒂夫原本在跟布魯斯談話後既生氣又沮喪，但是當星球的大氣層吞下他們時，他也管不著自己的憂心了；他的心充滿了奇特的興奮感．他活了很長的一輩子，見證過很多奇蹟，但這可是 _另一個星球．_

另一個世界．

天空很快褪去無法穿透的黑，變成—不是藍色，而是某種淡淡的，半透明的灰色．它把 **巨大** 的身影遮蓋住，但M-616還是像太陽一樣閃耀著．它看起來幾乎跟家園一樣，直到它不像．

在他們下方的是一片野蠻的白色，點綴著藍色和灰色，像老舊的大理石．冰封的表面有邊緣和山巒，冷酷又奇異的形狀，卻又讓史蒂夫覺得莫名的熟悉．詹姆斯發現他們比想像的 _更_ 接近地表時，手緊緊握住操縱桿—他們驚險地擦過冰山的銳利邊緣，偏離了航道．尖銳的嘈刮聲讓他們全都嚇了一跳；在太空的寧靜後，聲響顯得更是巨大．

“見鬼，”詹姆斯低聲地說，如閃電般的迅速反應讓 **遊俠號** 回到正軌．”已經到地表了？我們 _剛剛_ 才進入大氣層．“

“這不是冰河，”洛基呢喃．

他正用銳利冷酷的眼睛看著冰凍的地景．”那是冰凍的雲．“

史蒂夫這才看見—洛基這麼說，事實變得明顯．它們是 _雲_ ，龐大又威嚇著他們，飽含冰塊，視線所及的地方到處都是．

“我們怎麼知道可以降落？”他輕聲說．

“我們跟著訊號走，”布魯斯老僧入定的說．

詹姆斯看起來也同樣冷靜，他點點頭．人們—有些人，像史蒂夫或像洛基—可以讓他產生情緒；可是一個陌生的星球只會讓他跟那些刮過機腹的冰凍雲朵一樣冷靜．

“我們到了，”他默默地說．

當他看到新SHIELD的顏色在一個小型的移動式基地上方飄動時，史蒂夫的心跳漏了一拍．那景象真的是無與倫比，跨過宇宙，在這片冰凍荒原的外星球上．

 **遊俠號** 的降落意外的輕巧—地面像是海綿一樣，在飛行器的重量下發喀喀作響．史蒂夫深深的吸一口氣，確認頭盔上的顯示螢幕．所有的指數都表示這大氣是無法呼吸的．

“達肯是什麼樣的人？”當他們解開安全扣時史蒂夫問．

“死人吧，大概，”詹姆斯冷冷的回答．

“章宏是我們的第一個志願者，”布魯斯用比較溫和的聲音說．“他是X基因瘟疫的生還者之一．“

史蒂夫停下動作看著他．”有 _生還者？_ “

“不多，“布魯斯低聲說．”疾病的傳染性極高，所有的人都是帶原者．唯一的生存方式是隔絕所有跟人類的接觸，然後等候病毒的生命週期結束．“

”但是X瘟疫持續了將近二十年．“

”是的，“布魯斯回答的簡單．”我是在亞博達一個荒廢的防空洞中遇到章宏的，幾個月後我回去邀請他跟我們一起工作．我想他應該會想要離開那裡．”

他站起身，確認他的頭盔．“他充滿了決心．非常勇敢．”

洛基露出黑暗的笑容．“那聽起來很像墓誌銘．”

他們滑開 **遊俠號** 的門，走出戶外．太陽在白色的天空中閃耀著，但是沒帶來任何溫暖．史蒂夫突然覺得他們也許該準備一些禱詞，但是這裡沒有任何聽眾，舉辦儀式顯得很白癡．更何況這裏還有一位外星人．沒有人需要聽到美麗的字句．在他還沒意識到前，他已經踏入雪中．

_人類的一小步..._

史蒂夫抬頭看著M-616．其實這一步還滿大的．

他不假思索地帶頭前進，然後才想到他不該這麼做—但太遲了；詹姆斯已經跟在他後面，就像模擬中他每次的行為一樣，目光掃視著週邊的環境．史蒂夫的心臟莫名發緊，他試著不被這感覺影響．現在有更重要的事．其他人落入隊伍中．

他越走越發現，這些冰並不如他想像中的那麼令他困擾．這不是北極海．這裏危險多了．

他們只花了一點時間就抵達基地．洛基保持沈默；他們都是．當他們進入脆弱的建築物時，他們只找到一個上鎖的凍眠床．

他們脫掉頭盔，互看了一眼．史蒂夫又是第一個行動的—他站到床邊按下解除按鈕．他們已經對液體排出的聲音感到熟悉了．

“他在這裡多久了？”他安靜地問．

“很難說，因為有時間扭曲的效應，”布魯斯呢喃．“可能好幾年．”

蓋子開啟了．露出一個黑色短髮的蒼白男人，出乎意料的年輕．史蒂夫認得他；他在地球上走過他的照片不下百次．部落圖案的刺青蜿蜒在他的手臂上．雙眼緊閉，嘴唇緊緊的覆在呼吸器上．史蒂夫把呼吸器拿開，然後等待．

突然間，達肯大聲地咳嗽著，坐起身，手指胡亂的抓著床緣不讓自己倒下．他睜開瞇著的眼睛—眨了又眨—然後看向史蒂夫．

下一秒鐘，他抓著他的太空裝，在他的胸前啜泣著，極力抑制哭聲讓他的臉像露出忍痛的表情．

“沒—沒事了，“嚇了一跳的史蒂夫說．他笨拙地用一隻手環繞達肯的肩膀．”沒事了，沒事了．“

達肯深深地吸了幾口氣．

”希望你永遠不會知道，“他用破碎的聲音說，”只是看到另外一張臉有多令人高興．“

＊

”我本來就不抱太大希望．經過了那麼長的時間，我已經絕望了．“

達肯小口的喝著熱水．他的聲音像是裝滿了煙霧—像隔了一層紗又像飄渺．史蒂夫忍不住猜想這是他本來的聲音還是因為這個陌生的世界把他的聲音變成那樣．

“我甚至沒有設定醒來的日期．”笑容的影子浮現在他的薄唇上．“你們把我從死亡中喚醒．”

他的眼神像是現在他才第一次真正睜開眼睛．“班納教授．契可夫中士．所以 **永續號** 還是來了．”他垂眼看著手上的杯子．“很好．”

“跟我們說說你的世界，”史蒂夫鼓勵他．

“我的世界．”一樣的笑容閃過他的臉．“寒冷又嚴酷，但是很美麗．白天是六十七個小時，冷到可以在一秒鐘內殺了你．晚上是六十七個更冷的小時．我們現在在雲上；在這個高度空氣中的阿摩尼亞濃度太高了．但是在地表上—下面還 _有_ 一個地表—氯氣就揮發了．可以呼吸的空氣．溫暖．可能還有別的生命．“

史蒂夫說不出話來了．他們成功了？

家園．這裡就是了．

”我們，嗯—“布魯斯咳了幾聲．”我們需要...安全的地點．居住用的．“

達肯點點頭．”我知道幾個地方．“

”我們也需要把探針送回蟲洞，“詹姆斯說．這是他第一次開口．”通知丹佛他們達肯的星球是可行的．“

”你的船離這兒遠嗎？“達肯問，從椅子裡站起身，放下他的飲料．”我們可以同時進行．“

布魯斯皺著眉頭．他的眼光掃過洛基，他微微揚起眉毛．史蒂夫立刻了解到事有蹊蹺—他們兩人都注意到了．

“我會留在這裡，”布魯斯說，“我想仔細的看一遍你的結果．”

“什麼？”達肯抗議．“當然—“

“我也需要看一下契可夫的肩膀，“布魯斯故作輕鬆的說．”你跟我說你的義肢對寒冷有不良反應．“

”喔．“詹姆斯眨了眨眼．”對．“

史蒂夫站起來，拍了拍達肯的肩膀．”那我們走吧．“

”我也一起．“洛基無辜的說．

＊

當他們戴上頭盔走到戶外，史蒂夫馬上打開他的對講機小聲說話，不讓達肯看到自己的臉，”發生什麼事？“

 _”我們在軌道上觀測到的資訊並沒有顯示第二個地表，“_ 布魯斯說． _“我們以為那些雲層就是了．詹姆斯會跟我一起分析達肯的資料．在我們確定之前，你們負責轉移達肯的注意力．”_

史蒂夫關掉對講機，放鬆雙臂，轉頭看向達肯，希望他的姿勢沒有透露出端倪．

“你有家人嗎？”他問．

洛基是他們身邊一個沈默的影子，聽到他這麼明顯的轉移話題忍不住發出輕笑．

達肯的黑色眼珠沒有動搖．“我沒有．那是必備條件．我只有一個爸爸，他在X瘟疫中死去了．“

”我很難想像你怎麼活過來的．“史蒂夫輕聲說．

”那場瘟疫至少讓我習慣了孤獨．在某種程度上來說，“達肯笑著說，”我的太空人訓練是從穴居在洛亞維克二十年開始的．“

史蒂夫的老朋友罪惡感又浮現了，過了這麼多年仍舊新鮮．他可以阻止它的，他知道自己可以．到頭來，他並不完美．他不是他們說的英雄．

”但即使沒有親人，我可以跟你保證，跟其他人相處的渴望是很強烈的，“達肯繼續說．“那就是作為人類的基本要件之一．”

他看著史蒂夫．“你知道我們為什麼不是送機器人來嗎？”他問．“因為你不能把對死亡的恐懼寫成程式．我們的生存本能是我們最大的靈感來源．”

他轉頭向前看．他們已經接近 **遊俠號** 了．

“很殘忍的，那也是你的弱點，“他說．”讓你失去所有重要的東西—只要你可以多 _呼吸_ 一秒鐘．“

史蒂夫皺起眉頭．“你在說什麼？”

達肯停下腳步，看著他．

“我知道你是誰，隊長．我第一眼就認出你了．做夢也想不到會是你來找我．”

他轉向洛基冷冷地說，“你，我不認識．”

然後他刺向他的頭盔，玻璃頓時裂成碎片，劃開了他的臉頰．

洛基的尖叫在阿摩尼亞滲入頭盔時變成死亡的窒息聲．他跪在地上，掙扎著呼吸，吐出的血液馬上凝結成冰珠．

“不要動，隊長．”三隻爪子頂住史蒂夫太空裝的喉嚨，跟撕裂洛基的衣服和血肉的一模一樣．在史蒂夫看起來，它們直接連著達肯的骨頭． _變種人．_ 在這之前他甚至沒有考慮過他的能力是什麼．

達肯的眼神像無底深淵．“我很不願意這麼說，但我從沒考慮過我的星球會不適合居住．”

他的眼神飄向天空，又回到史蒂夫身上．“有好多年，我一直抗拒著這個誘惑．但是我只要按下一個按鈕，就會有人來救我．”

他笑了，又是那個鬼魂般的微笑．“所有事情都沒按照我的計畫．”

史蒂夫繃緊了身體準備反擊—但是在他們身後，不到一哩外，脆弱的基地 _爆炸_ 了—一朵充滿火和煙塵的巨大蘑菇雲伸向空白的天空．

史蒂夫所有的想法都蒸發了，只剩下一聲純粹恐懼的尖叫．

 **“巴克！”** 他大叫．

倏的一聲，三隻爪子陷入他的腹部．

“我們都不算是真正的人類，”在史蒂夫倒下時達肯說．“但是我們卻擺脫不掉人類的弱點．”

他看了靜止的洛基一眼；然後看向基地剩下的冒煙坑洞．“你的朋友忍不住要檢查我偽造的資料；你忍不住被他們的死亡分心；就像我忍不住要送回正面的數據．我辦不到．”

“你，”史蒂夫嘶聲說，抱著他正在流血的肚子，“該死的 _懦夫_ —“

“是的，“達肯悲傷地說．”是的，但不要批判我．很少人經歷過像我這樣的考驗．“

他再度刺向史蒂夫，瞄準心臟下方，扭動刺穿他血肉的爪子直到他聽到尖叫聲．然後他收回爪子，留下無法言語，在頭盔裡吐著血的史蒂夫，用大大的眼睛瞪著他．

”對不起，“達肯的聲音裡帶著真實的痛楚，他扶著史蒂夫的頭盔．”對不起．我會執行B計畫，我保證．我會榮耀你們的犧牲．“

他轉身，跑向 **遊俠號** ，留下史蒂夫下雪地裡，躺在洛基的屍體旁．


	6. 盲人的眼，像隕石般燃燒

史蒂夫活了很長的一輩子，不久以前，他願意付出任何代價換得一個結局．但這個宇宙和另外一個宇宙有一樣殘酷的幽默感，因為史蒂夫終於要死了，而老天爺，他 _不想_ 死．

_他要逃跑了_ ．如果達肯進入 **遊俠號** ，如果他起飛了，這一切都白費了．假設他們其中一個人存活下來，也只有等死的份，在這個冰凍的雲層上餓死．

微弱的喀噠聲讓史蒂夫抬起頭．他眨眨眼，心想自己是不是產生幻覺了．

洛基在雪地上向前爬著，拖著他死沈的身體往史蒂夫靠近．他的皮膚是藍色的，不是因為寒冷或窒息，而是像之前在凍眠床那樣的藍．凝固在他臉頰上的血液是墨黑的．

“我跟海爾女神發誓，”他吐出的聲音像是互相撞擊的岩石．“如果你不殺死他，我會殺了你．”

他伸出一隻手，手指撫過史蒂夫的胸膛．一道綠光閃過，溫暖的液體突然流入，緊接著是無法忍受的寒冷，然後疼痛消失了

史蒂夫下一秒就爬了起來，用這輩子最快的速度奔跑，飛速的跨越冰原，朝達肯已經進入的 **遊俠號** 前進．他的太空裝被爪子撕破，開始聞到空氣中阿摩尼亞的味道，但這只是讓他跑得更快，每一步都掘起大塊的積雪，飛濺在他身後．

當史蒂夫終於到達時， **遊俠號** 的門正要關上；他縱身一躍從即將消失的縫隙中滑進船身．他從地板上爬起來，但 **遊俠號** 在這時起飛了，加速的重力把史蒂夫又摔回地板上—就像是有一隻巨大的手緊緊地把他壓在地板上．

過了漫長的十秒，或十二秒，史蒂夫才突然的被釋放，他迅速地起身，飛快地穿越船艙．

達肯一隻手解開安全扣環，一隻手操控著 **遊俠號** ，直到電腦不再需要他操作—就在史蒂夫碰到他之前，他一腳把自己從座位裡踢出來，爪子在空氣中劃過，逼著史蒂夫向後跳．

達肯把自己往前拋，他移動的方式跟掠食者一樣敏捷—他的爪子在史蒂夫的耳畔擦過，逼著他再度後退．史蒂夫沒有武器，也完全沒有在零重力的情況下戰鬥過，但是他比達肯重，所以他試圖利用這點，他把達肯往鋼製的牆壁上丟，試著讓他的肋骨錯位，折斷他的骨頭，重擊他的神經叢，壓碎他的頭骨．但達肯只是重新站起來再度攻擊，像機器人一樣．他的眼神黑暗，冰冷而且極度冷靜．

史蒂夫猶豫了．有一秒鐘，他看到他身上有一隻金屬手臂．

_不_ ，他對自己秀逗的腦袋大喊， _不是現在！_ 但是他的頭又開始痛了，混亂讓他的頭殼發脹，用一種他已經遺忘的語言對他尖叫．

太空船外，銀色的天空已經轉黑，星星點綴著虛無，直到 **巨大** 用強烈的光線籠罩船艙．情況不對勁—他們的速度太快了； **遊俠號** 準備要和 **永續號** 接軌，但是他們在三分鐘前就該減速了．

“住手，”史蒂夫大喊，“要不然我們會一起死！我們會撞上 **永續號** ，我們會一起死掉！”

他說的是事實，達肯一定也知道—但是他繼續攻擊史蒂夫，因為他也知道他只要一放鬆警戒就完蛋了．他的爪子劃過史蒂夫的肚子，撕開一個口子—鮮紅的血液像紅寶石做的泡泡一樣飛散，在船艙中扭動著．史蒂夫突然非常的想念他的盾牌，雖然他已經三十幾年都沒拿過了．他踉蹌後退，靠在牆上，看著達肯的雙眼，他心想．

_你不是詹姆斯_

當他們撲向對方，達肯刺穿了他的左上臂，但史蒂夫抓住他的頭，折斷他的頸子．

史蒂夫痛苦的呻吟，更多血珠從他的手臂飄出，變成一個個肥厚慵懶的泡泡．達肯的眼睛半睜，晦澀而帶點驚訝，他的頸子折成不可思議的角度．史蒂夫閉上雙眼，喘著氣，吞了口口水．

他已經很久沒殺人了．

他重新睜開眼睛，抓住達肯毫無反應的手腕，把自己從骨頭做成的刀中拔出來，吞下快衝出口的尖叫．他把自己踢向船艙的另一邊，鑽進駕駛員的位子裡．天啊，他們已經太靠近了，所有的警報聲同時響起，警告即將到來的碰撞．

“這是羅傑斯，”他絕望的朝對講機說話．“有人在聽嗎？”

**永續號** 在防風玻璃的另一邊越來越大．他只有在模擬時操作過，或者是有詹姆斯在旁邊協助的時候，用正常的速度．如果他停靠錯誤，他和這艘船會一起完蛋．

對講機發出一陣雜音． _“史蒂夫？史蒂夫？”_

史蒂夫的心臟在胸口狂跳．“詹姆斯？”他急切的呼喊．“詹姆斯！”

_“史蒂夫！”_ 詹姆斯沙啞的聲音因為鬆了一口氣變得破碎． _“感謝老天爺，史蒂夫！你還好嗎？達肯在哪？”_

詹姆斯還活著．其他事情都不重要了．他還 _活著．_

“死了，”史蒂夫喘著氣．“詹姆斯，你在哪裡？其他人呢？”

布魯斯回答了他的問題，語氣前所未見的緊張． _“我們在 **永續號** 上，我們可以看到你—史蒂夫，你接近的速度太快了！“_

“什麼？”史蒂夫大聲反問．“你們怎麼 _上_ 去的？”

_“我帶他們上船的，”_ 洛基平順的聲音變得斷斷續續又帶著氣音． _“我不會再這麼做了．”_

“但你 _怎麼_ 做到的？“

_”現在不是—“_ 對講機傳出奇怪的聲響，像是洛基昏倒了．史蒂夫聽到驚呼；下一秒，布魯斯對著對講機說話，他很可能正支撐著洛基的身體所以聲音發緊．

_“史蒂夫，你必須慢下來，”_ 他斷斷緒緒的說． _“用反推進器．”_

“我—“史蒂夫笨拙的操作著控制台，”不行．我現在的速度太快了，如果使用的話會耗盡所有的燃料．我要—我要放棄停靠．“

_”史蒂夫，“_ 詹姆斯怒斥． _”如果你要在搞一次女武神號的把戲，我對天發誓！“_

史蒂夫忍不住輕笑出聲，即使他全身都因為疼痛而顫抖，機器不斷的對他尖叫—還有他突然對這一切都是自己幻覺的懷疑，因為詹姆斯不應該知道史蒂夫在一百五十年以前墜海的飛機名字．

“不，”他說，“不．我—我會繞著星球，好嗎？這樣我就有時間放慢速度．“

_”好，“_ 布魯斯說，努力維持冷靜． _”好，這行得通，但是你現在就要做否則—“_

史蒂夫讓 **遊俠號** 猛地轉向，不到幾英哩就會擦撞到 **永續號** 了．史蒂夫讓推進器加速把船開到軌道上，繞著冰封的星球，然後關掉引擎，讓他消耗衝力，也節省珍貴的油耗．

_“ETA七分鐘，“_ 布魯斯說．

“好的，”史蒂夫說，“收到．”他的身體還因為緊張而顫抖著，他給自己一點時間冷靜下來—不過不能太久；他只有七分鐘的喘息時間．“你們還好嗎？那場爆炸？”

_“浩克承受了大部分的傷害，”_ 布魯斯平靜地說，好像這對他來說已經是家常便飯了． _“詹姆斯很幸運，他剛好在我身後．”_

史蒂夫長長的吐了一口氣．“那洛基呢？他還好嗎？”

_“看在海爾的份上，”_ 洛基很顯然已經醒來了． _“我很好．”_

_“他大致上沒事，”_ 詹姆斯回答的聲音聽起來既生氣又不由自主地感激． _“寒冷拿他沒輒；是阿摩尼亞對他有害．還有把我們傳送到軌道上．”_

“如果他有這個能力，那他在這兒幹嘛？“史蒂夫把心裡的疑問說出口．

洛基在後面發出乾笑． _“你真的一點概念都沒有—“_

史蒂夫看到主控版上一道反光—他在達肯撕開他喉嚨的前一微秒把自己從座位上踢開．

爪子深深的陷入他頸子和肩膀中間，史蒂夫的尖叫在達肯抽出手也同時砍斷他的鎖骨時變得更大聲了．

對講機那頭的聲音正對著他大喊，但史蒂夫的肺裡已經沒有空氣讓他說明正在發生的事情．痛苦地抽著氣，他把自己往後推靠到牆上．他的血像一排果凍般劃過船艙．他的視線被遮蔽了．

_“我不行！”_ 洛基尖叫著． _“我不行，沒辦法再來一次，再也沒辦法，我辦不到！”_

在達肯再次撲向他之前，史蒂夫只聽到這裡． _他_ 完全痊癒了—他 _死而復生_ —史蒂夫痛到動彈不得．他可以擋住他第一次攻擊全是靠奇蹟，他抓住達肯的右腕；但是他左手的爪子深深地刺入史蒂夫的左前臂，跟他上臂的三個洞相對應．史蒂夫扭住他的手臂阻止他抽出爪子，讓他動彈不得，喘著氣，全身因為疼痛而顫抖．

“章宏，”他吸著氣說．“我們可以不要這樣．”

面無表情的，達肯拉住史蒂夫被刺穿的前臂，試著抽出自己的爪子．史蒂夫咬緊牙根，極度疼痛帶來的眼淚從眼中飄出．“我們可以幫你，”他斷斷續續地說．“我們可以一起完成這個旅程．我們五個．我們不用互相殘殺．”

“你已經殺死我一次了，”達肯冷冷地說．

他再次試圖抽出爪子，這次動作更大，史蒂夫忍不住尖叫．他感到暈眩．他的視線只有一片模糊的紅色，他不知道這是幻覺還是他的血真的在他眼前飄著．

他太虛弱了．他讓自己挨餓了好多年；一個月的訓練還有在詹姆斯的鷹眼之下強迫進食不足以彌補他造成的傷害．史蒂夫抗拒自己的身體—他因為人生中所犯的錯誤而懲罰它，現在輪到他來承受苦果．他會死在這個陌生星球的軌道上，在宇宙的盡頭被另一個人類殺死．

在擋風玻璃的另一邊， **巨大** 的吸積盤原始而粗野的光線現蹤了．他們已經繞過半個星球．

史蒂夫眨眼把眼淚甩開；它們扭著遠離他，透明的珍珠和他漂浮的血液融合在一起．達肯再次試著擺脫他，他的左手臂一陣劇痛，視野裡出現紅色的簾幕．

然後一道綠光穿過—詹姆斯出現在達肯身後．

他大力的把達肯從史蒂夫身上 _拽開_ —在爪子從手臂拉出時他再次尖叫—然後把他甩到船艙的另一邊．達肯的爪子劃過天花板，他減緩自己的速度也逃過撞上領航室和引擎間隔板的命運．詹姆斯像砲彈一樣的飛向他，狠狠地擊中他的神經叢，打斷好幾根肋骨，又向後飛躍避開致命的一刀．

達肯的肋骨已經開始以驚人的速度痊癒著，肉眼都可以看到太空裝下他的肋骨正在重新組合．他的治癒能力隨著新傷口的出現速度越來越快，在冬眠之後迅速的覺醒．史蒂夫無法動彈，只能看著達肯砍向詹姆斯，而他矯健的避開，爪子劃開了他的太空裝，但沒留下傷口—他們很快的掌握了在零重力下戰鬥的技巧．詹姆斯一腳踢中達肯的肚子，讓他再次撞上牆壁．達肯完全沒有因此停下，但詹姆斯飛跳過整個船艙抓住他，鋼鐵的拳頭砸在他臉上．當達肯的鼻子和眉毛裂開時，有一陣血珠噴出；詹姆斯用緊抓住他的手穩住自己的重心，拳頭 _不斷地_ 落下，一次又一次又一次的擊中他的頭骨，毫不掩飾的野蠻—直到響亮的 _碎裂聲_ 響起．

詹姆斯沒有停手，他把達肯的身體拆得四分五裂，用敏銳冷酷的眼神打量四周，好像在計算著什麼．史蒂夫看著達肯 _已經_ 開始重組的身體，驚恐不已—幾乎比詹姆斯撕裂他的速度還快，重新長出四肢還有牙齒還有黑暗憤怒的眼睛．

控制面板上的警告聲終於引起史蒂夫的注意—他們繞星球一圈了．他們又快要撞上 **永續號** 了．

史蒂夫吐出一口血，拖著自己到駕駛員的位子上．他不可能停靠在太空站上—他們的速度還是太快，而且痛感讓他的視線模糊，他們會撞上去， _沒有時間了_ —他大力的轉向避開，讓 **遊俠號** 離開軌道，但他慢了一秒鐘； **遊俠號** 的後端撞上 **永續號** 的環帶，引發的震動足以摔斷他們的骨頭．

“史蒂夫，“詹姆斯大喊， _”讓後半部脫離！“_

就算是這個聲音叫他跳過一座橋，史蒂夫也會照做．他找到控制面板上正確的按鈕，全力按下．更大的震波搖晃著船身，隨著衝力的加速，整艘船開始旋轉，完全脫離航道，飛向漆黑的太空．

突然一切都安靜下來了．

擋風玻璃外，星星們不斷的旋轉著，像在絲絨般的黑夜裡追逐彼此的螢火蟲．

史蒂夫坐在椅子上，喘著氣，在腎上腺素退去後再次體會到深刻的疼痛．他覺得自己快要吐了，趕緊解開頭盔，然後他才發現剛剛自己一直在呼吸著氧氣和阿摩尼亞的混合體；吸一口艙內的正常空氣就讓他的腦袋開始清醒．

他聽到後面傳來聲音，他把自己從椅子上推開—撞進詹姆斯的擁抱中，他的呼吸顫抖著，雙臂用力地抱緊他到疼痛的程度．但是就算給史蒂夫全世界，他也不會叫他放手．

詹姆斯鬆開雙手，用炙熱而滿是血腥味的嘴唇吻住他．史蒂夫熱烈地回應著，耳朵裡、傷口上都只聽到自己的心跳．詹姆斯的吻結束的太快，史蒂夫把他拉近，細細的品味著他的嘴唇．這 _就是_ 他擁有的全部．其他的他什麼都不要．

這不是夢．他在夢裡不可能會這麼痛．

“詹姆斯，”他在他的唇上輕聲說．“詹姆斯．”

“對，”詹姆斯呢喃著．“我在這裡．”

如果不是微重力的關係，史蒂夫一定會倒下；他癱在詹姆斯的懷抱裡，呼吸著他的味道，把臉埋在他的頸肩．

“達肯去哪了？”他小聲問．

“跟船的後半部一起走了．”

史蒂夫深吸了一口氣，看向詹姆斯的身後．隔離牆上的圓窗露出後半部只剩下虛無的太空．達肯的星球划過，閃爍著銀光像個巨大的月亮；裝著達肯跟他的瘋狂的半艘船早就消失在視野中．太空船裂開兩半時產生的力量足以讓達肯的那半邊跨過軌道，墜毀在他極力想要逃離的星球上．

“他重生的速度太快了，”詹姆斯胡亂的低語．”他一定會再復活．我想不到別的辦法．“

”你怎麼，“史蒂夫呢喃．”你怎麼來的？你真的在這裡？“

”我在這裡，“詹姆斯小聲的對他一再保證．

他幫史蒂夫坐回椅子上．即使在微重力的狀態，身體可以靠著堅固的東西還是讓他舒服了點．

”洛基遠距傳輸我，“他解釋，抓著史蒂夫的座椅．”他一直說沒辦法再做一次，但是我沒有給他其他選擇．“

”他快用完了，“史蒂夫口齒不清的說．”他的魔法．和其他東西一起消失了．“

他不確定自己是怎麼知道的—也許他從別人那裡聽到的？—但是詹姆斯沒有回答，只是拿了急救箱又回到自己身邊．

史蒂夫呼吸困難．他的左臂讓他痛得想殺人，腹部的刮傷也比他想像的還嚴重．但讓他必須要數著自己呼吸的原因是他右邊肩膀和脖子間深深的傷口．每次呼吸都伴隨著斷裂鎖骨的痛楚．他的肺臟沒有破裂簡直就是奇蹟．復原當然開始了，非常緩慢的，但是他飢餓的身體必須耗費本身的能量才能再生，他因為極度疲憊而開始發抖．

“不要動，“詹姆斯低語．他從裝備中拿出一把強力剪刀，把史蒂夫的太空裝袖子剪開．在 **遊俠號** 裡，脫掉太空裝是一件很危險的事情—更別提在半台 **遊俠號** 裡—但他的衣服早就已經支離破碎了．

詹姆斯剪開一個洞口露出史蒂夫的手臂和胸部；然後他也剪開打底衣，撥開史蒂夫身上的衣服．史蒂夫的肌膚滿是滑膩的紅，即使大部分的血都飄在空氣中，他們必須時不時把它們揮開．詹姆斯對著史蒂夫肩膀上的傷口皺著眉頭；他從那裡開始包紮，然後才是史蒂夫的左臂，像第一天認識他一樣的安靜而嚴肅．

他也全身是血，黏在他的頭髮和皮膚上，在他金屬手臂的鱗片間，史蒂夫不知道那些是自己的還是達肯的血．完成包紮之後，詹姆斯脫掉自己受損的太空裝，試著擦掉大部份的血，然後把它捲成球狀，塞進副駕駛座下．

他們沈默了一陣子，然後史蒂夫終於把他們倆個共同的想法說出口．“船的後半部．”

“對．”

“那是我們的引擎．”

“對，”詹姆斯呢喃．

史蒂夫緩緩地轉頭看向窗外．外面的星星還在旋轉著；他們的船在太空中自轉，進入遙遠的遙遠的虛空，達肯的星球和M-616越轉越小．

“但是，”史蒂夫的聲音在自己的耳朵裡聽起來很遙遠．“布魯斯會來救我們．對吧？”

詹姆斯搖搖頭，他伸手到史蒂夫身後打開對講機．

“布魯斯？”他安靜的呼喚著．

隔了好幾秒鐘布魯斯才回應．

_“嘿，”_ 他的聲音柔軟又疲憊． _“你們還好嗎？”_

“史蒂夫受傷了，”詹姆斯用相似的聲音回應．“但是我們都還活著，達肯消失了．你呢？“

_“洛基陷入昏迷．我讓他戴上氧氣罩，但我想傳送你耗盡他所有的能量了．”_ 他停頓了一下． _“ **永續號** ，嗯，受了點傷．我們損失了一個引擎莢．“_

”你看得到我們嗎？“史蒂夫問．他的聲音在自己耳裡聽來突兀，跟他們兩個人像是在葬禮上對談的聲音相比太大聲了．好像他拒絕看到布魯斯和詹姆斯早就知道的現實．

_“我不能，”_ 布魯斯承認． _“你們飛出去了．我不知道你們在哪裡．”_

有一秒鐘，史蒂夫不了解布魯斯的意思．

這不可能就是結局—這麼突然，愚蠢的簡單．他們一定可以想到方法．但是洛基已經沒辦法幫他們了． **永續號** 不可能搜尋整個太空試圖找到他們，那樣會耗光所有的燃料，而且也不可能成功．

他們死定了．就這樣．史蒂夫一點也不覺得驚慌．他太震驚了；整件事情對他來說都太不真實了，他還沒辦法真正理解．他覺得疲憊，又疏離，也有點鬆了口氣．

應該說，如果他是一個人的話，他就會這麼覺得．

他閉上雙眼，額頭貼上詹姆斯的額頭．“你這個白癡．”他槌著他胸膛的手並沒有用力．“你這個天殺的 _笨蛋．_ ”

詹姆斯沒說話．

_“我會保持聯絡．”_ 布魯斯說． _“我會想到辦法的．”_

他們沒有回答．他們都知道這可能性微乎其微．通訊在一陣雜音後結束，他們現在是真正的孤單了，關在小小的金屬盒子裡，旋轉著划過目眩神迷的虛無中．一陣漫長沮喪的沈默降臨．

“你該吃點東西，”詹姆斯最後說．

“有什麼用？”史蒂夫問．

“用處是，”詹姆斯說，拿出緊急裝備中的求生包，塞進史蒂夫的手裡，”如果你要復原的話就需要燃料．如果你以為我會坐在這裡看你流血，你就搞錯了．“

史蒂夫忍不住微笑．”還在幫我偷食物嗎？”

“當然，”詹姆斯坐上副駕的位子．“快吃．”

他看著史蒂夫進食，自己拒絕了所有的食物，除了史蒂夫堅持他喝的一點點水—即使是這樣，他也把大部份的水都拿來洗淨手臂和頭髮．過了一會兒，史蒂夫開始覺得好點了．他的左臂和右肩還是因為疼痛而僵硬，但是他確定傷口已經大致停止流血了．他慢慢地吃完最後一點食物，讓用餐的時間盡量拉長．

然後他傾身，再度吻上詹姆斯．

一開始詹姆斯因為驚訝而愣住，但下一秒就小心的回應他的親吻．他的雙手像是想要抱著史蒂夫那樣的舉起，但最後只是尷尬的劃過他的手臂．他沒有完全的放鬆．當史蒂夫退開看著他時，微皺的眉頭帶著無言的問號，詹姆斯只是垂下目光．

史蒂夫沒有堅持，但還是靠著他，分享他的體溫．“還有多少，嗯，”他說，“我們還剩多少氧氣？”  
“大概三小時，”詹姆斯低沈的聲音說．“我想．”

史蒂夫握住詹姆斯的雙手，血肉做的和金屬做的．他在兩隻手的掌間畫著圈圈．“我希望你沒有來救我．你在這裡我很開心—但我希望你不在這裡．“

詹姆斯對他微笑，那個疲憊又悲傷的微笑．”到路的盡頭，夥伴．“

史蒂夫抬頭看著他．

_真正的_ 看著他．

“巴基？”他聽到自己說．

痛苦的影子閃過詹姆斯的眼睛；他的微笑卻勇敢的堅持著．

但是史蒂夫—史蒂夫無法別開視線．有什麼東西在他的身體裡像潮浪一樣的升起．

他好像發現了另外一個視角— _第五象限_ —好像記憶一直都在那裡，但是他選擇不去看，只有不時不小心瞄到，卻沒有真正去看過．好像他有個字就在他的舌尖，卻永遠都想不起來．但是現在他找到了．

他們要死了，他的潛意識已經沒有任何繼續保密的原因了—像達肯說的— _讓你失去所有重要的東西，只要你可以多呼吸一秒鐘．_ 還有東尼，東尼．史塔克，很久以前， _那是防衛機制_ ，但現在已經沒有什麼要防衛的，是吧？大門打開了，生命的最後一次漲潮，照亮了史蒂夫所有塵封黑暗的過去，然後—

巴基露出猶豫的表情．“史蒂夫？”

_“巴基，“_ 史蒂夫說，他抹掉眼中湧出的淚水，聲音顫抖著．”喔，我的天啊．喔，我的天啊．“

”史蒂夫？“巴基顫抖著複述．他突然露出害怕的樣子，幾乎不敢開口．”史蒂夫？你—你是—?”

“是你，”史蒂夫抽了一口氣．過去這個月他看過詹姆斯無數次，但好像現在才是他第一次看到他—但這不是第一次， _當然_ 不是．

巴基動也不動，不發一語，只是張大了眼睛看著他．

“我想起來了，”史蒂夫說，記憶才剛剛開始重組，但更重要的是他早就知道的事情， _我認識他，我認識他，我一直都認識他，_ 像居高臨下那樣的令人頭暈，“是 _你_ ，一直都是你，永遠都是 _你_ ．我的天啊，詹姆斯， _詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯_ —“

巴基的眼淚早就奪眶而出，但當史蒂夫說出他的名字時，他完全的 _崩潰了_ —史蒂夫沒看過他這麼哭．他的記憶還是一團混亂，但他很確定自己從來沒有聽過巴基這麼哭過．

“ _對不起_ ，”他哭著說．“史蒂夫，對不起，我真的 _他媽的對不起_ 你！”他不斷的啜泣又抽氣，幾乎要不能呼吸，在稀薄的空氣中嗆咳著，大力的抖著，“我一直想跟你說—對不起— 對—對不起—“他深吸一口氣，“都是我的錯—我—我 _帶_ 你到那去—他們逼我看—當我發現—當我 _認出_ —一切都太遲了而我—“

史蒂夫忘了自己手臂上的傷，用力地抱緊巴基，好像想要阻止他繼續分崩離析．“不是你的錯，”他說，“不是你的錯．不是你的錯．”

他記起來了，跟冰塊一樣明亮又清晰，椅子，護齒—然後一陣白光．血液和嘔吐物的味道． _拜託，停止，拜託，不要再傷害他了．_

巴基掙扎著吸進下一口空氣，好像他仍被關在那個恐怖的玻璃箱子裡，在史蒂夫的懷中哽咽著，喘不過氣，史蒂夫懇求他，“呼吸，巴克， _呼吸_ ，該死的，快點．”

巴基顫抖著淺淺的吸氣，但還是忍不住啜泣．史蒂夫用畫圈的方式揉著他的背，眨掉自己的眼淚．回憶像永無止盡的 _似曾相識_ 般湧入．有一部分的回憶多到滿出來，另一部分則是空洞的遺漏了一大塊．這讓他頭暈，他的頭也痛得厲害，但是巴基緊倚著他絕望的顫抖著，沒有什麼比這重要．

“不是你的錯，”史蒂夫再次重申，眨著眼擠出熱燙的眼淚．“不是你的 _錯_ ．你是被留下來的那個人．”他的喉嚨緊得發痛．“天啊，巴基，你去了 _哪裡_ ？你—“他的聲音哽咽．“你一直都一個人嗎？”

巴基沒有辦法回答，在史蒂夫的懷中發抖．他試著想說話，在哭泣的空檔努力說著．”我—“他勉強擠出，”威爾森試—試著幫你，但是我—我的腦袋還是一團混亂而你—光是聽到我的名字就—就會復發．“他像個小孩子般緊緊的抓著史蒂夫，他的字句破碎的難以辨識．”納塔莉雅和史—史塔克關—關了我一—一年直到我反洗腦．之後我—“

他嚥了口口水，再吞了口空氣，試著控制呼吸．“我就—離開了．你有山—山姆照顧．他會告訴我你的消息，只要我有住—住址可以寄信．班納最後找到我，說我應該加入SHIELD—說他們需要我．“

他因為悲傷和筋疲力竭不停的顫抖．

”但—等等，“史蒂夫說，擦乾自己的淚水，試著回想，”所以那是你？在布魯克林？我因為中暑昏倒那天？“

巴基發出的聲音介於笑聲和哭泣之間．”你看到我在看你．“他仍舊需要大口的呼吸，但講話流暢一點了．”追著我像是—像是我偷了你的午餐錢．但當你看到我—“他搖搖頭．“你再次被誘發．之後我就跟你保持距離，雖然山姆一直寫信跟我說你已經減敏了，不會有事了．”

史蒂夫將他拉近，仍舊按摩著巴基的背，頸子，一隻手梳著他的頭髮．“丹佛怎麼會允許我參加這個計畫？她怎麼會把我送到你那邊？”

又一個帶著淚意的笑聲．“她從不知道我是誰．”巴基吸著鼻子．“她跟我說你是在最後一分鐘加入的菜鳥，我必須訓練你．我在走廊遇到你之前，連你的名字都不知道．”

史蒂夫突然回想起班納震驚的表情． _所有的事情都不同了．_

_布魯斯_ 一直都知道．

他從一開始就知道．他想盡辦法想誘發史蒂夫的記憶．也可能是他在基地裡提議大家睡在一起．他甚至在巴基之前先把史蒂夫從冷凍睡眠中喚醒，讓他藉機看到契可夫面具下的真實性格．

“我好害怕，”巴基用氣音說．“你站在那裡，你好 _瘦_ ．你那該死的 _眼神_ —“

_你在逼自己挨餓．_ 契可夫聲音中的痛苦和憤怒． _你在逼自己挨餓！_

“對不起，”史蒂夫小聲的說．“對不起．”

巴基只是搖搖頭，緊緊的抓住他．史蒂夫更用力地抱住他，好像他們已經合為一體，好像他們可以彌補失去的時間和兩輩子的悲傷．

“我甚至沒有機會為我在DC的所作所為道歉，“巴基抽著鼻子．”我甚至不能告訴你—“他顫抖著吸了一口氣，然後用潰敗的聲音說．”我 _什麼_ 都不能告訴你．“   
史蒂夫拉直了身子看著他．他長久以來感受到的飢渴應該要因為記憶的恢復而結束；但是它被放大了．他需要看著巴基，看他呼吸，聽他說話，感覺他身體的溫暖，需要喝下這一切直到溺斃．

“天啊，”他輕聲說，“巴克，你好美．”

巴基閉上雙眼，微微後退．“史蒂夫...”

“不，”史蒂夫的眼中閃爍著星光，”是真的．天啊， _看看_ 你．我不知道你怎麼辦到的．我不知道你怎麼做到 _這一切．_ “

巴基把史蒂夫推開，搖搖頭，眼神中又露出之前停止親吻的神情．“不要．”他的聲音破碎．“不管你看到什麼—那都不是我．那只是你腦袋裡的鬼魂在叫你喜歡我．“

”契可夫—“

“契可夫是 _假的_ ，“巴基怒斥．”他是一個他媽的空殼．我不是他．我也不是巴恩斯．天啊，史蒂夫，幾十年都過了．你不知道我做過的事—我是誰．我不—我不能—“

“你不 _準_ ，“史蒂夫低吼，“你不準說這種話．我 _知道_ 你不是同一個人．你以為 _我_ 沒有變？你以為我會期待你是某個連我都記不太起來的人嗎？“

巴基沒料到他會這麼說，史蒂夫幾乎是絕望地繼續說著，”這不是—我們都曾經被摧毀然後重新組合．而且—而且—我想這有可能發生在每個人身上．這可是該死的 _世界末日_ ．你長大，變老，失去重要的人，你變成另外一個人．你回想一個月之前的你，一個—一個讓自己挨餓，失去希望的你，你變得那麼多，你甚至不認識你自己了．“他又開始哭泣，用顫抖的手生氣的抹著眼睛．”我現在不 _管_ 這麼多了．我不能在距離死亡只有三小時的時候讓你把我推開，只是因為—因為一些根本就不 _重要_ 的事．我也曾經是十幾個不同的人，巴基，而每一個都該死的愛著每一個不同版本的你．

巴基閉上眼睛，試著微笑．“你老是愛演講，你這小子．”他吞了口口水，然後顫抖的吐氣，“我好想你．”他緊緊地閉上雙眼，皺著眉頭不讓眼淚再流下來，但徒勞無功．“我 _好_ 想你．”

“我也是，”史蒂夫重重的吐氣，他們再次緊緊地抱住對方．

他說的是真的，即使史蒂夫之前不 _知道_ ．有什麼東西不見了，在這段漫長的時間裡，有什麼東西讓他一直等待著，有什麼東西讓他沒辦法殺死自已，他只是不知道是什麼．

現在—也許他知道了．  


＊

  
過了一會兒，史蒂夫拿出放在口袋裡的銀色mp3，他們像在基地一樣分享他的音樂，聽著像是漂離他們，進入廣大的太空中的爵士樂．史蒂夫的右手無意識的解開巴基打結的頭髮；他的左手抱著他，讓他貼著自己．巴基的雙眼微閉．他在史蒂夫的肌膚上畫著不成形的圖案，撫著他肚子上的傷口．

**遊俠號** 的功能是在軌道和地表間旅行，所以它被設計成可以承認任何可能發生的極端大氣狀態；作為設計的成果，它的絕緣效果是前所未見的，保護他們免受外界劇烈變化的溫度影響．但現在他們的問題正好相反．失去引擎代表他們的冷卻系統也沒了，還有他們的排熱系統．剩下的半艘船被還在運作的系統產生的熱能緩慢加溫．他們身體產生的熱度對事情也沒有幫助，窗戶和擋風玻璃都起霧了，把漂浮的血珠變成一片聚集在天花板上的血霧．

星星還在外面旋轉著，史蒂夫慶幸他們並不是朝著 **巨大** 前進，要不然他們每隔十秒就會被它照瞎，就算是透過起霧的強化玻璃．

下一首歌開始播放．

“真的沒有什麼可以做得了嗎？”史蒂夫輕聲問．

巴基聳聳肩．“也許班納會想到什麼．”

他的聲音平淡．他不相信自己說的話，史蒂夫發現自己也是．他不禁想像班納現在會怎麼做．繼續B計畫？他希望如此．他希望布魯斯會了解到，在沒有別人能在夏維茲的星球培育新人類文明的情況下，把自己丟進黑洞裡不是正確的選擇．他可以延後自己的犧牲，開始胚胎計畫，等第一批的十個孩子長大，幫他們培育下一代．他再也不會是一個人．

然後也許—也許這會讓他完全放棄那個殺掉自已的計畫．

史蒂夫想像他站在一群追著他跑的孩子中間，像小鴨子一樣，這想法讓他忍不住微笑．布魯斯不是喜歡孩子嗎？現在他會有好多孩子．他會是新人類文明的父親，他會把他們好好的養大，教他們愛，即使是怪物，即使是迷失的人，即使是寂寞．特別是寂寞．

史蒂夫看著外面旋轉的星星．隔著充滿霧氣的窗戶幾乎要看不清楚了．他試著想像巴基像布魯斯一樣，在一群孩子的攻擊下笑著，他突然了解自己完全沒辦法想像其他的可能．

“我不要你死，”他說，喉嚨發緊．“這太不公平．你值得更多更多．我不要你死．”

巴基什麼都沒說．史蒂夫緊緊閉上眼睛，然後重新張開，逼他自己深深，深深的呼吸．他關掉音樂．

“我不是有寫信給你？”他安靜地繼續．“在山姆死後？”

“對．”巴基閉上眼睛．“幾乎要讓我心臟病發了．”

“你可以...你可以回信的．“

巴基搖搖頭，眼睛還是閉著．”不．我受不了．“他聽起來又像契可夫了—更老，更冷．“我不想再想你了．我想變麻木．我甚至想回到HYDRA讓他們把這一切都拿走．“

史蒂夫的心臟大力的一縮，讓他只能結巴的說，”別這麼說．“

”是真的．“巴基的聲音是空白的．”你沒有好轉—你不記得我，所以當巴基．巴恩斯有什麼意義？沒有人認識他．而且，逼你想起我也太自私了．你不記得，所以你不會想念我．你過得好好的．“

”我沒有，巴克—“

”在山姆死後，我不准自己再去看你．心想這是我放手的機會．我做得太成功了，過了一段時間之後，我完全失去你的蹤跡．“他抬頭看著史蒂夫．”那就是我說的改變，史蒂夫．那就是我做出的爛事．我不是個好人．“

”那我也不是，“史蒂夫生氣的說．”我只花了一秒鐘就忘了你，而你花了七十年也沒忘記 _我_ ．“

他們凝視著對方一會兒；然後巴基發出充滿悔恨的笑聲．“喔，我在騙誰．我只是沒有繼續下去的勇氣．我他媽的放棄你了．”他用兩隻手抹了抹臉．“他媽的，當我在SHIELD看到你站在那兒—你像 _太陽_ 一樣閃亮．我以為自己已經完蛋了，但你出現了，我連直視你都辦不到．“

”我讓你從那列該死的火車上掉下去，我沒有去找你，“史蒂夫咬緊了牙根說．”我讓你一個人經歷了七十年的冬天．然後當我終於有機會時—我又搞砸了．我先拋棄你的．“他的眼睛又開始發熱．”我不怪你離開我．我 _不_ 知道你怎麼辦到的，巴克，我真的不知道．“

巴基看向他，然後跪著起身用拇指抹掉史蒂夫的眼淚．史蒂夫紅著眼眶回望．

“你知道嗎？”經過了一陣長長的靜默後巴基小聲的說．“我們只剩下兩小時，我可不想這樣度過．”  
史蒂夫給了他一個小小的微笑．“那你有什麼計劃？”

巴基直直的看著他，整整三秒鐘，然後他傾身向前．

他在史蒂夫的嘴唇前面幾英吋的地方停下，好像他還不肯確定自己有權利—史蒂夫吻上他．巴基再度靜止；但這一次，他回應了他的吻，嘴唇微啟，緩慢又柔軟的，史蒂夫全身的肌膚像起了漣漪那樣的輕輕顫抖，直傳到他的脊椎底部．

“我們沒有這麼做過，對吧？”他對著他的嘴巴輕聲說．“在地球的時候．”

巴基無語的搖搖頭．然後他說，“你要知道，我的記憶還是有問題．”他們靠得這麼近，幾乎是呼吸著同一口空氣了．“但我想如果有我會記得的．”

所以這是新的．史蒂夫喜歡這個想法．不管他們忘記多少，或記得多少，完全不改變他們對彼此的感覺．不管他們曾經是誰，這還是屬於他們．

史蒂夫再度吻上他，他的手從襯衫下方滑進他的身側—這麼做卻把他推向了天花板，巴基抓住史蒂夫的頸子把自己拉回來．

“在零重力下做過嗎？” 他假意的挑挑眉毛．

“跟你賭我可以讓你看見星星，“史蒂夫回敬．

巴基露齒微笑，然後彎下腰，讓自己的鼻樑慢慢的摩挲過史蒂夫的下顎，他的眼睛忍不住眨著眨著就閉上了．

”這可能不是個好主意，“他低聲說．”我們的冷卻系統故障．如果我們活動的太激烈，這裏很快就會變得很熱．“

”嗯，“史蒂夫說，在巴基的嘴唇刷過他的肌膚時試著集中精神．”你聽起來不像是沒興趣的樣子．“

巴基稍稍直起身，把自己拉向史蒂夫，近到他可以跨坐在他身上，雖然只要稍微推一把他就會馬上飄起來．

”我是說真的，“他說．”你受傷...”

“我想我不在乎，”史蒂夫說．“一點都不在乎．”

巴基看著他好幾秒．

“好吧，”他軟軟的說．“好吧。”  


＊

  
時間已經快用完了，但他們好整以暇．

他們沒有其他選擇—史蒂夫傷得很重，他們也沒有任何可以潤滑的東西，微重力也是一個挑戰．他們必須要牢牢地抓住彼此才不會每做一個動作都飄開，他們也沒有什麼空間．他們一邊脫去衣服，一邊在牆壁和彼此之間碰撞著，衣服在他們四周漂浮著像是一個柔軟移動的繭．史蒂夫不確定是氧氣已經開始耗盡還是他自己忘了呼吸，但不管什麼原因，他一點都不介意．

一開始，巴基不願意使用金屬手臂，只用右手觸摸他，直到史蒂夫逼自己停止顫抖，抓住他銀色的手指和自己的十指交扣，把巴基的手拉到自己心臟上．他讓自己的身體被哄著展開，顫抖著，試著放鬆，再次顫抖，頭暈目眩，星星在外面旋轉著．

巴基說對了．在冷卻系統失效的情況下，他們強化過的身體在壓力下產生的溫度高到破表．但他們兩個都不在乎．當史蒂夫終於催促起巴基，耳語著說他已經準備好了， _快點，巴克—_ 當他們靠著牆壁試圖找到重心，巴基綿長而柔軟的吻著他，然後對準進入他．

先是一陣疼痛，然後他們終於結合在一起，有抽氣聲，有痛得皺眉，還有耳語的道歉．他們在過熱的船艙中全身都因為汗水而發亮，強化的新陳代謝在鼓動的心臟和奔騰的血液中像火爐般燃燒．巴基的金屬手臂比肌膚更溫暖也更平滑，在撥開黏在史蒂夫額頭上的幾綹頭髮時份外溫柔．

“還好嗎？”他小聲的說．

史蒂夫點點頭，顫抖著，沒辦法言語，只能給他一個微笑，讓兩人的身體更靠近，親著他讓他更無法呼吸．他覺得像火燒也像冰凍，像是他發著高燒．他不確定這是因為肩膀上的劇痛，還是因為即將讓他們死亡的窒息，還是因為外面旋轉的星星—或只是因為他從沒有機會體驗，在一百八十年間從沒有做過．這是全新的，難以承受的，帶著侵略的感覺，對他來說幾乎是太強烈了，幾乎是太多了． _幾乎_ ，但還沒有，他在那邊緣上呼吸著，顫抖著，他們都沒有動，只是停在那裡，四肢交纏，前所未有的親密．

“還好嗎？”巴基又問了一次，他聽起來很焦慮，史蒂夫把他收進自己的擁抱裡，吻著他的嘴唇，他的脖子，他的臉頰，他下巴的線條．

“很好，”他呼吸道．“很好．很棒．你很棒，巴克．”有一個人變換了姿勢，讓他們緩慢的旋轉著，史蒂夫的身體 _深處_ 傳來一陣快感．巴基絕望而用力的吻著他，他們兩個都顫抖著如此劇烈，如果不是因為彼此，幾乎都要四分五裂了．

他們一直都沒有真正的動作．緊緊的依偎著彼此，讓肌膚相親比其他事情都重要．船艙的溫度高到他覺得他們幾乎都要融化到對方的身體裡了．史蒂夫伸出手，把巴基的頭髮撥到耳後，讓他忍不住要對他微笑．

天啊，但史蒂夫不想要他死．他要他活著去經歷他被奪去的生命．他要他擁有一千個孩子，一個新的星球．在他最古早記憶中的巴基，一個來自布魯克林的臭屁男孩，記得他無憂無慮的笑聲還有眼中興奮的光芒，如果巴基不是離他這麼近，這麼溫暖，這麼難以承受的 _真實_ ，他的心會碎成百萬片．

“我愛你，”巴基傾吐著，用幾乎是痛苦的聲音說．“我 _好_ 愛你．”

儘管圍繞著他們的是無垠的永恆，史蒂夫卻覺得—他們分享的溫暖，還有當史蒂夫 _這麼_ 移動時巴基的顫抖，當史蒂夫的手指穿過他的頭髮，當他們的嘴唇相遇—這一切都不可能是沒意義的．他覺得愛一定是宇宙的一部分，像物理法則一樣編織在宇宙的纖維裡；像是愛可以戰勝正望著他們的虛無，給予這個真空的太空意義．

“我也愛你，”史蒂夫呢喃，在他的肌膚上印下顫抖的吻．“我愛你．”

因為如果這一切都沒有意義，那就沒有事情是有意義的．如果萬物都沒有意義，那所有的事物都享有同樣的價值，撕裂他心臟的愛和星星的價值一樣，和銀河和黑洞和超新星都一樣；在這個沒有空氣，過熱的半艘船裏的所有東西都那麼的美好，就像整個宇宙本身一樣的神秘，永恆．

史蒂夫的呼吸淺短，這次真的是因為氧氣用完了．巴基像是要把他的空氣遞給他一樣的吻著他，抱他抱的更緊像是想保護他不受死亡傷害．

“不，”他哽咽著，“史蒂夫，不要走．”

史蒂夫深深的吸進一大口二氧化碳然後回應他的親吻．“我哪裡也不去．沒有你我哪裡也不去．”

黑點開始出現在他的視野中．巴基緊緊的抓著他，震動了他的肩膀，尖銳的劇痛讓史蒂夫維持了幾秒鐘的清醒．

“巴克，”他呼喚著，巴基就在這裡，再次吻上他，被絕望燃燒的火熱． **巨大** 讓人目盲的光突然灑進船艙，照亮了紅霧，把它們變成閃爍的紅寶石．這是不可能的，因為他們並不是面對著黑洞，但是那光線狂暴的籠罩一切，原始而粗暴，幾乎是固體的存在．

史蒂夫對著巴基伸出手，但即使他們距離這麼近，他也觸不到他．他再試一次，但他也看不到了，他發現自己也不能呼吸了．  


*

  
史蒂夫在白色強光穿透他的眼瞼時醒來．

他吸了一口氣，發現有人正拿著面罩蓋在他臉上．他緩緩睜開眼睛．巴基在這裡，被光線籠罩著，他的肌膚失去顏色，他的眼睛充滿血絲．他正把之前脫掉的太空裝中僅剩的氧氣餵給史蒂夫．

史蒂夫抬起一隻無比沈重的手，笨拙的手指把面罩從臉上推開．巴基了解他的意思，拿起面罩，動作緩慢又奇特，所有的東西都飄浮在他們四周，衣服和食物和水珠和血液，像是被急凍的爆炸現場．好像被無情的光線釘在原地．巴基讓氧氣罩蓋著他的嘴巴和鼻子，淺淺的呼吸，然後還給史蒂夫．

他正看向窗外，史蒂夫奮力的跟隨著他的視線．

船已經不再旋轉了． **巨大** 就在外面，有一瞬間史蒂夫直視著他，好像太空船根本就不存在—好像他在 _外面_ ，漂浮在真空中，被無垠包圍著，跟這個黑洞一起處於非人的寂靜理，在這個無止境的 _太空．_

他無法言語，也無法動彈．他用盡最後的力氣把氧氣罩丟給巴基，但它只是飄浮著遠離他，空了．

黑暗開始包圍他，遮蔽了野蠻的光線，遮蔽了一切．

 

 


	7. 太陽奔逃，悲傷已經啟程

史蒂夫在一個舒適的小房間裡睜開雙眼．

臉頰下的枕頭柔軟，蓋著他赤裸身體的被單滑順．房內沒有開燈，但是滑門半開，他可以聽到小聲的討論．

在他的想到任何頭緒之前，他推著床鋪支起身子下床，身體的重量讓他腳步踉蹌—不是零重力．他撞上牆壁，火辣的疼痛在肩膀上爆開，讓他微微暈眩． _對了_ ．

對了．

 _對了_ ，他心想，但不管他跟自己說幾次，他腦袋裡的困惑還是不肯離開．他知道他受傷了，也依稀記得他有一個好理由，但現在就是想不起來．他慢慢開始感覺到比較次級的疼痛；肋骨瘀傷，脊椎疼痛，還有腿間的抽痛．還有什麼感覺怪怪的，不太對勁—也可能只是他自己，搞不清楚狀況．但等到記憶的迷霧散開時，他應該就會想起來了．

床角有一疊衣服．他動作緩慢的一件件穿上．斷裂的鎖骨不時傳來一陣刺痛，他受傷的左手僵硬又發熱；但是右肩上深深的傷口已經恢復到他可以非常小心地套上襯衫的程度．穿好之後，他扶著門框，四處觀望．

到這個時候他才擺脫了他的麻木狀態．他在 **永續號** 上．透過半開的門，他可以看到主控莢的內部．

外面的星星正緩緩的旋轉著，M-616划過，奇怪的小，然後是 **巨大** ，可怕的壯觀，近到史蒂夫都可以伸手碰到了—比星星還近．他逼著自己別開視線．

他第一個看到的人是洛基．他躺在急救擔架上，雙眼緊閉，臉色死白，斷斷續續的對著固定在臉上的呼吸器呼吸．

在他身後，背影襯著星空的，是布魯斯和詹姆斯正輕聲交談．當史蒂夫把門滑開，踏進莢裏，他們同時起身．

“史蒂夫，”布魯斯說．“你不應該起來—“

“詹姆斯，“史蒂夫同時喘著氣說，”你還好嗎？“

詹姆斯的眼睛因為極端痛苦的震驚而張大—這麼真實，這麼血淋淋的，史蒂夫的頭腦陷入空轉．

布魯斯的一隻手放在詹姆斯的手臂上，輕柔的像是在葬禮上才會看到的動作．

就像參加葬禮的人，詹姆斯看起來像是他一點都沒感覺到那個碰觸．他的臉色比洛基還要白．他像是極力克制自己，努力的戴上空白的面具，但是他的絕望巨大到難以收回．布魯斯的手指在他的臂上縮緊．

 _等一下．_ 等一下．什麼事情 _不對勁_ ．有什麼出了差錯．

布魯斯的視線在他們兩人間遲疑的游動著．最後，他張口說．“史蒂夫，你不該—“

史蒂夫舉起一隻手示意他閉嘴．這次不行．這次不行．它就在那．就在他該死的舌尖上．如果他可以—天殺的— _天殺的_ ，如果他可以—

“巴基，”他的名字從他的嘴裡衝出．“巴基．”

所有的回憶像一巴掌一樣回到他腦海裡，他忍不住搖晃，差點要倒下．巴基跳起來扶住他，史蒂夫緊緊的握住他的雙臂．

“對不起，”他激動地說，緊攀著他．他深深地吸氣．”天啊，對不起．對不起．我現在在這了．“

巴基顫抖著吐出一口氣，結尾帶著虛弱的笑聲．” _他媽的，_ 史蒂夫．“他在顫抖．

“我知道，“史蒂夫低語．”我知道．對不起．“他用雙臂抱緊他．”我在這，巴克．“

巴基吐出的第二口氣聽起來夾著哭聲．史蒂夫久久的抱住他，然後拉直身體好好的看著他，然後把兩人的嘴唇貼在一起．他再也不想忘記了．巴基對著他的嘴唇吐氣，捧住他的臉，回吻他的方式讓史蒂夫想要帶他躺回床上，待在那兒直到星光燃盡．

當他別開眼睛，他的視線落到布魯斯身上，他站在那兒，回望著他，眼裡有史蒂夫沒見過的真誠的快樂．他突然醒悟到，布魯斯多麼努力的想讓史蒂夫恢復記憶，布魯斯在他們兩人都辦不到的時候卻還繼續的 _希望_ 著—巴基被悲傷和罪惡感壓垮，史蒂夫忘記希望．

“這一切都是因為你，”史蒂夫說—他希望除了言語還有什麼可以表達他的感激．

“這一切都是因為你自己，”布魯斯輕聲的更正他．

“不，你這個愛管閒事的渾球，”巴基嗤笑著．“這一切 _都是_ 因為你．”他的聲音充滿情感而抖動．“一切都是因為你．”

布魯斯露出不知所措的樣子．這是可以理解的．過著幾十年在HYDRA控制下的空殼生活一定讓巴基對任何的人際關係都充滿警戒心，這種厭世的態度隨著時間延續—足以讓丹佛在提到他時視為他最主要的性格． _麻木比較容易．_ 布魯斯自己習慣和別人維持一臂之遙的距離；他們兩個人都希望彼此不要靠得太近，沒有感情的距離讓他們在巴基必須讓布魯斯航向他的末日時比較容易．也許他們也可以感知到彼此的心意，尊重孤獨的希望．

但是布魯斯給了巴基一個目的，不管多嚴峻；所以他讓他活著，也許違背他自己的意願，但他活到了這一天．所以布魯斯救了史蒂夫和巴基的命．

布魯斯因為他們的注目而不自在；他擠出一個微笑，清清喉嚨，低下頭．史蒂夫突然發現，他 _還_ 藏著自己的右手．他沒有好起來？他在達肯的星球上讓浩克出來了．這應該就可以...

 _達肯_ 的名字誘發了他一連串的記憶，史蒂夫才理解到他們出現在這裡是多麼不可能的事．他們在 _永續號_ 上，耶穌基督．

他環顧四周．“布魯斯，發生了什麼事？我們—我們...”

他沒辦法說下去． _我們已經要死了_ ．

”我找到你們，“布魯斯簡單的回答．

史蒂夫模糊地想起一個龐大的影子遮住了 **巨大** 強烈的光線．他記得他們停止旋轉，被轉頭面向黑洞，表示有什麼東西抓住他們了．

布魯斯繼續說，“你們的距離太遠所以肉眼看不見，又太小了沒辦法用雷達搜尋．但是你們溫度夠高．”

“什麼？“

”你們溫度夠高，“布魯斯複述．”事實上你們都快燒起來了．當你們在紅外線掃瞄上出現時，船艙內的溫度高達攝氏七十度．你們的熱度是一個明亮的針點．“

”冷卻系統壞了，“史蒂夫說，但他可以感覺到自己開始臉紅．

當他在巴基的臂彎中時，史蒂夫曾想過愛不只是一種短暫的感覺，它是一種可以衝擊宇宙的力量；但是他沒想到自己的理論這麼快就被數據證實了．他們做愛，所以布魯斯找到他們．

他不確定自己該不該覺得害羞．但他發現自己並不在意—不是真的在意．他的腦海裡都是他們做過的事，他的感覺，氣味和味道．他的記憶如此鮮明又強烈，他沒辦法為此感到尷尬．

反正布魯斯看起來並不介意．他眼中的光芒和他在基地裡無辜的問史蒂夫， _和契可夫處得如何？_ 時一樣．但他的開心並不持久； **巨大** 野蠻的光線掃過船艙，就像一盆冷水潑到身上．

他們都看著外面遊過的怪獸．

“我們遇到問題了，”在一陣沈默後布魯斯柔聲承認．

他深呼吸後說，“我們有四個引擎．其中一個在失控的 **遊俠號** 撞上來時損壞了．另一個本來就已經半空，我用它來找到你們．你們旋轉的太快，我花了太長的時間才把剩下的 **遊俠號** 停靠好．即使是這樣，我還必須用反推進器來停止旋轉．所以我們用光了另一個油槽．“

他看向史蒂夫．”就像我剛和詹姆斯說的，我們剩下的燃料沒辦法同時執行A計畫和B計畫．這代表我們必須在還在地球上的人類和我們帶著的新人類間做選擇．“

一片沈默．布魯斯轉向洛基，仍呼吸困難的躺在那裡．”還有洛基的問題．“

”他怎麼了？“

”我不確定，“布魯斯承認．”阿摩尼亞有可能對他的肺臟造成永久的傷害．他很虛弱；我們能做的就是持續供氧，然後祈禱．“他用完好的手梳過自己的捲髮．”我不知道他為什麼要跟我們一起來，或是他的目的，但他還是冒著生命危險救了我們所有人．我們不能放棄他．“

巴基沒有同意，但也沒有不同意，這表示他對洛基的態度已經大大的改善了．他們轉頭看著他，在面罩下的臉那麼蒼白又削瘦，即使呼吸器供應他氧氣，他還是喘息著奮力呼吸．

”那麼，“史蒂夫說．”我想這理由足以讓我們放棄A計畫．我們一起前往夏維茲的星球．“

”你要放棄丹佛？“布魯斯輕聲問．”你要放棄其他人？“

當他們兩個人都沒有回答時，他嘆了口氣．”我知道你反對A計畫，我可以理解．我知道那看起來像是自殺．但是我 _答應_ 你，我如果不覺得自己有一絲機會的話，我不會這麼做的．“

史蒂夫記得丹佛的憤怒． _隊長，這不是你可以決定的．_

他想了一下才開口．“如果那真的是你想做的，”他說，“那我沒有阻止你的權力．但是你不可能留下沒有燃料也沒有資源的我們．我們一定要找到一個兩全其美的方法．”

布魯斯愈來愈沮喪．“我知道．但是我想不到方法．”

“我可以，”巴基說．

他們轉頭看向他，他打開 **巨大** 的全息投影，M-616和他的三個星球就在旁邊．

“我們讓 **巨大** 把我們拉近，然後用彈射效應讓我們飛向夏維茲的星球．“

當然，布魯斯已經想過這個方法．”我們太重了，“他說．”就算用盡全部的油料，我們也沒辦法在加速進入軌道時脫出．“

巴基露出史蒂夫久違的淘氣笑容．”那我們就減輕重量．“

布魯斯皺眉，然後在地圖旁打開 **永續號** 的全息投影．他劃掉旋轉帶上的三個引擎莢，還有跟 **降落號** 一起作為中心軸的 **遊俠號** ．他停頓了幾秒鐘，在腦海裡計算著重量和加速度，然後說，“還是不對． **降落號** 和一顆引擎不足以拖著變形的 **永續號** 脫離巨大的邊界，更不可能帶它飛到夏維茲的星球．

巴基伸出手劃掉 _全部_ 其他的太空莢，還有環本身．

“如果我們放棄我們的重量來逃脫重力就會夠．我說的重量是所有東西—醫護室，居住莢...整個 **永續號** ．這些都是重量．我們去的地方，不需要這些— 我們只需要一個降落莢帶我們到地表．”

布魯斯花了很長的時間看著投影．剩下來的是一個桿子兩邊各連接著一個降落莢， **降落號** 則在中間．

“可以，”他終於說，露出目瞪口呆的樣子．“這樣行得通．”

他起身．“但如果我們要靠重力帶來足夠的速度，我們必須要靠近一點．”他的手指點了點 **巨大** 四周的藍圈．“要跨越時間扭曲的邊界．”

他們好一陣子沒講話．

“如果不這樣，就是直接放棄全地球的人類，”史蒂夫最後說．

他看著他們．“我們就這麼做．”  


＊

  
他們為了節省燃料停止自轉，巴基利用這機會把洛基移到他們要使用的降落莢裡，推著他漂浮的床．史蒂夫跟在身後，飄浮在他們旁邊，擔憂地看著生病的亞斯加德人．他伸出手靠在他的額頭上，滑順又冰冷．他壓根不知道這到底正不正常．

“你一個人照顧他可以嗎？”當他們進入降落莢時他問巴基．“我要去凍眠區．”

巴基咕噥著答應，開始把洛基的床固定在地板上．史蒂夫繼續在環形軌道中飄著前進，經過好幾個莢室才來到凍眠區．胚胎們都在這裡，還有他們用來培育第一代人類的人工子宮．他必須來回好幾趟才能把全部的設備都搬到 **降落號** 中．它是一艘比,b>遊俠號更大更堅固的船，反應速度慢但有足夠的動力帶著輕微的重量脫離巨大的引力．如果他們不要靠得 _太_ 近．

史蒂夫安置好珍貴的貨物，然後離開 **降落號** 回到環形軌道中再次穿過一個莢室又一個莢室回到主控莢．布魯斯一直在這裡，專注地進行著計算．

他只用左手打字．

“布魯斯，”史蒂夫安靜地說．

他等著他抬起頭才繼續問，“你願意讓我看一下你的手嗎？“

布魯斯久久的凝視著他；然後拿掉眼鏡，讓它在頭旁邊飄著．他又猶豫了一陣子，然後他從口袋裡伸出他的右手．

史蒂夫看到時感到一陣暈眩．他的手不像之前透著瘀青的紫色，而是黑的．而且它看起來是空的，像是一個皮製的手套，滿是皺痕．

”它被凍乾了，“布魯斯語氣輕鬆，將手收回口袋．”它死了．就算是變身成浩克也沒辦法讓它再生．“

”會痛嗎？“史蒂夫問．

布魯斯笑著搖搖頭．”不．完全沒有感覺．它就像一片枯葉．“

”也許你該讓洛基看一下．“

”喔，他不會幫我的，“布魯斯平靜的說，用左手轉動著 **永續號** 的投影．

史蒂夫有點驚訝．巴基對洛基的敵意一向都不是秘密，但他沒預料到布魯斯對他這麼實事求事的不信任．他和洛基的相處一直都很禮尚往來．史蒂夫雖然沒辦法完全記起他前幾晚偷聽到的對話，但他記得溫和的音調，還有洛基聲音中的一點誠實．

“你怎麼知道？”他問．“他才幫了我們一個大忙．”

“他要死了，史蒂夫，”布魯斯說．“他在我們降落達肯的星球以前就快死了．阿摩尼亞沒有毒；他看起來像是癌症末期．他的器官正在衰竭．他的生命能量乾涸．一直以來他都盡量不使用他的魔法；他不會把它浪費在我身上．”

史蒂夫驚得有好一陣子說不出話．然後他反駁，“他把你們帶到 **永續號** 上．”

“因為他需要我們包紮他的傷口，這在星球上是辦不到的．”

史蒂夫思考了一下．“好，”他說，“好，但是巴基呢？我還活著是因為洛基沒有把他傳送到太空深處．他可以利用機會一次擺脫我們兩人；但是他把他送到我這裡來，像巴基要求的一樣．他沒有必要在這上面浪費他的魔法．”

“對，沒錯，”布魯斯冷靜地反駁，“因為聰明如他知道如果沒有你們，我不會繼續完成計畫的．”

史蒂夫陷入沈默．布魯斯繼續說，他的語調還是極端沈靜，“事實和詹姆斯害怕的相反．洛基不是來毀滅我們的．他是來確保我們的任務會成功．他 _需要_ 我們成功．”

“為什麼？“

布魯斯想了一下，然後看著史蒂夫說．”我不知道．“

他用左手抓住眼鏡戴上，然後點了兩下 **永續號** 的投影讓所有額外的重量都消失．剩下的部分像是 **降落號** 長出兩隻長長的手臂，降落莢就是兩隻手掌．

“好，所以，“他低聲說．”現在狀況如何？“

”巴基把洛基固定在這裏，“史蒂夫說，點著他剛離開的莢室．”然後我把胚胎都放在 **降落號．** “

“很好．當我結束這邊的工作我會去另外一個降落莢，“布魯斯回答，指著對面的降落莢．”我想我們應該讓 **永續號** 保持完整直到我們最靠近 **巨大** 的時候；我們越重，速度就越快．然後我們解開額外的重量，但是不包括我所在的莢室—還不到時候．我們在最後一分鐘才分開，在跨越邊界的那一瞬間．這樣你們的莢室和 **降落號** 會被推出邊界，但我還是可以留在界內被引力吸入．“

“好，”史蒂夫說．“聽起來可行．”

他忍耐著不把其他的話說出口．他沒有權力．布魯斯想要嘗試，史蒂夫沒有權力．完全沒有．

“所以，”他逼自己繼續說，“我們何時離開？”

“兩小時，”布魯斯說．“休息一下．你累壞了又脫水．我還要計算我們實際的重量還有脫離的時機．我們會在黑洞的邊邊上；那會是一個非常非常微妙的平衡．如果我算錯了，我們全部都會—“

“布魯斯，”史蒂夫說．

布魯斯眨眨眼，露出驚訝的樣子．

史蒂夫猶疑了一下，但見鬼的，他不會有別的機會了．他清了清喉嚨．“我...我想謝謝你．跟我們一起到太空來．還有...”他又詞窮了；嘆了口氣，然後再試著開口．“這不公平．對你來說．你為我們做了這麼多，而你自己什麼都沒得到．”

布魯斯讓他說，但是臉上掛著自我解嘲的淡淡微笑，史蒂夫知道那個笑容的意思．布魯斯的肩膀上擔著他的罪惡．他覺得自己是在償還浩克造成的傷害．他以為他不值得更多．在距離結束只有幾小時的現在，要幫他已經太遲了—要改變想法已經太遲了．

“我真的希望我們會成功，”史蒂夫說．“我希望你找到回家的路．我們會一直等著你．”

“謝謝你，”布魯斯柔聲回答．“我也希望．”

他伸出左手，握住史蒂夫的手．他的握手堅定；他的掌心溫暖而乾燥．“認識你是我的榮幸．”  


＊

  
史蒂夫再度穿越自轉帶，經過好幾個莢室回到他們的降落莢．洛基在床上躺著，仍舊昏迷著，努力地呼吸．史蒂夫看著他，想起布魯斯說的話．

洛基動也不動．他有點怪，但史蒂夫想不出來是什麼．

巴基也在那兒；他把自己和史蒂夫少少的私人物品從居住莢搬來這，他正翻著史蒂夫一眼就認出的小筆記本．他突然覺得口乾舌燥．

“嘿，”他說．

巴基抬頭．他的眼神看起來很震驚．

”這是你畫的嗎？“他問．

他不是真的在問，但史蒂夫還是點了頭．巴基再度翻頁，史蒂夫可以看到他為大家畫的素描，他的朋友，有些是失去了又重獲的．巴基看著畫中的布魯斯，蜷著身體在頁面中央像是子宮中的胎兒．

”布魯斯怎麼說？“巴基柔聲的問．

”我們兩個小時後離開，“史蒂夫說．”我...我們說了再見．“

巴基點點頭．如果他覺得自己也應該和布魯斯道別，他選擇不說出口．如果他同意史蒂夫的說法，認為這是自殺，他也沒有說出口．也許在他和布魯斯這麼多年來分享的沈默中，一切早就盡在不言中．

他翻過頁，看到洛基看向窗外—洛基有點怪怪的，如果史蒂夫可以想出來是什麼—然後他又翻了一頁，和自己的畫像面對面．

史蒂夫的呼吸一停．現在他想起來了，他 _認得_ 這幅圖．他不是沒緣由的幫詹姆斯畫上短髮和熾熱的雙眼；這是他的回憶．這是巴基在義大利的HYDRA基地，在史蒂夫大喊著要他 _先走，離開這裡．_

_不，不能沒有你！_

這就是當時的景象，巴基用憤怒和堅定的眼神直勾勾的看著他．在那時他已經愛著他了，史蒂夫發現．他們已經愛上彼此很久了．

當他把自己從回憶中拉出來時，巴基看著他的眼神無比擔憂，讓史蒂夫想踢自己一腳．

“對不起，”他說．“我還在，巴克．”

巴基的肩膀頓時放鬆．“對不起，”他說．“只是...”他緊繃的嘴唇扭曲著．“你還是可能復發．你已經復發了好多次．”

說著這些的他看起來好悲慘，史蒂夫飄過莢室，把自己拉到他身旁．他等了幾秒鐘，但巴基沒有抬頭，所以史蒂夫溫柔地抓住他的下巴逼他抬起頭．

“就算我真的復發了，”他低聲道，“也不會改變什麼．在我不知道你是誰的時候，我還是愛著你，懂嗎？”

巴基擠出一個微笑．“你愛契可夫？他是個渾球．”

史蒂夫不假思索的回應．“怎麼，你就不是嗎？”

這次，巴基不由自主地笑了．他輕輕推開史蒂夫，搖搖頭．“天啊，你這小子．”

“你這混帳，”史蒂夫輕聲的說，然後吻上他．

巴基的嘴唇又乾又粗糙；他們的嘴巴分開時微微的黏著．史蒂夫挪著自己的身體靠近他，然後把筆記本從他手裡抽走，打開到巴基的那頁．“況且，”他說，“我一直都記得你．我只是不知道我記得．”

巴基看著那張圖一會兒．

“你叫我巴基，”他脫口而出，然後用力地咬著嘴唇，像是他原本是不想說的．“你，嗯...有時候...你會叫我巴基．你沒有....發現．“

史蒂夫對此無話可說，除了他知道巴基不會接受的道歉．他讓兩人的手指交纏著，緊握住，巴基回握的力量大得發疼．

”你希望我叫你詹姆斯嗎？“史蒂夫遲疑地問．

”不，“巴基馬上回答．”不．我...叫巴基很好．“他低下頭．”有一陣子....沒人這樣叫我了．“

一陣沈默．

然後巴基大大地嘆了口氣，頭枕著史蒂夫的肩膀．”所以，“他大聲說．”你覺得夏維茲的星球會是怎麼樣的？“

史蒂夫沒想到他會問這個，他憑著本能回答，”嗯，根據夏維茲的數據—“

“不，不要管數據，“巴基說．”我想知道 _你_ 的想法．你想像它會是怎樣的？“

房間裡只有洛基的喘氣聲．史蒂夫試著不去想如果夏維茲像達肯一樣說謊的話—等著他們的就只是一個死寂的星球，這也是為什麼布魯斯這麼堅持要進行A計畫的原因．

“好，”史蒂夫開始說．“它是最靠近M-616的，所以它不會像達肯的星球一樣冰凍．事實上，我想我們可能連一點冰塊都找不到．真可惜．“

巴基微笑著．

”然後，嗯，“史蒂夫繼續，在他的手掌上畫著圈，”只有一個太陽，大氣成分跟我們的相近，天空會是我們熟悉的顏色，清澈明亮的藍色，還有土地—土地可能是紅的，橘的，黃的，像大峽谷一樣．“  
他想起在阿爾卑斯山上一個寒冷的夜晚，忽隱忽現的牙齒，營火的倒影， _當這一切都結束時，史蒂福，我想去看看大峽谷．_

“我想那裡應該滿乾燥的．但是我相信一定有水源．也許岩石中間會有深深的黑藍色湖泊，裡面是冰冷而且可以飲用的水．”

“你很會想像，”巴基呢喃著．

“但最重要的是你會在那裡，”史蒂夫說．帶點結巴的．“你會在那裡，而且...而且你終於可以過你的生活．這全部都是給你的，太陽和天空和土地．“

一陣沈默．

”來吧，噁心鬼，“巴基說，把自己從史蒂夫身旁推開，“你讓我覺得口渴了．”

他把一個水瓶丟給史蒂夫，小口地從自己的水瓶裡喝著，別開視線．史蒂夫閉上雙眼，他發現自己口渴得要命．流過他舌頭穿過喉嚨的冷水嚐起來就像天堂；他把注意力集中在喝水上．

過了一會兒，他發現自己一直都沒有睜開眼睛，他的腦袋慢下來了，因為疲憊而沈重．他上次睡覺是多久以前了？

他重新睜開眼看著巴基—仔細的看著，看到他眼睛下的黑眼圈，還有因為擔心而皺起的眉頭，還有腎上腺素乾涸後留下的沈重的疲倦．史蒂夫喝光剩下的水，然後說，“你要一起嗎？我累壞了．”  
巴基眨了眨眼，但不發一語的飄過小空間加入史蒂夫．牆面上有兩個床位；想都不想的，史蒂夫打開其中一個，滑入睡袋中固定好自己．他把拉鍊拉開，巴基擠了進來．空間很窄，他們不斷的調整手腳位置直到兩個人都舒服了，縮在彼此的懷中．巴基深深的嘆了口氣．

史蒂夫記得在地球上，他恐慌症發作之後他們一起睡覺的方式，背對背；他親了巴基頭頂一下然後把鼻子埋進他的頭髮裡．現在這樣好多了．

時間流逝著．在另一端，洛基奮力的吸進每一口空氣．史蒂夫的身體痊癒得很慢，斷裂的鎖骨才剛剛要開始修復，他每一次移動右手時都會傳來一陣劇烈的刺痛．左邊也沒有比較好，上臂和前臂都還留著三個洞．至少巴基毫髮無傷．

“你還好嗎？”巴基輕聲的問．

史蒂夫皺起眉頭．“什麼意思？我當然很好．”

“我是說這裡．”

巴基移動了一下夾在史蒂夫兩腿間的腳，不言自明．史蒂夫對體內裡湧出的一陣興奮感到驚訝．

在 **遊俠號** 上，他沒有時間去思考自己的愉悅；性事就這樣自然而然地發生了—只是他們之間一種不用言語的溝通方式．史蒂夫不習慣被不是自己的手碰觸，即使他自己的手在性致轉為麻木時，也變得陌生．現在他的感官不再被絕望籠罩，在他兩腿中間的那隻腳讓他難以忽視—一種最親密的侵略．

“我沒事，”他說，聲音幾不可聞．然後他笑了．”我想一百八十年這紀錄還不賴．是個不錯的整數．“

巴基花了幾秒鐘才瞭解他的意思．當他搞懂時，他扭著身體後退，讓自己可以好好地瞪著史蒂夫．他看起來無比年輕—表情中難得的不帶一絲苦澀，只有單純的 _困惑．_

“不，”他說．“你在開玩笑吧．”

史蒂夫聳聳肩．

“我的天，”巴基呼吸著，現在露出驚恐的樣子了．“你為什麼沒跟我 _說_ ．我可以—為什麼—“

史蒂夫拉近了兩人的距離，四隻腿緊緊的交纏，下巴靠在巴基的頭上．“不要大驚小怪，”他說．“我的等待絕對是值得的．”

“我—“巴基結巴的說．”史蒂夫，我—“

好長一陣子他想不到要說什麼；然後他全身放鬆的靠著史蒂夫，顫抖著怒斥著．“天啊．你真的 _不可思議_ ．”

“哼，”史蒂夫笑著．“這就是男人喜歡聽的．”

巴基不敢置信的從鼻子哼了一聲．他停了幾秒鐘—史蒂夫可以感覺到他的心臟在自己手掌下狂跳—然後他扭動著直到可以看著史蒂夫．“說真的，”他問，聲音因為焦慮而緊繃．

“我沒事，”史蒂夫柔聲的向他保證．他讓兩人的額頭貼在一起．“我很好．”

巴基看起來像是有一點點相信他了．他久久的望著他，然後閉上雙眼，像是自言自語的說，“他媽的見鬼了，羅傑斯．”

史蒂夫只是笑著再度抱緊他，一隻手環過他的腰．巴基讓自己靠得更緊，他的臉埋入史蒂夫的頸窩．

他們的狀況還是很危險，但至少不是完全沒有希望．他們沒有被拋下等死．他們還活著．他們在 _一起．_

這比史蒂夫長久長久以來希冀的多更多．  


＊

  
兩個鐘頭一下就過了．當時候到了，他們解開纏繞的四肢，爬出床鋪，脫掉褲子和上衣，讓床鋪靠回牆上．他們幫對方穿上打底衣，然後穿上備用的新太空裝．

史蒂夫注意到接近地面上有金屬的反光，他彎下腰；巴基的狗牌在脫衣服時掉下來了．史蒂夫把它們從衣服裡解開，面無表情地看著他們，拇指摩挲著充滿刮痕的金屬表面．

“為什麼是契可夫？”他大聲問．

巴基很快地看了他一眼然後聳聳肩．“史塔克和羅曼諾夫選的．我那時還有俄國口音．他們設定我是一個伊拉克戰爭中被IED炸傷的退伍老兵．“

史蒂夫眨了眨眼，想起巴基在 **遊俠號** 上說的話—東尼和納塔莎把他關起來直到完成反洗腦．史蒂夫猜想著反洗腦的過程，但小心的沒問出口．巴基的聲音剛突然變得十分死板．

“你可以收著，”當史蒂夫把狗牌還給他時，巴基這麼說．他假裝沒事的聳聳肩．“你知道，如果你想要的話．”

史蒂夫看著他，但巴基突然對自己的頭盔非常感興趣．史蒂夫戴上狗牌，把它們安全地藏在打底衣下；他沒有錯過巴基放鬆肩膀的動作．

他接近他，靠著巴基的背，手臂從後面抱著他，在他的頸窩悄聲的說，“謝謝你．”

巴基顫抖著，雙眼緊閉；然後他搖搖頭，從史蒂夫的懷抱中抽身．“停．我等會一旦分心，我們就死定了．”

他在洛基身旁蹲下身，開始檢查他的太空裝；史蒂夫拉上太空裝的拉鍊，讓自己往下移動想要幫忙．結果洛基的太空裝沒有受損，可以繼續穿著，除了碎裂的頭盔必須被更換．他們得移開他的氧氣罩；當他感覺到史蒂夫的手抬起他的頭時他胡言亂語著，試著躲開．達肯的爪子在他臉頰上劃出的深深傷口幾乎癒合了，只在洛基的皮膚上留下一條細細的銀線．

又一次，史蒂夫覺得不安，好像有什麼事情讓他惱怒但是他卻不知道原因．它就在眼前，他知道，但是他就是看不見，就像他記不得巴基一樣．

當他們幫他戴好頭盔，洛基繼續昏睡，眉頭微微皺起，他的呼吸緩慢又吃力．他的確需要正式的醫療照顧，但是他們現在沒有時間，沒有知識，或也沒有資源可以幫助他．

“好了，”史蒂夫擔心的看了他最後一眼，然後朝對講機說，“布魯斯？我們準備好了．“

 _“我還在主控莢裡，”_ 布魯斯回應 _“我設定了投射路線，但我們必須手動解除重量—在變數這麼多的情況下，讓電腦自動控制太冒險了．_

“收到，”巴基說．“你需要我們做什麼？“

 _“跟我同步，”_ 布魯斯回答． _”我們同時斷開各自的環．當時機正確的時候，我必須手動讓我的莢室和你們脫離．“_

解開環形軌道的方式是爆破，只要單純的按下按鈕就可以辦到，但是用機械的方式解開一個莢室必須要花上極大的力氣—在模擬中史蒂夫發現水壓閥對他都有點吃力．但是，即使是正常的人類也 _可以_ 辦到，史蒂夫知道布魯斯即使不是綠色的時候也比正常人強壯．

“好的，”史蒂夫說．他嚥下仍想衝出口的反對．“好的．來吧．”

當 **永續號** 的引擎開始加速，整個太空站穿越太空時，整艘船的震動深入骨髓．在小小的窗戶外， **巨大** 已經變大了．加積碟像是一個明亮的皇冠刺入史蒂夫的眼睛，但中央的球型黑色空洞才真的讓他恐懼．

 _“好，”_ 隔了一會兒布魯斯說， _“我就位了．”_

“收到，”巴基回答．

史蒂夫無法克制自己飛散的想法．浩克對上 _黑洞_ 時真的可以拯救布魯斯嗎？加積碟本身就比星星的溫度還高．布魯斯必須要先活著通過熔岩般的等離子體形成的光海才能祈禱自己順利通過之後的考驗—奇異點本身．他們對黑洞的粗淺認知都只有提到毀滅．他的重力強烈到任何進入邊界內的物體都只能撕裂成碎片再擊碎成無形．史蒂夫無法想像有任何東西可以活著經歷這趟致命的旅程，更別提從內部觀察奇異點了． _它沒有體積，是一個永恆的量體．_

諷刺的是，布魯斯的唯一希望就是這個不可能的奇蹟．那裏有一個東西，一個更多，一個他們不了解的東西．也許，只是也許，他們不了解的東西代表浩克有生存的空間，讓布魯斯有時間去了解他從內部觀察到的東西—了解它，然後用它幫自己回到光明．

這是個很糟糕很糟糕的計畫，但它只比他們的另一個計畫多了點自殺的成分—前往夏維茲的星球，希望它可以是他們的家．

他們的速度越來越快，雖然很難察覺—在窗外，遙遠的星星是靜止的， **巨大** 也不比剛剛大．但它開始把他們拉近，他們向飛蛾撲火一樣的往前飛，無法逃開．

他們並不是 _正_ 對著它—那對每個人來說都是自殺—但是逐漸地接近，像是假裝要繞過它．遠到不足以被吸進去；近到可以被重力影響，被它沿著邊緣牽引著．彈射效應光是在星球上就很明顯；應用在體積龐大的 **巨大** 上，效果簡直是 _難以想像_ ，他們必須要控制速度不能太快—否則整艘船都會在飛行中解體．

史蒂夫可以從身體的深處感覺到那股 _引力_ ，加速度，他不知道是不是自己想像出來的，但 **巨大** 好像正張大了嘴巴要吞入他們．加積碟看起來變薄了，中間的黑暗虛無變深， _變大了_ ．這幻象並沒有持續太久；他們現在真的越來越接近了，加速再加速再加速，莢室因為不尋常的速度而震動．

這只是順流而下．等他們必須要 _逃離_ 引力時，速度必須更快．

史蒂夫花了太長的時間才發現他們已經不在零重力狀態下了—他們現在被 **巨大** 的重力影響著．事實上，他發現是因為巴基對著他大喊，“史蒂夫， _坐下！_ ”

到這時史蒂夫才從那令人著迷的恐怖畫面中醒來，在椅子上坐下扣緊扣環．這奇異的感覺讓人心跳加速—像起飛的感覺一樣，但是他不是被 _壓進_ 椅子裡，而是被 _拉出_ 椅子，好像某人猛地踩下煞車，只是這感覺是延續的．好像他想要超前，撞破玻璃，往前飛，投入 **巨大** 的懷抱中．

現在，每秒過去加積碟都變得更大更亮．史蒂夫的頭盔遇到光線會自動變暗，但是這遠遠不夠．一切都十分的龐大， _無法理解的_ 龐大，史蒂夫所有的直覺都對他尖叫著，要他減速，離開，但是他身體裡那個魯莽，嘴唇老是受傷的瘦弱男孩，面對那圈融化的太陽，無法移開視線，他從沒有覺得自己這麼鮮明地活著，即使在戰前或在戰爭中；他們在宇宙的盡頭用一顆死掉的星星把自己彈進未知，他從未覺得自己這麼有力的 _活著．_

 _“好，”_ 布魯斯的聲音說． _“準備進入時間扭曲邊界．”_

史蒂夫的腸子突然打起結來．

_“再三…二…一…現在！”_

天真的，他幾乎以為會看到他們地圖上畫的藍線，但什麼都沒有．不尋常的引力只是變得更強烈，更尖銳，好像他五臟六腑都要被拉出來了．

儀表板上的數字飛快的跳著，史蒂夫想了一下才發現那是 _年份_ ，他們為了接近奇異點拋在身後的年份．

 _丹佛，_ 名字飛過他的腦海，但是他很快地就必須把注意力放在別的地方．

 _“準備減輕重量，“_ 布魯斯聽起來有點喘不過氣，但仍舊十分冷靜． _”再等一下..._

巴基做了史蒂夫，很久以前，在第一次模擬時做的事—準備炸開莢室兩端的環讓它完全脫離，但這次環形管會飛入太空中，莢室則會和 **降落號** 形成中心軸．

他們的速度飛快，快到整個 **永續號** 都震動著，他們必須大喊才能聽見彼此．加積碟是窗外一條融化的金色河流，美麗又豐饒像是天神的食物．

 _“到達最大時速，”_ 布魯斯喊著．“我們要離開了，聽我的指令！”

“準備好了，”巴基大喊．

_“三，二，一— 開始！“_

巴基啟動環狀管的自動毀滅系統，他們莢室的腰帶猛地脫離他們，在太空中旋轉著，永遠的迷失了．他們得到的動力十分驚人—這次，史蒂夫被甩回座位上．他們正 _脫離_ 還在拉他們前進的引力．他們在離開． **巨大** 不會吞下他們．

不是全部的他們．

“這花了我們五十一年！”巴基大吼著．

“我們已經太老了，這對我們根本就沒什麼差別，“史蒂夫喊回去，幾乎是興奮的．

外面永恆的光像是火繩般飛過．史蒂夫可以感覺到它的熱度，即使透過莢室的金屬壁．然後—然後—它開始 _旋轉．_ 巨大消失了，被黑暗虛無的太空取代，然後又是巨大，然後虛無．

“發生什麼事？”巴基大喊．“我們在自轉．”

 _“沒事的，”_ 布魯斯回答． _“我們沒有真的同時解開腰帶，造成旋轉的衝力．這沒有影響，我們的軌道是正確的．_

”你他媽的確定？“

 _“這對我們沒有影響，”_ 布魯斯複述． _“最重的部分是穩定的．兩邊的降落莢都圍著 **降落號** 旋轉．”_

史蒂夫在心裡想像著 **降落號** ，兩隻手臂上的兩個莢室，像嘉年華的旋轉木馬一樣圍著它繞圈． _記得在科尼島...？_

“我什麼都看不見，”巴基吼著．

不斷的在強光和黑影中轉換的視線的確是讓人難以看清．史蒂夫對著螢幕眨眼，然後他的眼睛因為讀數而大張．

“布魯斯，我們很接近邊界了，”他大喊．“我們快要離開了．”

 _“我知道，”_ 布魯斯回答，現在他聽起來真的無法呼吸了． _“我知道．”_ 深吸一口氣． _“我想，我們在另一邊見了．”_

“對，我們會的！”史蒂夫吼著．“現在你該動手了，快！”

_“對，我—“_

然後他突然沒了聲音．

“怎麼了？”巴基大喊．“班納，出了什麼事？”

 _“不行，”_ 布魯斯回答，聲音聽起來充滿了害怕還有對自己愚蠢的震驚． _“天啊，我不行．我需要兩隻手來操作機械分離！”_

巴基已經解開了他的扣環．“沒問題，我來幫你！”

 _“見鬼的休想！”_ 史蒂夫大叫，掙扎著解開自己的扣環．

但巴基抓住他的臉，兩個人的頭盔盡可能地靠近，對他說話．“史蒂夫，我會沒事的，”他說，速度快得史蒂夫幾乎無法理解，“我保證我不會進入布魯斯的莢室，我會留在 **降落號** 裡，我會從 **降落號** 上把他的莢室鬆開，不會有任何風險！”

“可以這樣做？”史蒂夫喘著氣．

“當然可以．我答應你，不會有任何危險．我會留在 **降落號** ．無論如何我都會活著．我 _答應_ 你．“

“我可以去—“

“不，你不行．你的右手不夠有力．你的左手也受傷了．史蒂夫，留在這裡，你一定要留在這裡．我愛你，”他喘著氣，“好嗎？我愛你．不會有事的．”

“好—好吧，“史蒂夫吸氣，即使身體的每一個分子都尖叫著 _不_ ，”好吧，好吧．“

巴基放開他，用力的滑開莢室的門，衝進軸管中進入 **降落號** ．史蒂夫留在原地，被恐懼吞噬，心臟在耳間狂跳．像永恆一樣長的六秒鐘過了，巴基的聲音在對講機中響起．

_“好，我到降落號了，我到了！布魯斯，跟我說何時動手！”_

_“我們現在在自轉，”_ 布魯斯喊著， _“所以兩邊的莢室都有機會被黑洞吸進去！你一定要在我的信號下動手—當我的莢室比較靠近 **巨大** 的時候！“_

史蒂夫在腦海裡可以看到，兩邊的莢室旋轉著，輪流靠近燃燒的火口然後又遠離，像是在嘲弄著— _這個還是那個？這個還是那個？這個..._

 _“我懂，”_ 巴基大喊． _“我知道，我不會搞砸的，只要跟我說何時！”_

“所以，“一個沙啞的聲音在史蒂夫身後響起．

史蒂夫一點都不驚訝．

相反的，他頭上的燈泡突然點亮了．他終於知道洛基的問題在哪裡，看起來蒼白又病態．

那就是問題所在．他太 _蒼白_ 了．他的皮膚是 _白色_ ．但當他真的無法控制自己時—當他在凍眠床中失去意識時，或在冰封的星球上被達肯重傷時—他會無法維持偽裝，他的皮膚會恢復到自然的深藍色．

但他卻一直維持著半透明的白色．他根本就沒有失去意識．

他，事實上，正用一如以往的冰冷，執拗的眼神看向窗外，就和他看著達肯的星球時一樣，也和史蒂夫畫中一樣—看著遠方，看著他們其他人看不見的東西．他的每一次呼吸聽起來都像是最後一口氣，他甚至幾乎無法撐起自己的身體．

“你是最好的候選人，”他沙啞的說．“也許在某種程度上，你甚至會喜歡．”

他的雙手放在機械分離開關上．

“你從來不介意犧牲．”

史蒂夫連動都還沒動，洛基就用全身的力量拉起把手， **巨大** 的光正從窗戶射入，布魯斯說 _“數到三—“_

史蒂夫的降落莢發出像槍聲的巨響，脫離了 **降落號．**

 **降落號** 和布魯斯的降落莢，仍舊相連著，被一股強大的動力推出軌道外，遠離 **巨大** 的引力，旋轉著逃離，深入太空；史蒂夫的降落莢被投向另外一邊，直接航向火焰包圍的黑暗虛無中．

有一秒鐘，其他人還不能理解．

然後史蒂夫聽到巴基尖叫．

_**“不！”** _

全力的 _尖叫_ ．

_**“不！不！不！發生什麼事？天啊，發生什麼事？我做了什麼？史蒂夫！史蒂夫！史蒂夫！”** _

“不是你的錯，”史蒂夫對著對講機大喊．“巴基，你沒有做錯什麼，是—“

”他聽不到你的聲音，隊長，“洛基嘶聲說．”記得嗎？ **巨大** 讓通訊變成單向．“

史蒂夫猛地轉身，用力地揍了他的臉一拳，力道強到有什麼東西碎了；洛基踉蹌的後退，史蒂夫大喊著， _”送我回去！“_

 _ **“史蒂夫！”**_ 巴基大叫著，“ _史蒂夫，史蒂夫，史蒂夫，不，不，不，拜託不要，_ 他的聲音突然因為痛楚而破碎， _“神啊，拜託，不要，把他還給我，把他還給我，天啊，拜託，不要帶走他．拜託，拜託，不…”_

他像個小男孩一樣的哭著． _“不，拜託...史蒂夫...”_

“送我回去，”史蒂夫絕望地說．“現在就送我回去！”

洛基一揮手，對講機沒了聲音．

“你可以揍我，”他沙啞的說，目光如炬．“但是你有一個更大的敵人要面對．”

史蒂夫隨著他的視線看向窗外—看向迎面而來的火焰．當他回頭看著洛基，神的偽裝逐漸消失—跟他的太空裝一起，露出深藍色的皮膚，黑色的褲子和綠色的長袍．史蒂夫眨了眨眼才發現自己在哭泣，因為戴著頭盔他無法擦掉眼淚．他沒辦法呼吸，還在震驚中，完全不知該怎麼辦．

“集中精神，史蒂夫，”洛基低語．“現在是你超越人類極限的時候．”

史蒂夫透過前所未有的恨意看著他，轉頭看向窗外．無盡的火焰衝向他們，明亮到遮蔽了之後的黑暗，純粹的一輪太陽吞噬了太空．

“我花了力氣治癒你還有移動你的朋友們，”洛基用無法呼吸的聲音說，“不要讓我失望．”

他移到史蒂夫身後，手放上他的肩膀．史蒂夫沒有任何反應，被眼前地獄般的景象催眠，但被冰冷灼傷的感覺仍讓他露出痛苦的表情—洛基的雙手不只是冷，它們正吸取他的溫暖，它的能量，在多年的飢餓後他搜集的一切．

“給我你的力量，”洛基喘著氣，“給我你的力量，讓我們前進，隊長，穿透它， _來吧！_ ”

眼前燃燒的火焰，沉進他體內的冰冷還有巴基尖叫的記憶讓史蒂夫無法承受，所以他接受了洛基的提議，在他的心裡，幾乎是豁出去的，真的， _也好，不是這個就是死亡，_ 接受洛基的能量殘暴的吸取了他的．洛基像是感受到似的發出勝利的歡呼；然後有什麼東西在史蒂夫的眼前成形了—一個綠色的力場，充滿了能量，微弱而忽隱忽現的，但很快就因為一道金色力量，史蒂夫心想那應該是自己，的加入越來越強壯．

“再一次，”洛基大喊，“再一次，多點，多點， _再一次！_ ”

無視他心裡驚恐的尖叫，史蒂夫胸中充滿了一種瘋狂，歇斯底里的興奮．太空拉開了簾幕讓他們進入，而他們正在前進—他們掙扎的前進，一個破碎的士兵和一個瘋狂的神，全力掙扎著． _不要輕柔的航入靜夜．_

夜晚並不好，也不壞；它就是 _存在_ ，廣大到不能是其他的東西，而史蒂夫絕不會 _輕柔_ 得穿過簾幕．

他將自己的力量灌入洛基的，主觀的 _希望_ 這脆弱的咒語—洛基的最後一個咒語—生效，變得強壯，靠著他的餵養，然後力場一直長大長大 _長大_ 直到它大到沒辦法和他們一起留在室內，直到史蒂夫都看不見邊際了，假設它包圍著莢室，用綠色和金色的光芒包覆它．

“戰鬥！“洛基大叫．”殺出一條路！跟我一起！“

他們撞進加積碟，當莢室裡的所有東西都像 _火燒一樣熱_ 時，史蒂夫發出疼痛的尖叫—太空裝上的每一條金屬線都燒著他的皮膚，巴基的狗牌變得滾燙，塑膠開始融化， _沸騰，_ 讓空間裡充滿了恐怖的燒焦味，幾乎讓他窒息．

但這一切都無法跟 _應該_ 發生的事情比擬．加積碟的溫度足以 _蒸發_ 整個莢室還有史蒂夫．但是洛基的力場保護了他們，不管是多不完美的保護—這是一場酷刑，史蒂夫痛得無法呼吸，但他沒死，他們 _穿越了一環太陽_ ，而且他 _沒有死．_

“很好，”洛基冰冷的雙手現在變得好舒服，“很好，你可以比現在更好，你可以做更多，繼續！”

洛基因為疲憊而全身顫抖；他距離死亡只有咫尺之遙—史蒂夫可以從他的聲音中聽到，依舊沙啞，像一條乾涸的河流一樣的渴．史蒂夫可以在腦海中聽到他的咒語，不知為何他可以理解的古老挪威文，他加入自己的字句，即興的咒語讓力場更強大，恐怖的高溫稍退． _我把我的力氣賦予他，他會使用它，我把我的能量賦予他，他會使用它，我賦予他我的太陽，我的星星，我賦予他我的永恆，我的黑暗，我的原子，我賦予他我感覺到的時間，我生活的空間，我賦予他我的愛但這只會讓愛滋長，我活著，我賦予他我的生命—_

“不是全部，”洛基在他上方笑著，無法呼吸，聲音沙啞，模樣狼狽，但 _狂喜_ 著，“還不是全部，史蒂芬，現在還不到最糟的情況．你看得到嗎？你可以看到它朝我們奔來嗎？”

史蒂夫可以 _感覺_ 到，如果不是洛基的咒語，那引力會把他壓碎，黑暗跳動的心臟被埋藏在一個穿透現實紋理的洞中．它把他們吸入，他們衝過焰火去遇見虛無．

他 _聽到_ ．低沉律動的音符讓空無本身嚇得發抖，像是纏繞之蛇綿長的低吼．

“現在，”洛基大吼，聽起來既瘋狂又充滿了力量，“ _現在_ ，隊長，給我全部！”

 _我賦予他我的太陽，我的星星_ ，史蒂夫再次想著，當洛基大叫， _ **“更多！”**_ 他咬緊了牙根抵抗著痛苦在渾沌的亂流中想著， _我賦予他布魯克林，我母親的笑容，我賦予他東尼．史塔克跟他惹人生氣的天才，我賦予他英雄，名為克林特．巴頓，我賦予他納塔莎．羅曼諾夫，她美麗的靈魂，我賦予他山姆．威爾森還有他無盡的仁慈，我賦予他卡蘿．丹佛的希望，布魯斯．班納的勇氣，我賦予他巴基．巴恩斯還有他的一切，我賦予他我對他們的愛，我賦予他我所有的愛—“ ___

__“我賦予他我所有的愛，“他喘息著．_ _

___”我賦予他我所有的愛，“_ 洛基用一種史蒂夫不應該理解的語言說，他們的保護罩發出比火焰還要炙熱的光芒，他們一起墜入黑暗的邊界裡．_ _


	8. 卑微的善行，明亮的舞著

黑暗籠罩一切，除了薄弱的金色和綠色圓球像風中的蜘蛛網般展開．

當它在完全的靜默中分解時，莢室也同時碎裂風化．史蒂夫獨自一人不受保護的在黑暗和靜默中，仍穿著奇蹟般完整的太空裝．也許這是洛基的作為，他扭曲包圍他們的可怕力量，欺騙它們，告訴它們自己已經被崩解成原子大小，所以不需要繼續摧毀他們．

他說的是謊言嗎？在黑暗吞噬他們時史蒂夫想著．他們的確是除了原子，什麼也都不剩了．

在黑暗的底部升起了更深的夜晚；然後...

 

他還穿著太空裝．頭盔上連一絲裂痕都沒有．氧氣也還運作著．他可以呼吸．他還有五小時的空氣，在這裡，在萬物的中心點．靜止而沈默，沒有重力，沒有引力．活著．

“史蒂芬，“洛基用低沈的聲音說．

史蒂夫抬頭—低頭，往左轉，往右轉—看著他．

洛基像 _巨人_ 一樣．他的皮膚是深藍色，與虛空的背景融為一體．星雲在他的毛孔間發出微光．他的頭髮融化在黑暗裡，他的眼睛是雙子星．

他把史蒂夫放在掌中，低下頭用星星的眼睛看著他．史蒂夫可以看到他皮膚上也鑲著星星．他的眼角瞄到動靜，轉頭往右看；洛基就在那裡，站在史蒂夫身旁，人類大小，身上的盔甲是簡單樸素的版本．當史蒂夫困惑的抬頭看向巨人時，他已經消失了，瓦解在永恆中—或是說他一直都是永恆的．他兩者兼具，像是光學的幻象，跟著你的想法改變．

史蒂夫的視線回到他可以看見的洛基上．就算是這個洛基也有兩重影像；他的皮膚發出銀白的光芒，但也像是深深的海洋般有著藍色的律動．他的頭髮漂浮在四周像是黑色的火焰，他無動於衷的看著虛無，也是看著他自已．

“什麼，”史蒂夫問著，但他不知該怎麼說出他的問題．

“現在發生的，”洛基說，“就是萬物的中心點．所有的事情都在這．全部一起．”

他的聲音回到正常，不再是喉嚨深處的岩石碰撞聲．他看起來年輕的發亮，在黑暗中柔柔的發光，臉上沒有線條，手也不再顫抖．力量從他身上泉湧而出．

“我不懂，”史蒂夫說．

“你們還稱它為魔法，”他回答．“我不覺得你可以理解．”

他的眼裡閃爍著光芒，史蒂夫突然發現那是一個銀河系，他從很遠很遠的地方看著．或者是它是一個縮小的版本，如此靠近，他伸手就可以觸到．圍繞著他們的是萬物，也是空無，閃爍的渾沌和無光的虛無，史蒂夫閉上雙眼，但渾沌也在他的眼中．

“你早知道，”他掙扎著開口，“你早知道你要找的東西在這裡．”

把話語說出口讓他感覺稍微好了點—他的想法像是要從腦袋裡掙出來一樣．他重新睜開雙眼，然後說，“這就是你的目的，到這裡來．這是為什麼...為什麼你需要我們完成任務．“

”那可我花了很大的力氣，“洛基帶著苦笑回答．史蒂夫必須非常專心，他眼前的世界才不會變成無垠的不可能．”花了我—幾乎是太多力氣了．“

”但 _為什麼？_ “

“存在跟能量息息相關，“洛基說，並沒有回答他的問題．”我的能量跟著亞斯加德一起消失了．這不應該發生的．我應該要跟他們一起死，然後跟他們一起復生．我應該要把我的能量轉化成不同的型態．但是我留下來了，在輪迴之外，注定要看著我自己乾涸．“

他輕易的回到永恆，頭髮的波動是旋轉的銀河和五顏六色的星雲．史蒂夫無法分辨四周的星星是微小而親近還是巨大而遙遠．

”但是我現在到了能量的源頭，“洛基說．”現在我完全恢復了．“

”但這是一個 _黑洞_ ，“史蒂夫反駁，感覺自己渺小的可怕．”這只是...一個死掉的星星．“

環繞著他的裂口波動著改變，但是同時又維持原狀．史蒂夫沒辦法理解永恆—這就像他還是孩子的時候試圖了解 **宇宙** ，一個有限又無限的物體讓他磕磕絆絆的． _怎麼會有任何東西是無盡的呢？但是在那之外又是什麼？_ 通常他的頭會開始痛，然後他就不能再想下去了．但在這裡，他不行；他正和它面對面，充滿了無盡的不可能，他的腦袋完全無法理解眼前的景象，逼得他要瘋了．

洛基微笑．他的笑是天空上一個巨大的上弦月，它是陽光下的一縷微塵．

“死掉的星星？你真的這麼認為？”

他又出現在史蒂夫身邊．

“我該說，你真的 _知道_ 嗎？”

史蒂夫伸出手，想要觸碰他，想要抓住什麼；但洛基跟他的距離很近又非常的遙遠，史蒂夫移動著，卻也同時靜止，到頭來他不確定自己到底有沒有動作．

然後洛基的手握住他，這接觸讓史蒂夫深吸了一口氣．在渾沌的海洋中有一樣確定的東西，這感覺淹沒了他；想到這接觸是來自渾沌之神本身，更是極度諷刺．

“讓它是一，”洛基安靜地說，“它是萬物，但它也是一．讓它成為一，如果這麼想會讓你輕鬆一點．”

史蒂夫閉上雙眼，嚥下一口空氣，將精神集中在包圍著他手套的壓力上，然後包圍著他的萬物停止在無限的可能中不斷的轉換，而是聚焦為一個有理可循的風景．

雖然“有理可循”可能並不是正確的說法．當他張開眼睛時，它無限的廣闊，區分成—窗戶．百萬又百萬個開口，全部都透著不同深度的黑．一道柔軟，透明的光正在上方振動著，像是一張透明的底片覆在沒有邊界，掛滿黑色海報的牆上．它是宏偉的；但至少 _這個_ 宏偉，史蒂夫的腦袋不用想破頭就可以理解．

“這是你理解的樣子嗎？”洛基笑著問．“還滿漂亮的．你的確擁有藝術家的靈魂，當然．”

“你為什麼要幫我？”史蒂夫掙扎的說．

洛基挑起一邊眉毛．“我在幫你嗎？”

史蒂夫記得巴基破碎的尖叫，試著控制胸中升起的洶湧的憤怒和駭人的痛楚．他的努力不知為何反而讓四周的世界更加穩定，好像被他的悲傷和憤怒固定了．他飄在那，在這麼多透出現實的螢幕中間；大多數都只露出寒冷的黑色虛無；有一兩個閃爍著遙遠的星光．籠罩著它們的光線像是在顫抖著—像是光線正沿著窗戶平滑的表面流下．

他緊緊閉上雙眼．“為什麼，”他說，“你在這裡幫我？”

“這裡，”洛基思考著，“我會說這個時間．但我想不管哪種說法在這都是對的．”他的黑髮在身後旋轉，破碎，像是一陣烏黑的煙霧，有時候融化在包圍他們的黑暗間，有時候從他的肩膀流瀉而下，一瞬間偽裝成溫馴的樣子，又馬上活生生的扭動起來．“如果沒有你，我不會成功．至少我可以保存你的神智清醒．”

史蒂夫在他的困惑和痛苦中笑著．“你做的不是很好．”

“我盡力了．”洛基環顧四周．“這就是身為神的感覺．一直都是這樣．或者我該說在輪迴中是這樣的—全部的可能性都在我的指尖．“

難怪他會瘋掉，史蒂夫想．但他真的瘋了嗎？以這個地方—或這個時間—的標準來看，史蒂夫才是瘋狂的人，試著把焦點集中在一樣東西上，當整個宇宙都看著他時．

他開始過度換氣，試著讓自己冷靜下來．他可沒有太多空氣．

但換句話說，為什麼要節省空氣呢？他在黑洞 _裡_ ．時間扭曲是無限的；時間在這裡是靜止的，當外面的世界繼續前進．在邊界的另一端，巴基在百萬又百萬年前已經死了，新的銀河正在誕生．

“別哭，”洛基輕聲的說．

_“為什麼？”_ 史蒂夫憤憤地問．他沒發現自己正在流淚，鬆開洛基握住的手，用雙手遮著頭盔，試圖掩飾自己的表情．“你為什麼要這麼做？有什麼值得—“

他還能 _聽到_ 巴基的聲音，他覺得自己的心像是被冰刃狠狠地戳著．

“不要哭，”洛基複述．“你會需要你的悲傷．”

“為了什麼？”史蒂夫帶著淚說．“為了能量？為了 _力量_ ？我不會再給你了．我什麼都不會再給你了．”

他再也止不住自己的淚水，在上一秒鐘讓他如此驚嘆的圍繞著他的不可能，現在對他一點也不重要．他以為洛基會跟他說些什麼，也許逼他冷靜下來，但是洛基什麼都沒做．他停在那裡，用裝著星星的眼睛看著星星，好像他有全世界的時間．也許他有．真的有．

史蒂夫掙扎著控制自己．把情緒吞回肚子裡．

“這是什麼地方？”他用疲倦的語氣問．

洛基終於給了他真正的答案．

“這裡是萬物之心，”他說．“或—應該說，其中一個．全部的黑洞都是．一個單件物體，沒有體積，但卻是永恆的量體？這在你們的三次元世界根本就沒意義．但只要改變測量的方式，所有的事情就都可以被理解了．“

他凝視著滿是黑色窗戶的牆壁．光線仍舊垂直的流過現實，像是一個細瘦的瀑布，讓下方的虛無微微的模糊，但可以讓史蒂夫看見一顆流星劃過．

“你可以想像一個空的球體嗎，隊長？”洛基問．“所有的表面都和中心等距．”

他歪著頭，看著一幕幕的黑暗．“現在想像它縮小，一直不斷地縮小，直到所有的點都和中心點 _融合_ ．它還是一個球體，但是它也是一個單獨單獨的點．完美又完整，是複數也是一．“

他張開雙手．”那就是黑洞，但不是在三次元—也不是在第四或第五次元，是在 _全部的次元_ ．“

他伸出雙臂，伸向無垠虛無的這端和那端．“它們把 _整個 **宇宙**_ 包含在一個地方． _沒有體積，永恆的量體．_ 這就是 **宇宙** ，一個永遠自我折疊的多維球面，以自己為中心，無限同時也有限．這是一個你，甚至是我，都無法理解的東西．“

他放下雙手．”但是它可以被我們測量到．整個三次元和整個四次元都在手邊．這代表整個太空，但同時也是全部的時間．“

史蒂夫很長一段時間沒說話．

”但是，“他說．”我們是怎麼 _到_ 這來的？“

洛基轉頭看著他，笑著說．“情感，”他說．

當史蒂夫沒有做出反應，他繼續說，“情感，隊長．我花了很長時間才理解，但你已經感覺到了，是嗎？情感是這個 **宇宙** 的一股力量，就像時間或重力．它極其稀有，又極端複雜，因為它生於意識，而有這麼多的活物卻只是石頭和火焰和沒有靈魂的空洞．“

他指著眼前的窗戶，全部都只顯露出黑暗和寒冷．

”情感是苛求而無法預測的．它看似脆弱，但什麼不是呢？物理？ _物理_ 是極度可預測的．沒有情感，萬物都會按照軌道運行．星球繞著恆星，恆星繞著黑洞．但它是足夠的愛或恨，隊長，讓整個種族跨越銀河．意圖— _意圖_ 影響這個世界，就像冰冷的物理一樣．情感帶你來這裡，它也帶我來這裡．我們，作為意識，也是這個世界的元素之一．我們是它的力量．我們可以存在萬物之心裡，因為萬物之心就是一切，我們是一切的一部分．“

_我賦予他我的太陽，我的星星_ ，史蒂夫想著．洛基一定感覺到了，因為他笑著說，”是的．“

”但是，“史蒂夫又說．他覺得寒冷又輕薄，無能為力，好像他又讓自己挨餓了；失去和洛基的觸碰讓四周的世界危險的振動，即將要瓦解回到瘋狂．”為什麼不帶布魯斯？如果你需要的只是保護自己的能量，直到你抵達這個地方．如果你只需要補充你的生命能量．為什麼要裝死騙我們，你明明可以直接和他一起來？“

”那不是我需要的 _全部_ ，“洛基靜靜地說．“那不是我要的全部．”他舔舔嘴唇．“我現在需要的，班納沒辦法提供．”

“為什麼？”

一陣沈默．史蒂夫發現自己不冷也不熱．他也不太確定自己有沒有在呼吸，但是到頭來似乎沒有太大的差別．

“因為世界上已經沒有他愛的人了，”洛基輕聲說．“他想要拯救全人類，那是一個抽象的概念．抽象沒辦法帶你去任何地方．”

史蒂夫愣愣的看著他，但洛基沒有多加解釋．  
“所以，這表示，”史蒂夫說，突然覺得極度疲累．“如果他照原定的計畫單獨出發，他會死？”

“也許不會，”洛基承認．“他的野獸非常奇妙．也許他可以活著越過邊界．然後...”他舉起右手，扭了扭手指．

史蒂夫想起布魯斯冰冷枯朽的手，他的呼吸宛如刀割．

“那不…那不代表什麼．“

洛基挑起一邊眉毛．”他可以對抗一場爆炸，卻沒辦法讓自己的手痊癒．不是他的力量開始減弱，就是他故意這麼做的．“

”他不會，“史蒂夫絕望的堅持．

洛基不發一語．

“布魯斯是 **永續號** 上唯一一個從不放棄的人．他替我們保護著希望．”史蒂夫的聲音哽咽．“他是最堅強的存在．”

“你不可能永遠堅強，”洛基說，語氣近乎溫柔．

史蒂夫吞了口水，然後搖搖頭．“你錯了．”

洛基聳聳肩．“也許．但是你還是慶幸我沒選他．你也慶幸我沒選巴恩斯．”

史蒂夫回想起他的幻想，瀕臨死亡，在虛空裡越轉越遠的半艘船中．布魯斯和巴基，被孩子們圍繞，跟他們一起笑著．他們可以擁有這些．他們夠強壯，可以抵達夏維茲的星球．互相支援．達成目標．他們本來就不需要他．

也許他是自私的，但史蒂夫忍不住要覺得鬆了口氣，自己被允許代替他們穿越黑暗的簾幕．

他覺得筋疲力竭，噬人的憤怒也消失了．他望著滿牆的窗戶．他沒辦法看到上方和下方的盡頭；現在左邊和右邊都慢慢淡入永恆．但這是平面的，二次元的，像是漫畫書裡永恆的一頁，滿是長方形的框框．（史蒂夫不知道他 _身後_ 是什麼，但他絕對不會轉身去看，否則這地方的不可能又會將他淹沒．）

“那現在呢？”他問，出奇冷靜．

洛基對他露出微笑，像是他正等著他問這問題．他再度伸出手．

史蒂夫充滿戒心的看著他．“你想要 _做_ 什麼？”

“蠢事，”洛基回答．“握住我的手．”

現在 _他_ 看起來很累，即使無盡的能量讓他微微的發光．疲憊，滿懷心事，無盡的悲傷．史蒂夫想起在跨越影子和火焰時他大聲喊出的話．

_我賦予他我所有的愛．_

他握住洛基的手．他的皮膚是藍色的，但他不覺得痛，即使他知道太空裝根本無法抵禦他如死亡般寒冷的體溫．他開始理解，在這裡，沒有任何事可以傷害他．

窗戶像是膠卷底片一樣開展，不是全部都以同樣的速度，但全部都開始後退．他們慢慢的從黑暗寒冷，到明亮而生動，好像洛基和史蒂夫搭著電梯從黑暗的洞穴中上升到陽光普照的表面．一切都迅速的飛逝，讓史蒂夫來不及看，但他覺得自己可以理解正在發生的事．

_全部的空間和時間..._

“啊，”洛基低語．“我想我們到了．”

開展的一列列金色窗戶慢了下來，回到牆壁的模樣，雖然他們還在移動，在時間中翻頁．史蒂夫可以看到另一邊的星光，在振動著的透明光幕後模糊得透出．

然後， **永續號** 突然出現在眼前，在一扇窗後面，像是正在播放電影的螢幕．剩下的窗戶還在移動著，史蒂夫不認識的人事物正在上演，但眼前這扇固定的框中顯露的是一個特定的時間和空間—一個 **永續號** 曾經經歷的過去．(或曾經將要經歷．或曾經，只是，曾經）這的確是 _他們_ ．穿過透明的光線，史蒂夫可以看到布魯斯和洛基扣緊了繫帶在後排，他可以看見他自己，他可以看見，離他最近的...

“巴基，”他喚著，不假思索地伸出手．

他突然想到自己似乎不該這麼做，但當他讓手穿透透明的光幕，觸摸另外一個時間和地點時，沒有災難發生．另一個自己眼神充滿畏懼的看著他．巴基被嚇得動彈不得，震驚的雙眼圓睜，他非常輕鬆的穿透了巴基的頭盔，撫過他的下巴．

“巴基，”他複述，聲音因為領悟而破碎．

他感到溫暖．也許是他自己想像的，但巴基的皮膚是溫暖的．他這麼近—天啊，他這麼近，史蒂夫可以 _摸_ 到他，而他什麼都不知道．

坐在巴基身旁的史蒂夫後面，另一個洛基唸起牆上的詩．在萬物之心裡，其他的時刻飛過，另一個窗框在史蒂夫旁靜止—一場沙塵暴，史蒂夫他自己坐在他的老卡車裡，眼神狂野的開車穿越狂嘯的風．洛基那一刻的聲音跨越了萬物之心，彈到另外一個時間和空間裡．

_“不要輕柔的航向靜夜...”_

在沙塵暴中的史蒂夫把收音機的音量調大，以為聲音是來自收音機．在另一個時刻，洛基繼續唸著． _年老者對白晝的逝去應該燃燒且狂暴；憤怒，對著逝去的光憤怒．_

史蒂夫抽回手，突然感到害怕；沙塵暴一閃而逝，取而代之的是其他的窗戶，一所在英國的學校，黑暗的夜空，沙漠中的戰區，生產的女人．承載著 **永續號** 的窗框停留了一秒鐘．布魯斯看向擋風玻璃外；他看起來像是直視著萬物之心裡的洛基，卻沒有看到他．

_“不管他們是誰，”他說，“他們都看照著我們．”_

那一刻飛逝．其他的時間早就超越了它，遠遠地遠遠地往後延伸．史蒂夫看向洛基，因為他們要 _去_ 哪裡？

“現在我們抵達正確的時代，我要你幫我進行更精密的工作，”洛基說，拒絕對上他的眼睛．“蟲洞是何時出現的？”

_八年前，_ 丹佛在他們相遇的那天是這麼說的．史蒂夫吞了口口水．“在...二〇八九，我想．“

年份在牆上流動著直到洛基找到正確的時刻．”中界，“他低語，在慢下來的窗戶裡，史蒂夫看到一顆恆星和八個小小發光的星球．他這才瞭解到，這是他的太陽系；他被莫名想家的情緒突然淹沒．

”中界，“洛基耳語著．”你的星球．是哪一個？“

”第三個，“史蒂夫說，對現在將要發生的事感到迷惑—他們正在做的事．這應該是被禁止的，像是某種形式的矛盾，但他們現在在這裡．

_不管他們是誰，他們都看照著我們．_

洛基的左手伸進二〇八九年的太陽系，然後伸出右手到另一個窗戶，另一個星系—一個恆星圍繞著一個黑洞． _就是我們現在位處的黑洞，_ 史蒂夫頭暈腦脹的想著．但是洛基有說過：全部的時間和空間都在他們的指尖．萬物之心包含了它自己，還有它存在的所有時刻．

“這樣就可以了，”洛基說．他手指一掃，把一個窗戶拖到另外一個窗戶上—史蒂夫突然想起詹姆斯．契可夫在健身房裡，把檔案在平板上挪動著—直到它們互相重疊．然後，非常簡單的，他在振動的光幕中戳了一個洞，連接了兩個窗框，讓它們朝彼此流動，透明的液體從 **巨大** 流向一個黃色帶著白圈的星球—

“嘿，”史蒂夫驚呼，“不是那個！”

“你說第三個星球，”洛基反駁．

“ _從_ 太陽數來第三個！不是 _往_ 太陽數去！”

他記得自己很久以前問過丹佛，當她告訴他蟲洞在哪時， _土星？為什麼是土星？_

“天啊，你是在開玩笑嗎？”他自言自語著，但那一刻已經飛逝而去，洛基放手時發出了小小的笑聲，恆星和星球和黑洞從他的掌中飛出．

“喔，你們做得到的，”他說．“事實上，你們已經做到了．”

他們不斷地往過去前進．史蒂夫試著對上洛基的視線．他為什麼要這麼 _做_ ？目前為止—目前為止他們所做的都只是確保這趟前往 **巨大** 的旅程可以發生．但洛基到這裡來的目的是什麼？為了能量？為了生存？總不可能是出於一片善意來幫助人類吧？

洛基不肯看他．

“啊，”他低語著．“這對你來說是一切開始的地方，對吧？”

史蒂夫的心臟在胸中狂跳．停在他們眼前的窗戶展開，露出黑夜裡一間孤立的農場，被塵土掩蓋．他們靠近了點，然後他們在史蒂夫的書架後，看著他放滿紀念品的房間．

他可以看到克林特的箭和索爾的錘子．他可以摸到它們．

“我們該做什麼？”洛基輕聲問．

史蒂夫的喉嚨發緊．“是，”他說．“索爾的錘子．它掉下來...然後把我吵醒．“

很簡單的，洛基伸出手越過他，穿透光幕，把雷神之錘從架子上推下．錘子落下時發出一聲沈悶的 _鈍響_ ．

史蒂夫目瞪口呆的看著他．

洛基也回瞪，幾乎是帶著挑釁的等他開口．

“怎麼會？”史蒂夫終於說．

洛基聳聳肩．“我移動它周圍的 **宇宙** ．”

史蒂夫突然有一種奇怪的感覺，他覺得洛基剛剛對他說了謊．但在他能細想之前，另一個他進到房間裡來，對著錘子眨眼．

史蒂夫被眼前出現的自己嚇了一跳．他幾乎認不出這個站在月光下的削瘦男人．我的天啊，他怎麼會以為別人看不出來？他非常的 _瘦_ ．他的眼神一片死寂．在他看到錘子時露出的表情讓人無法承受．

就算他不知道接下來會發生什麼事，史蒂夫也會出手幫助這個男人，幫他找到就在幾哩外等著他的朋友．他向洛基一樣伸出手，在錘子旁的沙上寫下座標．另一個史蒂夫試著拿起錘子，但辦不到；他皺著眉頭，蹲下身，看著在泥沙中的數字...

這一刻飛逝，被吸回虛無中．

“接下來呢？”史蒂夫問，喉嚨發緊，迅速地眨著眼．

“還有什麼？”洛基反問．

史蒂夫想了一下．“二一〇〇年，“他說．”我們可以到二一〇〇年嗎？“

”當然，“洛基說．”那在我們的掌控內．“

”那什麼不在我們的掌控內？“史蒂夫問，看著時間和空間的窗戶在他們四周開展，直到正確的停在他們眼前．”我以為萬物之心包含了全部的時間．“

”它是，“洛基說．”但那不表示我們可以穿越全部的時間．我們不能前往我們還沒有經歷過的時間．“

_”為什麼？“_

“沒有錨，”洛基說，指著在他們四周帶著光芒流動的無限窗戶．“沒有東西可以引導我們進入一種可能而不是另一種可能．這是 _所有現實_ 的萬物之心，史蒂芬．”他微微皺起眉頭．“我們飛入萬物之心是哪一年？”

_這花了我們五十一年，_ 在史蒂夫記憶中的巴基大吼著．“我...“他說．”二一五一．大概．“

”所以那就是我們的界線，“洛基說．”來．“

在史蒂夫開口抗議之前，手邊的畫面吸引了他的注意力．那是布魯斯的教室．

卡蘿．丹佛在那裡．她的眉心有一條皺紋；她面對著自己的筆記型電腦，背對黑板．螢幕右下角的時間顯示三月二十一日，二一〇〇．對她來說， **永續號** 穿過蟲洞才過了一年．

史蒂夫發現自己從未看過這樣的她，沒有和別人相處時四射的能量．她是為了給他們希望才這麼做的．

史蒂夫嚥下想哭的衝動，然後指著黑板上尚未完成的方程式．

“我需要完成那個，”他說．“有什麼...有什麼方法可以分析這個地方，或什麼東西？可以讓一切—“ _把時間，或空間，或現實_ ，他腦袋發熱的想著“—簡化成數字或文字？“

洛基歪著頭．“不用從頭開始，”他說．“這是宇宙標準的重力方程式，我想．”

史蒂夫瞪著他．

洛基雲淡風輕的繼續說，“這是個很有名的方程式．只是尚未完成．”

他伸手穿越振動的光幕，拿起一截粉筆，畫上幾個符號．丹佛仍舊是背對著黑板，讀著電腦上的新聞，沒有發現方程式自動完成了．

這一瞬間如光速般飛逝．

史蒂夫看著洛基，心想， _天啊，他拯救了我們所有人．_

洛基像是完全沒有自覺，就像個孩子寫下著名的E=MC²方程式一樣． _一個很有名的方程式．_ 對他來說就是這樣而已．

他從一開始就可以這麼做的，史蒂夫心想，腦袋因為憤怒和驚訝而發暈．洛基知道布魯斯正在尋找這個方程式的解答，但他卻沒有告訴他答案．他們根本沒想到要問他，即使他是從亞斯加德來的，即使他們 _知道_ 亞斯加德早就熟知蟲洞的藝術，他們可以問他的，但他們連想都沒想到．

（或者就像布魯斯—史蒂夫想到他認命的聳聳肩． _他不會幫我做任何事的．_ ）

這很奇怪，史蒂夫想．這太奇怪了．因為這—這不是他們需要完成的時間迴圈．洛基在幫助他們，好像因為史蒂夫讓他可以到達這裡，所以他欠他的，這跟史蒂夫認識的他一點都不像．

但是，洛基的一舉一動和他過去的認知本來就十分不同．史蒂夫還記得他第一天臉上明顯的絕望，淺淺的埋藏在無動於衷的諷刺面具裂痕下．他記得他同意進入冷凍睡眠，他想方設法的要讓這次任務發生，他扭曲了該死的 _現實的紋理_ 讓這一刻發生．

但到最後， _為什麼？_ 有什麼事情這麼重要，讓他不顧一切的也要來到這？

史蒂夫以為自己不知道，但當時間和空間開始迅速的流動，在虛無中展開行程一條條金色的底片，他覺得自己的腸子開始因為恐懼而扭曲—好像他的潛意識比他早知道即將發生的事．

他們又回到了過去，四周展開的窗戶速度越來越快，糊成了一片．史蒂夫幾乎可以感覺到風穿過自己的頭髮，即使根本就沒有空氣，他也帶著頭盔．

當它慢下來時，停在他們身邊的窗戶是暗的．

那是地球的夜晚，遙遠的星星在清澈的天空裡閃爍，沒有一絲風，空氣裡幾乎沒有一粒塵埃．好幾哩好幾哩的乾燥平坦沙漠，在月光下看起來是藍色和銀色的．一間小屋子，一旁有著水塔，車道上停著一台拖車．

洛基一動也不動的站著，不發一語，但是臉上掛著奇怪的表情，好像他的五官試著要構成一個情緒，但是他控制著它們．

然後史蒂夫認出這個地方了．

他們身旁其他的窗框持續的流動，但這個窗戶留在這裡，像之前的一樣；它被凍在那裡，靜止而寂靜，振動光幕另一端的屋子一片漆黑孤寂．

“ _這就是_ 原因？“史蒂夫低語．

洛基沒說話，直直的看向前方，姿態僵硬．

史蒂夫的喉嚨哽咽，他幾乎無法呼吸．“那就是你寧死也要帶我們來到這的原因？那就是你穿過時間和空間的原因？”

“拜託，”洛基擠出聲音．“安靜．”

史蒂夫閉上嘴巴，隨著洛基的視線看去，即使他知道自己並不想要再次目睹這一幕，即使他在過去這些年已經在夢中見過太多次．房子朝他們靠近，好像窗戶變大了，或是拉近了距離；過了一會兒，他們穿過了牆壁進入主臥室．

這裏很暗也非常安靜．

索爾和史蒂夫的記憶中一模一樣．

事實上，他看起來比史蒂夫記得的還要多—因為他一直試圖把這畫面從他腦海中抹去．一切可能才剛發生．也許，就在幾秒鐘前．

珍躺在床上，白髮似雪，笑紋佈滿臉頰．索爾在她身旁，側身蜷縮著．他的臉埋在她的頸窩．

史蒂夫非常努力地不去看他的手腕，但他發誓自己可以聞到空氣中的鐵鏽味，穿透了光幕．

當他再次看向洛基，眼淚流過那神蒼白的臉頰．這比史蒂夫經歷過的任何事都還令人震驚．

“但，”過了一陣子，他輕聲說．“但你 _恨_ 他．”

洛基痛苦的輕喘．“對，”他說，試著輕描淡寫—但是他的聲音痠痛而顫抖著，“我一定是非常恨他，不是嗎？”

他猛地鬆開手，這一刻突然飛逝，在白天和黑夜的瘋狂追逐中逃逸．史蒂夫試著阻止窗框掃過，不知道自己該怎麼做．他的意志不足以讓他們慢下來，他隨機在一個金色的城市和獨眼老人間停下．

一個穿著金色盔甲的巨人正在和老人說話，他的聲音低沈地隆隆作響，就像黑洞的聲音． _“諸神的黃昏要來臨了，我的國王．另一個輪迴要開始了．”_

_“什麼？”_ 獨眼人—奧丁說． _“不．太早了．索爾還沒有回歸．”_

穿著金色盔甲的男人深吸了一口氣． _“我想索爾不會回來了，我的國王．他已經作出選擇，離開了我們．”_

_“但是他一定要回來！他一定要！他會被忽視！他會被留下！”_

史蒂夫再也沒辦法留住這一刻，它逃離他的掌握，被下一刻取代．奧丁正跑下金色的階梯，丟下盔甲和滿是皺紋的肌膚，顯露出洛基藏起來的黑色纖瘦身影．他臉色蒼白，嘴唇緊閉，眼神充滿了痛苦，他穿過現實的簾幕抵達地球...

…同一個地方，但另一個時刻，巨大的石塊和火球從太空中墜入，把金色的城市化為星塵...

…同一個時刻但不同地方，洛基正在這個世界和彼端的半路上，他在跳躍中尖叫著，好像亞斯加德的毀滅正撕裂著他的五臟六腑...

…撞進復仇者大廈周邊的街道，原始的魔法在他胸中鼓動著，他蜷著身體，像對著即將熄滅的火星一樣對它吹氣，希望它再多活幾秒...

…轉頭離開大廈，拖著他支離破碎的身體穿過紐約的街道．每踏出一步他的身體都搖晃著，像是飽受折磨的人，雙臂緊緊的抱著身體，像是怕他的腸子會就這樣掉出來...

…在地球上孤獨地行走著過了幾個月，處於震驚的暈眩狀態，睡在街上或破爛的汽車旅館裡．在晚上醒來，對著鏡子練習他的演講， _索爾，在我死的那天你失去的其實是奧丁，這麼多年來我都在_ 但他還沒說完就放棄了，兩手梳過他的黑髮，滿臉怒容...

…在地球上行走著，試著保存著他剩下的一點點魔法，因為戒斷而顫抖著—戒斷他的世界，戒斷他的本質，皮膚灰敗，骨頭細小， _這就是身為神的感覺..._

…對著鏡子一再練習． _索爾，我可以找到讓我們一起回到輪迴的方法，你只需要信任—_ 然後一拳揍向鏡子，讓它碎裂，一拳又一拳，一次又一次的揍它，直到他的手上滿是割傷，他甚至不敢用魔法治療自己，他在地板上蜷縮著，因為憤怒而哭泣...

… _索爾，對不起_ ，他對著已經不能反射面容的破碎鏡子說， _你為什麼不趕回來，你這呆子，該死的傻瓜，為什麼你不回來..._

…晚上坐在小小的餐廳裡，吧台上一個寂寞的身影．在凌晨四點要求續杯，新聞在小螢幕電視上重播著．突然間，肌肉繃緊，喉頭緊縮．全身癱軟，沒辦法把視線從小螢幕上移開． _前復仇者及英雄，索爾．奧丁森在今晨被發現死亡，身旁是八十九歲的天文物理學家珍．佛斯特．官方提到自殺..._

“停止，”洛基說，抓住史蒂夫的手．

一切都靜止了．

萬物的中心變得寂靜而靜止，現實的窗框在他們的光幕裏柔柔的振動．洛基用空出來的手抹去臉上的淚珠．

“我們不應該回溯的這麼遠，”他低聲說．

他環顧四周．到處都是凍結的窗光．史蒂夫覺得自己好像看到，隔著一段距離，一個穿著紅披風和星光服裝的年輕男人推開簾幕，從一個窗戶走到另一個窗戶，好像牆壁不是牆壁，只是讓他行走的地板．更遠的地方，另一個男人走過，穿著一套破爛紅-黑服裝露出燒傷，像是得了癌症似的皮膚的男人走過．更遠的地方直到永恆，更多人撕開一個窗框然後投身到下一個．有些人不停留超過一秒鐘，有些人慢慢來．有些人看起來甚至一點也不像人．

“我們不是唯一使用萬物之心的人，”洛基說．“我們不應該逗留．”

他臉頰上的眼淚還沒乾．他移動空著的手，史蒂夫眨眨眼，窗戶又開始滾動．

“我治理亞斯加德將近六十年，它在我的統治下繁榮興茂，”洛基在圍繞著他們的光中說著．“但我可以這麼做是因為索爾傷得夠重，他相信家園裡已經沒有任何值得留戀的東西了．”

他的音調沒有起伏．“在結束以後，我太驕傲，在找到我們兩人可以脫身的方法前，我不願意見他．我要他 _感謝_ 我，你懂嗎？像看到救世主一樣地歡迎我．所以在這段時間裡，我讓他一個人．噢，他受得了的，就像他承受一切—就算他失去了母親和我，還有每一個人．他可以再承受久一點，亞斯加德的黃金之子，他可以 _永遠堅強..._ ”

史蒂夫記得索爾在那幾個月的樣子．噢—他記得．他現在可以稍微理解，他為什麼可以用刀刃和幾個縫衣針殺死自己．

洛基語氣輕鬆地繼續，“那時候，他居然有膽子自己找到出路，留下我和我的自私，再也沒有謊話可以欺騙我自己．”

他的聲音裡載滿了冰冷的自責．史蒂夫沒有開口．

窗戶慢了下來．停在他們眼前的窗框和之前一模一樣—索爾和珍的房間，在夜晚，浸沐在安靜的月光下．只是沒有血．他們兩個人都還沒死．

洛基放開史蒂夫的手．

“我還是很自私，”他說．“我破壞時間和空間來奪走他應得的安息．也許他不願意再和我有所牽連．也許他還是會做出相同的選擇．”

他深深地吸了一口氣．“但如果他不是，”他說，“我會製造一個死亡的複製品留在世界上．我不會干擾我們的過去．所有曾發生的事情，都將會發生．”他的嘴唇擠出一個苦笑．“或看起來像是發生了．”

他指著四周的永恆．聽起來疲憊而準備閉幕，就像一個年歲已長的魔術師帶著死鴿子和起皺的撲克牌．“這樣迴圈才能維持穩定．”

史蒂夫想著布魯斯多年來計畫的犧牲，沒有意義．（他想到卡蘿抬頭發現黑板上可以拯救所有人的方程式．“他想著索爾選擇離開輪迴而過著自己的生活．（他想到索爾在震驚中顫抖著，結結巴巴地說，”我應該要在那裡．“）他想到巴基在絕望的尖叫著，懇求史蒂夫回到他身邊．（他想到在塵埃中的座標把他們帶回彼此身邊．）

他想到洛基．（自私，冷血，殘酷，任性地以為自己會被原諒—)他想到洛基．（ _我賦予他我所有的愛．_ ）

他只說了一句：

“別忘了留紙條．”

洛基一瞬間像是講不出話來．“我不知道，”他最後努力地用平穩的聲音說，“他有留紙條．”

“不，”史蒂夫說，“他沒有．是你留的．給我的．”他忍住哽咽．“我想你知道該寫什麼．那也是我要對你說的．”

_史蒂芬，_

_不要輕柔的航向靜夜_

洛基給了他一個微笑．

然後，以自然的奇怪的姿態，他傾身在史蒂夫的臉頰上印下一吻．

“再會，”他說．

下一秒，他跨過時間和空間的框架，穿過振動的光幕．史蒂夫對自己說，也許洛基 _的確_ 是把雷神之錘推下書架．也許不是拿起它，不是揮舞它，但至少移動了它，因為錘子知道他想做的事情．因為，也許，他的理由不完全是自私的．

_我賦予他我所有的愛．_

“接下來我會去哪？”史蒂夫問，出奇冷靜．

洛基看了他最後一眼，就在他完全離開萬物之心以前．

“任何你想去的地方，”他說．

然後他穿越了．

振動的液體吞噬了他，然後他就在另一端了，在一個時間和空間是靜止而堅固的地方．

史蒂夫看著他站在珍和索爾的床旁．他黑色的身影在月光下無比寂寥．很快的，珍．佛斯特就會吐出她最後一口氣．洛基會叫醒索爾，然後．

也許他會讓他自己醒來，讓他自己發現她．史蒂夫不確定接下來在他們兩人間會發生什麼事，他也不想停下來看．這是屬於他們的一刻．

也許他們會一起穿過另外一個光幕．  


*

  
史蒂夫在光牆之前飄浮了好一陣子．他很快就了解到洛基說， _你會需要你的悲傷_ ，是什麼意思．希望看到什麼並不夠．你必須 _想_ 要它，而史蒂夫沒有辦法克制他心裡的渴望．

洛基可以輕鬆地翻閱著現實，但他是神．史蒂夫不確定那代表什麼；但他確定那至少表示，亞斯加德人和時間的關係完全不同．他們活在一個不斷重複，有著無限變化的輪迴中．在這方面，他們是永生不死的，在時間和空間中來回的跳躍是他們的本性．脫離輪迴幾乎摧毀了索爾和洛基兩個人，剝奪他們的本質，讓他們成為一個空殼．

但史蒂夫是人；他沒有命運．他沒有被輪迴束縛．他的生命是一條通往未知的直線，他不知道前方有什麼．他必須要自己去發現；繼續下去， _到路的盡頭．_

洛基說的是真的：他沒辦法進入他自己的未來，因為他還沒有活過． _那不屬於你可以穿越的時間．_ 他嘗試了，絕望地嘗試著—他想要去夏維茲的星球；甚至是脫離 **巨大** 引力的 **降落號** 上．但他沒辦法前往洛基和他墜入黑暗之心那命運的一秒鐘之後的任何時間．

窗戶只會顯示過去的景象；但連這些他也不太能控制．

_“沒有什麼是永遠的，”納塔莎說，看著整片田野的玉米和小麥．“但這個，現在？”她對他微笑．“我們可以享受這刻．”_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“別看著我，”山姆說，雙手抱胸，“我做他做的．只是比較慢．”_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_東尼突然恢復呼吸．“拜託，跟我說沒人親過我．”_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“我也許，在這一切結束後，會去跳舞”佩姬笑著對他說．_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“嘿，史蒂福．”巴基捏著在一堆毯子下他骨瘦嶙峋的肩膀．“我去上班了，好嗎？”_

史蒂夫的眼眶突然充滿了淚水．他的喉嚨縮緊，他以為回憶會停在這裡，但它們繼續向後，越走越遠，進入他的腦海裡上鎖的童年，因為它的本質緊緊纏繞著—

_“詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯，”那孩子說，不在乎嘴唇上的傷仍舊咧嘴笑著．“但我的朋友叫我巴基．你流了很多血，老兄，你知道？”_

史蒂夫的手指輕撫著透明的光牆．

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“我跟你說，”巴基說．“當這一切都結束之後，史蒂福，我想要去看看大峽谷．”_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“你確定要這麼做？”丹佛問．“他看起來不像是想來這的樣子．他看起來像是他哪裡都不想去．”_

_“這不正是我們需要的？”布魯斯輕聲說．_

_在走廊上，詹姆斯．契可夫坐在塑膠的椅子上，沈默而靜止．他的狗牌已經舊了．_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_巴基打開山姆的信，沒發現筆跡的不同．一個小時後，他仍舊沈默的流淚著，表情扭曲，史蒂夫表示慰藉的文字被緊緊的握在心臟前_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“詹姆斯，”納塔莎在門邊．“我知道你希望知道進一步的消息．我是來告訴你的．”她吸了一口氣．“史蒂夫昨天復發了．”_

_巴基什麼都沒說．他蜷在床鋪上，那是房間裡唯一的傢俱．他被銬在牆上，他的左手臂不在．_

_在納塔莎離開之前，金屬撞擊的聲音讓她回過頭．巴基顫抖著，固定在牆上，綁著他的鐵鍊敲擊著床欄．_

_“停止，”他沙啞的說．他粗嘎的聲音只比耳語再大聲一點．_

_“停止什麼？”納塔莎在房間的另一頭輕聲問．_

_巴基把自己蜷得更緊，對著枕頭說，“所有的事情．”他用手蓋著頭．“放他走．”_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_“夏維茲，亞美利堅．”_

_“到．”_

_巴基頭也不抬得唸著名字，對士兵的回應也沒有反應．_

_“周，亞瑪迪斯．”_

_“對，是我．”_

_“達肯，章宏．”_

_“我在．”_

另一個地方，另一個時間．

_巴基把手伸向史蒂夫，史蒂夫盡全力的把手伸向他，但把手斷了，巴基尖叫著墜落，聲音迴響在呼嘯的風中..._

另一個地方，另一個時間，但史蒂夫眼中的淚水讓他沒辦法看清楚．

他應該要選擇嗎？選一個破碎的時刻然後修補它們？

巴基受了那麼多的苦．他為了史蒂夫經歷了這麼多，一直都是因為史蒂夫．最糟的是，史蒂夫沒有辦法拯救他．他的指尖下有所有的空間和時間，這仍舊不足以讓他用自己想要的方式拯救巴基．他沒辦法修正這一切．

_你會需要你的悲傷_ ．沒有他的悲傷，他現在就沒辦法翻過時間和空間．是他的愛，他的悔恨，他的 _情感_ ，這些是他在無垠中尋找方向的羅盤針．他可以去任何想要的地方...

但是他不能，不是嗎？他不能去自己的將來，也不能改變自己的過去—因為他沒有洛基那樣偽裝的能力．洛基可以讓世界相信索爾自殺了，也保存了他的死造成的衝擊，讓時間線不被影響．

但是史蒂夫沒辦法這麼做；所以他不能改變時間線上的任何事件，因為這會阻止他進入現在這個未來，這個可以分析他過去的未來．

他讓這些時刻飛逝．他不想再看到它們了．

有一分鐘，他想過走進一個黑暗的窗框中，讓他進入沒有星星的虛無．也許這是他最好的選擇．

也許這是他唯一的選擇．

他飄在那裡，思考著，思考著，絞盡腦汁．

然後，突然間，他知道該怎麼做了．  


*

  
這個窗戶輕易的就來到他面前，在光幕後現實發出柔弱的光亮．史蒂夫環顧四周；然後他跨過透明的簾幕，離開萬物之心—回到漫長而顛頗的那條線，他的人生．


	9. 老年，長日將盡

“那之後呢？”

卡蘿．丹佛正看著頭頂上蜿蜒的玉米田；她猛地回神然後低頭看著她嬌小的鄰居．

“那之後，坎？”

“嗯， _對啊！_ ”坎馬拉抗議著．“你不能讓故事這樣結束．我們不知道史蒂夫發生了什麼事．”

“那就是故事的結局．他離開了萬物之心，”卡蘿說．“回到他的人生．”

“但是回到哪個 _部分_ ？“坎馬拉問，跺著腳．

”坎馬拉，“坎馬拉的母親在圍籬的另外一邊喊著．”不要煩丹佛隊長．我們還要靠她駕駛太空船呢．”

“我今天休假，孔太太，”卡蘿露齒而笑．“她沒在煩我．”

三艘美國星際方舟， **漫威，普洛威頓斯，銀河王** 在六月四號，二一〇一年啟航，指揮官分別是卡蘿．S．丹佛，納森．C．桑墨，還有諾琳．S．瑞德．他們順利的在寧靜中離開了地球，載著園圃，水，和土壤，還有牽著手的人們，看著他們褐色和藍色的星球在螢幕上越來越小．  
所有的方舟都是在軌道上建造的，因為如果在地表建造，這些船會被本身的重量摧毀．每一艘船都承載了三十萬人．在他們啟航的時候，美國的人口已經落在一百萬以下．也到了他們該離開的時候．

 **漫威** 是由兩個圓柱體組成的，一個在內一個在外，就像是望遠鏡．乘客住在比較體積較大的圓柱內側—它的體積廣大，地面的曲線對居民幾乎不造成影響．他們在這裡再現了城鎮，道路和花園．每個人都有自己的小屋子．居民可以抬頭看到體積較小的圓柱外側，飄浮在不到半哩的高度上．它覆滿了田野—玉米，小麥，大麥，再度豐碩起來．綠色葉子和褐色的土壤取代了天空．

現在是二一〇三年，他們再四週就要抵達蟲洞．

過去的兩年對卡蘿來說一眨眼就過了；從她抬頭看到布魯斯的黑板上寫著重力方程式那一刻開始，所有的事情都飛快地進行著．

“丹佛隊長！”

卡蘿對著坎馬拉眨了眨眼，笑著說．“對不起，坎．”

“所以史蒂夫發生了 _什麼_ 事？”

卡蘿在她如假包換的帆布躺椅上調整了姿勢，瞇著眼睛看著光源．外側的圓柱有條狀的透明區塊，讓陽光透入十二個小時，接下來的十二小時會轉為溫和的半透明．

“你覺得呢？”她問．

坎馬拉猶豫著．“他...回到戰爭中和朋友並肩作戰嗎？“

”他是可以這麼做，“卡蘿呢喃著．”我想那一定很棒．但是他必須重頭開始，我不確定他想要那樣．“

”對齁，“坎馬拉皺起小鼻子．”那他回到 **降落號** 了嗎？就在它脫離黑洞以前？他可以選擇 _那個_ 時刻．“

“他可能想過要這麼做，”卡蘿說．“但會有個問題．”她傾身．“你知道， **巨大** 是一個超級大的個體．這表示他的重力非常非常強．“

”我知道．“

”好，“卡蘿說．”所以在很多重力下，會怎麼樣？“

”物體會變重？”

“正確！”卡蘿給了笑嘻嘻的坎馬拉一個微笑．“所以 **降落號** 和兩個降落莢已經非常重了，對嗎？還有裡面的人．他們正在自轉著．“她把坎馬拉的陀螺儀從地上撿起來，讓它開始旋轉．坎馬拉看著它，專注的皺起眉頭．

”這些乘客非常幸運，因為整個構造是平衡的．“（應該說，卡蘿心想，他們很幸運有班納做出正確的計算．）”但是如果某人莫名其妙地增加了它的重量呢？“

她讓手中的啤酒瓶掉到陀螺儀上；她瞄準中心軸，但那玩具仍舊失去平衡，撞上她的椅子．

”他們會掉進黑洞，“坎馬拉嚴肅的說出結果．她氣呼呼的看著卡蘿．”但是他到底做了 _什麼_ ？“

“他唯一能做的，”卡蘿安靜地說．“他回家．”

_呆若木雞的瞪著黑板上的方程式直到某人闖進來．_

_“卡蘿． **卡蘿．** ”_

_“什麼—發生什麼事？天啊—你看這個—你不會相信—“_

_“史蒂夫．羅傑斯剛剛出現在走廊上！史蒂夫 **天殺的羅傑斯！** “_

_“什麼？”_

_奔跑著，腳步聲在她耳畔迴盪，心臟狂跳．_

_“還有別人和他一起嗎？”_

_“沒有．他還穿著太空裝．他還帶著該死的頭盔！”_

_“他說了什麼？”_

_“他受傷了，卡蘿，他全身都是燒傷，他也在流血，而且—“_

_人們在討論，大喊，聚集，當卡蘿用手肘頂開他們時發出抗議．_

_“好了，大家退後！給他一點空間！快點，退後！”_

_“天啊，我的老天爺，他的狗牌融化在他的胸口．耶穌基督．”_

_“他離開的時候有戴狗牌嗎？”_

_“把它刮掉，切除，沒有別的方法—“_

坎馬拉並不滿意．“妳說回家是什麼意思？你是說他回來和我們一起離開地球嗎？”當卡蘿點點頭，小女孩抗議著，“他在 **漫威號** 上？那他 _在_ 哪？我們沒有看過他！“

卡蘿猶豫了一下；然後說，擠出一個笑容，“喔，坎—我想他並不希望和其他人說話．“  


*

  
史蒂夫．羅傑斯其實會和其他人說話．他只是從不 _告訴_ 他們任何事情．有一天，卡蘿在他的允許下，陪他一起參加心理治療．

“你今天過得如何，史蒂夫？”治療師語帶鼓勵的問，稍稍起身跟他握手．

“很好，”史蒂夫回答．

他看起來沒事．他每天長跑三小時；他有權限進入內部圓柱，所以他可以不受打擾的跑步，在肩膀高的玉米田間穿梭．他的天空是房子和學校還有玩棒球的人們．結束慢跑後，他踏進連接小圓柱和大圓柱的電梯裡．它會帶他往上再往上，離開田野；然後在半途中重力會反轉，所以電梯變成帶他往下又往下到出奇像郊區的外側圓柱內．史蒂夫回家，淋浴，穿上衣服，吃飯，睡覺，早上起床刮鬍子，像個平凡，適應良好的人類．

但他不是．

““你好嗎？”他回問．

“我很好，謝謝．”治療師坐椅子上．“卡蘿今天也在這．她很想要聽聽看在黑洞之前發生了什麼事．”

史蒂夫的表情一片空白．“恩，如果你不介意的話，”他禮貌的說．“我不想談．”

“分享可能是件好事．”

“我知道，”史蒂夫耐心地說．“造成你們的不便我真的很抱歉．我們今天可以聊聊別的？”

“我們可以談談你的狗牌．那是契可夫的，是嗎？”

“你早就知道了，“史蒂夫理性的回答．”還有什麼我可以幫你的嗎？“  


*

  
經過了毫無成果的一個鐘頭，史蒂夫離開了，他的治療師給了卡蘿一個無助的苦笑．”他一直都是這樣．就像塑膠．“

”就像塑膠？“

”對．平滑，無縫，人工．“治療師的手指敲著大腿．”像巴托比一樣．沒有裂縫．“

那一天，心理治療結束後，卡蘿陪著史蒂夫一起慢跑．他們在雙重力電梯裡有默契的沈默著，然後開始跑過玉米田．他的速度比她快，但沒有超過太多；如果她努力一點，還可以跟上．

史蒂夫的行為，她邊跑邊想著，奇異的熟悉又令人感到不安．他是一個好士兵，告訴他們在黑洞中發生的事情，也承認，即使還沒有得到證實，夏維茲的星球是他們定居的最好賭注．但他完全拒絕談起—其他事情．

卡蘿確定自己遇過其他這種表現的人，應該說，經常遇到；但不是維持這麼久的時間，所以她還沒辦法確定自己感覺到的是什麼．

史蒂夫穿著白色的無袖背心，她可以看到他脖子和右肩上的疤痕．她知道契可夫的狗牌也留下了永遠的印記，一個長方形的傷疤就在他的心臟上．她不知道他的傷疤會不會癒合．史蒂夫痊癒了，但他的身體不再完美．厄斯金的血清經過一個半世紀的激烈使用，終於開始衰竭．

“跑得好，”她在一起回到電梯時跟他說．

“跑得好，”史蒂夫平淡地回答．

毫無疑問的，他知道自己有多死氣沈沈．他甚至沒有否認現實；他承認有什麼事發生了，但是拒絕跟同學分享．這不是心理創傷不自覺的作用，是有意識的，積極的壓抑．

他沒有封閉自己．見鬼的，契可夫可比他更寡言．羅傑斯功能正常—但是他也只是這樣．功能正常．一個沒有任何內在的表面．

“史蒂夫，”卡蘿問．“你在 _等_ 什麼？”

她無意間脫口而出．但她突然想起自己為何會覺得他的舉止這麼熟悉．在他的爸爸出車禍後，她自己也做了同樣的事；她拒絕驚慌，甚至沒有計畫要飛到大陸的另一端去陪伴他，直到醫院打電話告訴她狀況穩定下來了．到 _那時候_ 她才崩潰地哭成一團，全身顫抖著好幾個小時，直到她找到一絲力氣把自己拖進淋浴間，因為終於放鬆的心情而大哭．

她並不是沒想過可以直接問史蒂夫．他回來已經是三年前的事了．但在建造方舟，聚集生還者，這些事情進行的同時，卡蘿單純沒有時間—或她害怕自己得到的答案．

因為布魯斯應該是那個送回結果的人；但卻是史蒂夫被送回來，直白的拒絕討論他的經歷，看起來像是某人—某人，不是某件事—試圖殺了他．

卡蘿還記得 **永續號** 出發的前一晚—其他人不知道的是，那一晚布魯斯或卡蘿都沒有闔眼．他們坐在空無一人的食堂裡，半滿的人造咖啡放在桌上，在這麼特別的一天，看著太陽在無雲的天空中升起．

“對不起，”他告訴她．“我以為我可以解決這個難題，我真的這麼以為．”

他看著自己的杯子，疲態盡顯．

“你是為了解決這個難題才離開的，”她輕聲的提醒他．

他搖搖頭．“我一百二十八歲了，卡蘿．我不缺時間．”

她想伸出手．也許握住他的手．但事情往往跟人們的想像不同．大家都把注意力集中在契可夫的陰鬱上，他們沒發現安靜微笑的班納教授比詹姆斯．契可夫還要封閉自己．但在那一刻，他看起來如此的灰心，如此渺小，她心想，也許—但好像感應到她的想法，他用兩手握住杯子，身體向後靠著椅子，遠離她的碰觸．

現在他不在了．

只剩下史蒂夫，仍舊什麼都不肯說．他現在處於中間狀態，像鋼琴弦一樣緊繃，拒絕承認自己的恐懼，怕自己的恐懼被證實．但已經三年了，他看起來一點都不打算停止．

“是什麼？“她問．”是 **永續號** 會回來嗎？是你會在哪裡跟他們會合？“

史蒂夫的雙眼圓睜．”我—“他說．

她從沒見過他猶豫．這就像是看著一個人站在懸崖邊．

“我沒辦法，”他說．

他的手微微抖著，絕對不是因為他們剛剛跑了兩小時．他絕望的試圖維持音調裡的不在意．“我真的 _沒辦法_ ．”

她無助的看著他，過了好幾分鐘．

“你想要冷凍睡眠嗎？”她問．

史蒂夫對著她眨眼．

”我只是在想，“她說．”也許你想要這麼做．如果你覺得比較輕鬆的話．“

他張開口，但沒說話，很久很久都不發一語．兩人間的沈默變得難以承受的時候，他終於說：

”不．“

他發出吞嚥的聲音．”我是說，“他說，”對．我想這會容易些．但我不能...”他的肩膀緊繃．“我不能再失去任何一秒鐘．”  


*

  
“…他媽的，我有時候會想這真的是他嗎？“卡蘿說．”他跟 _洛基_ 在一起．誰知道發生過什麼事．如果他被關在自己的腦袋裡呢？如果他大聲的求救卻沒人聽到呢？“

”冷靜點，小瘋子，“邁爾斯說．”我比較喜歡你另一個理論．“

莫羅是她的副駕駛；他過去四年都在SHIELD受訓，他沒有登上 **永續號** 的唯一原因是當時太年輕了．他的技巧高超，對卡蘿的情緒也有很大的幫助，除了某些時刻．

他們坐在她的”後院“，享受著帆布躺椅，看著頭上不到半哩高的田野．史蒂夫正在那，穿著白色T恤和沙色運動褲十分顯眼，在綠色的玉米列中奔跑著，像是迷宮裡的老鼠．

“我尊敬他，你知道嗎？”邁爾斯繼續說．“我覺得他和契可夫的交情很怪異，但誰不是．我是說—“他搖搖頭．”怪胎 _契可夫_ ．我沒有跟那個人講過話，但我還是想念他．我們都想念班納．但是我們沒有和他們一起去過太空．“他聳聳肩．”我想羅傑斯有權用自己的方式去面對．“

”但他沒有面對，“卡蘿說．”這就是困擾我的原因．“史蒂夫屏住呼吸不讓自己溺斃．但是不呼吸他能活多久呢？

”他打過他媽的 _二戰_ ，“邁爾斯強調．“他現在在 _這裡_ ．他當然會封閉自己．這種事會把很多人逼瘋．“他停了一下繼續說．”但至少他 _試著_ 保持理智．心理治療幫不了他．他從第一天開始就很努力．這表示還有值得他活下去的事．他只是...就像你說的．“

史蒂夫從不間斷的在他們頭上跑著，上下顛倒的踩在土地上．

”待命中．“  


*

  
_“全體船艦注意．這是隊長發言．漫威號即將進入土星蟲洞．穿越期間請坐下或躺下．奇特的現象可能出現，但你不會處於任何危險．”_

卡蘿猶豫了一會，然後輕聲的說， _”彼端見．“_

她從鼻子吐氣，看著隔壁的邁爾斯，對他笑了笑．然後她往前行駛...

…進入一個不是洞的洞，

_當一個洞不是洞？當它是一扇門_

進入黑暗進入廣闊進入光明 _進入靜_

夜，她父親在醫院讀著那本小詩集另

一個病人遺漏在床頭櫃上， _不要輕柔的航向靜夜_ ，

臉上掛著明亮的微笑， _那不是很美嗎，親愛的？_ 現在他們

在這裡，遠離一整個時代，遠離他們的家園去生活，忘記他們，

光線和聲音閃爍整個太空站震動搖晃，扭曲的金屬發出怪異的聲響，

突然 _一個高挑，纖瘦，有著黑色長髮的男人帶著有點邪氣的微笑，對她揮手，_

一路順風，隊長然後一陣白光，越來越亮越來越亮越來越亮，新的星星和

躁動的星象， _新的星星，新的天空，沒有黃道線，沒有月亮沒有銀河，_

只有天空中一個 **巨大** 怪獸，我們離開了，喔，我們真的離開了，然後

身後的地球消失了，像發黃蘋果一樣的有著褐色皺紋的地球， _再見_

再見，還有星星們，星星們，星星們，星星們，一條線然後成點

然後距離外虛無中閃爍的針點，她胸中感覺

痛苦，像是快樂的眼淚燃燒，濕透

她的臉頰， _再見，再見..._

  


*

“前往夏維茲的星球？”

“是，”卡蘿確認．“讀數剛出來了．她的信標還在傳送資訊．”

“他媽的，”邁爾斯輕聲說．“應該知道亞美利加．夏維茲是那個把事情做好的人．”他舔了舔嘴唇．“已經過了很久，但是—你想她還活著嗎？“

”夏維茲？我不知道．我希望．“

漫威太空站收到的指數十分清楚：奎爾的星球全都是水，達肯的星球全都是冰．他們一定都死了．夏維茲的星球是一個乾燥，野蠻的世界，但空氣可以呼吸，溫度可以忍受，他們只需要確認土壤結構．

”她在那裡多久了？“邁爾斯問．

”時間扭曲效應在她的星球相對薄弱，“卡蘿說．”當星球跨越邊界時，會像...我們的九年是它的一個月？但她正常部份的軌道時間是十五年，現在星球才剛剛進入邊界內．“

十二人在二〇九一年離開地球，在二〇九三年穿越蟲洞．十年前．夏維茲的星球才剛開始進入時間邊界...

“你說的是，她在那裡已經十年了，”邁爾斯說．

一陣沈默．

“我們會先讓一百個人下去，”卡蘿低語．“建立基礎設施．”

“羅傑斯會去嗎？”

卡蘿停頓了一刻．”我會問他．“  


*

  
史蒂夫．羅傑斯沒有忘記受過的訓練．他完成每一個安全檢查，動作流暢的戴上頭盔，把自己在座位上扣緊． **漫威一號** 啟航，像顆椴樹種子般旋轉著從軌道開始下降．

這個無名的星球是一個平坦，滿是岩石的荒原，在不怎麼藍的天空下，閃爍著象牙色的光芒．一片雲都沒有．當卡蘿脫下她的頭盔，空氣又熱又乾，聞起來像是烤過的杏仁．

他們走到亞美利加．夏維茲的營地，發現她坐在石頭上，正在吃午餐．

她的頭髮，啟航那天她全部都剃掉了，現在是狂野的豐厚捲髮．她的眼神中帶著野蠻和堅毅，她現在和卡蘿同年了．

“花了你們夠久時間，”她乾巴巴的說．

她起身，像一隻叢林野貓一樣的走向他們，充滿自信的步伐和輕蔑的眼神．但當她將卡蘿擁在懷中，力道大到她的肋骨都要裂了．

當他們大笑，大哭，全部都想拍拍亞美利加的背，史蒂夫站在一旁，只有當卡蘿看向他時回以空白的眼神．

星球上沒有別人．  


*

  
他們想要把星球以第一個抵達的探險家命名，但她只是搖搖她的長髮然後宣稱如果他們將她的星球命名為 _美國_ ，她會親手破壞這個星球的土壤結構．她看著他們的船說，“叫 **漫威** 如何？”  


*

  
在星球準備好接受一千萬個人類，或者地球來的旅行者，居住之前，星際方舟會停留在軌道上，他們必須先了解當地的環境系統，才能建造城市；先鋒們不想重複他們在地球上犯過的錯．他們不會被困在另一個輪迴中．

當卡蘿告訴他的時候，史蒂夫的嘴唇悲傷的扭曲著，但他接受了她交給他的任務，監控調查地層結構的過程．她說他當了那麼久的農夫，對於照顧土壤應該很有經驗．

他非常快就上手了．他看起來不像是對自己的工作很感興趣，好像他的腦袋裡總是想著別的事情；但是他幾乎永遠都在工作，像是他極度需要做些什麼來讓他集中注意力．他仍舊走在刀鋒上，卡蘿已經學會不要多問．

漫威正進入軌道上的時間扭曲邊界．這對所有人來說都沒有影響；所有的方舟都在軌道裡，時間會帶著他們一起流逝．晚上， **巨大** 在夜空大放光明，驚人的近，無比清晰，而銀河只是一條淺淺的銀色軌跡．只有黑洞落入地平線下時，星星才會現身．

要花上好幾年，甚至十年，他們才可以完整的了解且控制環境系統，並且開始改變它．謝天謝地，星球上似乎沒有其他生命被他們打擾；但它還是有自己錯綜複雜的運作方式．

過了幾天，人們開始變輕了；他們花了一星期才發現自己 _真的_ 變輕了— **巨大** 的引力正在影響他們，甚至影響了漫威本身的重力．過了幾個星期，人們可以把小東西投的非常遠，跳過很遠的距離．有人從很高的地方掉下來卻沒有受傷．大家對於他們在最靠近黑洞的時候可能可以 _漂浮_ 都非常興奮．

在那之後，人們瞭解到新世界有多深不可測；他們決定在星球繞完M-616一圈以前，不開始任何殖民．未來的十五年，漫威上除了一千名先鋒和土壤結構研究者不會有別人，剩下的人口會在軌道上的方舟中看著他們．

史蒂夫是唯一對新發現的輕巧不像孩子般興奮的人．當卡蘿對她解釋，他們因為 **巨大** 的引力試著吸引他們而變輕時，他只說知道了，就繼續做他的事．卡蘿幾乎要說些什麼，但邁爾斯勸她不要深究．

她帶史蒂夫一起觀星，假裝請他幫忙尋找新的星座．他回來之後，史蒂夫第一次對他腦袋裏想法以外的事情感興趣．他在沈默中看著星星，勾勒出虛空中的一個輪廓然後說， _戰士．_  


*

  
“卡蘿，”有一天史蒂夫非常安靜地問她，“你想現在是幾年？”

卡蘿被他的主動開口嚇得差點無法回答問題．“幾年？還是二一〇四啊，史蒂夫．“

”不，我是說，“他說，聲音更低沈了，”現在 _真正的_ 年份是幾年．在那裡．“

“喔．”她在腦袋裡簡單的計算著．“我們進入時間扭曲大概五個多月．所以應該是二一五〇或二一五一．”

史蒂夫點點頭，不發一語．  


*

  
“卡蘿？ _卡蘿．_ ”邁爾斯搖著她．“起床．有外星人．”

她眨著眼睛，半夢半醒的．“什麼？”

“他媽的 _外星人_ ，卡蘿！”  


*

  
“…有人知道那是從哪來的嗎？那是什麼？“

”那太小了，不可能是從美國太空站...”

“你有打給恰拉？非洲的方舟有比較小的莢室，也許...”

“…說不是他們...”

“是隕石嗎？”

“我不認為隕石會有推進器...喔，該死— _喔，該死_ —“

“喔，它燒起來了—速度太快了，他們會墜機—他們降落的方式—“

“在沙丘上，現在重力比較輕，也許他們可以軟著陸—“

“我們出發，大家，全部進去 **漫威一號** ， _出發_ ！”  


*

  
它墜毀的時候讓紅色的沙子像間歇泉一樣的噴起，他們在兩哩外都可以看見．

靠近之後，到處都是燃燒的鐵塊，嵌在沙裡，在無雲的天空下．卡羅看到船殼，看到上面的名字，那一刻她懂了．

當他們把詹姆斯．契可夫中士移動到擔架上時，焦黑扭曲的手臂遺骸掉落．  


*

  
“沒有用，”醫護士說．“他已經死了．”

心跳監測器發出的悠長嚎叫就像是葬禮上的輓歌．

 

 

 

 

卡蘿輕輕的敲門．

“史蒂夫？”

他從全息投影的圖表上抬起頭．

“史蒂夫，我有事要跟你說．”  


*

  
_不要輕柔的航入靜夜，_

_老者對末日的來臨應該要憤怒、燃燒；_

_憤怒，對死去的光感到憤怒．_

_雖然瀕死的智者知道黑暗是對的，_

_因為他們的話語不再帶來分叉的閃電他們_

_不要輕柔的航入靜夜．_

“他媽的，”邁爾斯重複道，用手掌抹去他的眼淚，重重的吐氣．“我幾乎不認識他．”

“他是個好人，”卡蘿說，直視前方．

這些字句也許在地球上會聽來空洞，但在這裡，在這個新世界裡，他們還沒有被說過．“他是個好人．”

 

_善良的人，站在最後的波浪旁，哭訴著多明亮_

_他們脆弱的善行可能在綠色海灣邊舞著，_

_憤怒，對死去的光感到憤怒．_

_狂妄的人獵捕且歌頌飛行中的太陽，_

_學到，太遲了，他們為它的路徑感到悲傷，_

_不要輕柔的航入靜夜．_

 

“你覺得他會喜歡嗎？”邁爾斯問．“那首詩？”

“他喜歡，”卡蘿低語．“很喜歡．這很適合當作弔辭．”

 

_掘墓的人，靠近死亡，用目盲的視線看著_

_盲目的雙眼可以像隕石般燃燒而且歡愉著，_

_憤怒，對死去的光感到憤怒．_

_而你，我的父親，在悲傷的高度_

_詛咒，用你激憤的眼淚祝福我，我祈禱_

_不要輕柔的航入靜夜．_

_憤怒，對死去的光感到憤怒．_

史蒂夫用輕柔的低音吟誦最後的一段話；然後他把詩放下，從臨時搭建的講台上走下來，轉身離開．

聚集的小小人群裡沒人阻止他．  


*

  
“我沒想過我會埋葬他，”卡蘿輕聲說．“這麼多年，他一點都沒有變老．我以為他會永遠在這．”  
她看向窗外有著奇特藍色的外星天空．

葬禮後經過了兩天；她覺得時間靜止了，每一天都永遠永遠是同一天．知道他們有一顆全新的星球可以探索沒有太大的幫助．現在，這只讓她想起他們已經不能再共享這一切．

“這不公平，”她呢喃著．“我希望他可以看到這一切．”

“他看到了，”一個微弱沙啞的聲音回答．

她幾乎沒意會過來．然後她抬起頭．

“詹姆斯？”

他和之前一樣的安靜而蒼白，但他的嘴唇微開．

“我們看到了，”契可夫用氣音說著．“天空．你的方舟．”

他緩緩地睜開他朦朧凹陷的雙眼．他轉頭看向窗戶，看著外面．天空，她了解到，跟他的眼瞳顏色一模一樣，清澈的板岩灰．

他全身都是尖銳的角度和深刻的線條，足以割開他呼吸的空氣．沒有他的鋼鐵手臂，他看起來壞掉了．像是一個玩具承受了太多的虐待終於碎裂．

他看向卡蘿．“所以我還活著？”

“對，”她說，試著控制自己的聲音．“對，詹姆斯．你還活著．你到家了．”

契可夫看著她，又看向窗外．

浩克包圍著契可夫，用他的血肉之軀承受撞擊，也保護他不受重新進入大氣層產生的高熱影響．巨大的屍體不可能被救活．它已經燒得焦黑，當他們試著移動它時，一部分的身體碎裂成灰．

這個撞擊讓中士昏迷了三天．但他固執的身體還是把他帶回人世．

“你記得發生的事嗎？”

契可夫冷笑著．“我已經很久不知道什麼叫忘記了．”他又看了她一眼，沙聲問，“班納？”

她搖搖頭，沒說話．

契可夫空洞的雙眼飄到天花板上．“很好．他需要休息．”

卡蘿驚訝的不知該說什麼．過了一陣子，契可夫的視線回到她身上，然後閉上雙眼．“活得太久了，丹佛．”他舔舔乾裂的嘴唇，吞了口口水，喉結上下動著．“你不知道那是什麼感覺．”

“他不想死，”她低語著．   
契可夫沒有重新睜開眼．”你這麼認為嗎？“他苦澀的說．

卡蘿不發一語，嚥下自己的淚水．

契可夫輕輕的嘆了口氣．”他有可能放手，也有可能是被推的，“他承認．”無論如何，知道這該死的血清不是無堅不摧是件好事．“

一陣沈默．他自嘲的說，沒有睜開眼睛，”我可以感覺到你的眼神．別擔心．“他的聲音苦澀，無盡的疲憊．”我答應史蒂夫無論發生什麼事我都會活著．“

卡蘿愣愣的看著他．

現在，她開始了解．她還無法拼湊出全貌，但她知道史蒂夫這些年等的是什麼了，她也知道對詹姆斯．契可夫還沒經歷過這些時間．

”我希望你用他的名字為這該死的星球命名，“契可夫說．”這是你們至少該做的．“

”詹姆斯，“卡蘿開口．

”不要叫我這個，“他說．”不要叫我—“

“巴基，“另一個聲音說．

契可夫倏地睜開雙眼．他用驚恐的眼神環視四周，聚焦在門邊的史蒂夫身上．

在詹姆斯昏迷的三天裡，他一直睡在外面的走廊上．他的頭髮凌亂，眼睛下有深深的黑眼圈，他看起來糟透了，顫抖著，不穩的手，年來的抑制終於發酵了．

”你醒了，“他低語．

純粹的恐怖出現在詹姆斯的臉上．

”不，“他呢喃著．他生氣的緊緊閉上雙眼，呼吸急促，對自己耳語著，”不，你不在這．你不在這．“

史蒂夫看起來像是快死掉了．

卡蘿站起身，抓住他的手．”坐下． _坐下，_ “她重複，在他暈倒之前拉著他坐到椅子上．然後她蹲在床邊，抓住詹姆斯的手臂．

”詹姆斯？看著我．我在這裡。“

他大力地搖頭．”我知道 _你_ 在這裡，“他說，緊咬著牙根．”我不能—“

”為什麼，“她說，打斷他的話，”我在這裡？“

他打開雙眼瞪著他，當史蒂夫乞求時劇烈的抖動，”巴基—“

“閉嘴，”卡蘿發出噓聲．“ _詹姆斯．_ 專心．我為什麼在這？這是另外一個星球．我活著．我怎麼到這來的？“

他舔舔嘴唇．”你，嗯，“他說，顫抖著．”你解出方程式了．“

”不，我沒有．方程式是無解的．你知道它是．班納辦不到，沒有人辦得到．有人把它送來給我．史蒂夫把它送來給我．“在他試圖縮回手臂時她緊緊的抓住．”你看到方舟了．我們在這裡．我們都在這裡．我們辦到了．史蒂夫把方程式送來給我．“

詹姆斯再度搖頭，眼睛圓睜．”史蒂夫死了．“

”為什麼？“

”黑洞．“眼淚從臉頰上流洩而下．”他掉進黑洞．“

”對．從那裡，他把方程式送給我．看著我．我在 _這裡_ ．他把方程式送來給我們．“

詹姆斯對著她眨眼，顫巍巍的瀕臨崩潰邊緣．他吞了口口水，身體大力的抖著，床都隨著震動．”你不能從黑洞裡送東西出來．“

”沒錯，“卡蘿說．”沒錯．但是史帝夫把方程式送出來了．“

詹姆斯看著她的一分鐘，每秒都像是一小時．卡蘿幾乎要看到他混亂的大腦試圖拼湊出真相．他不想要相信史蒂夫還活著， _不能_ 相信，但卡蘿在這裡，還有奈米帆布蓋的醫院，還有軌道上的方舟，更別提整個星球，所以也許—也許—

詹姆斯轉頭看著史蒂夫．

史蒂夫回望著他，雙眼因為驚恐而圓睜，和床單一樣蒼白．

“史蒂夫？”詹姆斯小聲的問．

“巴基．”史蒂夫從椅子上滑落，跪在床邊．“巴基．”他抓住詹姆斯的手，把臉埋在裡面，在手掌上烙下親吻． _”巴基．“_

詹姆斯— _巴基？_ —驚疑的瞪大了雙眼看著他．“多久，”他低語，“過了多久？”

“三天，”史蒂夫在他的手掌間默默地說，“三天，他們說你醒了—“

“時間對 _你_ 來說過了多久，“詹姆斯說，眼淚從臉頰滾落．

史蒂夫閉上雙眼，靜靜地在他的手掌裡呼吸著．然後他小聲地承認，”四年．“

詹姆斯發出微弱的痛呼．

史蒂夫抬起頭．”沒事的，“他說，不可思議的溫柔．他正在哭泣，但這四年來，他也是第一次笑了．”沒事的．“他閉上雙眼，把臉埋回詹姆斯的掌心．”我欠你一點等待．“  


*

  
回家的路很漫長．

第一次發生的時候，卡蘿完全沒有心理準備，當詹姆斯被推進手術室—他的義肢在墜機過程中被摧毀了，他需要擺脫肩膀上仍殘留的破銅爛鐵．但他們才在走廊上轉了個彎，他慌忙拉出自己的點滴，想要爬出病床回到史蒂夫身邊—史蒂夫自己則是差點殺了出於善意阻止他進入手術室的護理人員．

手術被迫延後，史蒂夫被允許在手術時留在室內，緊緊的抓住詹姆斯完好的那隻手．

一週後，詹姆斯可以搬回軍營了．他們各自有獨立的房間，直到卡蘿發現兩人一起睡在史蒂夫的寢室，兩個高壯的身體塞在小小的單人床上，詹姆斯自己的房間寒冷又空洞．卡蘿讓他們搬進雙人房；那在基地裡可是非常奢華的配給，通常留給已婚的伴侶，但這星球上沒有人敢說史蒂夫．羅傑斯和詹姆斯．契可夫不配睡在裡面．

她很快地發現在醫院的狀況不是單一事件．史蒂夫和詹姆斯完全無法被分開，如果另外一人離開視線範圍，恐慌症很快就會發作．她每次看到他們，卡蘿注意到他們總是維持某種程度的身體接觸，握手，膝蓋互碰，緊靠著身體，肩並肩的坐在地上而不是個別坐在椅子上．

所以在 **永續號** 降落十天後，她驚訝地看到史蒂夫在奈米帆布建築間一個人遊蕩著．

時間非常早，M-616才剛剛從地平線升起．

“史蒂夫？”

他轉向她，臉上的表情嚇得她驚慌失措—就像詹姆斯以為自己有幻覺時一樣的失魂落魄．她試著控制自己的害怕．

“史蒂夫，”她語氣堅定地說．“發生什麼事？”

“沒事，”史蒂夫用奇怪的音調回答．

“詹姆斯呢？”

他看著她足足十秒鐘．

然後他轉身，跑回雙人房．

卡蘿在他身後追著；她心裡已經做好最壞的打算，所以當她氣喘吁吁的在門前停下，看到他們毫髮無傷緊緊相擁，她不由得感到困惑．但當她聽到史蒂夫不斷的耳語著道歉，當她看到詹姆斯劇烈地顫抖時，她懂了．史蒂夫醒來，然後以為詹姆斯只是自己的幻覺．

這情況痛苦的延續了好幾週，史蒂夫和詹姆斯病態的無法離開彼此—直到其中一人開始相信對方是自己的幻覺．即使她被無助感淹沒，卡蘿還是可以理解他們的邏輯．史蒂夫花了四年的時間等著不知道會不會回來的詹姆斯；詹姆斯看著他飛進黑洞裡，深信他被蒸發了．卡蘿不知道這樣的打擊對詹姆斯的心智產生了什麼樣的影響，也不知道史蒂夫怎麼可以堅持到現在．她想像著他們跟自己的鬼魂對話的內容—經歷過這樣的煉獄—他們無法相信對方回到自己身邊．

每一次，她都必須介入讓兩人回到現實—最糟的日子必須花上好幾個小時的懇求跟談判；每一次，當她說服他們時，他們會慌張的道歉，答應他們會記得，幾天之後一樣的戲碼又再上演．  


*

  
那是一個好日子，一個稀有的日子，史蒂夫和詹姆斯兩人都相信著現在的幸福，甚至還享受著，卡蘿經過他們的時候，看到他們正在互相剃頭．那是一幕平和的景象，他們坐在毫無裝飾的房間裡，在清晰的外星光線下，但她的第一個反應是害怕．

史蒂夫看到她凍在門前，給了她一個微笑．

“嘿，卡蘿，”他說，詹姆斯正拿著電動刮刀滑過他的頭側．“我們決定模仿你的髮型．”

當她只是對著他們眨眼睛，他解釋道．“我沒辦法在身體上穿洞或刺青，巴基也不行．把自己毀容好像又太超過了點．”

卡蘿的視線在他們兩人間交錯，她最初的恐懼化為理解．“這是為了提醒嗎？”

“這是證據，”詹姆斯輕聲說著完成了手上的工作．

他放下刮刀，用他的一隻手梳過貼著頭皮的短髮，為它的觸感微笑．“我們做過很多事，但都沒有剪過這樣的髮型．”

史蒂夫的手指劃過詹姆斯刮短的側面，然後纏繞著另一側的長髮．

“我們想試試看有沒有用，”他鍾情的低語著．

“很適合你，小子，”詹姆斯說著在他的唇上落下一個吻．  


*

  
那沒有 _用_ —沒有解決所有的問題．

但這的確幫他們區分過去和現在．每一次他們開始被這一切都是虛幻的想法淹沒時，這讓他們覺得安心．這變成他們的一種儀式，每天早上幫對方剃光側面的頭髮．奇異顏色的天空也有幫助，還有淺黃色的奈米帆布建築，還有空氣中的烤杏仁味．所有外星球的事物都有幫助；在花了那麼長的時間活在過去後，他們必須要很多證據才能說服自己那些都過去了．

他們也在對方的傷疤上得到一種殘酷的救贖．卡羅在一個熱天看到他們，一起坐在他們的門廊上．他們裸著上半身，詹姆斯的手指在史蒂夫胸前的長方型疤痕上滑過，史蒂夫撫著詹姆斯連接著不存在義肢的金屬殼—更多他們現在在這裡的證明．他們倚著對方，雙眼緊閉，好像想把對方吸進自己的身體裡．卡蘿不得不別開眼睛．

他們也開始在對方的皮膚上寫字，史蒂夫在詹姆斯的前臂上畫上複雜的圖案，詹姆斯在史蒂夫的上臂寫下兩人間的小笑話，留言還有露骨的挑逗字眼．他們晚上睡得並不好—軍營裡他們的雙人房就在卡蘿的房間旁邊，她可以聽到他們起身，用透過奈米帆布後無法辨識的低沈聲音彼此交談．他們在白天補眠，在漫威溫暖陽光下蜷在一起．

史蒂夫暫停了他的土壤培育工作．卡蘿告訴他們，當他們再也受不了無所事事的時候，任何工作都是他們的，但現在，他們似乎享受著休息的感覺．她開始懷疑他們從來沒有讓自己好好的 _活過_ —更別提享受彼此的陪伴．

史蒂夫之前的心理治療師有特殊許可，每兩週會從方舟下來和他與詹姆斯會談．他們拒絕更密集的治療，即使史蒂夫只要沒看到詹姆斯就會驚慌，詹姆斯也沒好到哪去．他們依舊對彼此的身體接觸感到飢渴，一有機會就讓全身緊貼著對方，或是十指緊扣．在他們一定要分開的時候，他們都非常的焦慮而躁動，直到他們可以碰到對方，像鬆了口氣般緊握著手，拇指摩挲著受傷的指節．

他們不急著解決這個問題，也許他們根本不用解決．史蒂夫說他們不覺得這很重要．詹姆斯說他們已經太老了，不可能再重塑．

有些人善意的討論著這習慣是否健康，他們是不是該被迫與更多人交流，但他們被明確的告知，滾開，不要煩他們．為別人戰鬥了將近兩百年後，巴恩斯中士和羅傑斯隊長終於讓自己享受久違的自私．

肩並肩走著，牽手，他們充滿塗鴉的手臂和剃了一半的頭互相依偎，他們應該要看起來像是兩個熱戀中的青少年；但他們看起來就是符合他們年齡的樣子—古老，對世界感到厭倦，只對彼此感興趣，就像是長日將盡的老人．

卡蘿心想，為了她自己好，她應該要學著接受．他們還能擁有這麼多的彼此，已經是一個奇蹟．  


*

  
在漫威星球上，第一個堅硬，耐久的建築，豎立在奈米帆布的群落中，是他們用地上的紅色岩石雕刻的紀念碑．在這上面刻著引導人類來到新家的十六個名字．

石頭在三位生還者的監督下完成，史蒂夫，詹姆斯和亞美利加．詹姆斯對著達肯．章宏的名字噘了噘嘴但沒說話．他也狠狠地瞪著洛基這兩個字，但也沒說什麼．他唯一說的是，他希望自己刻在上面的名字是詹姆斯．布坎南．巴恩斯．

（卡蘿得到了他們兩人故事的另一塊拼圖，雖然是一塊讓她目瞪口呆的圖案，但還要過好幾年，她才能了解他們經歷過的一切．）

史蒂夫有時候會跟洛基說話，說希望他找到自己的路．但是大多時候，他們都是跟布魯斯說話，告訴他這裡天空的顏色，說現在他們開始遠離黑洞了，身體變沈重的感覺有多奇怪，他們有多感謝他，還有他們有多想他．卡蘿知道他們心中對布魯斯是不是策劃了自己的死亡有所懷疑，還有他到底計畫到什麼程度．但他們永遠不會知道了；他們只能低聲道出自己的愧疚，試著得到平靜．

當她自己去到紀念碑前時，卡蘿像布魯斯道謝，答應他自己會好好照顧他留下的東西．她告訴他史蒂夫和詹姆斯的事，還有這麼多年來他們肩負的重擔．她跟他說空氣中已經沒有鐵鏽味了．

每一次，在離開前—她都跟他道晚安．

 

 

 

電動刮刀的嗡嗡聲停止了．

“史蒂夫．“

史蒂夫睜開眼睛抬頭．”嗯，巴克？“

巴基的手指輕巧的停在他頭上，他的體重溫暖了史蒂夫的背．他從他沒有剃掉的那側頭髮中拔起什麼東西，靠著他的肩膀，把它拿到他眼前．

史蒂夫皺著眉頭，稍微後退；當他看到那是什麼時，他眨眨眼，然後對上巴基一樣震驚的眼神．

”哇，“他柔聲說，幾乎是虔誠的．

那是一根白髮．


End file.
